¡Maldito Malfoy!, ¡Maldita Hermione!
by Niobe Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy jamás pensaron que algún día podrían enamorarse, pero el destino en ocasiones decide jugar con nuestras vidas como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, cambiándolas drásticamente y este fue su caso.
1. El Verano de Hermione

*** Hermione se encontraba en su habitación preparando una última maleta en la que llevaba recuerdos de su casa, entre las que sobresalían dos fotografías, en una estaba ella con sus padres en un hermoso bosque, al que había ido hacia casi dos semanas atrás, en el fondo de la imagen se podía apreciar un precioso lago con algunas nubes reflejándose en el agua, era uno de sus lugares favoritos. El primer lugar era su casa, después se encontraban Hogwarts, La Madriguera y este bosque que ella solía llamar "Mi LaGras"

Y la otra fotografía era de ella con Harry y Ron sus dos mejores amigos en Hogwarts.

Se quedo observando las fotografías recordando lo feliz que era en ambos lugares y con las personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo, hasta que alguien toco su puerta.

-Hermione, cariño ¿Ya estas lista? El Señor Weasley está abajo.

- Si mamá, ya tengo todo ¿Dónde está papá?

- Subiendo tu baúl al auto del señor Weasley, aunque este ha insistido en hacerlo él, aun no logro comprender su curiosidad por no llamarlo afición, sobre la vida que llevamos sin magia.

- El señor Weasley es así, aunque creo que ni su familia lo entiende.

- Bajemos entonces cariño, no los hagamos, esperar es tarde y seguro que te esperan con ansias en La Madriguera.

Bajaron las escaleras y Hermione intento ocultar lo gracioso que lucía su papá intentando explicarle al Sr. Weasley cómo es que los aviones podían mantenerse en el aire sin caerse.

-Bueno Arthur, eso se debe a su diseño y al elaborado trabajo de los ingenieros aunque tampoco estoy familiarizado con su funcionamiento, pero lo investigare y te lo explicare la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien, debe ser algo fascinante

_-No estoy muy seguro de eso-pensó Charles Granger_

- Hola Sr. Weasley.-saludo Hermione

-Hermione que gusto volver a verte, todos te esperan en La Madriguera, Ginny no ha parado de preguntar por ti en todas las vacaciones, y los gemelos están ansiosos de mostrarte sus nuevos inventos, están creando aparatos muggles, te imaginas aparatos "muggles".

-Entonces creo que debemos partir, yo también lo he extrañado mucho a todos.

-Mamá, Papá los echare de menos

-Y nosotros a ti Hermione

-Espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver- dijo Arthur Weasley

-Saluda a todos en casa, en especial a Molly- dijo Jane Granger

-Así lo hare Jane

Y después de la despedida, Arthur y Hermione subieron al auto volador, en donde él se dedico a preguntarle cómo había pasado su verano y de que ella le contara que había estado la mayor parte del verano en casa y que hace poco visito el lago Grasmere y de todo lo que ese lugar le gustaba, el Sr. Weasley se dedico a interrogarla sobre algunos aparatos muggles que utilizaban "ecletricidad" aunque Hermione se empeño en decirle que era "electricidad" y no "ecletricidad".

No tardaron en llegar a La Madriguera y antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a la puerta, Ginny salió corriendo a abrazarla. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amiga.

-¡Hermione! No sabes cómo te he extrañado- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo también te extrañe Ginny pero creo que será mejor que entremos a la casa empieza a hacer algo de frio.

-Si tienes razón, vamos, Mamá ha preparado algo especial para ti

- Que bien, por cierto ¿Ya llego Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-No, aun no- dijo con una nota de tristeza en la voz

Fueron directamente a la cocina donde las estaban esperando los demás Weasley.

-Hermione, cariño, me alegra tanto que hayas venido. ¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿Los Libros? ¿El Uniforme?, te extrañamos tanto.

-Yo también los extrañe y si ya tengo todo listo. Hola Ron

-Hola Hermione-_luce diferente_ - pensó el pelirrojo- _no, solo debe haber crecido más_.

-Hola Hermione- dijeron al unisonó dos voces, eran los gemelos Weasley, las personas más ingeniosas que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Bueno, es hora de cenar- anuncio Molly Weasley-

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y estuvieron charlando acerca de los nuevos inventos de los gemelos Weasley, de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, pero el que estuvo callado todo el tiempo fue Ron, por lo que al terminar la cena Hermione le pregunto si le pasaba algo a lo que él respondió que no, pero ella sabía que él le estaba mintiendo, aun así lo dejo pasar, ya se enteraría después por Harry.

Así paso dos días entre los regaños de la señora Weasley a los gemelos, la insistencia de Ginny por saber de Harry, a Ron comiéndose todo lo que preparaba la señora Weasley, a Percy ahora convertido en un empleado del ministerio y su empeño por ser el mejor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue conocer por fin a los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill que ahora trabajaba en Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre pensó, imaginaba que Bill seria una especie de versión crecida de Percy, pero Bill era y no hay otra palabra para definirlo, _guay,_ era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas que eran de piel de dragón, era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba, y Charlie que tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada sus brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.


	2. El verano de Draco

Para Draco Malfoy el verano no significaba otra cosa que volver al mismísimo infierno, odiaba estar en su mansión principalmente por su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que cada día lo introducía mas en las Artes Obscuras y no es que detestara aprender de ellas por que estaba muy interesado en conocer todo acerca de ese mundo que muchos detestaban y no por los motivos que su padre imaginaba, sus motivos eran muy diferentes, pero lo que odiaba era ser obligado a hacerlo, después de todo el era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy jamás recibe órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de otro Malfoy.

Odiaba a su padre más de lo que odiaba a todos los sangre sucia y mucho más de lo que odiaba a la peor de todas las sangres sucias, la amiga del famoso Harry Potter y del pobretón Ron Weasley, la insufrible Hermione Granger.

De hecho, prefería pasar el verano completo en compañía de Granger que un solo día al lado de su padre.

El único motivo por el que soportaba hacerlo cada verano desde que ingreso a Hogwarts, era por su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, la adoraba, aunque jamás se atrevería a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Era la única persona que le importaba, daría todo por ella.

Y aunque ella no fuera una persona cariñosa que digamos, de hecho era muy fría, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba durante el día, porque durante la noche y solo por unos escasos minutos, Narcisa Malfoy se comportaba como una verdadera madre, acudía a la habitación de Draco mientras creía que el dormía profundamente, a acariciarlo y a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y antes de irse depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de su único hijo.

Narcisa jamás se enteraría de que Draco la esperaba despierto y fingía dormir a la espera de esas palabras y tiernas caricias que lo hacían quererla cada vez, ya que durante el día ella se limitaba a dirigirle palabras frías y una mirada inexpresiva.

Y era solo por ella que ansiaba cada verano, o mejor dicho cada noche del verano, aunque el día lo prefería pasar con cualquier otro ser que su padre.

Draco se encontraba paseando por los enormes jardines que poseían la Mansión de los Malfoy, recorrer esos jardines le hacía darse cuanta de lo solo que estaba, aunque en realidad eso no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a su soledad por que en el fondo de su ser sabía muy bien que siempre estaría solo, no importaba que estuviera rodeado de todos aquellos que decían ser sus amigos, sabía muy bien que no lo eran, que solo estaban con el por qué era el príncipe de Slytherin, porque era un Malfoy y no cualquier Malfoy, el era Draco Malfoy, el futuro líder de los mortífagos, eso es lo que el seria y era por eso que obedecía a su padre al aprender todo acerca de las Artes Oscuras, sabía muy bien que él estaría al lado de Lord Voldemort, sirviéndole, hasta que llegara el momento de ocupar su lugar, como el nuevo señor tenebroso, el ser más poderoso.

Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza cuando una lechuza lo interrumpió, traía un mensaje de Blaise Zabini.

_Draco_

_Espero que para cuando recibas a la lechuza ya te hayas enterado, de lo contrario te lo informo._

_Pronto nos uniremos, así que él ha decidido que formemos parte de una especie de prueba en los Mundiales de Quidditch, aun no se dé que se trata, nos lo dirá cuando lleguemos._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Zabini_

_-_Draco_- acaso no puede dejarme en paz ni un solo minuto-_pensó el rubio-

-Sí, padre- contesto malhumorado

-Tengo nuevas noticias para ti-parecía muy emocionado-pronto te unirás a nosotros completamente y El Señor Tenebroso a decidido probar a todos aquellos que desean formar parte de sus filas para saber si son lo suficientemente buenos para estar a su lado. La prueba consiste en eliminar a la mayor cantidad de sangre sucia que se encuentren en los mundiales y a los magos que los protejan. Es hora de que los impuros paguen la osadía que ha tenido al querer formar parte de un mundo que no les pertenece. Y los traidores de la sangre merecen el más doloroso de los finales-

-Para que desea hacerme la prueba a mí- dijo con una nota de petulancia en la voz -soy el mejor

-Nunca cuestiones las ordenes que recibas del Señor Tenebroso- dijo realmente furioso y sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Draco - No debes olvidar que él es tu amo.

-El no es mi amo- dijo zafándose del agarre de su padre- yo no recibo ordenes de nadie.

-Acaso aun no entiendes que todo lo que te rodea es por obra suya- grito totalmente fuera de sí- Es él a quien le debes estar vivo y rodeado de todos los lujos que tienes, es a él a quien le debes obediencia por sobre todas las cosas.

-Le obedeceré solo hasta que me convenga a mí-le grito

-No te atrevas nunca a desobedecerlo y mucho menos a intentar traicionarlo porque morirás en el intento, Draco.

-Como si eso te importara-

-No me importa, es cierto, pero no solo te expones a ti mismo también a tu madre y a mí-

-_No, a mi madre no-_pensó, sin embargo le dijo _-_ ¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa lo que les pase a ustedes dos?, Por mi pueden desaparecer hoy mismo, así no te estarías metiendo en mis asuntos.

- ¡Basta ya!- grito Narcisa bajando las imponentes escaleras – Se que ni a ti ni a nosotros nos importa lo que le pase a cualquiera de nosotros, pero una cosa si debes tener muy clara, Draco, le debes obediencia absoluta a el Señor Tenebroso, porque es a él a quien le debes la vida y es por él que lo tienes todo.

-Yo no le debo nada a nadie y mucho menos a un asqueroso mestizo- dijo con cara de asco

-Dije que basta, tú harás lo que se te ordene- dijo Narcisa y ante esto no pudo hacer nada mas, se retiro furioso del salón a su habitación.

Jamás le llevaría la contraria a su Madre.

Pero antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras, su padre alcanzo a decirle

-Prepárate que pasado mañana iremos a los Mundiales de Quidditch, Fudge nos invito-

-_Maldito Fudge, a buena hora se le ocurre invitarnos_- mascullo Draco y sin más desapareció por las escaleras


	3. Todo Inicia en el Mundial Parte 1

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama en la habitación de Ginny, es ahí donde se quedaba cada vez que visitaba a los Weasley en La Madriguera. Ambas estaban empacando algunas cosas que llevarían al otro día al Mundial de Quidditch que este año se celebraba en Gran Bretaña.

El señor Weasley había conseguido 10 boletos en el palco del Ministerio para ver el partido entre Bulgaria e Irlanda, en eso estaban las dos chicas cuando un "PUM" en la planta baja acompañado de unas risas anunciaban la llegada de tres de los Weasley, las dos primeras risas eran de Fred y George y la tercera era de Ron.

-¿Qué crees que hicieron esta vez?- pregunto Ginny refiriéndose a los gemelos

- Lo más seguro es que alguna broma a Dudley- dijo en un tono reprobador de voz, y no es que el molesto primo de Harry le agradara, pero no le gustaba que utilizaran la magia en los muggles, porque después de todo Dudley era eso, fastidioso e insoportable, si, pero un muggle al fin y al cabo.

Después de un rato comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de la Señora Weasley hacia los gemelos así que decidieron bajar a ver qué nuevo desastre habían ocasionado los gemelos esta vez.

Solo llego a la puerta y escucho decir a la señora Weasley

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez? Si tiene que ver con los «Sortilegios Weasley»- pero no la dejo terminar por que dijo:

-¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron?

-Ya lo sabe -respondió Ron- En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última...

-Podemos ir todos -dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta- De acuerdo.

-Sí, nosotros también vamos -dijo George.

-¡Ustedes se quedan donde están! -gruñó la señora Weasley.

Hermione y Ginny salieron despacio de la cocina, acompañadas por Harry y Ron, dirigiéndose al piso superior.

-¿Qué es eso de «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó de repente Harry mientras subían las escaleras. Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no.

-Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cosas que ellos han inventado, ya sabes, artículos de broma: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco en la habitación de Fred y George y que pretenden vender en la escuela y no solo ahí, quieren crear su propia tienda «Sortilegios Weasley», cosa que no les hace mucha gracia a mis papas. -dijo Ron en voz baja

Hermione decidió cambiar de tema, ella y Harry ya se imaginaban la cantidad de problemas en los que estarían metidos los gemelos con la sola idea de crear su propia tienda, aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía desagradarle la idea, a los señores Weasley no les parecía lo mejor.

-¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry? -Quiso saber Hermione- ¿Recibiste nuestros paquetes de comida y todo lo demás?

-Sí, muchas gracias -contestó Harry- Esos pasteles me salvaron la vida.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Ron y este le explico a Harry que esta vez la compartirían con Fred y George, ya que la habitación de estos dos la ocupaban Bill y Charlie debido a que Percy se queda en la habitación de Bill, porque tenía que trabajar.

Los cuatro estuvieron el resto de la tarde en la habitación de Ron hablando de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Pronto llego la hora de la cena, la cual pasaron discutiendo desde el aspecto Bill, que no era el adecuado para el Banco Gringotts, pasando por el trabajo de Percy y lo importante que se sentía por trabajar al lado del "señor Crouch" hasta llegar a lo que los había reunido a todos ahí, Los Mundiales de Quidditch. Charlie decía que ganaría Irlanda mientras que Fred y Ron decían que Bulgaria, fue una cena muy amena, ya que la mayor parte de ella la pasaron riendo, pero cuando anocheció la señora Weasley mando a todos a la cama ya que al otro día tendrían que levantarse muy temprano para ir a la Copa.

Al otro día, cuando aun no salía el sol, todos fueron levantados menos Bill, Charlie y Percy que se aparecerían después, mientras que ellos utilizarían un traslador, ubicado en la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Ahí se encontrarían con un viejo amigo del señor Weasley, Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric, que era capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff además de ser el estudiante más popular de todo Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron ellos ya los esperaban así que no se tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el traslador y que este los trasportara hasta el paramo que los llevaría al estadio que había creado el Ministerio para esta ocasión.

Todos los prados alrededor del estadio estaban llenos de magos y brujas de todo el mundo, pronto llegaron a las tiendas en las que dormirían una para ellas y la otra para el señor Weasley y todos los chicos.

Harry, Ron y ella recorrieron el prado para tomar un poco de agua, mientras lo hacían se fueron encontrando a su paso a Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Ernie Macmillan, un estudiante de cuarto de la casa Hufflepuff, y Cho Chang.

Cuando volvieron faltaba muy poco para irse al estadio, pero mientras tanto Fred y George apostaron a favor de Irlanda y Harry compro tres pares de omniculares para él, Ron y Hermione y cuando por fin llego la hora de verlo, Hermione se quedo muy impresionada, era enorme, tenía capacidad para cien mil personas, pronto llegaron a la Tribuna Principal la cual estaba vacía a excepción de una elfina, después de ellos llego Cornelius Fudge con ministros de otros países.

Pero de pronto apareció la tortura de Hermione, Draco Malfoy con sus padres.

- _Como ha cambiado,_ _luce muy guapo, no, parece un Dios_- pensó Hermione mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la mirada que el rubio le estaba dirigiendo, una mirada que le dejaba ver un poco de la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos, pero pronto su cabeza comenzó a recriminárselo- _pero que piensas Hermione, es Malfoy el que te insulta y humilla cada vez que puede, el que odia a los sangre sucia- _aun así no dejaba de observarlo atentamente_. _Draco había crecido un poco mas ahora casi tenia la estatura de los gemelos, vestía un traje negro, su piel pálida parecía tener un aspecto tan suave que se antojaba acariciarla aunque fuera solo un momento, su cabello rubio caía libremente por su frente y parecía brillar por las luces del estadio y sus ojos, grises y altivos, oh malditos ojos, seguían siendo fríos e inexpresivos pero muy en el fondo parecían estas ardiendo por algo que parecía ser sorpresa.

- _Vaya, ¿en serio esa es Granger?- _pensó Draco-_ pero como ha cambiado, luce muy bien, ¡qué va, bien es poco! ¡Parece un ángel! ¡Esta preciosa! _- y comenzó a sentir una especie de calor recorrerlo con el solo hecho de observar esos ojos marrones que lo veían_- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? Es la sangre sucia de Granger – _Pero aun así el no podía dejar de mirarla aunque solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos, el sentía que habían paso horas, y la verdad no quería dejar de mirarla. Hermione llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, con un sweater rosa y un abrigo negro encima que dejaba al descubierto su bella figura. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por el frio y sus ojos marrones brillaban intensos, como si el fuego habitara dentro de ellos.

De pronto, Lucius Malfoy observó a Hermione, rompiendo así el contacto con Draco, ella se puso algo colorada pero no por él, sino por la mirada que le dedico Draco, aun así le devolvió la mirada con determinación, no iba a permitir que ese hombre la humillara. Los Malfoy se alejaron dirigiendo una mirada despectiva hacia los Weasley, con odio a Harry y con asco a Hermione.

Se sentaron en la fila de atrás y a solo unos lugares de ellos, por lo que los podía ver perfectamente desde donde estaba.

-Asquerosos -murmuró Ron- Solo aceptan a los que son igual de repugnantes que ellos.

Pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, aun estaba muy ocupada recordando la mirada del rubio, y Draco se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que entre ellos comenzaba a surgir algo muy intenso.


	4. Todo Inicia en el Mundial Parte 2

Todo Inicia en El Mundial de Quidditch (parte 2)

No tardo mucho para que Ludo Bagman comenzara a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros... ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la Cuadringentésima Vigésima Segunda Edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch!

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron mientras ondeaban miles de banderas, y los himnos de ambas naciones se escuchaban distorsionados por los gritos de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente mostró el marcador: BULGARIA: 0 IRLANDA: 0.

Ludo hizo la presentación de las mascotas de cada país, la mascota que presentaba Bulgaria, no eran otra cosa más que las _veelas, _las mujeres más hermosas que habitaban la tierra, pues en su sangre llevan la magia de la belleza, no existía ningún otro ser que se les pareciera en lo más mínimo. El equipo de Irlanda presento a los _leprechauns _que transformaron todos los tréboles que tenían los aficionados en monedas de oro.

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros- volvió a hablar Ludo- ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov!, ¡Ivanova!, ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum!

Todos llevaban una túnica color escarlata

-¡Es él, es él! -gritó Ron totalmente emocionado, siguiendo a Krum con los omniculares, queriendo saltar de las tribunas para estar al lado de su ídolo.

Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa. Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.

-Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de quidditch de Irlanda!- Grito Ludo- Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch!

Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego. Cada uno llevaba una «Saeta de Fuego» y sus nombres bordados en plata en la parte de atrás de sus túnicas.

Y por fin comenzó el partido, Hermione prestaba la mayor atención que podía al partido, o al menos eso era lo que ella se decía, pero se perdió más de la mitad del partido por estar observando de reojo a Draco, que a su vez no le quitaba la mirada de encima, algo extraño no le dejaba apartar la mirada de ella, el sentía como si una fuerza superior a él lo obligara a mirarla.

Así pasaron todo el partido, Hermione mirándolo de reojo y Draco observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella apenas fue consciente de que Irlanda le gano a Bulgaria con 170 a 160 puntos, a pesar de que Krum atrapo la snitch.

Cuando llego la hora de irse hacia las tiendas, Hermione lanzo una última mirada hacia Draco y puedo volver a toparse con esos ojos provocando que miles de mariposas decidieran dar un paseo por su estomago, lo que causo que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en su rostro a lo cual el rubio respondió con una cara de sorpresa total que solo le duro un segundo por lo cual Hermione no puedo verlo pero si lo que siguió a continuación una media sonrisa que a ella le pareció preciosa.

Pero no pudo seguir contemplándola porque en ese momento Harry y Ron la llamaron.

Llegaron a la tienda y pronto comenzaron a escucharse las celebraciones de los irlandeses, cenaron los chicos comenzaron a discutir cada una de las jugadas de Viktor Krum, Harry y Ron estaban muy emocionados y lo defendían con aplomo mientras que Fred y George les decían que era un buen jugador pero que era muy patoso.

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba volviendo loca a Hermione describiendo lo guapos que estaban algunos jugadores y lo guapo que era Cedric viéndolo más de cerca. Aunque pronto se canso al darse cuenta de que ella no le prestaba mucha atención por lo que decidió preguntar

- Hermione ¿En qué piensas? Llevo media hora hablándote y no has dicho más que "ah sí", "mmm" y "no".

- ¿Qué?, Lo siento, mmm, es solo que estaba pensando en quién sustituirá a él profesor Lupin- mintió pero Ginny no pareció darse cuenta

- Hermione, deja eso, ya nos enteraremos en cuanto regresemos a la escuela- dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta.

- Si, tienes razón- lo cierto es que la castaña no había dejado de pensar en el rubio desde que dejaron el estadio, se estaba preguntando que significaría su mirada y esa sonrisa.

Estos fueron sus pensamientos hasta que se durmió profundamente, pero ni en sus sueños dejo de pensar en Draco Malfoy y en sus sueños, él le decía lo mucho que la amaba y la besaba con mucha ternura.

Pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por gritos que provenían fuera de la tienda, vi que Ginny también se levantaba y ella hizo lo mismo, solo se puso la bata y salió a ver qué pasaba, afuera ya estaban los Weasley y Harry. Alcanzo a ver como a través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas.

Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero después se dio cuenta de que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras y por encima de ellos, flotaban en el aire, cuatro figuras que se contorsionaban adoptando formas raras. Las cuatro figuras resultaron ser los señores Roberts, el gerente del camping y sus dos hijos. Ellos eran muggles y los magos parecían estarse divirtiendo con ellos.

- Dan ganas de vomitar -murmuró Ron, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como un trompo, a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto.

Bill, Charlie y Percy salieron en ese mismo momento totalmente vestidos y decidieron ir a ayudar a el ministerio seguidos por el Señor Weasley. Este antes de irse les dijo a los gemelos que cuidaran de Ginny y que se dirigiera a un lugar seguro.

-Vámonos -dijo Fred, tomando a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el bosque.

Hermione, Harry, Ron y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvieron la vista atrás y vieron que la multitud seguía creciendo.

De repente, Ron tropezó y ella y Harry se detuvieron a ayudarlo, pero debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, les era imposible ver.

-¿Dónde estás, Ron? - Pregunto Harry

- ¡Lumos!- pronuncio Hermione

-¡Aquí estoy!- Grito Ron

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan repente

-Me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol -dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse de pie

-Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar -dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy! – Grito Ron

-Cuida esa lengua, Weasley -le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos- ¿No sería mejor que se pusieran a correr? No les gustaría que la vieran, supongo...- dijo como si no le importara aunque en el fondo un sentimiento extraño estaba creciendo haciendo que el deseara tomarla de la mano, echar a correr con ella y esconderla para que ningún mortífago la encontrara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Hermione desafiante.

-Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger -explicó Malfoy- ¿Quieres que ellos te encuentren? Si es así no tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo tener a alguien con quien jugar un rato.

-¡Hermione es bruja! -exclamó Harry.

-Sigue tu camino, Potter -dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente- Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a un _sangre sucia_, quédate aquí.

-¡Te voy a romper la boca! -gritó Ron. Todos los presentes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles.

-No importa, Ron -dijo Hermione rápidamente, agarrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy. Ella no deseaba que nadie tocara ni uno solo de sus preciosos cabellos.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas. Malfoy soltó una risita.

-Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? -Dijo con calma- Supongo que tu papá les dijo que se escondieran. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles? ¿O rescatar a esta sangre sucia? – _Lo que daría por ser yo el que la protegiera, a mi lado nada le pasaría –_ Pensó Malfoy-_ ¡Demonios Draco, es una sangre sucia, deja eso por la paz!- _Se enojo por desear estar al lado de Granger.

-¿Dónde están tus padres, Malfoy? -Preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre - Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?

Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Aun ahora luce guapísimo- _pensó Hermione- _¡Deja de pensar en eso, Hermione! ¡Es el estúpido de Malfoy!-_ Se recrimino

-Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.

-Venga, vámonos -los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de asco- Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

-Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger -dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

-Vámonos -repitió Hermione, y arrastró a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al camino.

Pronto llegaron a un paramo en el que no había ni una sola persona, se sentaron a esperar que el ruido cesara, pero más tardaron en sentarse que en verse rodeados por 5 encapuchados

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron rápidamente sus varitas y apuntaron a los que están frente y aun lado de ellos.

La batalla comenzó, Harry y Ron se fueron alejando de Hermione. El primero libraba batalla con el que parecía ser el líder y otro hombre de baja estatura, ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose de ver como Harry intentaba acabar con ellos, lanzaba hechizos como Depulso, Expelliarmus y Flipendo

Pero todos ellos pasaban apenas rozándolos, y el segundo parecía tener más dificultades, pues al ir corriendo había caído un par de veces en las que se había lastimado el brazo, el hombre que lo seguía era más o menos de su estatura pero un poco gordo. Pero este había logrado darle a su oponente en la muñeca el tiempo suficiente para levantarse e intentar atacarlo de nuevo.

Hermione por su parte no se daba por vencida a pesar de que había caído varias veces, había logrado dejar inconsciente al hombre que la atacaba con el hechizo Desmaius.

Su compañera al verlo tirado había murmurado _"inútil" _al pasar sobre él, ahora solo quedaban ellas dos y Hermione no iba a dejar que su contrincante ganara sin salir lastimada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hermione mientras estaban frente a frente.

-No tengo porque contestarte, sangre sucia inmunda- le contesto la encapuchada mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Solo deseo saber quien me ataca, por que debo ser muy importante para ti para que intentes de todas las formas posibles eliminarme- dijo Hermione

-No tienes la menor importancia, ni tu ni ninguno de los de tu asquerosa especie, y por eso que deben ser eliminados- dijo con asco la encapuchada-

-"Petrificus Totalus" - Grito Hermione, pero falló al tropezar con una roca que la hizo caer

De pronto la encapuchada dijo "Carpe Retractum" y Hermione fue lanzada por los aires contra un árbol, lo cual la paralizo el tiempo suficiente para que su atacante lograra llegar hasta ella.

-¿Qué sientes ahora que vas a morir, "sangre sucia"?- dijo la encapuchada

-Solo repugnancia por los de tu clase "sangre pura"- dijo la castaña con un profundo asco

-No has hecho otra cosa que acelerar tu muerte- dijo la encapuchada- "Avada Ked…."- pero no pudo completar el maleficio porque alguien la lanzo por los aires con el hechizo "Relaskio"

Hermione pudo levantarse y ver como alguien corría a su lado, pero aun estaba un poco confundida por el golpe. De pronto unas manos realmente suaves la ayudaron a levantarse y fue cuando su salvador decidió hablar

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunto una voz muy atrayente.

-Sí, gracias,- contesto Hermione - si no hubieras llegado ahora mismo estaría muerta- dijo tambaleándose, por lo cual el chico la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

-Entonces tienes una deuda conmigo, Granger- dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos – "Lumus"- y al fin pudo ver su rostro

-¡No puede ser!-murmuró Hermione- ¡No puedes ser tu!- dijo asombrada tratando de zafarse de él

-Pues sí, soy yo, tu peor pesadilla y ahora mismo tú salvador- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

-¡Ay!- dijo la castaña al darse cuenta de que su espalda estaba lastimada

Draco aflojo solo un poco su agarre, lo suficiente para no dañarla.

-Creo que no eres tan fuerte después de todo eh, Granger- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

– ¡Suéltame Malfoy!- dijo Hermione mientras empujaba a Draco, pero en ese mismo momento ella se desmayo.


	5. Todo Inicia en el Mundial Parte 3

Todo Inicia en El Mundial de Quidditch (parte 3)

Draco observaba atentamente a Hermione, que yacía recostada sobre su saco, no podía creer lo testaruda que resultaba, pero por algún extraño motivo eso no le molesto como había hecho en otras muchas ocasiones.

Había conjurado agua, gasas, vendas y desinfectante y lo primero que hizo fue revisar que la espalda de Hermione no estuviera muy lastimada y dio gracias al darse cuenta de que solo había un enorme moretón al lado derecho de su columna- _eso fue lo que debió dolerle_- pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Hermione, pudiendo así comprobar que su piel era realmente muy suave, pronto recordó que ella estaba lastimada así que la recostó bocarriba y comenzó a examinarla, no era un medimago pero estaba seguro de que no sería un inútil y por lo menos sería capaz de desinfectar las heridas de la castaña.

Al revisarla pudo darse cuenta de que tenía pequeñas lesiones en los brazos y un raspón que sangraba en la rodilla, pero lo que más le molesto fue que tenía un pequeño arañazo en el rostro, aun después de curarlo no supo porque le molesto, estaba seguro de que Hermione le gustaba, pero solo eso.

Cuando termino de desinfectar las heridas se sentó frente a ella y espero pacientemente a que ella despertara. Ni un solo segundo puedo despegar su mirada de ella y esto empezaba a molestarle, pero al final el sueño lo venció.

De pronto Hermione despertó, pero al no ver a nadie a su lado, pensó que todo lo había imaginado, pero al ver que su pantalón estaba levantado y su rodilla esta vendada, se puso nerviosa.

-¿Malfoy?- Pregunto dudosa. Espero unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta comenzó a buscar su varita_-¡Lumus!- _ylo pudo ver recostado contra un árbol, se acerco lo mas callada que pudo a su lado y pudo observarlo mejor.

-_ ¡Dios! ¿Cómo alguien que es tan bello mientras duerme puede ser tan cruel cuando despierta?-_ pensó Hermione mientras en el fondo de su ser empezaban a surgir unas imperiosas ganas de acariciarlo, se arrodillo junto a él, algunos cabellos de Draco estaban posados sobre su frente, ella intento acomodarlos pero antes de que llegara a mover alguno de ellos Draco despertó y tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Hermione-

-¡ay!-dijo Hermione, le dolía la muñeca por alguna una herida de la que no sabía ni como se la había hecho.

-Lo siento-dijo Draco soltando su muñeca- _¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?- _pensó Draco

-Idiota- le dijo Hermione

-Veo que ya estás bien Granger, así que muévete, vámonos-dijo Draco volviendo a usar su tono frio

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunto nerviosa Hermione

-Al campamento, tonta-dijo Draco con una nota divertida en la voz- aunque si quieres puedo hacer una excepción y nos vamos a otro lado- dijo con una voz bastante tentadora.

-No seas idiota Malfoy- contesto Hermione poniéndose muy roja

-_Que linda se ve así_- pensó Draco _-¿Otra vez con tus estupideces? Es una sangre sucia, recuérdalo_- se recrimino Draco

-¡No vuelvas a insultarme, Granger! yo no soy uno de los estúpidos de tus amigos a los que puedes mandar- dijo poniéndose furioso

-¡Tu nunca serias mi amigo, Malfoy!- grito Hermione y por alguna razón que aun era desconocida por el rubio esto le dolió profundamente.

-Si alguno de los dos se decidiera a ser amigo del otro, créeme Granger, que la afortunada serias tu y no yo- dijo con la altivez que lo caracterizaba

- Imbécil- dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba del rubio

- ¿Ahora a dónde vas?- pregunto irritado Draco

-A l campamento, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí y yo debo saber si ellos están bien y si no les ha pasado nada- dijo recordado la batalla que habían enfrentado y la cual los orillo a separarse.

Draco la siguió en silencio estaba pensando porque no le gustaba saber que Granger jamás seria su amiga pero después una voz que sonaba parecida a la suya le dijo

_-¿Cómo esperas que sea tu amiga, si desde que se conocen te la has pasado humillándola de todas las formas posibles?-_

Hermione por su parte iba analizando al rubio y su actitud que por momentos parecía actuar como si se tratase de otra persona. Pero después otra voz similar a la que escucho Draco le dijo que algo tramaba, Malfoy jamás cambiaria y seguramente estaba pensando en nuevos insultos para que se los dijeran él y los odiosos y repugnantes "sangre pura" que lo alababan todos los días en cuando entraran a Hogwarts. Pronto llegaron al campamento pero antes de entrar Draco se separo de ella y ambos experimentaron una sensación de vacío, como si algo faltara.

Hermione lo olvido en cuanto vio a sus amigos y corrió a abrazarlos

-Hermione, ¿Dónde has estado te hemos buscado por todos lados?- dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba pero cuando Harry la abrazo ella se quejo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto preocupado Ron

-Salí un poco lastimada de la batalla pero estoy bien, alguien me quito de encima a la Mortífaga que me tenía acorralada- dijo Hermione

-¿Alguien?-Pregunto Harry- ¿Quien?-

-No lo sé, aun no estoy segura de que fuera el-dijo recordando a el rubio

-¿Quién Hermione?- insistió Harry

-Draco Malfoy- contesto la castaña

-¿Qué?- pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo- ¿Qué Draco Malfoy te ayudo? Eso es imposible

-No Ron, fue el, si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo estaría muerta-

-¿Estás segura de que no fue él quien te ataco?- pregunto todavía dudoso el pelinegro

-Si Harry, Draco me ayudo- dijo Hermione, pero prefirió callarse el hecho de que también la había curado.

Estuvieron hablando de lo que sucedió en el campamento hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, hasta que el Señor Weasley los mando a la cama.

El sueño y el cansancio la empezaron a vencer cuando de pronto recordó que no le había agradecido a Malfoy su ayuda. Esa fue la primera noche que Hermione Jane Granger soñó con Draco Malfoy por segunda vez.

Draco se dirigía a donde estaban reunidos su padre, los demás mortífagos y sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto furioso su padre-Hace una hora que todos volvieron.

-Me encontré con Potter, Weasley y Granger y tuve una pelea con ellos- mintió Draco, su padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mentira y dijo

-¿Acabaste con ellos?- pregunto

-No, pero los he lastimado bastante, sobre todo a la "sangre sucia"-No le gusto llamar así a Hermione.

-De acuerdo es hora de irnos, El Señor Tenebroso nos espera- dijo Lucius Malfoy

Al otro día muy temprano, Hermione y Harry partieron con los Weasley, pero incluso mientras caminaba hacia el traslador iba buscando con la mirada a el Príncipe de Slytherin, pero no lo encontró.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos unos fríos ojos grises la observaban detenidamente hasta que desapareció rumbo a la Madriguera.


	6. Rumbo a Hogwarts

Rumbo a Hogwarts

Llegaron a la madriguera y la señora Weasley los recibió muy preocupada con un periódico en las manos, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a los gemelos hasta casi asfixiarlos y decirles lo mucho que sentía haberlos regañado antes de irse y lo mucho que los amaba, el señor Weasley prácticamente tuvo que arrancar a los gemelos de entre los brazos de su madre.

Luego de que el señor Weasley le pidiera una taza de té muy cargado con un poco de whisky de fuego a Bill, Molly Weasley se calmo y los chicos pudieron subir a sus habitaciones a terminar de empacar sus cosas y los libros y materiales que la señora Weasley les había comprado en el callejón Diagon.

Ron encontró entre sus cosas una especie de vestido que olía realmente mal y cuando dijo que era de Ginny, Hermione que se encontraba en la habitación le dijo que no era un vestido sino un traje de gala, en ese preciso momento entraba la señora Weasley con las túnicas de la escuela lavadas y Ron comenzó a decirle que él para que quería una túnica de gala, paso cerca de 20 minutos discutiendo con su mama del porque a Harry le habían comprado una túnica verde obscura y a él una especie de vestido viejo y apestoso, hasta que por fin la señora Weasley dio por termina la conversación.

Dos días después partieron rumbo a la estación King's Cross, en tres taxis muggles en el cual hasta los pobres choferes salieron lastimados por culpa de Pigwidgeon, que estaba armando un barullo inaguantable, unas cuantas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster que prendían con la humedad, y Crookshanks que se asusto con las bengalas y araño al pobre taxista.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos y lo primero que hizo Hermione fue buscar a Draco por todo el andén, pero no lo vio así que subió al tren junto a Harry y Ron y buscaron un compartimiento, no llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando escucharon la voz de Draco Malfoy, el corazón de Hermione se paro por algunos segundos para retomar un ritmo más acelerado y pudo alcanzar a oírle decir

-... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Ya saben lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado las sangres sucias... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...

Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy.

-Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? -dijo enojada pero sobre todo muy sentida sin embargo dijo- Me gustaría que se lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo.

Estuvieron hablando de las dos escuelas más importantes de magia aparte de Hogwarts.

Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus

Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. Los chicos se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch y tras más de media hora Hermione se puso a leer algunos libros

Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville los escuchaba con envidia.

-Mi abuela no quiso ir -dijo con evidente tristeza- No compró entradas. Supongo que habrá sido impresionante...

-Lo fue -dijo Ron- Mira esto Neville...- le enseño la miniatura de Viktor Krum.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Neville emocionado

-Lo vimos muy de cerca, además -añadió Ron- porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...

-Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley.- dijo una voz que todos conocían muy bien, era Draco Malfoy que acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy -dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Qué es eso, Weasley? -preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_.

Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido resaltaba a la vista. Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga y tiró de ella.

-¡Miren esto! -exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a Goyle la túnica de Ron- No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa...

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! -le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy.

Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

-¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ron bruscamente.

-¿Vas a participar? -repitió Malfoy- Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿verdad?

-Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete -dijo Hermione con irritación pero esta pareció desparecen en cuanto los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre ella.

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

_-¿Es que acaso nunca deja de ser tan bello?- _se pregunto Hermione

-¡No me digas que no lo saben! -dijo muy contento- ¿Tú tienes en el Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí... seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.- hizo una mueca de asco pero pronto volvió a reírse y les hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que los tres se fueran.

Ron se puso en pie y cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento dando un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos.

-¡Ron! -le reprochó Hermione. Luego sacó la varita y susurró- _¡Reparo!_

-Los trozos se recompusieron en una plancha de cristal y regresaron a la puerta.

-Bueno... ha hecho como que lo sabe todo y nosotros no -dijo Ron con un gruñido- «Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio...» Mi padre podría haber ascendido cuando hubiera querido... pero prefiere quedarse donde está...

-Por supuesto que sí -asintió Hermione en voz baja- No dejes que te moleste Malfoy, Ron.

-¿Él? ¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Como si pudiera! -replicó Ron cogiendo uno de los pasteles en forma de caldero que quedaban y aplastándolo.

Después de su encuentro con Malfoy su mente parecía no querer dejar de pensar en el. Le hacía recordar segundo a segundo los gestos de Malfoy y aunque tuviera un gesto de asco su rostro seguía siendo inmensamente bello

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Harry al ver que estaba bastante distraída

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo la mamá de Ron.- volvió a mentir Hermione

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos apunto de subir al tren cuando Ginny y Charlie se separaron un poco._

_Era hora de abordar el tren y ellos se despedían de la señora Weasley. _

_- Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley -dijo Hermione después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella._

_-Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley -dijo Harry._

_-El placer ha sido mío -respondió ella- Los invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferirán quedarse en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra..._

_-¡Mamá! -exclamó Ron enfadado- ¿Qué es lo que saben ustedes tres y nosotros no?_

_-Esta noche se enteraran, espero -contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa- Va a ser muy emocionante la sorpresa... Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas..._

_-¿Qué normas? -preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo._

_-Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore se los explicará... Ahora, pórtense bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George?_

_El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse._

_-¡Dinos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! -gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse- ¿Qué normas van a cambiar?_

_Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano. Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ella, Bill y Charlie habían desaparecido._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa creen que nos espere este año? ¿Y de que "emocionante sorpresa" hablaba mamá?

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos- dijo Harry señalando a lo lejos el castillo.

Bajaron del tren y fueron directo a los carruajes, Hermione estaba a punto de subirse cuando la risa hueca de Draco la hizo voltear, su rostro se ilumino al verlo pero el aun no los veía.

De pronto el Slytherin dejo de mirar a Pansy y al voltear el rostro sus ojos se toparon con los de Hermione.

El corazón de ambos parecía querer salirse de sus pechos, la mirada que Draco le dirigía hizo que la sangre de Hermione decidiera amontonarse en su rostro haciendo que un vivo color rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Draco por su parte, también se sonrojo pero solo por un brevísimo instante por que fue capaz de evitar su sangre se colocara en sus mejillas.

_-¡DRACO! ¡Estás aquí!-pensó emocionada la castaña- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué no dejas de emocionarte por verlo?- se cuestionó_

_-¡HERMIONE! ¡Debería tener siempre ese color! ¡La hace ver tan dulce!-pensó el rubio -¿Dulce? Debes dejar de pensar así cada vez que la vez ¡es una sangra sucia! ¡Demonios!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los Slytherin´s y los Gryffindor´s?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que les espera?

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Un nuevo curso con muchas sorpresas

Un nuevo curso con muchas sorpresas

-¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí! Son Potty, la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia- dijo Blaise Zabini mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Draco le envió una mirada furiosa a Zabini por haber usado el término "sangre sucia" con Hermione pero él la interpreto como _"tengo mejores apodos que esos"_

-¡Cállate Zabini!-dijo Harry enojado

-¡Huy! ¡Parece que este año "San Potter" vino con agallas!-dijo en tono burlón Zabini

-¿Por qué no vas a destilar tu veneno a otro parte, asquerosa serpiente?- dijo Hermione saliendo del trance en el que parecía haber entrado desde que su mirada se encontró con la de Draco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a alguno de nosotros "asquerosa sangre sucia"?-dijo Pansy Parkinson adelantándose un poco.

-Si no te gusta, ¿Por qué no se van de una buena vez?-pregunto Ron.

-Déjenlos- dijo Draco sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Hermione – No valen la pena-dijo con su habitual forma de arrastrar las palabras mientras se dirigía a tomar el carruaje que había llegado, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron.

Ya en el carruaje comenzaron a pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento

-Tengo un mejor plan para arruinar el inicio del curso para esos tres-dijo Draco, aunque en realidad aun no había pensado en eso, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era un solo nombre o mejor dicho una sola persona, Hermione Granger.

-¿A si? ¿Y cuál es el plan?- dijo Zabini

-Se los diré en cuanto estemos en la mazmorra- dijo Draco, lo cual le daba un poco de tiempo para pensar en su plan.

Después de su encuentro con Hermione, Harry y Ron, Draco no había dejado de pensar en ella, ya no había duda, Hermione Granger le gustaba y mucho, lo suficiente como para querer pasar tiempo con ella. _¡Eso es!-_ _pensó de pronto- ¡ya sé cómo me voy a vengar de Potter y Weasley y al mismo tiempo pasar tiempo con Hermione!_

Las cuatro personas que lo acompañaban intentaron involucrarlo en la conversación, pero al ver que este los ignoraba totalmente, dejaron de intentarlo, de pronto comenzó a llover, no una lluvia ligera, más bien parecía que el cielo se les venía encima.

Pronto llegaron al colegio y ahí la volvió a ver, -_esta tan bonita cuando se sume en sus pensamientos_-pensó Draco.

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el vestíbulo entre resbalones y atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Ron murmuraba entre dientes y se apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de

Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

-Buenas noches -dijo sonriéndoles.

-¡Pues cómo serán las malas! -contestó Harry, quitándose los zapatos y vaciándolos de agua- Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me muero de hambre.

Estuvieron platicando con el por no más de diez minutos cuando Ron comenzó a quejarse

-¡Que se den prisa! -gimió Ron, al lado de Harry- Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Si Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra.

Comenzó la selección y el pequeño que tenía el abrigo de Hagrid resulto ser Dennis Creevey, el hermano menor de Colin Creevey, y que se quedo junto a él en Gryffindor.

-Se acerca el momento -dijo Ron cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y mirando ansioso su plato de oro.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

-Tengo sólo dos palabras que decirles -dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran

Comedor- ¡A comer!

-¡Obedecemos! -dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida.

-¡Ah, «esdo esdá me'or»! -dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

-Tienen suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿saben? -comentó Nick Casi

Decapitado- Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.

-¿«Po' gué»? ¿«Gué ha sudedido»? -dijo Harry, con la boca llena con un buen pedazo de carne.

-Peeves, por supuesto -explicó Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se subió la gorguera un poco más- Lo de siempre, ya saben. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocen, es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario... más prudentemente, a mí parecer... se mantuvo en sus trece.

El Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma de Slytherin, un espectro adusto y mudo cubierto de manchas de sangre de color plateado. Era el único en Hogwarts que realmente podía controlar a Peeves.

-Sí, ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo -dijo Ron en tono enigmático- ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas?

-¡Oh, lo normal, ya saben! -respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros- Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...

¡Paf!

Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

-¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? -preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick Casi Decapitado, con expresión horrorizada- ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?

-Claro que sí -respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione- Más que en ninguna otra morada de la Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.

-¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! –dijo Hermione con una expresión de asombro.

-Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día -le explicó Nick Casi Decapitado- Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza... atender los fuegos y esas cosas... Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-Pero ¿les pagan? –Preguntó- Tienen vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...

Nick Casi Decapitado se rió con tantas ganas que la gorguera se le bajó y la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo que todavía la mantenía unida al cuello.

-¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? -repitió, volviendo a colocarse la cabeza sobre los hombros y asegurándola de nuevo con la gorguera- ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!

Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.

-«Vabos, He'mione» -dijo Ron, rociando sin querer a Harry con trocitos de budín de Yorkshire- «Va'a», lo siento, «Adry»-Tragó- ¡Porque te mueras de hambre no vas a conseguir que tengan bajas por enfermedad!

-Esclavitud -dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad- Así es como se hizo esta cena: mediante la esclavitud. Y se negó a probar otro bocado.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar el profesor Dumbledore hablo

-¡Bien! -dijo sonriéndoles a todos- Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos-Hermione lanzó un gruñido— debo una vez más rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias: El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch. La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió -Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informarles de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso-

-¡¿Qué? -dijo Harry sin aliento.

Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...-

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Aquella luz mostro el rostro del hombre. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza. El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha. El extraño se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras observaba a los estudiantes.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo alegremente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala- el profesor Moody.

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo.

-¿Moody? -le susurró Harry a Ron- ¿_Ojoloco _Moody? ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?

-Debe de ser él —dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja- ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

-No lo sé -contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación.

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Como iba diciendo -siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en _Ojoloco _Moody- tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles de que en este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

»EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

-¿El número de muertes? -susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo, muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años.

-En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo -siguió Dumbledore- ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. »En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los Tres Magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

-¡Yo voy a intentarlo! -dijo entre dientes Fred Weasley, con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de semejante gloria y riqueza. No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, había estudiantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

-Aunque me imagino que todos están deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos –dijo- los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan diecisiete años o más, podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts -Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío- Así que les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no tienen los diecisiete años cumplidos. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataran a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que le darán su apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando! Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con _Ojoloco _Moody.

Los tres subieron a la torre de Gryffindor y se separaron para ir cada uno a sus áreas.

Hermione se acostó pero incluso en sus sueños no podía dejar de ver el perfecto rostro del Slytherin ya sea con esa mirada fría que les dirigía a todos, o la que parecía brillar cuando la veía, o riendo con sus amigos, pero hasta ahora la mirada que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente era la primera que él le había dirigido en El Mundial de Quidditch.

Draco por su parte, también se había acostado pero el aparte de estar recordando a Hermione, estaba recordando lo que les conto a Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle en su sala común.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Dinos Draco, ¿cuál es el plan para fastidiar al trió?- pregunto Zabini_

_-Haremos que los castiguen a cada uno de ellos en las clases que menos dominan. A Potter en Pociones, a Weasley en Transformaciones y a Granger en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

_-Pero eso solo va a fastidiar por un rato- dijo Pansy mientras Crabbe y Goyle seguían comiendo_

_-Lo sé, por eso haremos que nos castiguen junto a ellos para que su castigo sea peor y reciban la tortura que merecen, nosotros nos encargaremos de cada uno de ellos. Dijo Draco_

_-¡Bien!- dijo Crabbe_

_-¡Yo quiero a Weasley!- dijo Pansy_

_-Tú te quedaras con Potter ¿no es así, Draco?- pregunto Zabini_

_-De hecho, pienso molestar a Granger, con eso los molestare mucho mas y después de ver como torturo a Granger ellos querrán defenderla- dijo Draco con un tono de voz frío pero aterrador_

_-¿Y nosotros que haremos?-pregunto Goyle, refiriéndose a él y a Crabbe._

_-Harán nuestros trabajos mientras estemos castigados-dijo Draco_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Así pasare tiempo con ella y molestare a esos dos- dijo Draco para sí mismo. Mañana hare que nos castiguen a los dos y conociendo a Moody y lo loco que esta le gustara castigar a cuanto no lo obedezca.

Y con estos pensamientos Draco se durmió pero incluso en ellos, Hermione aparecía solo que es vez de insultarlo, ella lo abrazaba y besaba

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿El plan de Draco funcionara?

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Primer día de clases

Primer día de clases

Después de desayunar Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su primera clase, Herbología con los Hufflepuff la clase la daba Madame Sprout como siempre, ahí aprendieron a quitarle el pus a los bobotubérculos, su segunda clase Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas con los Slytherin y la clase la daba Hagrid.

-¡Buenas! -saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione- Será mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto: ¡_escregutos _de cola explosiva!-dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos como si lo que dijera fuera algo fantástico.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Ron.

Hagrid señaló las cajas en ellas había algunos animales que parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que, haciendo un suave «¡fut!», salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

-Son recién nacidos —dijo con orgullo Hagrid—, para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!

-¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? —preguntó una voz fría.

Acababan de llegar los Slytherin's y el que hablo fue Draco Malfoy.

Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

-Sí, ¿qué hacen? -insistió Malfoy- ¿Para qué sirven?

Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo bruscamente:

-Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy. Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tienen que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Prueben con un poco de cada cosa.

Nadie se atrevía a comenzar a alimentarlos así que Harry, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron pro solo por lo mucho que querían a Hagrid

-Tengan cuidado-les previno Hagrid- son algo toscos y pueden explotar y quemarlos, chuparles la sangre y aguijonearlos pero esto solo lo hacen los machos porque son los únicos que tiene aguijón-les dijo el semi-gigante.

-Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos -dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente- ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?- dijo mirando a sus "amigos".

-El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles, Malfoy –dijo Hermione con brusquedad, aunque en vez de decirle Malfoy hubiera preferido llamarlo Draco.

El giro la cabeza buscando a Hermione y cuando la encontró, le dirigió una leve sonrisa. El corazón de Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y Draco sentía que algo se movía en su interior de un lado a otro.

La sonrisa que le envió pensó que sería en plan sarcástico y que seguiría torturándola, pero solo con mirarla ese pensamiento se esfumo.

Estuvieron mirándose uno al otro por más tiempo de lo habitual, hasta que Hagrid llamo su atención.

Todos volvieron a su labor de intentar alimentar a su escreguto. Pansy se acerco a Weasley con el pretexto de tomar un trozo de culebra que estaba justo a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Hazte a un lado Weasley, no quiero ni tener que acercarme a ti- dijo Pansy

-No tengo por qué moverme y si no quieres tocarme, es fácil, date la vuelta- dijo Ron enfadado

-¡Como te atreves a decirme lo que debo hacer!- dijo indignada mientras soltaba la caja en la que llevaba a su escreguto el cual me movió a los pies de Ron

-¡Hay!-grito Ron- ¡Duele!-

-¿Qué tienes Ron?- pregunto Hermione que venía seguida por Harry

-La bruja de Pansy me tiro su caja y el maldito animal me quemo-dijo un enfurruñado Ron

-¿Cómo la llamaste?-pregunto un incrédulo Zabini que no entendía como el llamarla bruja había sonado como si fuera un insulto. De hecho estaba casi seguro de que era un insulto.

-¡Bruja!- le repitió Ron mientras le aventaba los trozos de culebras en la cara

Justo en ese momento llego Hagrid que lo había visto todo y dijo

-Ustedes dos estarán castigados por tres días ayudándome a recolectar la comida de cada una de las criaturas que estudiaremos, deben aprender a llevarse mejor, no quiero que sean amigos pero por lo menos no quiero verlos pelear cada vez que se encuentran

-¡¿QUE?- preguntaron Pansy y Ron al mismo tiempo

-¡No pienso acercarme a él!- dijo Pansy gritándole a Hagrid

-¡Ni yo a ella!- dijo Ron casi gritándole a Hagrid

-¡Pues lo harán si no quieren que su castigo sea más largo!- dijo Hagrid muy molesto y al ver que los dos se callaban siguió- Bien, su castigo comienza mañana después de clases.

La clase siguió y a Hermione le sorprendió que Draco no hubiera defendido a Pansy y sobre todo que no hubiera participado en la disputa entre ella y Ron.

Después de terminar la clase Harry y Ron se dirigieron a adivinación mientras Hermione iba a Aritmancia

Cuando terminaron las clases de los tres se encontraron en la entrada del gran comedor que estaba atascada por todos los estudiantes que querían entrar y acababan de ponerse en la cola cuando oyeron una voz estridente a sus espaldas:

-¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante ellos, muy contentos por algún motivo.

-¿Qué? —contestó Ron

-¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! -anunció Malfoy, blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta _y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo.

Malfoy se puso a leer un artículo en el cual decían que Arnold Weasley (Arthur Weasley, la que escribió el reportaje fue Rita Skeeter) había cometido errores al ayudar a Ojoloco Moody cuando este tuvo problemas con unos contenedores que estaban un poco fuera de control y a por lo cual tuvieron que llamar a los "guardadores de la ley" con los cuales Ojoloco se había peleado.

-¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! -añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo- Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?

Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

-Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy -dijo Harry- Vámonos, Ron...

-¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? -dijo Malfoy con aire despectivo- Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto?- dijo riendo

-¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry. Tanto él como Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra Malfoy- Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo excremento, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?-

-Déjalo Harry-dijo Hermione-vámonos ya- jalándolo del brazo

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso sonrosado. Hermione quiso ponerse a su lado y tomarlo del brazo justo como hacía con Harry.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.-_Maldito_- pensó pero aun con el coraje que sentía no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione y desear con todas sus fuerzas que ella intentara detenerlo como lo hacía con el estúpido de Potter. Una ira que no conocía comenzó a recorrerlo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, haciendo que cerrara los puños, deseaba poder estampar a Potter contra la pared y prohibirle que se acercara a Hermione.

-Pues mantén cerrada tu enorme boca -le contestó Harry, dándose la vuelta.

¡BUM!

Hubo gritos. Harry notó que algo caliente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y metió la mano en la túnica para tomar la varita. Pero, antes de que la tocara, se oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

-¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Malfoy.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Te ha dado? -gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

-No -respondió Harry- sólo me ha rozado.

-¡DÉJALO! -gritó Moody.

-¿Que deje... qué? -preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! -gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él.

Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

-¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! -le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita.

El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

-No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda -gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor- Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo...

El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

-No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... -dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

-¡Profesor Moody! -exclamó una voz horrorizada.

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

-Hola, profesora McGonagall -respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón.

-¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? -preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

-Enseñar -explicó Moody.

-Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? -gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

-Sí -contestó Moody.

-¡No! -vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie. Hermione dio un paso hacia Malfoy cuando Ron la tomo por el brazo jalando la a su lado, Hermione pareció reaccionar y no se volvió a mover

-¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! -dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall- Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo explico.

-Puede que lo haya mencionado -respondió Moody tranquilo- pero pensé que un buen susto...

-¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...! ¡O les damos otro castigo! ¡Pero jamás la transformación!

-Entonces haré eso -contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y vio como Hermione se le acercaba rápidamente.

Draco se sentía muy humillado en primer lugar por haber sido trasformado en un hurón por el loco de Moody, en segundo lugar por haber sido tratado como si su apellido no importara y se tratara de un insignificante estudiante y en ercer lugar por haber sido humillado frente a Hermione, fue tanto lo que sintió que no pudo soportarlo y se soltó llorando.

Hermione al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio había querido correr a su lado y ver que se encontraba bien y ayudarlo a levantarse pero Ron se lo impedía y su mente le decía que era Malfoy y que no se merecía su ayuda pero al ver que estaba llorando su corazón se estrujo y no pudo contener mas las ganas de estar a su lado así que se zafo del brazo de Ron y se arrodillo junto a Draco.

-¿Te duele algo Draco?- pregunto Hermione muy preocupada e intentando tocarlo pero al no saber si a él le molestaría, se limito a observarlo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, mientras aspiraba el aroma de Hermione _-¡Qué bien huele!-pensó- ¡¿En serio está preocupada por mi?- el tono de su mente sonaba esperanzador_

-¿Qué si te duele algo?- volvió a preguntar pero no pudo seguir por que su mirada parecía querer fundirse con la de Draco.

-¡¿HERMIONE?-gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo haciendo que la castaña volviera a la realidad- ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? Solo es Malfoy-

-Yo solo…- pero no pudo seguir gracias a que Moody decidió llamar a Draco

Este tuvo que volver la mirada de mala gana

-Vamos, adelante... -Y lo agarró del brazo-Mientras decía - tengo un buen castigo para ti, pasaras todas las tardes del mes limpiando el aula y acomodando cada cosa que este fuera de su lugar, pero el verdadero castigo es que lo harás sin magia. Empezaras hoy mismo a 7 a 9.

Después de que todo termino, los tres por fin entraron al gran comedor, parecía que habían olvidado la actitud de Hermione pero permanecían en silencio hasta que Ron dijo

-No me hablen -les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida pensando que estaba enfadado por la actitud de ella hacia Malfoy

-Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre -contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara- Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador...

Harry y Hermione se rieron, y Hermione sirvió estofado de buey en los platos.

-Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad -dijo ella- La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo.

-¡Hermione! -dijo Ron como una furia, volviendo a abrir los ojos- ¡No me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida!

Hermione hizo un ruido de reprobación y volvió a comer lo más aprisa que podía.

Ron había sentido mucho coraje cuando Hermione se arrodillo al lado de Malfoy y por un momento deseo ser él para que Hermione luciera tan preocupada por él cómo lo hacía con Malfoy, pero desecho ese pensamiento solo por un momento y pensó

_-Se veía tan preocupada por Malfoy, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a soltarse llorando por verlo así, y se veía tan linda preocupada, ojala se pusiera así cuando algo malo me pasara a mí, ¿pero qué piensas Ron? claro que se preocuparía si algo te pasara, eres su amigo- y se sintió tremendamente mal con este ultimo pensamiento.- además ella jamás se acercaría a Malfoy, lo odia. Y si actuó como lo hizo es porque no le gustan las injusticias y ese Ojoloco rompió las reglas._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Los sentimientos de Ron surgirán?

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Todo puede suceder durante un castigo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Todo puede suceder durante un castigo

Al siguiente día tuvieron clase de defensa, Draco ya estaba castigado y ahora le hacía falta que Hermione compartiera su misma suerte, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por pensar en el aspecto tan preocupado que tenia Hermione.

Y pensaba una y otra vez en los motivos que habían llevado a la castaña a actuar así algunos de ellos le decían que ella era así, no le gustaban los malos tratos para nadie y otros que le resultaban muy esperanzadores le decían que ella sentía algo por él. Pero desecho esta idea al decirse que ella no podía sentir algo por él, gracias a todos los insultos que le había dicho desde que se conocieron, además no creía que ella en serio lo quisiera a su lado, no era tonta y sabia que un Malfoy no sentía absolutamente nada.

El mismo lo sabía que su madre lo amaba pero al ser una Malfoy debía ocultarlo, además aun no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Hermione pero estaba seguro de que pronto lo averiguaría

Ojoloco explico cuales eran los maleficios imperdonables pero antes le pidió a un alumno que dijera cuales eran. Los alumnos elegidos, estaban aterrados, porque no solo debían decirlo y explicarlo sino que prácticamente los quería obligar a efectuarlos ellos mismos, ninguno de ellos se atrevió, pero la única que se negó rotundamente fue Hermione.

-Dígame señorita Granger, ¿Cuál es el peor de todos los maleficios?-pregunto Ojoloco

-El maleficio asesino-contesto Hermione

-Explíqueme en qué consiste-pregunto Ojoloco

Hermione se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco, aunque en realidad eso es lo que parecía así que prefirió contestar esto

-Creo que usted debería enseñarnos a defendernos y no a utilizar los maleficios-contesto Hermione, todos en el salón se le quedaron viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loca, esa no podía ser Hermione Granger, ella jamás le había contestado a un profesor así.

-Tal vez me equivoque de persona- dijo Ojoloco- no, estoy en lo correcto, aunque parece que la que ha olvidado con quien está hablando es usted-

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido pero no se arrepentía, no estaba dispuesta a estar en una clase donde los indujeran a formar parte de las artes oscuras.

-Señor, sé que no le conteste como debería pero no pienso contestar a su pregunta y mucho menos obedecerlo- dijo muy decidida Hermione

-¿No será que no sabes la respuesta, Granger? – Pregunto Draco riéndose y dándose cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que la castigaran y tenerla cerca- O peor aún ¿temes que al practicarlo te guste?-dijo burlándose

-No seas imbécil Malfoy-contesto una Hermione bastante molesta.

-Muy bien, gracias a usted y su negación a aprender su casa perderá 10 puntos y usted le hará compañía al señor Malfoy durante todo el mes, compartiendo su castigo a partir de hoy.

-¡¿QUE?-casi grito Hermione

_-¡SI!-pensó Draco, tenía la sensación de querer brincar de un lado a otro pero se contuvo._

-No voy a volver a repetirlo - espeto molesto Ojoloco- y será mejor que se cambien el uniforme, será un trabajo muy sucio-les dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando termino su clase Hermione tuvo que enfrentarse a Harry y Ron

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Hermione?- pregunto Ron

-Tú no eres así- dijo Harry

-Lo sé, pero es que Ojoloco no puede obligarnos a hacer algo así-Dijo Hermione

-Eso lo sabemos, Hermione, pero no preguntamos eso sino que por qué actuaste así-dijo Harry

-No lo sé-contesto Hermione

Todo el día se la paso mirando de reojo a Draco y pensaba

_-¿Cómo será pasar todas las tardes con Draco?, ¿Podre conocerlo mejor?, ¿Me hará sentir mal?, ¿Me humillara?, ¿nos llevaremos bien?-_

Pero aparte de las preguntas la sensación que tenia de querer que el tiempo pasara rápido era… maravillosa, jamás se había sentido nerviosa por algo que no fuera un examen y la espera la estaba matando, pero el tiempo parecía estar en su contra, entre mas quería que fuera rápido parecía que se había quedado estancado en una hora.

Media hora antes del castigo, Hermione se había puesto un chándal estaba cómoda, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que debió haberse puesto algo bonito y momentos después su mente le reprocho diciendo – _vas a cumplir un castigo Hermione no a una cita con Malfoy- ¿una cita? ¿Acabas de decir una cita? Malfoy jamás tendría una cita contigo_- y eso le dolió

Draco por su parte, se había arreglado con lo que él consideraba la ropa más vieja que tenia, llevaba unos jeans que parecían recién comprados y una playera tipo polo en color negro con una sudadera a juego, de hecho lucia bastante guapo, pero él consideraba que parecía un simple muggle.

Llego quince minutos antes del castigo toda la tarde se había pasado pensando en Hermione, ni siquiera les había prestado atención a "sus amigos" en la sala común. Lo único que les había podido decir eran "si" y "no" incluso cuando Pansy le había preguntado por sus padres él le contesto "si" Pansy volvió a preguntarle y el siguió contestando "si o no" a todo lo que le preguntaban hasta que ella se harto y se fue.

No pudo alejar el rostro de Hermione ni un solo segundo del día y estaba más que ansioso porque llegara la dichosa hora de castigo, esperaba que solo estuvieran ellos dos y Ojoloco se fuera.

-¡POR FIN!- exclamo Hermione era hora del castigo

Llego justo a tiempo ahí ya estaba Moody

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? Pregunto Hermione estaba ansiosa por verlo

-Aquí estoy, Granger ¿Me extrañaste? Pregunto Draco que estaba contra la pared quedando oculto por la puerta

Hermione quiso decir _-Si te extrañe mucho ¿y tú a mí?_ –pero se mordió la lengua y en su lugar dijo

-Eso quisieras-

Después de decirlo ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Hermione pensaba_- luce tan guapo, debería ser un delito ser tan guapo, debí arreglarme un poco- _mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos-_ ¿pero qué piensas? Estas en un castigo no en un desfile de modas_

Draco por su parte pensaba_ –hasta con esa horrible ropa luce muy bien, ¿Por qué me mira así?, ¿le gusto? Eso sería maravilloso, un momento acabo de decir ¿maravilloso? Reacciona Malfoy-_

Pero Moody lo interrumpió diciendo que tenían que ordenar cada animal que ahí había y limpiar las estanterías así como las bancas y el pizarrón, después se dirigió a la puerta y dijo

-Vendré 10 minutos antes de las nueve y espero que todo este reluciente

Salió y Draco y Hermione se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien que debían hacer, no le habían prestado atención, estaban muy sumidos en sus delirios en los que los protagonistas eran ellos dos juntos.

Sus pensamientos no estaban muy lejos uno del otro los dos pensaban en lo que pasaría en todo el mes juntos, los dos solos en un aula.

Podrían haberse quedado mirando durante todo el castigo de no ser por el piqueteo de una lechuza en la ventana.

Draco dejo de mirar a Hermione y se dirigió a la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza, traía una nota para él.

_Draco_

_Cuando termine tu castigo ven a mi despacho._

_S. Snape _

-Emm, ¿Draco?-hablo Hermione

-¿Si?-le contesto el rubio

-Tenemos que limpiar- le recordó la castaña

-Si-dijo Draco

Era la primera vez que el solo le respondía con monosílabos y no era solo eso lo que había llamado su atención si no que el parecía que acababa de regresar de un largo viaje a otro mundo, estaba como ido, pero aun así le parecía bastante guapo y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Draco, por su parte sabía muy bien lo que querría Snape y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo por casi una hora así que no iría, ahora lo único que le importaba era compartir este momento con Hermione, quería conocerla más y descubrir que era lo que sentía exactamente por ella. El se giro y pudo ver que ella lo observaba.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto curioso

-¿Si?-respondió Hermione

-¿Cómo vamos a limpiar?-le pregunto Draco aunque eso no era lo que en realidad deseaba decir

-Tendremos que ir con Filch para que nos de trapos, cubetas y un poco de agua

-¿No podemos conjurar todo eso?- pregunto el rubio

-No. El profesor Moody dijo que nada de magia, así que vamos por las cosas que necesitamos para empezar a limpiar- dijo Hermione

Llegaron con Filch y este les dio las cosas contestado de muy mal modo y diciendo "que lastima que ya no los castiguen como antes, extraño sus gritos de dolor" pero ninguno de los dos se molesto en contestar, Draco por que lo consideraba una pérdida total de energía y Hermione porque suponía que para Argus Filch ser un Squib debe ser difícil.

Regresaron al salón y comenzaron a limpiar en silencio, se colocaron uno a cada lado del salón.

Draco quería poder conversar con ella pero no quería dar el primer paso, pero se estaba muriendo por escuchar su voz y Hermione no se quedaba atrás solo que ella no solo quería hablar con él y escuchar su voz si no también quería darle las gracias así que ella comenzó

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-¡¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el

-Gracias-repitió Hermione- por haberme salvado, si no hubieras llegado, ahora estaría muerta

Draco sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho de solo pensar que Hermione estuviera muerta

-No fue nada-contesto el

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Hermione

-Aun no se-contesto Draco

-Pues sea lo que sea que te haya pasado ese día, lo agradezco, te debo mi vida- dijo casi con devoción hacia él.

-No es para tanto, Granger. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- le dijo él.

-No estoy segura de eso, pero me alegro de que hayas sido tu el que apareció para ayudarme- dijo ocultando el rostro par que él no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado.

-Bueno dejemos de platicar, tenemos que terminar-dijo el rubio

Hermione se coloco a su lado al ver que Draco solo pasaba el trapo por encima de todo y no limpiaba nada.

-Así no se hace- le dijo Hermione – debes humedecer el trapo y frotarlo contra los muebles para que todo el polvo se quite

-¿Y cómo rayos iba a saber yo eso?-le dijo el rubio un poco molesto –Jamás en toda mi vida había limpiado algo.

-Lo sé Malfoy, por eso te estoy enseñando- le dijo Hermione intentando ocultar una risa pero no pudo aguantar mucho y se le escapó.

Draco al verla reírse de él, se enojo mucho más, pero no tardo en imitarla al ver lo estúpido que parecía que una hija de muggles le enseñara algo.

-Granger ¿Te preocupaste por mi?- Le pregunto Draco después de que ambos dejaron de reírse, el no había querido preguntarle eso, pero quería saber la respuesta

-Si – contesto Hermione- Moody no debió hechizarte- dijo enfadada la castaña

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco

-¿Por qué, que?-le pregunto ella

-¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi?- le pregunto el- Desde que nos conocemos te he hecho la vida miserable, has sido el blanco de todas mis burlas y no solo mías, sino de todos los de mi casa y ahora tú te preocupas por mí, no lo entiendo. Digo, si alguien me hubiera tratado como yo lo hice contigo, al verlo en el mismo estado que yo estuve, lo primero que habría hecho hubiera sido reírme de él, hacerlo sentir miserable.

-Yo no podría hacerle eso a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti, es cierto que me has humillado pero te debo mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo.

-Entonces ¿Solo te preocupaste por mi porque tienes una deuda conmigo?- Pregunto dolido

-¡No!- casi grito la castaña- lo hice porque no quería… - pero se cayó-

-¿No querías qué?- dijo el tratando de que ella terminara la frase

-No importa, debemos seguir limpiado- contesto Hermione

Los dos se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que el hablo de nuevo

-¿Por qué eres así, Granger? ¿Por qué defiendes a todos? ¿Por qué no me guardas rencor? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco

-Siempre he sido así, no existe un motivo para ser diferente- le contesto

El tiempo paso muy rápido para ellos, sentían que apenas llevaban unos minutos ahí cuando Moody apareció

-Bien, veo que han avanzado en su castigo y que no se han matado mutuamente. ¿Le gusto sentirse como un muggle, Señor Malfoy? Espero que si porque aquí pasara mucho tiempo y usted también Señorita Granger aunque para usted no debió ser tan difícil como para el Señor Malfoy, debe estar acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sin magia. Déjeme decirle que usted me agrada, Señorita Granger, es muy inteligente pero muy terca. Bien como veo que han terminado por hoy, pueden irse, pero antes de ir a su sala Señor Malfoy, deberá acompañar a la Señorita Granger a la suya. Los dos se quedaron viendo, primero entre ellos y después a Moody, parecía que quería que pasaran tiempo juntos y de forma inconsciente se lo agradecieron.

-No queremos que le pase nada a una de las alumnas más valiosas de todo Hogwarts- dijo Moody como para aclarar su petición.

Después de que salieron del aula se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, se miraban de reojo creyendo que no se veían entre ellos

Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre los dos se miraron y sintieron un vacio, había sido una buena tarde-noche para ambos.

A pesar de que fue un castigo, habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Hermione

-Nos veremos en el castigo- contesto Draco

-¿No te veré en clase?- pregunto Hermione

-Mañana no, no tenemos ninguna clase juntos- dijo un algo triste el rubio- o por lo menos no tu y yo, pero yo si tengo con Potter y Weasley-

-A si- dijo Hermione acordándose que ella tomaba clase de Runas Antiguas con los Ravenclaw a la hora que los demás Gryffindors tomaban Adivinación con los Slytherins.

-Hasta mañana Granger- le dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta

Esa noche los dos pensaron que su castigo no sería tan malo si con ello lograban conocer mejor al otro, ambos sabrían que era exactamente lo que sentían.

Aparte de eso, los dos compartieron el mismo sueño en el, ambos eran felices al lado del otro.

Al otro día ambos estaban desesperados por que llegara la hora de castigo y cuando por fin llego Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al Slytherin. Draco lucia diferente, parecía estar muy feliz, pero no era eso lo que la dejo con la boca abierta, sino que él llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta no muy pegada pero que dejaba ver sus brazos y aunque no están muy desarrollados los músculos de estos, lo hacían ver tremendamente sexi.

Draco también miraba a Hermione, ella también parecía estar muy feliz, tenía un brillo que nunca antes le había visto pero pensó que algo bueno debió de pasarle en el día y ya que habían empezado a llevarse bien tal vez podría preguntarle. Pero tal vez aun no era tiempo como para que decidiera tratarla bien, después de todo seguía siendo Granger, la sangre sucia.

Su relación fue mejorando con el paso de los días, ya casi terminaba su castigo, solo faltaban dos días habían llegado a conocerse mejor de lo que alguna vez pensaron, aun no eran amigos pero se llevaban bien, pero eso solo sucedía durante las horas de castigo y aunque durante el resto del día ya no peleaban como lo hacían antes, ahora solo se molestaban cuando estaban rodeados por los amigos de ambos. El había dejado de llamarla "Granger" cuando estaban solos y ella "Malfoy".

Draco cada día pensaba más en Hermione y deseaba profundamente tenerla entre sus brazos y poder besarla. Había cambiado un poco cuando estaba con los demás Slytherins, ya no parecía ese chico duro e inalcanzable, de hecho parecía un chico enamorado, siempre que la veía le dirigía una tímida sonrisa. El no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Hermione, habían hablado, si, pero nunca de ellos, ella le había hablado de Ron y de Harry y de lo mucho que los quería, pero jamás le había dicho si le gustaba alguno de ellos, aunque el sospechaba que le gustaba Ron. El por su parte le había hablado de Pansy y Zabini, no se había atrevido a decirle que no los consideraba sus amigos, aun no podía abrirse totalmente con ella y eso lo molestaba profundamente.

Draco había aprendido que Hermione era una mandona incorregible, que siempre estaba hablando, que su color favorito era el morado, que le gustaba el Pay de queso que hacia su madre, que su lugar favorito era el lago Grasmere, que era alérgica a los perros, que detestaba volar y sobre todo odiaba que le dieran ordenes.

Hermione por su parte, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que le había sido grabada porque nunca se le borraba. Durante el día cumplía con cada uno de sus trabajos pero ni un solo minuto dejaba de pensar en Draco, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le había servido para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Y le aterraba la idea de que él no le correspondiera.

Hermione había aprendido que a Draco le gustaba leer al aire libre, que detestaba a los sapos, que su lugar favorito era el lago Bled, que odiaba la piña, que adoraba a su madre aunque nunca lo dijera, que no le gustaba sentirse débil ante nadie, que sus colores favoritos eran el azul y el verde, que adoraba la navidad.

Aun así, se sentía feliz porque se había dado cuenta de que él no era el tipo malo que todos creían, se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba quien era en realidad, porque en su casa lo que importaban eran las apariencias y si él se mostraba débil, lo destruirían.

Le gustaba cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos y después de molestarla un poco él le sonreía, era una sonrisa tímida, pero después de todo era SU sonrisa, esa era solo de él para ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	10. El Último Día de Castigo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**El Último Día de Castigo**

Hoy era el último día de septiembre y eso solo significaba una cosa, hoy terminaba su castigo.

No había pasado gran cosa en las vidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione, bueno si, la vida de Hermione si que había cambiado, quien lo diría, estaba enamorada, ella la chica rara del colegio, la sabelotodo o la que creía saberlo todo, estaba enamorada, muy enamorada y era de quien menos se imagino, de su peor enemigo, su némesis personal, de la serpiente líder de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

El último día de su castigo llego y con ello la tristeza de ambos, aunque la que más la mostraba era Hermione, que parecía que de un momento a otro se soltaría llorando.

Draco por su parte lamentaba mucho ya no poder compartir unas horas con la castaña en las cuales no hubiera burlas ni malas contestaciones, pero no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

-Hoy es el último día de nuestro castigo-dijo Hermione triste

-Lo sé- dijo Draco que no estaba mejor que ella

-Ya no podremos vernos- dijo Hermione mientras limpiaban los frascos de las tarántulas

-Nos veremos, no seas tonta, ya no tan seguido como ahora, pero nos veremos en clases y en los pasillos - dijo Draco

-Eso lo sé, me refiero a que pasar todos las tardes del mes contigo no fue tan malo como pensaba, de hecho me agrado- dijo Hermione un poco roja y para evitar que Draco la viera se dio media vuelta, Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Vamos Hermione, no estés triste, si tanto te gusta mi compañía podemos seguirnos viendo por las tardes, pero ya no será aquí- dijo Draco que se sentía igual que Hermione.

-Un lugar en el que no puedan vernos- dijo Hermione con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

-Debe ser un lugar dentro de Hogwarts-continuo Draco

-¡Cerca de la biblioteca hay una puerta donde antes estaba el espejo OESED ahí podemos vernos!, Filch casi nunca pasa por ahí- dijo Hermione

-Se donde está. Dijo Draco- Nos veremos ahí a las siete

-Sí, así podremos seguir platicando como cada noche- dijo Hermione

-Hermione ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el rubio

-Si- contesto una Hermione más feliz

-¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?- pregunto Draco

Era una pregunta que Hermione no se esperaba pero de la cual sabia la respuesta

-Yo, mmm, me gusta estar contigo y…- pero no pudo seguir porque tenía un nudo en la garganta pero se acerco a él y lo abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como si temiera que de un momento a otro desapareciera.

Draco se tenso por un momento, pero luego se relajo y la rodeo con sus brazos, estuvieron abrazados hasta que se separaron lo justo para poder ver sus rostros, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus alientos se confundían.

El pensaba en lo bonita que se veía, y en ese mismo instante, mientras se perdía en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que la deseaba, la deseaba mucho, oh por dios como la deseaba, la deseaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó que desearía a alguien, pero no la amaba, o eso es lo que intentaba creer porque se lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Hermione- susurro Draco y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él la beso.

Fue un beso rápido en el que solo sus labios se rozaron, en el que apenas pudieron hacer contacto porque ella se separo y el la miro, solo la miro.

Hermione deseaba tanto ese beso, pero se asusto, jamás en su vida la habían besado y temía no hacerlo bien, estaba sorprendida, pero quería mas, se arrepintió de haberse alejado de él y dijo

-Lo siento-

-Pues yo no- dijo Draco

-¿Qué?- Hermione pensó que lo había arruinado y que nunca más volvería a sentir esos labios tan cálidos y suaves sobre los suyos. Pero el continuo

-No lamento haberte besado, solo hice lo que quería- dijo Draco -_y lo que he deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- pensó_

Ella se alegro al escuchar eso y no era la única, su corazón parecía haberse vuelto loco de la alegría, estaba latiendo a toda velocidad.

Draco deseaba completar el beso en el que tanto había pensado.

-Bésame- susurro Hermione

Draco sonrió

-Siempre estas dándome órdenes

-Bésame- volvió a repetir Hermione

-¿Estás segura?-le dijo sonriendo- porque si lo hago, puede que no sea capaz de sol…-

No pudo terminar la frase por que Hermione lo tomo de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Draco se rio contra sus labios y la rodeo con los brazos con fuerza. Hermione abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida, gimiendo de placer cuando Draco introdujo su lengua en su boca y exploro su calidez. Hermione dejo que sus manos exploraran la nuca del rubio y el empezó a juguetear y lamer sus labios ambos parecían estar ardiendo y a pesar de estarse quedado sin oxigeno desean mas el uno del otro, deseaban fundirse hasta ser uno solo. Cuando ya no tuvieron ni un poco de oxigeno, se separaron, pero no dejaban de mirarse.

Draco la miraba y lo único que pensaba es que le gustaría estar así siempre con Hermione, sentirla entre sus brazos y con ese color en las mejillas que la hacía ver aun más atractiva y adorable.

Los dos tenían las sonrisas más grandes que alguna vez pudieran llegar a pensar.

-Te quiero-dijo Hermione

Draco se quedo pasmado por un segundo, en el cual miles de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, todas eran placenteras.

-Y yo a ti- contesto sintiéndose molesto por no ser capaz de poder decirle también un "te quiero".

Los dos volvieron a sonreír.

El resto del castigo se la pasaron riéndose y besándose.

Estaban en medio de un dulce beso cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo, así que tuvieron que separarse, el sujeto que estaba en el pasillo era Moody.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden así que pueden irse. Ah, señor Malfoy, no olvide que debe acompañar a la señorita Granger.

-No tiene que decirme lo de nuevo- murmuro tan bajo que solo Hermione pudo escucharlo.

Todo el camino lo hicieron tomados de las manos, pero no lograban dar ni diez pasos seguidos antes de pararse para regalarse tiernos besos.

_-¿Cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo molestándola cuando pude haber hecho esto antes?- pensó Draco mientras besaba a Hermione._

_-¡Me quiere, Draco me quiere! – pensaba Hermione mas que feliz._

Por fin llegaron a la torre y los dos se despidieron.

-Nos veremos mañana a las siete en el lugar acordado

-Sí, nos vemos mañana descansa- le dijo Hermione depositando un beso en los labios de Draco.

-Tú también- le contesto Draco

Draco la amaba, ella lo era todo para él, pero aun no podía decírselo, temía que ella se asustara, hasta ahora lo único que le había dicho era que lo quería, pero no que lo amaba y aunque ella le hubiera dicho que lo amaba él no estaba seguro de poder decirlo, y se detestaba por eso, porqué no era capaz de decirle ni un simple "te quiero".

Hermione sabía que lo amaba, que él a partir de ahora lo era todo, estaba segura de que ella ya no se pertenecía a sí misma, ahora le pertenecía a él. Pero no estaba segura de que el también la amara y necesitaba que él se lo dijera, pero por ahora era feliz con el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Cuando los dos llegaron a sus respectivas camas lo único en lo que podían pensar era en cada uno de los besos que se habían dado.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo aun sin saberlo, en que ese día, 30 de septiembre, era el mejor día de sus vidas y que así pasaría a su memoria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	11. Primer día Juntos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Nuevamente pido disculpas pues no me habia fijado que accidentalmente repetí el capitulo 9 y 11 así que esto es lo que sigue.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Primer día Juntos**

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó mucha antes que cualquier otra persona, pero eso no era lo raro porque ella siempre se levantaba antes que cualquier otra persona, lo raro era que no se había quedado en su habitación o en la sala común de Gryffindor como hacia siempre después de su baño matutino, lo raro fue que salió prácticamente corriendo de la torre para ir al jardín que estaba junto al lago. Le gustaba sentarse ahí para pensar en lo que le causaba emoción, algunas veces se ponía a hablar sola para desahogarse pero hoy estaba feliz, ya deseaba que llegara la noche para ir al aula en donde se vería con Draco.

Esta sería su primera velada con él como… espera un momento ¿Qué eran? ¿Novios? El no le había dicho nada después de haberse besado, pero aun así estaba segura de que esta noche el se lo pediría, esta noche se convirtieran en novios oficialmente, todo sería perfecto y maravilloso.

*** Draco por su parte, se despertó diez minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, estaba feliz, anoche después de recordar a Hermione y cada uno de sus besos, se quedo dormido, pero ni en ellos dejo de aparecer Hermione. Después del baño más corto de toda su vida (generalmente se tardaba hora y media en el baño) se alisto y salió directo a la lechucería para enviarle un mensaje a Hermione donde le decía que se alistara porqué quería estar con ella antes de ir a clases, le escribió también que la esperaba fuera de la torre. La lechuza se tardo más de lo previsto pero regreso con la contestación de ella en el reverso del papel donde le decía que lo vería en el jardín que estaba junto al lago.

Draco corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y por fin llego al lado de Hermione, se veía preciosa, había algo en ella que había cambiado, no sabía exactamente qué pero la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que era.

-Hola- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada, ella también había corrido para llegar antes que Draco.

-Hola- contesto Draco- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto

-Sí, ¿y tú?- le pregunto ella

-Si- le contesto aunque en realidad deseaba decirle que tuvo la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que ella se le acerco y le tomo la mano mientras le decía

-Te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti- le contesto el

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el

-Tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir a clases- contesto Hermione

-¿Y puedo saber qué?- pregunto Draco

-Mmm, ahora no, pero ya te enteraras- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la nariz, por lo que él hizo una mueca bastante graciosa simulando estar molesto.

-Prefiero que los besos me los de en otra parte en lugar de mi nariz- dijo él.

-¿Así? ¿En dónde?- pregunto Hermione con una picara sonrisa

-¿No adivinas?- pregunto él mientras jugaba con un mecho de su pelo

-No- le contesto ella aun más divertida por la actitud de Draco.

-Pues aquí…-dijo mientras tocaba sus labios y la miraba juguetonamente.

-Sí, yo también los prefiero ahí-dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se fundían en un tierno beso

Escucharon algunas risas provenientes del pasillo y se separaron, el puso cara de estar molesto y ella se limito a sonreír mientras tocaba su mejilla.

-Vamos Draco, tenemos clase-le dijo Hermione todavía riendo

-No quiero-le dijo él un tono que a Hermione le recordó como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño-hoy no vayamos a clases, quiero que pasemos todo el día juntos aquí o podemos ir a Hogsmeade y regresar hasta la noche a la hora de cenar.

-No podemos, Harry y Ron me buscaran y si no te ven a ti podrían sospechar que me hiciste algo-le dijo Hermione

-Está bien, pero nos veremos en la noche ¿verdad?- le pregunto Draco

-Claro, a las siete-le dijo ella

Todo el día se la pasaron como en otro mundo, Hermione no podía ocultar su felicidad, mientras que Draco hacia hasta lo imposible por parecer que nada había cambiado, cuando estaba con los miembros de su casa se comportaba como siempre, pero cuando veía a Hermione casi no podía ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por salir, así que se reía de cualquier cosa que dijeran los demás.

Después de que terminaran sus clases Draco se despidió de Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy diciéndoles que iba a ver a el Profesor Snape cosa que era una total mentira, pero lo había dicho porque sabía que ese era el único lugar en el que sus amigos no se atreverían a ir a buscarlo a menos que fuera algo muy grave y en lugar de ir ahí, se fue directo al salón del espejo OESED, para decorarlo completamente y tener una bonita velada con Hermione.

Pensó que a ella le gustaría algo romántico así que utilizaría la magia para lograr que todo fuera perfecto.

Creo una ilusión perfecta de la playa, se podía incluso sentir la brisa del mar, a la orilla de este coloco una mesa en la que planearía cenar con ella y la rodeo con velas.

A la entrada del salón creo otra ilusión que hacía parecer que todo seguía igual.

Cuando el reloj marco las 5 en punto Hermione comenzó a arreglarse, nunca antes había salido con un chico y mucho menos había estado cerca de alguien que se pareciera en lo más mínimo a Draco Malfoy, así que estaba muy nerviosa, tampoco nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por su aspecto y ahora no sabía que ponerse, pero después de revolver todo su armario encontró algo que le pareció bien. Se puso unos jeans con un sweater verde. Era algo sencillo pero así le gusto.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de verse, Draco la esperaba cerca de la biblioteca, el vestía unos jeans negros con una camiseta azul obscuro y saco gris, cuando ella llego prácticamente corrió a sus brazos y se besaron.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Hermione cuando se separaron

-Me gusta tu forma de saludar, pero ¿Así saludas a Potter y Weasley?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡No seas tonto Draco!- le dijo Hermione poniéndose roja y riendo

-Bueno solo era curiosidad- le dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

-Mmm, bueno ¿nos vamos?- le dijo ella

-Si- contesto el

-Hice algo para ti, espero que te guste-dijo Draco

Cuando entraron Hermione solo se le quedo mirando y dijo

-Mmm lindo-

-Ja ja ja ja Esto no es lo que hice, te lo mostrare solo cuando pagues el precio por verlo- le dijo riendo

-¿Y cuál es el precio? –pregunto ella teniendo una leve idea de lo que quería Draco

-¿Cuál crees que sea?- dijo mirando tentativamente sus labios

-Esto- dijo mientras lo besaba

-Bueno ahora que ya lo pagaste, es justo que lo veas

Draco quito el hechizo y le mostro lo que había hecho, Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta,

-Es muy bonito Draco-

-Qué bueno que te gusto, ¿nos sentamos?

-Si-

Pasaron una bonita velada juntos y cuando se acercaba la hora de despedirse él le dijo

-Te acompaño a tu sala

-está bien- contesto ella

Cuando llegaron el se armo de valor y le pregunto

-Hermione, se que debí preguntártelo ayer y espero que no sea tarde y mucho menos que se le reste valor pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Oh, Draco por supuesto que sí, te amo- le contesto una Hermione más que emocionada

-Y yo a ti Hermione, y yo a ti- _algún día le diré que la amo con todas sus letras_- pensó Draco-Mañana les diremos a todos que somos novios- le dijo Draco.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Hermione- yo sigo siendo una sangre sucia y tu el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entiendes? – Le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- para mí ya no eres una sangre sucia y yo no soy el príncipe de Slytherin, cuando estamos juntos solo somos Hermione y Draco, no somos una Gryffindor ni un Slytherin, solo somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, solo somos tu y yo y nadie más.

-Oh Draco ¡Te amo tanto!- le dijo Hermione mientras rodeaba su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Y yo a ti Hermione, y yo a ti- volvió a repetir- mañana vendré por ti para ir juntos a desayunar ¿te parece?-

-¿Quieres decirlo en el desayuno?- pregunto Hermione sobresaltada

-¿Prefieres decírselo sola a Potter y Weasley?- pregunto Draco

-Sí, creo que si estas cerca cuando se los dijo querrán matarte- dijo Hermione poniendo cara angustiada

-¿Y crees que yo los dejaría matarme?- pregunto Draco poniendo una mueca

-Dudo que los dejes y es por eso que no quiero que estés cerca, te amo, pero ellos son mis amigos y no quiero que a ninguno de los tres les pase algo.

-Mmm está bien, solo por ti no los matare- dijo riendo

-Draco- dijo Hermione intentando reprenderlo pero termino riendo con el

-De acuerdo- le dijo dándole un beso- Entonces no vengo por ti mañana ¿Verdad?-

-No, pero nos veremos en el almuerzo-

-Está bien, si no hay más remedio- dijo levantando los hombros

Tardaron más tiempo del planeado para despedirse, mañana tendrían que enfrentar a sus respectivos amigos y tal vez a sus casas enteras pero sabían que no estaban solos, ahora se tenían el uno al otro y eso los hacía sentirse invencibles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	12. Noticia: Draco y Yo ¡¡¡SOMOS NOVIOS!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Otra cosa, no me habia dado cuenta de que el capitulo 8 y 9 eran el mismo, pido una disculpa por eso, no volverá a suceder.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Noticia: Draco y Yo ¡SOMOS NOVIOS!**

Por fin amaneció y Draco y Hermione deseaban compartir con todos su felicidad.

Hermione casi no pudo dormir pensando en cómo se los diría a sus amigos había ensayado muchas veces frases que iban desde _¿Adivinen qué? Estoy enamorada y no se imagina de quien _o_ les tengo una sorpresa, tengo novio y es Draco Malfoy _hasta _Draco y yo estamos juntos y lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo._

Por fin llego la hora de bajar a desayunar, Harry y Ron la esperaban en la sala común

-Hola Hermione- dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicos- contesto Hermione su voz sonó un poco nerviosa y Harry lo noto

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Harry

- Si- porque lo preguntas- dijo Hermione

-Tu voz suena como si estuvieras nerviosa

-Si es cierto no me digas que tenemos examen y que no me acorde- dijo Ron asustándose

-No Ron, no tenemos examen- dijo Hermione con una risa nerviosa

-Que bien porque no he estudiado nada- dijo Ron soltando un suspiro

-¿Chicos?- dijo Hermione poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo Harry

-mmm tengo algo que decirles- dijo al ver que estaban llegando al comedor

-Suéltalo- dijo Ron

-¿Prometen no enojarse y no matar a nadie?- pregunto Mione

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Hermione? ¿Acaso hay alguien a quien querríamos matar? No me digas que Malfoy te hizo algo porque entonces sí que lo mato

-Lo matamos- dijo Ron

-¡No!- dijo casi gritando- no me ha hecho nada, pero lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ver con él… y… conmigo- dijo mas nerviosa que antes

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, ella pudo ver que Draco aun no llegaba y eso la alivio un poco porque estaba segura de que en cuanto Harry y Ron lo supieran querrían matarlo.

-No te entiendo Hermione, explícanos- dijo Harry

-¿Podemos salir un momento?, no quiero que todos lo escuchen- dijo Hermione

-Si- dijeron los dos

Ya en el pasillo ella empezó a hablar

-Verán, mmm, no sé cómo decirlo pero bueno, desde que Malfoy y yo compartimos el castigo de Moody, mmm ¿prometen de verdad que no lo mataran?-

-Hermione ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto serio Harry

-No, ya les dije que no, lo que pasa es que… -trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta- ¡Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy!- dijo soltando un suspiro que parecía que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para salir

Los dos se quedaron callados por un segundo, incapaces de comprender lo que había dicho Hermione, pero solo fue un segundo porque después explotaron y dijeron.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron los dos, más bien lo gritaron y todos los que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verlos, en parte sorprendidos por sus gritos pero más por que estos estaban dirigidos a Hermione.

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¡ES MALFOY! ¡LA MALDITA SERPIENTE!- dijo Ron más que furioso

-¡Ron! ¡No vuelvas a decirle así!- le grito Hermione

-¡Hermione! ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Ron tiene razón ¡ES MALFOY! ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-No Harry no he perdido nada, y se quién es él y lo que siento por él- dijo Hermione manteniendo la calma o por lo menos tratándolo, sabía que sus amigos se comportarían así.

-Está bien, calmémonos los tres, Estas bromeando ¿verdad Hermione?- pregunto Harry

-No Harry, lo estoy diciendo muy en serio Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy y el de mi y somos novios- dijo Hermione- Se los digo porque son mis amigos y quiero que compartan esto conmigo

-Hermione, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir ¿Estás segura?-dijo Harry que al parecer ya estaba totalmente calmado

-Si Harry- dijo Hermione con la seguridad que la caracterizaba

-La idea no me agrada, y sabes cuánto odio a Malfoy, pero si tú eres feliz con él, yo lo acepto

-¿QUÉ? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO HARRY?- grito furioso Ron

-No Ron, pero si Hermione es feliz con él, no podemos prohibirle nada- dijo Harry

-¡Pero es Malfoy, la va a terminar lastimando!

-No lo…-dijo Hermione pero no termino porque Harry la interrumpió

-No lo hará y si lo hace, Malfoy sabrá que Hermione no está sola y que nos tiene a nosotros para defenderla, para eso somos sus amigos, no, - se detuvo para mirarla un momento y luego continuo- nosotros somos sus hermanos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione

-Gracias Harry- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente su mano

-Todos se han vuelto locos- dijo Ron mas para sí mismo que para ellos- ¡Puf! Está bien, pero si te hace algo, le arranco la cabeza, ¿Me oíste Hermione?, solo necesito que me dé un motivo para desquitarme- dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡Pero que ni crea que voy a dejar de llamarlo serpiente!- le dijo

-No creo que eso lo moleste- dijo Hermione mientras le estiraba la mano para que el la tomara, cuando la tomo los abrazo a los dos y dijo

-¿Saben algo? Pensé que esto sería mucho más difícil, pensé que me dejarían de hablar y ya no querrían que fuera su amiga- dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas

-Hermana Hermione, eres nuestra hermana- dijo Harry

-Son los mejores hermanos que alguna vez pude desear tener- dijo mientras los abrazaba mas fuerte

Draco por su parte sabía que no se quedaría para escuchar lo que le tendrían que decir Blaise y Pansy, porque estaba seguro de estos dos le dirían de todo, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle no le dirían nada.

Cuando bajo a su sala común se sentó en el sillón que desde primero había fungido como su trono

Y espero a que los demás bajaran, los primeros en aparecer fueron Crabbe y Goyle y les ordeno que fueran a buscar a Blaise y Pansy, cuando estos bajaron les hizo señas para que tomaran asiento.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Draco?- pregunto Blaise

-Solo quiero decirles algo, porque los considero lo más cercano a lo que son los amigos

-Te estás poniendo sentimental ¿Lo sabías Draco?- dijo Pansy

-Pansy se amable y cierra la boca- dijo Draco- Como les decía, quiero que lo sepan antes de que lo haga público y se enteren todos, pero sobre todo para advertirles que si hacen algo, lo que sea para lastimarla, se las verán conmigo, Estoy con Granger y no quiero que la vuelvan a humillar o a intentar dañarla de alguna manera.

Los cuatro se quedaron totalmente mudos mirándolo como si jamás en sus vidas lo hubieran visto

-Bien, como veo que han comprendido me voy

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hicieron lo único que fueron capaces de hacer fue mirarse entre sí, los cuatro sabían que si Draco Malfoy había decidido algo no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir, pero eso no impidió que Pansy y Blaise dijeran que estaba completamente loco y que no sabía en los problemas que se metería cuando el señor tenebroso se enterara.

Cuando Draco llego a la entrada del gran comedor pudo ver a Hermione recargada en la pared, se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos una ira lo invadió y lo primero que pensó fue en matar o Potter y a Weasley por hacerla sufrir, porque estaba seguro de que solo ellos serian capaces de hacerle daño.

-¡Los voy a matar!- fue lo primero que dijo cuando estuvo al lado de Hermione

-Draco-dijo Hermione- No me han hecho nada

-Pero estas llorando Hermione- dijo furioso

-Lo sé, pero ellos no me han hecho nada- contesto

-¿Fue alguien más? Dime quien- dijo tratando de contener toda la rabia que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Tranquilo, nadie me ha hecho nada- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Entonces?- Dijo confundido

-Lloro porque estoy feliz,-dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente- Harry y Ron lo comprendieron pero tienen algunas advertencias para ti-

En ese preciso momento Harry y Ron salían del gran comedor

-Malfoy- dijo Weasley con cierto rencor

-Weasley, Potter- dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Hermione

-Tenemos algunas cosas que decirte, más bien advertirte- dijo Harry

-Los escucho- dijo Draco

-Primero, Hermione no está sola nos tiene a nosotros- dijo Harry

-Eso lo sé, Potter- dijo Malfoy muy serio

-Segundo, Si la lastimas de cualquier forma, Malfoy, te juro que te arrepentirás- dijo Ron

-Tercero, No quiero que ninguna de tus serpientes la haga sentir mal- dijo Harry

-Cuarto, Te seguiré llamando serpiente- dijo Ron

-Quinto, No creas que porque estas con Hermione recibirás un trato diferente- dijo Harry

-Sexto, Puedes besar a Hermione siempre y cuando nosotros no estemos cerca.-dijo Ron

-Séptimo, Tendrás que… dijo Harry

-Chicos ya paren, la lista está siendo muy larga- dijo Hermione riéndose de algunas de sus "reglas"

-Pero Hermione, el debe entender que no permitiremos que te dañe de ninguna manera y que nosotros no solo somos tus amigos, sino que somos tus hermanos -dijo Harry

-Creo que ya se lo han dejado bastante claro.-contesto ella

-Está bien, solo diré una última cosa Te estaremos vigilando, Malfoy- dijo Ron

Después de eso, Harry y Ron se fueron dejándolos solos

-¿Así que ellos son tus hermanos?- dijo mirándola- Quien lo diría, soy el cuñado de Potty y la Comadreja- dijo riendo

-Draco, no los llames así- dijo Hermione reprendiéndolo

-Está bien, pero solo si me das algo a cambio- dijo riendo

-¿Esto?- dijo mientras lo besaba

-Si- y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo para profundizar el beso

Paso todo el mes de septiembre y la mitad de octubre y ellos seguían siendo el centro de atención, aun no habían olvidado como los miraban las primeras semanas y todos los chismes que corrían por los pasillos acerca de ellos dos, todos los alumnos los miraban e incluso los maestros los veían diferente, sobre todo cuando Hermione se sentaba al lado de Draco en alguna clase que compartieran, pero en la única que no habían cambiado de lugar era en pociones, Snape los veía peor que ninguna otra persona.

Pero ellos solo se limitaban a ser felices uno al lado del otro, incluso Draco ignoro la carta de su padre en la que le decía que los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, y que esperaba que solo estuviera jugando con ella.

Draco ni siquiera le contesto.

Los dos se sentían más que felices, aunque aun Draco no había podido decirle a Hermione un te amo seguía diciéndole Y _yo a ti Hermione, y yo a ti_, se había acostumbrado a que Potter y Weasley lo vigilaran constantemente y el cada vez que los veía se burlaba diciéndoles "cuñados" Ron se ponía bastante rojo y Harry se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

Ningún Slytherin le había hecho nada a Hermione, aunque seguían mirándola con cierto desprecio cuando no estaba Draco con ella.

Sus vidas mejoraron más de lo que alguna vez soñaron. Y cambiaron mucho más.

Hermione había reacomodado su tiempo, lo había dividido en cuatro partes en primer lugar estaba la escuela, después la biblioteca, sus amigos y por supuesto Draco. Aunque este último se colaba en el tiempo que ella tenía destinado para la biblioteca y la escuela con el pretexto de hacer tarea juntos o cualquier cosa que se hiciera por parejas.

En la escuela se sentaba con Draco en clase de y estaba a su lado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero nunca en Pociones y en las demás clases se sentaba con Harry y Ron.

Ese día Hermione se levanto temprano para ser un domingo, aun tenía que terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia que debía entregar el miércoles, pero quería terminarlo pronto para devolver los libros a la biblioteca y que otro estudiante pudiera ocuparlos.

Cuando termino eran diez para las siete, comenzó a arreglarse, se puso un poco de poción para desenredar su cabello y otra para definir sus rizos, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla de color obscuro con una blusa rosa pálido de manga tres cuartos y un sweater de color lila, lucia bien y sobre todo estaba cómoda, después tomo sus libros y bajo rápidamente de su habitación, paso corriendo la sala común y salió de la torre, volteo a la derecha y ahí estaba el, Draco Malfoy como todos los días desde que se habían convertido en novios, él la estaba esperando para pasar un rato juntos antes de ir a desayunar.

-Hola-dijo Draco mientras la besaba

-Hola- contesto Hermione sonrojándose cuando el beso acabo

_-Me encanta que siempre se sonroje- pensó Draco_

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto ella al ver que Draco la miraba mucho más que de costumbre.

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _Hoy luce más bonita que nunca ¿Por qué será?- pensó el rubio_

-Porque no dejas de mirarme- contesto poniéndose más roja

-¿Y es que acaso no puedo mirarte, Granger?- pregunto jugando

-Supongo que sí, pero no como lo haces, de esa forma solo puede mirarme mi novio y como no lo veo por ningún lado y obviamente ese no eres tú, no lo puedes hacer- dijo alejándose de él.

-Ah, así que Granger tiene novio ¿Y se puede saber donde esta?- dijo acercándose a ella

-No debe tardar en venir, Malfoy- y se alejo un poco de él.

-¿Sabes que tu novio es ciego, Granger?- dijo mientras reducía el espacio entre ellos dos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo ella curiosa mientras seguía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Porqué no puede ver a otra persona que no seas tú – dijo un tanto serio

-Aun no estoy segura de eso, Malfoy-dijo Hermione también un poco seria

-Entonces debe ser un completo idiota- dijo riendo

-No lo creo, es un Slytherin- Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo- ¿Sabes Malfoy? Tal vez lo conoces- dijo acercándose a él.

-Huy una serpiente- dijo moviendo las manos como si tuviera miedo- También yo soy una, ¿Recuerdas Granger?

-De hecho, el es un hurón, pero no se lo digas, no creo que le guste saberlo- dijo riendo

-Así que un hurón ¿eh?- dijo acercándose a ella- Ya veo porque te deja sola, pero ahora tendrás que comprar mi silencio, Granger- se acerca más a ella

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo debo pagar por tu silencio?- pregunto ella

-Estoy seguro de que el no te puede besar, Granger- dijo él mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de Hermione.

-Claro que me besa, Malfoy y para tu información besa bastante bien- dijo ella

-No mejor que yo- dijo por fin la besaba

Después de un breve beso porque ella lo interrumpió, dijo

-Parece que te gusto mas mi beso de lo que te pude gustar uno de los de él, ¿No Granger?- dijo Malfoy.

-No, a mí solo me gustan los besos de Draco- dijo riendo

-Bien, entonces me encanta ser Draco- dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora en el pasillo hasta que alguien los interrumpió

-¡Hey!, creí que las reglas te habían quedado claras, Malfoy- dijo Ron poniéndose rojo, no estaba muy seguro de porque estaba enojado, si era porque Malfoy no respetaba lo que habían acordado o por vergüenza de haberlos encontrado así.

-Me quedaron bastante claras, pero ustedes dijeron que no la besara cuando estuvieran cerca, y puesto que mientras la besaba tu no estabas, fue tu culpa el vernos, "cuñado"- dijo riéndose mientras Hermione tomaba su mano.

-¡No me digas cuñado, serpiente!- dijo Ron poniéndose más rojo todavía.

-Pues entonces no molestes- dijo todavía riendo, le encantaba hacerlos enojar llamándolos "cuñados".

-Hermione dile algo- dijo Ron buscando apoyo en su amiga

-El tiene razón Ron, ustedes pusieron esas tontas reglas, así que ahora se aguantan- dijo Hermione riendo.

-Grrr, se supone que eres mi amiga, ¡mi hermana!- dijo Ron ofendido

-Y lo soy Ron, pero ustedes pusieron esas reglas y Draco las esta siguiendo, así que ustedes también deben hacerlo- dijo Hermione seria.

-Estúpidas reglas- dijo Ron

-Vamos Ron, no te enojes- dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-¿Pasaras la tarde conmigo y con Harry en el campo de Quidditch?- dijo Ron, mirando de reojo a Draco

-Ron- dijo Hermione que ya sabía que algo buscaba el

-Solo así no me enojare y seguiré las reglas- dijo serio

Hermione miro a Draco y después asintió

-Ahora nos vamos, nos vemos al rato Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, voy a buscar a Harry- dijo Ron

Así pasaban la mayoría de sus mañanas, a los dos les gustaba fingir no ser Draco o no ser Hermione y burlarse de sí mismos, pero siempre terminaban besándose y diciendo lo mucho que les gustaba ser ellos. Y siempre había uno que los interrumpía, aunque no siempre eran Harry o Ron, a veces era Parvati, o Ginny o Seamus que se tardaba mucho más que Parvati o Ginny juntas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	13. Bienvenidos Beauxbatons y Durmstrang

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bienvenidos B****eauxbatons y Durmstrang**

Estaban a mediados de octubre, sus vidas seguían un rumbo más o menos normal para todos aquellos que no fueran Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, que consideraban que lo que sentían era lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Draco se sentía muy feliz de poder estar al lado de Hermione pero había algo que lo seguía preocupando desde que recibió la maldita carta de su padre.

Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose de que en verdad amaba a Hermione y también sabía que cuando esto pasara su reacción no sería la mejor, de hecho, sabía que se pondría furioso, no solo con ella sino con él, pero sobre todo se podría furioso por los planes que tenia para él el señor tenebroso.

Planes en los cuales la eliminación los sangre sucia significaba mucho. Pero ya encontraría la manera de evitar que le pasara algo a Hermione.

Por otro lado la escuela se estaba preparando para recibir a los nuevos visitantes

Un día, el 23 de octubre, Hermione estaba con Ron y Harry los tres iban a desayunar pero cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, no pudieron pasar debido a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol, alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, que era el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de todos los demás y leyó en voz alta el cartel que estaba pegado a la entrada del vestíbulo:

_TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

_Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes. Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

-¡Sólo falta una semana! -Dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración- Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...

-¿Cedric? -dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

-Diggory -explicó Harry- Querrá participar en el Torneo.

-¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? -gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

-No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch -repuso Hermione- He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto.

Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión y en realidad así era para ella, pero no para sus amigos.

-Sólo te gusta porque es guapo -dijo Ron mordazmente

-Perdóname, pero a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa -repuso Hermione indignada.

- ¿Así? ¿Y qué hay de Lockhart? ¿Me pregunto qué diría Malfoy si se enterara?-dijo Ron

Hermione se puso colorada y sucedió lo que pocas veces le pasaba, se quedo muda, no tenía una respuesta para eso, si que le había gustado Lockhart pero solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un verdadero mentiroso y traidor.

Ellos al ver que Hermione se quedaba callada continuaron viendo el cartel del vestíbulo que causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo.

Durante la semana siguiente, y fueran donde fueran, por fin habían dejado de hablar todo el día de ellos y no había más que un tema de conversación: El Torneo de los Tres Magos. En el que rara vez se hablaba de la relación de Hermione y Draco.

Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang...

Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.

-¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! -gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

Toda la semana se la pasaron intentando evitar a los maestros

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache, representando así la unión de sus casas. Unión que no se había dado.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba feliz por la relación de Hermione y Draco y en verdad esperaba que sus casas de unieran y dejaran atrás las rivalidades pero parecía que esta se habían acentuado mas, aun así el seguía confiando en que tarde o temprano se unirían. Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando sonó la campana, Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde dejaron las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas. Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido.

-Son casi las seis –dijo Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada - ¿Cómo creen que llegarán? ¿En el tren?

-No creo -contestó Hermione.

-¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? -dijo Harry, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado.

-No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos...

-¿En traslador? -sugirió Ron- ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años.

-Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? -dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

-¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

-¿Por dónde? -preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Por allí! -gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que cien escobas se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-¡Es un dragón! -gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

-No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! -le dijo Dennis Creevey.

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin, Theodore Nott. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos. De él descendió la mujer más alta que haya visto Hermione, al verla alguien tomo su mano por detrás y ella se asusto hasta que viro el rostro y vio a Draco Malfoy que le sonreía mientras le decía

-¿Asustada? ¿O acaso jamás habías visto a una gigante?- dijo riéndose

-No seas tonto- dijo tocando su mejilla- es solo que es mucho más alta que Hagrid

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir y los estudiantes también aplaudieron, muchos de ellos se colocaron de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

-Mi querida Madame Maxime -dijo- bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-«Dumbledog» -repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda- «espego» que esté bien.-En excelente forma, gracias -respondió Dumbledore.

-Mis alumnos -dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella a unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño porque las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza.

-¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? -preguntó Madame Maxime.

-Se presentará de un momento a otro -aseguró Dumbledore- ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?-Lo segundo, me «paguece» -respondió Madame Maxime- «Pego» los caballos...

-Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado —declaró Dumbledore- en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

-Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «podegosa» -dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo- Son muy «fuegtes»...

-Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo -dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

-Muy bien -asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación- Y, «pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta «pugo».

-Descuide -dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

-_Allons-y! _-les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

-¿Qué tamaño calculas que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? -dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Hermione, que estaba con Draco y a Harry y Ron que estaban entre Lavender y Parvati.

-Si son más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos –contestó Harry- Y eso si no lo han atacado los escregutos. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

-A lo mejor han escapado -dijo Ron, esperanzado.

-¡No digas eso, Ron! —Repuso Hermione, con un escalofrío—. Me imagino a todos esos sueltos por ahí...- dijo mientras titiritaba de frio. Draco la abrazo y comenzó a frotar de arriba abajo sus hombros para calentarla. Hermione agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Para entonces la mayoría ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llegada de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

-¿No oyes algo? -preguntó Ron repentinamente.

Hermione escuchó un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño que llegaba desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

-¡El lago! -gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él- ¡Miren el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra.

-¡Es un mástil! —grito Harry

Lentamente el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba.

Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

-¡Dumbledore! -Gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera- ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

-¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! -respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

-El viejo Hogwarts -dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Draco observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad, esa que él era capaz de hacer y era la misma que había visto en su padre muchas veces- Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo...

Draco supo de inmediato que era por el que Snape lo había querido ver.

El Señor Tenebroso tenía planes que incluían a Karkarov y a el mismo, aunque aun desconocía el plan estaba seguro que tendría que ver con arruinar la vida de Potter una vez más, eso no le molestaba, pero sabía que si Potter sufría y Hermione se enteraba que él había tenido algo que ver no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... No te importa, ¿Verdad Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...-Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Hermione vio que Ron le dio un golpe en el brazo a Harry le murmuro al oído:

-¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum! ¡No lo puedo creer! -dijo Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang- ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum!

-¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! -dijo Hermione, que no entendía porque Ron estaba más que frenético con la sola idea de que Viktor Krum estuviera en el castillo, por un momento pensó que Ron estaba enamorado de él, hasta que el dijo.

-¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? – Dijo mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos- ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio!

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Hermione que todavía iba tomada de la mano de Draco, vio a Lee Jordan brincaba para poder ver la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Hermione le hablo

-Tú no piensas ponerte igual que Ron por ver a Krum ¿Verdad?-

-¡Me insultas, Hermione! Además yo tengo más clase que la comadreja y aunque Krum es bueno, yo soy mejor- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿O acaso tú lo dudas?-

-Tendré que verlos jugar a ambos para responderte, Draco- dijo Hermione y no pudo seguir porque volvió a escuchar las quejas de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-¡Es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios?

-¡Pero bueno! -bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

-Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo -dijo Ron- No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Las dejé todas en la mochila -contestó.

Por fin entraron al gran comedor y Hermione y Draco se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas.

Hermione vio como Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

-No hace tanto frío -dijo Hermione molesta-. ¿Por qué no han traído capa?

-¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! -decía Ron entre dientes- ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

-¿Qué?

-Demasiado tarde -se lamentó Ron con amargura.

Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho, Hermione río al ver como Draco intentaba hablar con Viktor, pero al parecer no fue la única porque Ron empezó a hablar.

-Sí, muy bien, hazle al tonto, Malfoy -dijo Ron de forma mordaz- Apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en calarte... Seguro que tiene montones de gente lisonjeándolo todo el día... ¿Dónde creen que dormirán? Podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama: yo puedo dormir en una plegable.

Hermione exhaló un sonoro suspiro, le empezaba a hartar la actitud de Ron hacia Viktor.

-Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons –comentó Harry.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.

En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

-Pero sólo hay dos profesores más -se extrañó Harry- ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?

-¿Eh? -dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con atención.

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron a las mesas de sus casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Cuando se sentaron Karkarov y Madame Maxime, el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a todos los presentes

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes -dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros- Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentero, y confío en que así sea.

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

-¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! -susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

-El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete –explicó Dumbledore- ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Durante toda la cena la mayoría de las miradas estuvieron puestas sobre la mesa de los Slytherin's y para ser más precisos sus ojos estuvieron puestos sobre Viktor Krum.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	14. Inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos**

Cuando terminaron de cenar el profesor Dumbledore hablo

-Ha llegado el momento. El Torneo de los Tres Magos va a dar comienzo. Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego. Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación trazaré una línea de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego están firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

-¡Una línea de edad! -dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo- Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

-Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad -objetó Hermione- No hemos aprendido bastante...

-Habla por ti -replicó George- A nosotros nos gusta la idea de participar así que veremos la manera de burlar a esa tonta línea de la edad…

-…Y sobre todo sabemos más que tu, Hermione- dijo Fred Weasley terminando la frase de su hermano

Ella solo se limito a mirarlos fijamente como si dudara un poco de sus palabras, después de todo, ellos eran más grandes que ella y por consiguiente llevaban más años en Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde está? -dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la conversación, porque escrutaba a la multitud para ver en dónde se encontraba Krum

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en donde se quedaran los de Beauxbatons?- pregunto Finnigan

-No- contesto Harry.

- Dumbledore tampoco ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ron, que seguía sin prestar atención.

Pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habían llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus alumnos.

-Al barco, vamos -les decía- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas?

Hermione, Harry y Ron vieron que Viktor Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles y comenzaba a avanzar.

-Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

-No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov -contestó enojado Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal- Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Hermione, Harry y Ron y Harry se detuvo para cederle el paso.

-Gracias -dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada.

Al mirarlo, Karkarov se quedo pasmado, lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y parecía que iba a quedarse viéndolo por siempre y señalando su cicatriz de no ser por que Ojoloco le informo que él era Harry Potter y que si no tenía nada que decirle mejor se moviera porque estaba impidiendo el paso de los demás alumnos.

Al día siguiente, que era sábado Hermione tenía planeado primero ir a desayunar, luego ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, después visitar a Hagrid, buscar a los alumnos de 3° y 5° año para intentar que formaran parte de su organización el P.E.D.D.O, almorzar, ir a la biblioteca y por ultimo pero no menos importante, pasar la tarde con Draco en Hogsmeade.

A él aun no lo había incluido en la organización, no sabía si aceptaría o no, aun recordaba todo el drama que hizo para que Harry y Ron se apuntaran.

Hasta ahora tenía a pocos miembros entre los que destacaban de Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Dennis y Colin Creevey, Lee Jordan y Neville Longbotton, de Hufflepuff a Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones; de Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst y Anthony Goldstein.

Hoy le preguntaría a Draco y a Hagrid si querían unirse.

Cuando llego al gran comedor casi no podía pasar por qué había muchos alumnos alrededor del cáliz de fuego en espera de ver quienes echaban su nombre.

Muchos de ellos estaban comiendo pan tostado con mermelada o fruta. Ron se acerco al grupo y pregunto

-¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? -preguntó algo nervioso a una de tercero.

-Todos los de Durmstrang- contesto Demelza Robins al ver que la niña de tercero no le contestaba a Ron.-Pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.

-Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostáramos –dijo Harry- Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz no me elige?

Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

-Ya está -les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal- Acabamos de tomárnosla.

-¿qué cosa? -preguntó Ron.

-La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito -respondió Fred.

-Una gota cada uno -explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo-. Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

-Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres -añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

-No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿saben? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso y no va a dejar cabos sueltos-les advirtió Hermione.

Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

-¿Listos? -les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción- Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero...

Hermione vio como Fred sacaba un papel de su pantalón en el que decía:

"**Fred Weasley - Hogwarts"**

Mientras avanzaba hacia la línea dorada que rodeaba el cáliz, se puso de puntitas y parecía que se iba a lanzar de un trampolín, tomo aire y salto.

Durante una fracción de segundo pareció que el truco había funcionado. George también lo creyó, porque dio un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca. En el vestíbulo, todos rompieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

-Se los advertí -dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore.

Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes- Les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más su barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee Jordan, que se partía de la risa, y Hermione, Harry y Ron que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

Se entero de que Warrington de Slytherin y Diggory de Hufflepuff ya habían echado sus nombres.

En eso apareció Angelina Johnson que también deseaba participar

-Lo eh hecho- anuncio mientras se acercaba a Hermione, Harry y Ron

-Me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor -dijo Hermione- ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!

-Gracias, Hermione -contestó Angelina sonriéndole.

-Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso -dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione recibió una nota de la profesora McGonagall donde le decía que la vería más tarde, porque ahora tenía que salir, así que decidió ir a visitar a Hagrid, Ron y Harry la acompañaron.

Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, paseaban los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje la noche anterior.

Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de _Fang _respondieron al instante.

-¡Ya era hora! -exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y verlos- ¡Creía que no se acordaban de dónde vivo!

-Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag... -empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid.

Hagrid llevaba su mejor traje peludo de color marrón (francamente horrible), con una corbata a cuadros amarillos y naranja. Y eso no era lo peor: era evidente que había tratado de peinarse usando grandes cantidades de lo que parecía aceite lubricante hasta alisar el pelo formando dos coletas. Puede que hubiera querido hacerse una coleta como la de Bill y se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía demasiado pelo. A Hagrid aquel tocado le sentaba como a un santo dos pistolas. Durante un instante Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y luego, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario, dijo:

-Eh... ¿dónde están los escregutos?

-Andan entre las calabazas -repuso Hagrid contento- Se están poniendo grandes: ya deben de tener cerca de un metro. El único problema es que han empezado a matarse unos a otros.

Pasaron mucho tiempo platicando sobre el torneo de los tres magos e intentando sonsacarle lo que sabía acerca de las pruebas que tendrían que enfrentar los campeones, pero no consiguieron mucho, más que saber que serian pruebas difíciles.

Antes de irse, Hermione le propuso a Hagrid afiliarse al P.E.D.D.O. pero comenzaron a discutir sobre los elfos domésticos, porque él se negó tajantemente a afiliarse a la P.E.D.D.O. cuando ella le mostró las insignias.

-Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione -dijo Hagrid gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de hueso- Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su trabajo, y si intentaras pagarles se lo tomarían como un insulto.

-Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de contento! -objetó Hermione- ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen!

-Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se separa. No niego que haya elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione.

A Hermione no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia su negativa y volvió a guardarse la caja de las insignias en el bolsillo de la capa.

Salo de ahí dejando a Harry y a Ron. Ron le hizo algunas muecas cuando ella les dijo que tenía que irse porque debía ver a la profesora McGonagall, y ella alcanzo a escuchar que murmuraba, _"pretextos, pretextos" _pero ella no le hizo caso.

Cuando llego con la profesora McGonagall, esta le informo que debía actuar de tutora Draco Malfoy porque él no iba muy bien en su materia. Que el seria informado por el Profesor Snape.

Paso a la biblioteca y tomo un libro de "_Pociones Avanzadas para 5 Año"_

Se la paso leyendo hasta la hora en la que Draco fue por ella para ir a Hogsmeade.

Lo saludo como siempre con un beso y un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Draco

-Si- contesto Hermione- ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto

-Es una sorpresa- contesto el

-No me gustan las sorpresas, ¿Qué tal si no me gusta?- pregunto ella

-Me sentiría muy decepcionado de mi trabajo si no te gusta- dijo el poniendo cara triste

-No me convence tu cara- dijo ella tocando su mejilla

-Debo mejorar mis caras tristes- dijo el medio riendo

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade lo primero que hicieron fue ir aMadame Tudipié, se sentaron en una de las mesitas redondas que estaban decoradas con flecos y lazos pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose, principalmente riéndose y besándose.

Pero debían volver al colegio cuando llegaron, Draco la llevo a su sala y se quedaron de ver un poco antes de la cena.

Cuando se volvieron a ver ya llevaban puesto otra vez el uniforme.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción.

-Espero que salga Angelina -dijo Fred mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban.

-¡Yo también! –Dijo Hermione- ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos!

-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión –anunció Dumbledore- Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado -indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa- donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

-De un instante a otro -susurró Lee Jordan, cuatro asientos más allá de Hermione.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

-El campeón de Durmstrang -leyó con voz alta y clara- será Viktor Krum.

-¡Era de imaginar! -gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

-¡Bravo, Viktor! -bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos- ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons -dijo Dumbledore-es ¡Fleur Delacour!

-¡Es ella, Ron! -gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¡Miren qué decepcionados están todos! -dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

_«Decepcionados»_ era decir muy poco. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

-El campeón de Hogwarts –anunció- es ¡Cedric Diggory!

-¡No! -dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos- Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas.

Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente,

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	15. Buscando Respuestas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Contiene Spoilers

Aclarando la pregunta de _**sombra**_si, voy a seguir escribiendo solo tengo una mano un poco hinchada y eso me complica y hace más lento el escribir.

Pero una vez que me recupere tendrán capítulos más rápido.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS**

Hermione y Draco están seguros de que Harry no puso su nombre en el cáliz, aunque ambos confían en el por motivos diferentes.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, fue tan asombroso que el gran comedor en el que siempre había algún ruido se quedara en un silencio total en el que ni siquiera se podía escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de los estudiantes.

_-¿Harry?- pensó Hermione mientras lo volteaba a ver- ¡No puede ser! Debe haber algún error._

Pero Harry permanecía sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido y atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había oído bien.

Nadie le aplaudía. Un zumbido comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron. Más allá de ellos se podía ver que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Yo no puse mi nombre -dijo Harry, totalmente confundido - Ustedes lo saben.

Los dos le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Harry Potter! - Llamó el anciano profesor - ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

-Vamos -le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco.

Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.

-Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry -dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo.

Parecía completamente aturdido y al pasar Harry, lo miró como hacían todos los demás. Harry salió del Gran Comedor y todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas que iban desde el asombro hasta los insultos.

Hermione miro a Ron y vio que no era la única que se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Tú no crees que el haya echado su nombre ¿Verdad Ron?- pregunto Hermione

-No sé qué creer, Hermione-

-El no lo hizo, no puedes dudar de él, es nuestro mejor amigo- dijo la castaña un tanto enfada con la respuesta de Ron.

-Yo no lo sé Hermione, necesito tiempo- contesto él.

En ese momento el profesor Snape hablo

- ¡SILENCIO! – Ordeno y todo el mundo se cayó – Todos deben volver a sus casas ahora.

Cuando iban saliendo del Gran Comedor Hermione y Ron iban en total silencio, antes de llegar a la puerta Draco se les acerco y Hermione y él salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Tu lo sabías?- le pregunto Draco

- ¡Harry no puso su nombre en el cáliz! - respondió ella a la defensiva

- ¿Entonces como llego su nombre?- dijo él.

-No lo sé- contesto ella

- ¿Qué crees que pasara con él? Rompió las reglas, o mejor dicho las burlo…

-El no lo hizo, el no pudo-

Hermione se sentía completamente confundida, pero estaba completamente segura de que Harry no pudo haberlo hecho, el no quería participar en algo así, lo conocía y sabía que estaba más que harto de que la gente lo mirara como si fuera un fenómeno de circo y no solo era eso, ella conocía sus capacidades y aunque no dudaba de que era un gran mago, el no conocía magia tan avanzada como para hacer trampa, lo había visto, ni Fred ni George lo consiguieron y sabia que había otros estudiantes de grados superiores que lo habían intentado también. Ella estaba segura de eso. Harry no lo había hecho.

-¿Hermione?- la llamo Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto él. – Se que sabes que Potter no me agrada, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para echar su nombre en el cáliz, todos sabemos a lo que se arriesgan los participantes y no hagas caso de lo que dije antes.

-Déjalo Draco- contesto ella- sé lo que todos deben pensar en este momento, que Harry es un tramposo, pero yo se que él no lo hizo, estoy segura de eso.

- Te creo- dijo él.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida por la declaración de Draco.

-Si tú dices que él no lo hizo, yo te creo.

Draco estaba completamente seguro de que no había sido Potter el que coloco su nombre en el cáliz, el sabia que El Señor Tenebroso había regresado y que su deseo era destruir a Potter y a todo aquello que lo rodeara y protegiera.

Hasta el momento en el que el nombre de Potter salió del cáliz, el había olvidado lo que Snape le quería decir ese día en su despacho, el señor tenebroso estaba planeando algo para tener a Potter en sus manos este año, el no sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el torneo.

- Te quiero tanto Draco- dijo Hermione volviéndolo a la realidad.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione, y yo a ti- respondió el.

- ¿Te importaría que te deje? Tengo que hablar con Ron- dijo Hermione

- Me importa – dijo poniéndose muy serio - pero si lo necesitas está bien

- ¿Nos vemos mañana por la tarde?- pregunto Hermione

- Si, así puedo hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes

- Hasta mañana – dijo despidiéndose de el

Hermione recorrió lo que le restaba de camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, necesitaba hablar con Ron, no podía creer que el dudara de Harry.

Cuando llego a la torre, no lo encontró por ningún lado, Ginny no lo había visto desde que salieron del comedor y ella dijo que se veía muy molesto.

Hermione fue a buscarlo, sabia donde podía estar, en el baño de los chicos del sexto piso, varia veces Ron se había ido a meter ahí en los últimos meses, el pensaba que nadie lo sabía, pero Hermione lo había visto un par de veces mientras volvía de la biblioteca.

Llego a la entrada del baño y dijo

-Ron, sal de ahí, necesito hablar contigo

No hubo respuesta, pero ella estaba segura de que ahí estaba el.

-Ron se que estas ahí y necesito que salgas- volvió a decir ella

Ron que sabía que Hermione no se iría de ahí hasta que el saliera por fin contesto

- ¿Qué quieres Hermione?- dijo molesto

-Necesito hablar contigo- contesto ella

-Eso es obvio Hermione, dime qué quieres- contesto el más molesto que antes

- ¿En verdad crees que Harry hizo trampa?- pregunto ella

- Ya te dije que no lo se

- No puedes creer eso, Ronald, Harry nunca haría algo así, el sabe que es muy peligroso, que puede morir-

- Mira Hermione, tu no lo sabes, pero el mismo dijo que si pudiera participar, echaría su nombre por la noche mientras nadie lo viera, y sé que él sabe que es peligroso, tú te has encargado de repetirlo muchas veces, pero no se qué creer.

-Pero Ron eso no significa que él lo hiciera, yo se que… - pero no pudo completar la oración por que el la interrumpió.

-Se que tú crees saberlo todo, Hermione pero ahora no quiero hablar contigo sobre esto, - dijo muy molesto y comenzando a ponerse rojo- así que déjame solo.- dijo prácticamente gruñendo lo último.

Hermione se quedo muy quieta mientras veía como él se iba, sabía que él la consideraba una sabelotodo, pero desde primer año el no lo había vuelto a repetir a modo de insulto.

Draco por su parte fue directo al despacho de Snape, necesitaba respuestas y él se las tendría que dar. No las necesitaba para ayudar a Potter, sino para proteger a Hermione, porque sabía que si él se ponía en peligro, Hermione no dudaría en ayudarlo y colocarse frente a él para protegerlo.

Así era Hermione, antes que ella y su bienestar estaba el de las personas que amaba, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Hermione amaba a Potter, lo amaba como a un hermano y si la vida de el corría peligro, ella no dudaría ni un segundo para defenderlo.

Llego al despacho de Snape, toco la puerta y este lo dejo pasar

- ¿Que está pasando, Severus? – pregunto el rubio

-Hasta que te dignas a venir a mi despacho, Draco, creí que tendría que ir yo mismo por ti.- dijo Snape con una mueca en el rostro que intentaba simular una sonrisa

-No estoy para tus burlas, quiero saber qué demonios está pasando- dijo Draco bastante molesto

-Baja la voz- dijo Snape en el tono seco y frio que lo caracterizaba – y ¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad? No me digas que ahora te preocupas por Potter, eso sería otra ironía- dijo en tono de burla

-¡Deja de burlarte!- grito Draco- y no es por eso- dijo calmándose un poco

-Déjame adivinar, entonces es por Granger, lo que faltaba- dijo Snape frio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-Que te estés tomando muy en serio a Granger- dijo Snape acercándose a Draco- eso no puede suceder Draco y tú lo sabes muy bien-

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Draco- ¿porque ella es una Gryffindor? ¿O porque es impura?- dijo en tono desafiante

-No es por eso Draco, es por El Señor Tenebroso, por los mortifagos pero sobre todo es por tu padre- dijo Snape

-¿Mi padre? – dijo como si hubiese olvidado la amenaza que su padre significaba para Hermione

- Hasta ahora él se ha calmado un poco y te ha dejado estar con Granger porque le dije que es parte del plan para alejarla de Potter y debilitarlo en su momento, pero cuando eso pase y ella vuelva a su lado, y tu padre se dé cuenta de que no es lo que le dije, serás tú quien pague las consecuencias y puede que no te gusten.

- ¿Que tú hiciste qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto totalmente incrédulo Malfoy

-Draco, sé que no te agrado, pero tú eres como de mi familia y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte.-

Draco se quedo atónito con las palabras de Severus, era cierto que no le agradaba pero no era justamente por él, había sido criado pensando que él era mejor que todos, incluso que los profesores, pero ahora que lo recordaba, aparte de su madre Severus Snape siempre lo había protegido, incluso de el mismo.

Snape siempre era frio con todos pero con él se portaba de manera un poco diferente, un poco más cálido, desde que entro en Hogwarts siempre había estado a su lado.

-Severus yo…- no pudo continuar pues no sabía que decirle.

-No me digas nada Draco, y si quieres saber lo que pasa, no tenias que venir a preguntarme, tu sabes bien que es lo que está pasando. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Snape

-¿Qué tengo que recordar?- dijo Draco

- Después del Campeonato de Quidditch, cuando tú y los demás Slytherins fueron convocados, El Señor Tenebroso les dijo que lo ayudarían a destruir a Potter cuando llegara el momento y ese momento ha llegado.

Draco no podía recordar lo que le decía Severus, porque después del campeonato el no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y en como se había sentido el tenerla entre sus brazos.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que él había dicho, pero nada que le dijera que es lo que haría, diablos debió de prestar más atención en aquel momento para saber que era exactamente lo que El Señor Tenebroso tenía planeado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba hasta este momento no sabía si El Señor Tenebroso tenía conocimiento de su relación con Hermione, y aunque una parte de él esperaba que aun no supiera nada esto la otra parte estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

-¿Draco? – llamo Severus

-¿Si?- contesto el rubio

-¿La quieres?- pregunto el profesor

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el rubio

-¿Qué si la quieres?- repitió Snape

- Yo…- trago saliva- yo…- no podía decirle que sí, que la quería, que la quería más que a nadie en el mundo, eso lo dejaría vulnerable y totalmente expuesto para que lo dañaran y eso no lo podía permitir.

- Si la quieres de verdad- se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros- debes protegerla, porque el destino que le espera a Potter también está planeado para ella y para Weasley.

_- No permitiré que nada le pase, no a ella- pensó Draco_

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

- ¿Severus? – Dijo Igor Karkarov- Veo que estas acompañado-

-¿Qué se te ofrece Igor?- dijo Snape en el tono más frio que alguna vez Draco le haya escuchado

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Draco

- Retírese Señor Malfoy- dijo Snape

- Si profesor- contesto el rubio

Al salir de ahí Draco iba tratando de recordar lo que les había dicho El Señor Tenebroso esa noche, pero por más que lo intento no fue capaz de recordar mas allá de pequeñas oraciones.

Al otro día, amaneció con unas ojeras que oculto por medio de la magia, había visto como Pansy en ocasiones las ocultaba e hizo el hechizo, cuando bajo a su sala común ahí estaban Crabbe y Goyle a ellos les sacaría lo que les dijo El Señor Tenebroso, mientras desayunaban.

Mientras tanto Hermione que había bajado a desayunar, no vio a Harry por ningún lado pero si a Ron, que parecía igual de molesto que ayer.

Había tenido toda la noche para reflexionar acerca de su actitud y había llegado a la conclusión de que Ronald Weasley estaba celoso de Harry Potter. Ella aun estaba un tanto ofendida por lo que el le había dicho anoche y no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él, así que decidió que iría a buscar a Harry, desayuno rápidamente un poco de jugo y tostadas con mermelada de limón. Y tomo unas cuantas para Harry y las envolvió en una servilleta, porque está segura de no querría entrar al Gran Comedor mientras todos lo estuvieran mirando y murmurando por lo bajo cosas como "eres un tramposo".

Cuando llego a la entrada de su sala común se topo con Harry y cuando este la vio, sonrió un poco, lucía un tanto cansado, como si no hubiera podido dormir bien y no solo eso, también se veía molesto y no era para menos, todos los que estaban en la sala común le estaban aplaudiendo como si de un héroe se tratase.

-Hola -saludó Hermione - Te he traído esto... ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – pregunto

-Buena idea -le contestó Harry agradecido.

Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior la mesa de Gryffindor. Le conto que todos le habían preguntado cómo es que metió su nombre en el cáliz y como él les contesto que él no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, también le conto como se habían peleado los profesores unos a favor y otros en su contra y también que ellos habían dicho que él no tenía otra alternativa y que a partir de ahora él era otro participante mas del torneo Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un asomo de duda.

-Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto -declaró cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la sala- ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre! Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo hizo? Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry: no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera hacerlo... Ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la raya de...

-¿Has visto a Ron? -la interrumpió Harry.

Hermione dudó.

-Eh... sí... está desayunando -dijo.

-¿Sigue pensando que yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz?

-Bueno, no... no creo... no en realidad -contestó Hermione con embarazo.

-¿Qué quiere decir "no en realidad"?

-¡Ay, Harry!, ¿es que no te das cuenta? -dijo Hermione- ¡Está celoso!

-¿Celoso? -repitió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¿Celoso de qué? ¿Es que le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio?

-Mira -le explicó Hermione armándose de paciencia- siempre eres tú el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien. Sé que no es culpa tuya -se apresuró a añadir, viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar- sé que no lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos con los que competir, y tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven a ti, nadie se fija en él, y él lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso...

-Genial -dijo Harry con amargura- realmente genial. Dile de mi parte que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Dile de mi parte que por mi encantado... Verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya...

-No pienso decirle nada -replicó Hermione- Díselo tú: es la única manera de arreglarlo.

-¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! -estalló Harry. Había hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol cercano echaron a volar- A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando bomba cuando me rompan el cuello o...

-Eso no tiene gracia -dijo Hermione en voz baja- no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Parecía muy nerviosa- He estado pensando, Harry. Sabes qué es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al castillo.

-Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el...

-Escribir a Sirius. Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts. Da la impresión de que esperaba que sucediera algo así. Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino...

-Olvídalo -contestó Harry, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía. Pero los terrenos del castillo parecían desiertos- Le bastó saber que me dolía la cicatriz, para regresar al país. Si le cuento que alguien me ha hecho entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos se presentará en el castillo.

-Él querría que tú se lo dijeras -dijo Hermione con severidad- Se enterará de todas formas.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry, esto no va a quedar en secreto. El Torneo es famoso, y tú también lo eres. Me sorprendería mucho que _El Profeta _no dijera nada de que has sido elegido campeón... Se te menciona en la mitad de los libros sobre Quien-tú-sabes. Y Sirius preferiría que se lo contaras tú.

-De acuerdo, ahora le escribo -aceptó Harry, tirando al lago el último pedazo de tostada y volvieron al castillo.

-¿Y qué lechuza voy a utilizar? -preguntó Harry, mientras subían la pequeña escalinata- Me pidió que no volviera a enviarle a _Hedwig_.

-Pídele a Ron...

-No le pienso pedir nada a Ron -declaró tajantemente Harry.

-Bueno, pues utiliza cualquiera de las lechuzas del colegio –propuso Hermione- Están a disposición de todos.

Subieron a la lechucería y Harry le envió una nota a Sirius en donde le informaba lo que había pasado en el torneo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	16. Brindando Apoyo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Contiene Spoilers

Bueno para compensar un poco la espera, les dejo este capitulo que ya tenia escrito. La hinchazón de mi mano ha bajado y pronto volveré a escribir.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BRINDANDO APOYO**

Han llegado al colegio nuevos invitados que causaran mucho revuelo entre los estudiantes, principalmente entre los de Hogwarts.

Pasaron un par de días cuando en el colegio se presentaron 2 nuevas estudiantes provenientes de Beauxbatons y 1 de Durmstrang, los estudiantes parecieron sorprendidos y no era para menos, no esperaban que nuevos estudiantes se presentaran por parte de ninguna escuela pero según les había dicho Dumbledore en la cena del día anterior ellos venían porque eran los familiares más cercanos a los participantes, las chicas se quedarían en Gryffindor ya que en el carruaje no había especio suficiente y el chico en Slytherin por el mismo motivo.

Todo el mundo hablaba de ellas en la cena, pero hasta ahora ningún Gryffindor se les había acercado, ni siquiera sabían en la habitación de quien se quedarían.

Cuando termino la cena las dos chicas fueron guiadas hasta la torre de Gryffindor por la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger – llamo la profesora- venga un momento

-Si profesora- contesto Hermione

- La señorita Sartre y la señorita Bergson se quedaran en su habitación y me gustaría que el día de mañana usted se encargara de guiarlas hasta el carruaje de Madame Maxime- dijo McGonagall

-Si profesora- contesto Hermione

- Bueno descansen que mañana les espera un largo día - dijo McGonagall

Una vez que la profesora se fue Hermione hablo

- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger-

-Yo soy Antonella Sartre - dijo una chica de unos 16 años, con una sonrisa radiantes, era un poco más alta que Hermione, de piel blanca y cabello castaño con algunos tintes dorados que eran perceptibles incluso con la poca luz de las velas.

- Y yo Sophie Bergson- dijo la otra chica que era de la misma estatura que Hermione de piel blanca y cabellos tan dorados que parecía que habían tomado su color del mismísimo sol.

- Mi habitación está arriba, así que vamos- dijo Hermione

Cuando llegaron, las camas ya estaban preparadas y sus maletas sobre ellas. Hermione comenzó a explicarles en donde se encontraban las demás veelas. Hasta que su curiosidad pudo más

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-

-Sí, aguelante- contesto Antonella

- ¿Qué se siente ser una veela?- pregunto

-Wow, jamás nos habían peguntado algo así-

-Si les molesta, no me contestes- dijo un tanto apenada

- No, no nos mogesta es solo que nadie lo ha peguntado jamás- contesto Antonella

-Y bueno, es agadable seg una veela, siempge obtienes atención y la mayogía de las veces consigues lo que deseas, pego otgas veces es bastante molesto que te migen-

-Lo mejog de seg una veela es que encontgagas el amog verdadego, solo hace falta una mirada para sabeg si es él el adecuado.

-Pego lo peog es que si no te contgolas cuando expones tus encantos cegca de una pageja, puedes gompeg su gelacion. Y aunque pueden volveg a estag juntos, nunca se sentigan completos

-¿En verdad?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto Hermione

- Pog que ha sucedido en algunas ocasiones- contesto Antonella

-Oh- contesto Hermione

-Bueno, ahoga si no te molesta, nos igemos a descansag.

- Que descansen – contesto Hermione

Después de que ellas se acostaran Hermione se tomo un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

Ahora entendía por qué algunas de las veelas nunca se acercaban a un muchacho con novia, ellas eran peligrosas cuando no se controlaban.

Mientras tanto en Slytherin, el nuevo visitante no era tratado con tanta amabilidad como las veelas. Las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo evaluando si valía la pena dirigirle la palabra.

Y los chicos simplemente lo ignoraban, los de Durmstrang no importaban si no era Viktor Krum, es lo que decía la mayoría.

Pero había un chico que simplemente no era como los demás Slytherin's, este muchacho era bastante inteligente pero muy solitario, hablaba muy pocas veces y casi no tenía amigos, no porque no los deseara, simplemente era que los Slytherin's siempre buscan su propio beneficio.

Pero esta noche, deseaba hablar con alguien, su soledad comenzaba a pesarle.

Era un chico alto, delgado, de cabello obscuro, de ojos verdes y piel pálida.

- Buenas noches- Saludo el joven al nuevo habitante de la mazmorra mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los sofás.

- Buenas noches- respondió un muchacho alto, delgado, de pelo castaño obscuro, tez morena clara, ojos cafés y sonrisa ladeada.

Pasaron un par de minutos y muchacho de Durmstrang hablo

- ¿Siempre son tan "cálidos" con sus huéspedes?

- No- contesto el otro muchacho- tienes suerte de que te hayan admitido en la sala, nosotros no tenemos invitados por qué no son bienvenidos- dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

- ¿Entonces debo estar agradecido?- pregunto el castaño

-Por supuesto- contesto el ojiverde

- ¿Y puedo saber a qué le debo el ser recibido en la mazmorra?-pregunto el castaño

- A que no te pareces a ninguno de los estudiantes de Durmstrang- contesto el ojiverde

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto un tanto molesto

- Solo mírate- dijo riendo- tu aspecto es diferente al de ellos- dijo el ojiverde

El chico se observo, ya se había dado cuenta de que era diferente a sus compañeros pero no por su aspecto, sino porque todos en Durmstrang idolatraban a Viktor y aunque él en el fondo también lo hacía no lo mostraba, eso no era lo que lo había convertido en su mejor amigo, sino el hecho de que siempre le hacía notar cada uno de sus errores.

-Siempre pensé que era diferente, pero por otros motivos- dijo el castaño

- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el Slytherin

- Georgi Videnov- dijo mientras le daba la mano

- Theodore Nott- respondió el Slytherin

- Bien Nott, ¿Tienes idea de en donde me quedare?- pregunto Georgi

- Si- contesto Theodore

- ¿Y me lo dirás?- pregunto Videnov

- Oh si, por supuesto- contesto Nott mientras sonreía- sígueme- dijo mientras se levantaba

- Claro- contesto

- Tendrás el honor de compartir la habitación de nuestro "príncipe"- dijo en tono burlón

- ¿Príncipe? ¿Tienen un príncipe? - pregunto Videnov

- Si, Draco Malfoy es el príncipe de Slytherin, ya lo conocerás- dijo mientras llegaba a la habitación más alejada. Toco una vez y le dieron entrada

- ¿Nott?- pregunto un poco confundido Draco- a que debo tu visita

- Te traigo a tu nuevo compañero- dijo señalando a Videnov

- ¿Compañero? Yo no tengo compañero- dijo aun mas confundido

-Pues ahora lo tienes- dijo Nott sonriendo- los dejo solos, para que se conozcan- y salió

- Soy Georgi Videnov-

- Hmmm- dijo evaluándolo de arriba abajo- Draco Malfoy

Después de que tuvieran una breve conversación sobre los privilegios de él sobre los Slytherin's comenzó a preguntarle a Videnov sobre Krum.

- Krum es un buen compañero aunque tiene su carácter y eso lo ha llevado a donde ahora esta.

- Eso ya lo sé- dijo un tanto exasperado por no obtener lo que deseaba- me refiero a como llego a la selección, porque el hecho de que sea bueno no lo pondría en la selección-

- Bueno, Karkarov le empezó a meter ideas sobre lo bueno que sería estar en la selección y lo mucho que lo disfrutaría, tardo un poco pero consiguió que Viktor se entusiasmara y con su ayuda logro entrar-

Pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando de muchos temas, Draco comenzó a sentirse muy a gusto en compañía de Videnov y viceversa.

Durante el resto de la semana, Hermione casi no paso tiempo con Draco, pues lo pasaba al lado de Harry brindándole su apoyo, era ahora cuando más necesitaba estar a su lado ya que muy pocos alumnos incluido Ron que prácticamente hacia como si Harry no existiera, pues incluso mientras ella intentaba que los dos se hablaran solo se limitaban a contestarle a ella sin hacer caso del otro, muy pocos lo trataban como antes, bueno alabándolo un poco más, pero los demás alumnos del colegio y en especial los de Hufflepuff lo trataban como un usurpador. Y los de Slytherin lo trataban peor, burlándose de él todo el tiempo. El viernes de esa semana fue un autentico pesadilla para Harry, pues los de Slytherin decidieron portar insignias con el lema de

**Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:**

**¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!**

Pero eso no era todo pues al apretarlo contra el pecho el lema cambiaba por

**POTTER APESTA**

Y gracias a esto Hermione tuvo una leve disputa con Pansy Parkinson la creadora de las insignias

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Te gustan, Potter? -preguntó Pansy_

_-¡Ah, es muy divertido! -le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y a su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie- Se nota que tienes ingenio._

_-¿Quieres una, Granger? –Pregunto Zabini -Tengo a montones, te doy una, pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano - dijo estirando la mano- me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche- dijo aprovechando que Draco aun no llegaba._

_Harry que habia estado soportando mas de lo que podia, exploto y antes de que se diera cuenta le estaba apuntando a Blaise con su varita, este ni tardo ni peresoso tambien saco la suya y apunto_

_-Vamos Potter, veamos si tienes las agallas- dijo riendose_

_Harry lo miro un momento mas y tres voces dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_-__¡Furnunculus! __-gritó Harry._

_-¡Engorgio! –grito Blaise_

_-__¡Densaugeo! __-gritó Pansy._

_De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, el de Blaise a Crabbe y el de Pansy a Hermione. Goyle grito y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Crabbe creció enormemente y se lleno de hinchazones por todos lados y Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor._

_-¡Hermione! – Grito Draco mientras se acercaba a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba._

_Harry se giro y vio a Malfoy que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione crecían a una velocidad alarmante._

_Los Slytherins rieron, pero se callaron cuando Draco se volvió y les dirigió a todos una mirada asesina, la única que no lo noto fue Pansy y Draco tuvo que intervenir para detenerla antes de que volviera a atacar a Hermione y Harry y Draco la llevaron a la enfermería._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Hermione pasó el resto del día en la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey le encogió los dientes.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron duras principalmente para Harry, pero Hermione y Draco también sufrieron las consecuencias de una nota publicada por Rita Skeeter que decía:

_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts:_

_Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._

Harry y Hermione siguieron estando juntos pero a la vez mantenían cierta distancia pues los que más se empeñaban en molestar eran los Slytherin's.

Draco se molesto un poco por la nota pero después de hablar con Hermione decidió que era absolutamente absurdo sentir celos de Potter.

Hermione entablo amistad con Antonella y Sophie y descubrió lo mucho que le agradaba tener a mas de una amiga, y no es que le molestara el compartir tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron, pero era agradable poder contar con amigas a las cuales contarle cosas diferentes que a los chicos.

Antonella era muy diferente a Hermione, ella era realmente hermosa y no solo eso también era inteligente, era muy alegre, sociable y un poco atrevida con los chicos, ella decía que hasta que no encontrara al dueño de su corazón seguiría siendo así, a Hermione le agradaba la diferencia que existía entre las dos.

Y Sophie, Sophie era dulce y tranquila y parecía bastante tímida, pero no era así, eso solo era la apariencia por que en realidad era mucho más sociable que Antonella pero no les brindaba su amistad a cualquiera, ella no hacia diferencia entre las casas de Hogwarts, tenia amigos incluso en Slytherin, bueno solo eran dos de los chicos de Slytherin, uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy el otro era Theodore Nott.

Hermione comenzó a hablarle a Theodore y le pareció bastante agradable. Draco sintió un poco de celos cuando Hermione le comenzó a platicar acerca de lo maravilloso que era pero volvió a sentirse estúpido cuando ella le dijo que a él le gustaba una veela.

Draco por su parte se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de Georgi Videnov, era un buen tipo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que si lo seguía tratando el podría ser un buen amigo y había descubierto que no solo él era un buen tipo sino también lo era Theodore Nott, y eso si que le resultaba algo sorprendente, con Nott había platicado un par de veces acerca de lo que decían sus padres del Señor Tenebroso y lo que el mundo mágico decía de Potter pero nada más, nada que les permitiera a ninguno de los dos saber cómo era el otro.

El tiempo que no pasaba con Hermione lo pasaba con Nott y Videnov, se había alejado de Blaise y Pansy desde que atacaron a Hermione, pero no lo suficiente para que ello le perdieran el respeto como su príncipe, y aunque en los últimos días había tenido que mostrarse nuevamente como el chico frio y sin escrúpulos que era antes de salir con Hermione, para que los chicos de su casa lo obedecieran como lo hacían antes y no se atrevieran a volver a intentar atacar a Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba ser quien no era, había descubierto que estar con ella le permitía ser como quería, con ella no tenia que fingir no tenia que mostrarse arrogante para obtener su atención, había descubierto lo agradable que era el sentirse amado y lo vacía que había estado su vida sin ella.

Pero lo que más extraño le parecía es que había empezado a dejar de sentir tanto odio hacia Potter, no es que ahora lo considerara su amigo, pero poco a poco había comenzado a sentirse a gusto en su compañía, no tenían muchas cosas en común pero tenían algo que los unía mas que nada, ambos querían a Hermione y aunque de maneras diferentes, ambos la amaban.

Sabía que tenía que descubrir el plan de Voldemort para proteger a Hermione y ahora también sabía que si el fallaba en descubrirlo Potter lo haría y sobre todo protegería a Hermione antes que a sí mismo. Que tonto había sido, acababa de descubrir porque Potter le comenzaba a agradar, era porque nunca permitiría que le pasara algo malo a sus amigos, porque no permitiría que nadie se sacrificara en su lugar y sobre todo porque no solo defendería a sus amigos, sabía que si estuviera en sus manos su vida, el no dudaría en protegerlo. Había descubierto que Harry Potter era un ser digno de confianza y sobre todo de respeto.

Todo esto lo había aprendido gracias a tres personas, esas tres personas que lo habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott y Georgi Videnov ahora eran parte fundamental de su vida y haría todo lo necesario para protegerlos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	17. Descubriendo Secretos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Descubriendo Secretos**

Faltaba solo una semana para que la primera prueba se llevara a cabo y todo el mundo mágico parecía haber volcado sus ojos en Hogwarts y especialmente en los cuatro campeones.

Pero no todos los magos prestaban atención a esas cuatro personas, Lucius Malfoy, como todos los mortífagos al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, ansiaba la eliminación de Harry Potter, pero él deseaba que antes de acabar con Potter el sufriera muchísimo.

Esa era la misión que se les había encomendado a los Malfoy´s buscar la manera de lograrlo. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que vio a su hijo y estaba desesperado pues aun no sabía cómo lograr su misión hasta que una tarde recibió una carta de Pansy Parkinson en donde le decía que Draco estaba saliendo con Hermione Granger se sorprendió muchísimo, pero lo sorpresa no le duro mucho pues se puso furioso, sabía que su hijo había estado renuente a servirle al señor tenebroso, estuvo solo unas horas dando vueltas en su despacho hasta que recibió otra carta proveniente de Hogwarts, pero el remitente era diferente esta vez era de Severus Snape. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_**Lucius**_

_**Confió en que para este momento ya estés enterado de lo que ha hecho Draco, está saliendo con la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger.**_

_**Quiero que sepas que él me informo de la misión que les dio el Señor Tenebroso a ti y a tu familia para debilitar a Potter y después de varios fracasos con Weasley, ha decidido que el blanco más fácil era ella.**_

_**No dudo que tu sorpresa se compare con la mía al enterarte de semejante atrocidad, pero tengo que asegurarte que no es más que un plan de él para separar a Granger de Potter y destruirlos por separado. Como lo habrás notado, ella es el cerebro del grupo y cuando ella esté acabada, Potter y Weasley no podrán hacer nada**_

_**S. Snape**_

Después de recibir esta carta, Lucius le envió otra a Draco. Su furia había desaparecido, se sintió muy complacido al saber que Draco estaba buscando la manera de separar al Trío Dorado y por lo que se había enterado hasta ahora, se daba cuenta de que su hijo estaba logrando su objetivo aunque aun tenía algunas pequeñas fallas ya que la sangre sucia aun no se separaba completamente de Potter y Weasley, pero ya lo ayudaría cuando ocurriera la primera prueba.

Draco solo debía seguir las indicaciones que le dio en la carta que le envió, faltaban pocos días para la primera prueba y para el comienzo de la destrucción de Potter y compañía.

Por otra parte Draco logro averiguar parte del plan de Voldemort para este año, pero no era mucho ya que él no había revelado el plan completo, hasta ahora solo sabía lo que todo el mundo mágico negaba, el había regresado y planeaba destruir a Harry destruyendo primero a todos aquellos que amaba y que lo defendían, ahora se recriminaba por estarlo ayudando de manera inconsciente y ahora entendía por qué su padre no había intervenido para nada.

¡Su padre! Diablos había recibido dos cartas de él, una de las cartas había llegado días después de anunciar que salía con Hermione, la segunda carta llego hace tan solo 2 días, tenía que leerlas aun debían estar metidas en su cuarto, mientras corría a la mazmorra algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente

_*****Hasta ahora él se ha calmado un poco y te ha dejado estar con Granger porque le dije que es parte del plan para alejarla de Potter y debilitarlo en su momento, pero cuando eso pase y ella vuelva a su lado, y tu padre se dé cuenta de que no es lo que le dije, serás tú quien pague las consecuencias y puede que no te gusten*****_

_***** Si la quieres de verdad debes protegerla, porque el destino que le espera a Potter también está planeado para ella y para Weasley*****_

_*****Tienes que dejarla o ella morirá*** **_

_***** Un destino que no te gustara*****_

Cuando llego a su habitación, se acordó que ahora la compartía con Videnov y que este había organizado sus cosas, si él había movido algo cerca de su cama está perdido.

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado pues después de revolver un poco su habitación por fin dio con la dichosa carta.

Las manos le temblaron cuando intento abrir la carta, ahora más que nunca le interesaba lo que Lucius Malfoy tenía que decirle. Cuando por fin logro abrirla no fue capaz de entender ni una sola palabra, tuvo que leerla un par de veces más para entender su contenido

_**Draco**_

_**Snape me informo lo que has hecho, te felicito, estas logrando separarlos, su destrucción será inminente ya que ni Potter ni mucho menos Weasley son lo suficientemente hábiles para evadirnos.**_

_**Me parece sumamente estúpida la actitud de Granger al creer que tu estas enamorado de ella ¿A caso no se ha autoproclamado la bruja más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts? ¿Cómo puede creer que un Slytherin pueda estar cerca de ella? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera que un Malfoy la querría a ella? No es más que una sangre sucia.**_

_**Sé que te parecerá repulsivo el simple hecho de acercarte a la sangre sucia esa, pero debes recordar que el fin justifica los medios y que todo lo que haces**__**es por eliminar**__**definitivamente con Potter.**_

_**No te preocupes por nada, hoy mismo todos los Slytherin's sabrán de tus planes, no dudo en que utilices el poder para hacer que te obedezcan, pero será necesario que estos no duden de ti, no sería conveniente que el Señor Tenebroso dudara de tu fidelidad hacia él.**_

_**Recuerda que no tendrás que estar con ella más tiempo del necesario y que cuando llegue el momento de la destrucción de Potter, tú podrás eliminar a Granger y así librarnos de uno de los impuros más detestables de todos los tiempos.**_

_**Deberás mantener a Granger a tu lado, para lograr que se separe de Potter, sé que no será sencillo así que ya encontraremos la manera de obligarla a destruir ella misma la confianza de Potter.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

¿Estúpida? Nadie llamaría estúpida a Hermione mientras él tuviera vida para impedirlo ¿y cómo se atrevía su padre a dudar que Hermione fuera la mejor bruja de todo Hogwarts? No había conocido a otro estudiante que fuera capaz de recordar todos y cada uno de los ingredientes de las pociones que existían, no había otra persona en todo Hogwarts que hubiera leído tantos libros como Hermione Jane Granger, ella era simplemente la mejor bruja de muchas generaciones.

Su padre debería aprender un par de cosas de Hermione, ella no era estúpida, el estúpido en todo caso había sido el por estar perdiendo tanto tiempo en insultos en vez de ocupar ese tiempo en adorarla como ella se merecía, ella era el ser más maravilloso que alguna vez piso la tierra, ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos y sobre todo ella era suya, ella era su ángel.

Si su padre consideraba que Hermione no era digna ni siquiera de ser mirada por un Malfoy, su padre se equivocaba, eran los Malfoy quienes no eran dignos de una sola de las miradas de Hermione.

¿Repulsivo? En este momento el ser más repulsivo era el mismo Lucius Malfoy, su bien amado padre, que no era otra cosa que una asquerosa rata que se arrastraba buscando las migajas que su "señor" deseara regalarle. Él era el ser mas repulsivo de todos por forzar a su hijo y a su esposa a seguirlo en la visa que él había elegido. Había vendido todo a cambio de migajas de poder que no le servirían de nada cuando Potter derrotara a su adorado "Señor".

¿Más tiempo del necesario? Si supiera como ansiaba pasar cada segundo del día a su lado y que solo le bastaba con estar cerca de ella para sentirse feliz.

Solo haría una cosa de lo que decía su padre, mantendría a Hermione a su lado incluso si eso significaba su propia muerte.

Abrió la segunda carta que era más corta que la anterior y leyó

_**Draco**_

_**Hasta ahora tu plan parece funcionar, me han llegado mensajes de Pansy y Zabini en donde me informan los progresos que has hecho con la sangre sucia, también me han dicho que interpretas muy bien tu papel de "tonto enamorado", tan bien que incluso ellos habrían creído la mentira de no saber la verdad.**_

_**Por otra parte, Lord Voldemort ha sido informado de tus planes para la destrucción de Potter, aun no confía plenamente en que la sangre sucia logre destruir a Potter.**_

_**Asume que ella lo apoyara hasta el final y que será necesario obligarla a hacer lo que necesitamos.**_

_**Es por eso que te ha sido encomendada una nueva misión.**_

_**Deberás llevar a Granger al bosque prohibido antes de iniciar la primera prueba, será sometida a una leve tortura por medio de crucios para finalmente ser obligada a obedecer y destruir la confianza de Potter.**_

_**Nos veremos pronto y recuerda todo es por el bien mayor.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

Asqueado.

Era así como se sentía al leer esta última carta.

El no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella, la protegería de todo y de todos.

Así que Lord Voldemort lo sabía, bien pues que se enterara, él no quería destruir a Potter y obligaría a Hermione a obedecerlo, mejor que siguiera pensando que lo haría.

Y su padre ¿En serio creía que permitiría que algo malo le pasara a Hermione, a su Hermione?

Y por último, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini dos de las personas con las cuales había compartido buenos momentos, así que fueron esos dos, esos miserables habían resultado ser las peores serpientes que había pisado alguna vez la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Habían caído lo más bajo que se podía, se habían convertido en los espías de su padre, podriá haberlo esperado de Crabbe o Goyle que no eran más que sus "gorilas" ellos que siempre estaban a su sombra, pero no, tuvieron que ser esos dos a los cuales consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo.

Ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de ese par.

Tendría que encontrar la manera de protegerla, no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara y menos ahora sabiendo que la torturarían para conseguir destruir la confianza de Potter.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de alejarla de ellos, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara. ¿Pero qué?

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando entro Theo y Georgi, ambos lo miraron y les pareció bastante raro que el ser mas frio que habían conocido tuviera una expresión de dolor y angustia combinada con las ganas de vomitar.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto nada ya que sabían que si él quisiera contarles algo, lo haría en el momento justo.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera seguir pensando en cómo proteger a Hermione, Theo hablo:

-Pensé que estarías con Hermione

-¿Qué?- dijo volviendo a la realidad

-Se supone que estarías con Hermione en la biblioteca- dijo Georgi

-¡HERMIONE!- _¿Como pudo olvidarla? Pensó Draco_

No respondió y salió corriendo con rumbo a la biblioteca, hoy buscarían las características del cáliz y su funcionamiento.

Llego a la biblioteca y ella está ahí, sentada en un rincón con una enorme pila de libros alrededor de ella.

Draco aun estaba parado en la entrada cuando Hermione levanto la vista y le dedico una radiante sonrisa que provoco que el corazón de Draco se detuviera momentáneamente.

Mientras se dirigía a ella lo único que podía pensar era que haría lo necesario para protegerla, ella era su ángel, el ser que le había enseñado lo más maravilloso que existía, EL AMOR.

_-Ella no sufrirá si yo puedo evitarlo-_ se repetía una y otra vez en voz baja mientras llegaba a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	18. La Primera Prueba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**btvs22 **  
bienvenida a la historia, espero poder leer un comentario más tuyo par aquí.

**Adrit126 **  
Si, a mi también me encanta que tenga amigos, adoro a Theo y Georgi, y si esta pésimo que aun traten mal a Harry pero no será por mucho tiempo más.

**sombra  
**Si, ya me he recuperado de la mano, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, se que son cortos y no tenia ni idea de que son rimbombantes, es así como suelo escribir, pero dime ¿te gusta que escriba así o prefieres algo menos ostentoso? Tu sol dime, tu opinión cuenta. Yo también adoro su preocupación y se pondrá peor.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La Primera Prueba**

Era domingo y la primera prueba estaba a tan solo dos días. Muchos Gryffindor's aun veían a Harry como a un usurpador y entre estos estaba Ron que desde la selección de los campeones no había vuelto a hablar con Harry, lo que causo que Hermione pasara mucho tiempo con Harry y no es que le molestara o le incomodara estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo es solo que en el fondo deseaba estar con Draco y se sentía muy egoísta por solo pensarlo. Antes de que Draco formara parte de su vida las dos únicas personas con las cuales la compartía eran Harry y Ron, después apareció Ginny pero ahora tenia a mas personas que la estimaban y que la amaban a su manera y eso la hacia sentirse realmente importante.

Pero ahora Harry volvía a necesitarla y ella no podía dejarlo solo como todos los demás lo habían hecho.

Harry le dijo que la primera prueba consistía en dragones, él los había visto y estaba seguro de que a estas alturas tanto Fleur como Viktor ya sabrían de su existencia, pero dudaba de que el profesor Dumbledore les dijera algo a él o a Cedric.

Hermione le dijo a Harry que tenia que decirle a Cedric de la existencia de los dragones por que no era justo que los otros dos campeones tuvieran una ventaja y que ellos dos corrieran un riesgo innecesario.

Para estas alturas Viktor Krum pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y Harry se preguntaba por qué. ¿Estaba estudiando, o buscando algo que le sirviera de ayuda para la primera prueba? Hermione se quejaba a menudo de la presencia de Krum, no porque le molestara, sino por los grupitos de chicas que lo espiaban escondidas tras las estanterías y que con sus risitas no la dejaban concentrarse.

-¡Ni siquiera es guapo! -murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum- ¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi.

-El «Amago de Wronski» -dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

Ese mismo día Harry le dijo a Hermione que Sirius le había advertido acerca de Igor Karkarov y que le había pedido que tuviera mucho cuidado con él pero Hermione le dijo que lo mas importante en ese momento era saber como derrotar al dragón.

Pasaron varios días en la biblioteca pero después de no encontrar nada mas que como hacer que les crecieran las uñas y una guía de como cuidar a un dragón, el profesor Moody intervino cuando Harry le aviso a Cedric de los dragones.

Harry paso un tiempo con el mientras Hermione seguía en la biblioteca, fue ahí donde Draco la encontró.

-Hola- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Draco

-Busco algo que pueda ayudar a Harry en la primera prueba- contesto Hermione

- ¿Ya sabe a que se va a enfrentar?- pregunto el rubio

- No- contesto la castaña, odiaba ocultarle cosas a Draco pero no podía decirle que Harry se había enterado en que consistía la primera prueba - es solo que estoy buscando a que se puede enfrentar.

-Bueno espero que sea lo que sea a lo que se enfrente espero que salga bien- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Hermione

-¡¿En serio piensas eso?- pregunto Hermione con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

-Hermione, si tú confías en él lo suficiente como para poner tu vida en sus manos yo también debo confiar en él. – Dijo muy serio y continúo en un tono más cómodo- Además, me han dejado muy claro que Potter daría su vida por ti.

-Draco significa muchísimo para mi que confíes en el.

-Hablando de él- dijo Draco- se que querrás estar con el antes de la prueba y quería decirte que no te preocupes por mi. Yo llegare tarde, Snape me dejo un trabajo junto con Nott y Videnov.

-Pero llegaras ¿verdad?- pregunto Hermione que tenia un raro presentimiento.

-Si, llegare- prometió Draco

Después de leer las cartas de su padre Draco decidió que tenia que proteger a Hermione, pero después de cuatro días sin encontrar nada que le ayudara por fin había encontrado algo que le llamo la atención en un libro.

_No puedes hacer esto tú solo_

Esas palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza a si que decidió pedir ayuda a Severus, no tenía otra opción necesitaba proteger a Hermione a toda costa, pero nunca se imagino de lo que él le propondría, era… era… demonios era simplemente doloroso el solo imaginarlo.

Había acudido a el por que era el único que podía ayudarlo, cuando llego a su despacho se sentía bastante incomodo al pedirle ayuda, pero era por Hermione.

-Severus necesito tu ayuda- dijo Draco

-¿En que? – pregunto Snape

-Supongo que sabes lo que quieren hacerle a Hermione

- Si- contesto el profesor

- Pues yo necesito protegerla, no voy a permitir que nadie la toque- dijo Draco

- Eso esta bien- dijo Snape levantándose de su silla y rodeando su escritorio- ¿Y que tienes planeado? Por que supongo que tienes un plan.

-No, no tengo nada- casi grito Draco- he buscado pero no encuentro nada

-Bien yo tengo un hechizo, pero necesitamos a dos personas mas que conozcan un poco de magia antigua, busca en tu casa seguramente debe haber algunos que la conozcan, si confías en ellos mucho mejor.

-¡Dos personas! ¡Dos personas!- pensó Draco- ¿De dónde voy a sacar a dos personas que conozcan ese tipo de magia y sobre todo en las que confié?

¡Estúpido! Pero claro, están Nott y Videnov ellos la conocen y confió en ellos. - Ya los tengo- dijo al fin

-Bien mañana vengan temprano después del desayuno y comenzaremos a preparar todo.

Draco salió del despacho de Snape mas tranquilo, llego a la mazmorra y en su sala común estaban Nott y Videnov

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo antes de saludar

Los dos muchachos lo vieron pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra esperando que él continuara.

-Arriba- dijo Draco al ver que no se movían

Cuando llegaron arriba Draco comenzó

-Se que ambos saben lo que me espera mañana y lo que le espera a Hermione- dijo serio

Ambos asintieron

-Pues necesito protegerla-continúo Draco

-¿La quieres?- pregunto Theo de pronto

-Yo...necesito protegerla-dijo Draco

Para ambos chicos estaba mas que claro que Draco la quería, aunque ninguno de los dos sabían hasta que punto, apreciaban a Draco y eran capaces de entender su necesidad de protegerla porque ambos la habían experimentado aunque no con tanta intensidad, ambos estaban enamorados de veelas.

Theo Nott apenas habia hablado unas cuantas palabras con la dueña de su corazón pero habían sido suficientes para desear rodearla con sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca y Georgi Videnov la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, la habia conocido gracias a Hermione y estaría eternamente agradecido con ella por eso, hasta ahora lo único que deseaba era que ella lo mirara a los ojos para saber si ella también sentía lo mismo por él

- Si es así ¿Que necesitas?-pregunto Georgi

-Que mañana me acompañen a ver a Snape, el le hará un hechizo a Hermione

Cuando aceptaron, Draco se sintió mas tranquilo. Hermione estaría protegida.

Por fin llego el martes, Draco estaba ansioso por ir con Snape y Hermione habia logrado que Harry hiciera correctamente el hechizo convocador, le habia llevado toda la noche hacer que lo lograra pero al fin lo habia conseguido, ahora solo esperaba que funcionara a larga distancia.

Hermione trato toda la mañana de calmar a Harry pero no parecía haber funcionado, cuando bajo a los terrenos no vio a Draco y aun tenía un mal presentimiento.

La prueba comenzó pero el seguía sin aparecer.

Cedric fue el primer campeón en enfrentarse a su dragón, en el momento en el que el salió llegaron Nott y Videnov acompañados de Snape pero no venia Draco con ellos, Cedric utilizo dos encantamientos lo primero que le hizo fue distraer al dragón con un perro labrador hasta que el dragón decidió que le interesaba mas Cedric así que se vio forzado a lanzarle el hechizo incarcerus que no sirvió de nada mas que para enfurecerlo lo que provoco que el dragón le lanzara fuego quemándole un hombro.

Después apareció Fleur, Draco aun no aparecía ella lo inmovilizo y durmió pero no por mucho tiempo y cuando despertó este se enfado tanto que le prendió fuego a su falda. Fleur la apago con aguamenti

El tercero fue Viktor Krum que utilizo el encantamiento conjuntivitis pero el dragón se desoriento y comenzó a aplastar los huevos reales.

Y por ultimo apareció Harry, y con el Draco que lucia terriblemente abatido, Harry al principio no sabia que hacer con el convoco su saeta de fuego pero parecía estar implorando por que esta apareciera cuando apareció comenzó a retar al dragón lo cual funciono y causo que el fuera el primero en tomar el huevo peor no salió ileso por que también el dragón le quemo el hombro, tuvo buenas puntuaciones excepto de Igor Karkarov que le puso un 4.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Malfoy, Nott y Videnov se dirigieron al despacho de Snape.

Llegaron con Snape y lo primero que hicieron fue bloquear la puerta, muy pocas personas se acercaban allí pero era mejor no corre riesgos.

Snape los condujo a una pared al fondo de su despacho y dijo

_-Vivire Militare Est_

Y la pared se separo y dio paso a otra habitación

-Este es el lugar perfecto para hacer un hechizo así.

El cuarto estaba lleno de pociones, velas, tiza y libros tan viejos que parecía que con un solo toque se desharían y al fondo había un espejo que no mostraba nada, no había reflejo de ninguno de ellos y de nada de lo que había en esa habitación, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Les indico que se colocaran frente al espejo.

-Antes de empezar es necesario que piensen exactamente en dos cosas, la primera es que deben pensar en Hermione y la segunda en por que quieren protegerla. Deben ser honestos ya que el hechizo solo se podrá hacer una vez y si falla ella podría morir. Piensen en eso mientras preparo todo.

Snape se alejo y saco un viejo libro con una pasta de color guinda, busco el hechizo y comenzó a leerlo en voz baja pero antes de terminar se quedo estático, tardo un poco en recuperarse y cuando lo hizo llamo a Draco.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar para protegerla?- pregunto un tanto ansioso Snape

-Todo- dijo rápidamente el rubio- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-El hechizo tiene… condiciones- dijo un tanto dudoso Severus lo cual hizo que Draco se angustiara. Nunca había visto a Severus Snape titubear, eso simplemente era inconcebible. ¿Y a que se refería con condiciones?, no conocía ningún hechizo que tuviera condiciones

-¿Qué quieres decir con condiciones?-pregunto el rubio

-Que para que el hechizo funcione debes cumplir con algunas condiciones. Tiene dos, la primera es que el hechizo solo funcionara mientas corra peligro y la segunda es…-se quedo mudo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Draco

-Esto no te va a gustar Draco-dijo Snape- La segunda es que no podrás acercarte a ella por ningún motivo, de lo contrario ella no solo quedara expuesta sino que será mucho mas fácil que la atrapen y la asesinen.

-¿QUÉ?- Casi grito Draco- No puedo estar con ella- dijo en un susurro

-A partir de que el hechizo se realice tienes dos horas antes de que la proteja totalmente.

-Dos horas ¿Puedo acercarme a ella en ese tiempo?-pregunto Draco

-Si, pero recuerda que primero tienes que ir al bosque y ¿Qué vas a hacer? Granger tiene que ir contigo.

-No voy a exponerla ya veré lo que les digo

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Videnov, que ya se había acercado con Nott

-Necesitas llevarla ¿Sabes lo que harán si ella no esta contigo? – dijo Theo

-No me importa, ella no va a ir conmigo

- No me refiero solo a ti sino también a ella- dijo Theo

-No es necesario que ella vaya- dijo Snape- otro ocupara su lugar

Malfoy, Nott y Videnov se quedaron mudos

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Draco

-Utilizaremos poción multijugos con alguno de ustedes- dijo Snape

-Necesitaremos cabello de ella – dijo Georgi mirando a Draco

-Supongo que no tienes un mechón de su cabello-dijo Theo-así que tendremos que conseguirlo

Después de ponerse de acuerdo de quienes irían a la torre de Gryffindor, Snape los llamo

-Vuelvan a colocarse en sus posiciones

Los tres se colocaron en sus lugares y Snape comenzó movió el espejo al centro de la habitación y alrededor de él dibujo una triada y coloco a Theo a la derecha, a Georgi a la izquierda y a Draco al frente.

-Piensen en Hermione, el espejo la buscara y mostrara su imagen. Recuerden lo que les dije, es muy importante que piensen exactamente en sus motivos.

El espejo encontró a Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba con Harry pero solo se enfoco en ella.

Theo pensó que ella no merecía sufrir, Georgi pensó que ella le había presentado a Antonella y Draco pensó que la amaba y haría lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Snape comenzó a decir algo en voz tan baja que más bien parecían susurros y cuando llego el momento los cuatro levantaron sus varitas y dijeron

_-Protego Horribilis_

Draco conocía este hechizo en su forma simple el cual otorgaba protección por unas cuantas horas contra enemigos y maldiciones pero realizado por una triada era simplemente mucho más poderoso.

-Draco el hechizo tomara un poco de tu energía así que siéntate un momento mientras preparo la poción y Nott y Videnov van por el cabello.

Mientras esperaba, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en Hermione y en como se lo diría y sobre todo en el dolor que eso les iba a causar a ambos.

Cuando Hermione por fin pudo ver a Harry al terminar la prueba, estaba realmente ansiosa no solo por verificar que estuviera bien sino por que Draco no se dirigió a ella cuando todo término si no que se fue directamente al castillo, mas tarde hablaría con él.

Habia llegado junto a Harry y no había sido totalmente consiente de que Ron caminaba a su lado.

-¡Harry, has estado genial! -le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo- ¡Alucinante! ¡De verdad!

Pero Harry miraba a Ron, que estaba muy blanco y miraba a su vez a Harry como si éste fuera un fantasma.

-Harry -dijo Ron muy serio- quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón.

-Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? -contestó Harry fríamente- Te ha costado trabajo.

Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas.

-Está bien -dijo, antes de que Ron hablara- Olvídalo.

-No -replicó Ron- Yo no debería haber...

-¡Olvídalo!

Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione, de pronto, se echó a llorar.

-¡No hay por qué llorar! -le dijo Harry, desconcertado.

-¡Son tan tontos los dos! -gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue corriendo, esta vez gritando de alegría.

Cuando llego a la entrada del castillo pudo ver a Draco, había estado tan preocupada por él, pero no sabia exactamente por que aun tenía un mal presentimiento.

Algo iba mal y eso lo podía ver en la expresión torturada de Draco, que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	19. Protegiendo a Hermione

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**sombra  
**Si, es horrible que no puedan estar cerca uno del otro cuando eran tan felices, y si, es tan romántico que la quiera proteger ante todo, LO AMO.

Y que bien que te guste mi manera de escribir, por cierto aparte del Dramione ¿Qué otras parejas te gustan?

**Sabaana  
**Si, malditos mortífagos, los odio, pero así es la historia.

Se que me pediste que no los haga sufrir mucho pero aquí viene la parte triste. 

Este capitulo está inspirado en la canción**"Contigo en la distancia" de ****David Archuleta**

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PROTEGIENDO A HERMIONE**

Draco estaba sentado y sentía como poco a poco parte de su energía se desprendía de el pero en lo único que era capaz de pensar era en como mantener alejada a Hermione de su lado.

Sabía que ella no seria fácil de convencer pero no sabía como hacerlo. Era simplemente difícil tan solo intentar engañarla, pero había algo que aun no lograba comprender del todo y era el sentimiento que lo había acompañado desde aquella vez que Hermione fue atacada por Pansy en el mundial de Quidditch.

Recordaba como ese día Lord Voldemort le había asignado su primera tarea, el no estaba de acuerdo pero sabia que si deseaba llegar a ocupar su lugar debería obedecerlo, ese día el había atacado a Seamus Finningan y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho que una batalla se libraba bastante cerca de su posición esperaba que fuera algún otro insignificante impuro pero cuando logro llegar a donde estaba cuando la vio a ella , ahí tirada pero no por eso indefensa a pesar de no poder ganar seguía luchando, no sabia que fue lo que lo impulso a protegerla, corrió en su ayuda y esa fue la primera vez que tuvo a Hermione Granger en sus brazos.

Eran estos los pensamientos que lo acechaban cuando un ruido lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-Profesor- grito Theo- tenemos un problema

Severus se acerco corriendo a los recién llegados y pregunto

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ella- dijo Georgi- el problema es ella

Venia con ellos una muchacha pero no era cualquier muchacha sino que era Antonella, la amiga de Hermione.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Draco

_FLASH BACK_

_Theo y Georgi iban caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor, conocían la contraseña ya que Draco muchas veces se la oyó decir a Hermione. Aparentemente no quedaba nadie en la torre, entraron ocultos por un hechizo desilusionador, subieron a las habitaciones de las mujeres y revisaron cada habitación en busca de la correcta, por fin parecía que habían dado con ella. Habia cuatro camas en una de ellas habia una enorme pila de libros por lo cual supusieron que esa era su cama. Entraron y comenzaron a buscar un poco de su cabello, en eso un ruido se escucho pero cuando quisieron ocultarse ya era demasiado tarde alguien los habia visto._

_-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- pregunto Antonella_

_Los dos muchachos se miraron y Theo asintió_

_-__¡Obliviate!__-dijo Georgi_

_Pero nada paso, ella seguía de pie_

_-__¡Obliviate!__- dijo Theo_

_Pero ella seguía de pie_

_-No lo intenten- dijo- esos hechizos no funciona conmigo._

_Al ver que ninguno de los dos decían nada continuo_

_-Ahoga segian tan amables de decigme que hacen con las cosas de Hegmione._

_Podrían decirle una mentira, bueno Georgi podría hacerlo pero antes de que pudiera inventar algo Theo hablo_

_-Buscamos su cabello-_

_Ella lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto un fenómeno de pronto y dijo_

_-¿Paga que?_

_Y otra vez Theo sin ser capaz de resistirse a contestarle dijo_

_-Para una poción- pero no pudo terminar gracias a que Georgi le tapo la boca y le dijo_

_-Ya cállate lo vas a arruinar, tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo en un susurro_

_-¿Qué tipo de poción?-pregunto Antonella_

_Pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada y miraron hacia uno y otro lado como si esperaran que alguien los rescatara pero nadie apareció._

_-Estoy espegando- dijo Antonella_

_-Petrificus- grito Georgi_

_Pero ella lo esquivo por un pelo, ellos creyeron que la esquivarían pero ella fue mas rápida y se interpuso en la puerta_

_-De aquí no van a salig hasta que me digan lo que están tgamando ustedes dos_

_Theo que ya había sido soltado por Georgi dijo_

_- No puedo decirte mucho solo que es para protegerla._

_-Y si la aprecias nos vas a facilitar las cosas_

_-¿De que deben pgotegegla?-Pregunto Antonella_

_-No podemos decírtelo- contesto Georgi_

_-Pues sea lo que sea que vayan a haceg, yo los ayudage-contesto la muchacha_

_Los dos muchachos se miraron tratando de decidir que hacer con ella pero al ver que no se movía, Georgi hablo_

_-Bien, pero será Draco el que te lo diga-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Tal parece que no va acedera si que será de ayuda – dijo Snape

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unisonó Draco y Theo, este ultimo un tanto preocupado.

-Sera ella la que ocupe el lugar de Hermione- dijo mirándola- ya que parece que no esta dispuesta a irse y sobre todo por que es ella la que la puede interpretar mejor- termino Snape

-¿En donde ocupage su lugag?- pregunto Antonella

-Antes de decírtelo debes saber que es muy peligroso- dijo Snape

-No me impogta-contesto ella

- ¿Estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

-Pog supuesto- contesto Antonella

-Bueno Hermione esta en peligro debido a un ataque de el Señor Tenebroso y es necesario protegerla, tomaras poción multijugos y ocuparas su lugar ante los mortios- dijo mirándola- ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Pog supuesto- contesto Antonella

Draco que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado hablo

-Otra cosa, no puedes decirle nada a Hermione de lo que esta pasando, si salimos vivos de esto tendré que alejarme de ella y estoy seguro de que me odiara.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo pero solo Antonella hablo

- Esta bien, yo no dige nada.

Cuando terminaron la poción, Antonella la tomo y se transformo en Hermione, cuando ella fue protegida por Snape con un sinfín de Hechizos, Draco y ella salieron de la mazmorra con rumbo al bosque e iban acompañados por el silencio, cuando Antonella hablo lo pudo hacer correctamente

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Hermione?-pregunto ella

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Draco

-Hace rato dijiste que ella te va a odiar así que supongo que le dirás algo que la lastimara ¿no?-dijo ella

-Voy a mentirle, voy a decirle que no la quiero y que todo fue un juego, que ella no me importa para nada y que solo es una sangre sucia que no me importa

-Vas a lastimarla mucho-dijo ella

-Lo se y se que me va a odiar muchísimo y que no va a querer verme, pero es lo mejor- dijo Draco triste- Supongo que me creerá que no la quiero porque nunca le he dicho que la quiero.

-¿Y la quieres?- pregunto ella sintiéndose tonta al momento de preguntarlo

Draco podría mentirle pero, ¿Qué caso tendría? Ninguno

-Si, pero no he podido decírselo nunca

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Draco volvió a hablar

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Por supuesto- contesto Antonella

-No se por que te voy a pedir esto justo a ti, pero necesito hacerlo- se callo un momento y continuo- Prométeme que pase lo que pase no dejaras que Hermione sufra por mi culpa, que si tiene la oportunidad de olvidarme lo haga y que no me busque y mucho menos que se me acerque

-Pero ella querrá tener respuestas

- Prométemelo

-Esta bien, te lo prometo

Draco se sentía un tanto confundido por la confianza que había tenido con Antonella pero sabia que seria lo mejor para ella aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor para el.

Se acercaban al bosque y el volvió a hablar

-Actúa como ella, en cuanto estemos frente a ellos deberás golpearme

Ella lo miro pero no dijo nada mas ya que podían ver a los mortios desde donde estaban, estaban solo a unos pocos metros de ellos y de la tortura que les esperaba a ambos

A medida que se acercaban Antonella comenzó a actuar, estaba segura de que los podían escuchar

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto

-Es una sorpresa, no te preocupes- dijo Draco

-No podemos entrar en el bosque prohibido-dijo Hermione- esta prohibido

-Hermione, esta no es la primera vez que entramos ¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo Draco que ya había visto a su padre detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos

-Si, pero entramos con Hagrid -contesto Hermione mientras Draco la jalaba

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo Draco- Te voy a tapar los ojos solo por unos momentos, te vas a sorprender cuando lo veas

-Draco, esto no me gusta- contesto Hermione

-¿No confías en mi?-pregunto Draco

-Si, pero...-contesto Hermione

-No hay pero que valga-dijo Draco

Solo llevaba unos cuántos segundos con los ojos tapados cuando se escucho otra voz

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Lucius Malfoy

Hermione se destapo los ojos y no solo vio a Lucius frente a ella sino que a sus lados estaban Peter Pettigrew y un hombre al que jamás había visto en su vida.

Estaba asustada pero sabía que no le pasaría nada

-Draco- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo pero este se había alejado un poco de ella-

Poco a poco los otros tres hombres se acercaron a ella rodeándola, ella volvió a buscar a Draco, aunque sabia que no podría ayudarla no le gustaba para nada la sensación de sentirse totalmente desprotegida

-El no va a ayudarte- dijo Lucius- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta aun, sangre sucia, que mi hijo no te quiere y que para el no eres mas que un desperdicio de magia?

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-grito ella- el me quiere- dijo en un tono mas bajo como si no estuviera segura de eso

-¿Por qué crees tu que te ha traído hoy aquí? ¿Para dar un paseo?- dijo burlándose- Pensé que te creías la bruja mas lista de todo Hogwarts pero veo que no eres mas que una tonta ilusa ¿En verdad creíste que alguien como Draco se fijaría en ti? Tú no vales nada

El otro hombre se reía de todas y cada una de las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, mientras que Peter Pettigrew se mantenía medio escondido en las sombras casi sin moverse

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grito Hermione

-¿Crees que miento? Pregúntaselo a el- dijo Lucius señalando a Draco que estaba alejado del grupo pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su padre.

-Draco-dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba suplicante

El solo se limito a mirarla a ella y después a su padre y luego otra vez a ella y por fin dio su respuesta

-Si-fue todo lo que contesto

-Ja, ja, ja -se escucharon mas fuertes las risas del otro hombre mientras Lucius la miraba y le decía

-Debiste darte cuenta desde un principio que el solo te estaba utilizando

Hermione había caído arrodillada, Lucius Malfoy era el hombre más cruel sobre la tierra

Lucius levanto su varita y dijo

_-Nocere-_

-Hermione cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor

-¿En serio creíste por un momento que una inmunda sangre sucia podía estar a la altura de el Príncipe de Slytherin?

-No eres más que la basura que nadie quiere- dijo el otro hombre

-Vamos Draco, te prometí que si cumplías con tu parte, serias tu quien torturara a la sangre sucia.

Draco estaba pasmado, a pesar de saber que esa no era Hermione no podía creer que su padre fuera el ser mas miserable que existiera sobre la tierra.

Desde que habían llegado lo único que había hecho era lastimar a Antonella pensando que era Hermione, en este momento y aunque le parecía un tanto cruel y egoísta de su parte, se alegraba de que Hermione no estuviera con él, estaba seguro de que si ella estuviera ahí, se creería cada una de las asquerosas palabras que decía su padre.

Lo sentía por Antonella, pero sabia que no sentiría dolor alguno y que todo era actuación, ya que los hechizos que le había hecho Snape actuaban como una barrera evitando que algo la dañara, pero también le había puesto otro con el cual su cuerpo reflejaría dolor sin sentirlo, lo cual hacia que fuera bastante convincente el sufrimiento.

Pero no era ella la única que debía actuar, también el si no quería que su padre y Colagusano y Barty lo descubrieran

-¿Draco?- lo llamo Lucius-¿Qué esperas? No podemos tardarnos mas, ella debe regresar con Potter antes de que termine la prueba.

-No pienso ensuciarme las manos con ella, ya bastante tuve con tener que soportarla todo este tiempo- dijo Draco

-Pues es momento de que te vengues de ella- dijo Barty- ¿O acaso le tomaste cariño?- dijo mientras sacaba su lengua

Pero antes de que Draco fuera capaz de decir algo su padre hablo

-No digas estupideces, mi hijo jamás se fijaría en una asquerosa sangre sucia, el ha cumplido con su misión tal y como el señor tenebroso lo ordeno.

-Ya que no quieres hacerlo tú, lo haré yo- dijo Barty- ¡Crucio!

Y Hermione se retorció mas en el suelo, Draco se sentía asqueado por tanto placer que veía le era proporcionado a los tres mortífagos, por que a pesar de que Colagusano estaba escondido y no había emitido ningún sonido, tenia una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que lo hacia ver mucho mas despreciable de lo que era.

Después de un rato de estarse divirtiendo a costa del sufrimiento de ella, por fin llego el momento de que se fuera pero no sin antes recibir ordenes.

_-¡Imperio!-_ dijo Lucius

Cuando vio que Hermione ya no protestaba comenzó a darle órdenes

-Deberás destruir la confianza de Potter, alejarte de el y mostrarle lo duro que es ser el, también deberás hacerle ver que la única posibilidad que tiene para salir vivo de la guerra que esta por venir es unirse al señor Tenebroso, tu serás la aliada que buscamos

Cuando terminaron, Barty decidió que lo mejor seria modificarle la memoria, no quería correr riesgos.

-Nos veremos pronto Draco- dijo Lucius- No olvides que debes mantenerme informado de todo lo que haga la sangre sucia.

-Si- fue lo único que se limito a responderle

Cuando por fin se fueron, Draco ayudo a levantarse a Antonella, esperaba que los hechizos hubieran funcionado

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una vez que ella estaba de pie

-Si- contesto ella- que bueno que me protegió el profesor Snape

-Debemos volver pronto al castillo la primera prueba esta por terminar y tú debes descansar, además pronto se acabara el efecto de la poción- dijo Draco

-Si, ¿Veras a Hermione antes?- pregunto Antonella

Draco se limito a asentir, ahora venia la parte más difícil, mentirle a Hermione

No tardaron en llegar a los límites de los terrenos, veían como poco a poco los alumnos regresaban al castillo, la poción dejo de hacer efecto y poco a poco Antonella volvió a la normalidad.

Antes de despedirse Draco hablo

-Antonella, recuerda lo que me prometiste, no dejes que sufra por mi culpa

-No la dejagé sufgig- dijo volviendo a ser ella

-Es hora de que te vayas, dentro de poco Hermione me odiara y...- no pudo continuar, había comenzado a formársele un nudo en la garganta.

No tardo mucho en aparecer Hermione, venia radiante seguramente Potter había ganado, estos serian los últimos momentos que compartirían y lo único que el haría seria hacerla sufrir.

Pero esto era por su bien, había llegado el momento de proteger a Hermione y a pesar de saber que esto era lo correcto tenia la sensación de que pronto moriría sin ella.

-Draco, Draco- grito Hermione mientras se acercaba a él corriendo

Draco por su parte seguía pensando en lo mucho que la amaba por que era justamente eso lo que sentía por ella a pesar de no ser capaz de decírselo, la amaba incluso más que a su propia vida y también pensaba en lo mucho que esto les iba a doler a ambos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- fue lo primero que pregunto la castaña- Me tenias preocupada- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Te dije que Snape me dejo hacer un trabajo junto a Nott y Videnov y que tardaría pero que llegaba- contesto Draco

-Lo se, pero es que ellos llegaron mucho antes que tu- contesto la castaña - y además se que sonara tonto pero tengo la sensación de que algo no esta bien, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pensé que era por Harry pero el ahora esta bien y Ron le ha vuelto a hablar, pero yo sigo teniendo esa sensación y...-se callo de pronto al ver como el rostro de Draco adquiría una expresión de malestar, como si de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto

-No- contesto él

-¿Estas seguro? No te ves bien- dijo ella

_-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?- pensó Draco_

-¿Draco?- dijo la castaña

-Estoy bien- contesto el rubio

-Mejor vamos al castillo- dijo la castaña tomándolo del brazo- No pareces estar nada bien, a decir verdad parece como si fueras a vomitar de un momento a otro, creo que te vendría bien un poco de descanso-

– _Hazlo- se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza- rómpele el corazón y haz que te odie para que se aleje de ti_

-¡Suéltame Granger!- grito Draco

-¿Granger?- dijo Hermione asombrada por que Draco utilizara nuevamente su apellido y de que estuviera tan furioso por algo que ella no sabia

-Estoy harto de ti, de tus ESTÚPIDOS amigos pero sobre todo estoy harto de tener que fingir todo el tiempo. hasta aquí llegue- grito Draco

Tenia que hacerle el mayor daño posible, debía alejarla a toda costa de su lado aunque esto significará la muerte para ambos, era por su bien, se repetía una y otra vez

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hermione, este no era el Draco que ella conocía y del cual estaba enamorada

-¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡ ESTOY HARTO DE TI! YA ME CANSE DE FINGIR QUE ME GUSTAS, SI ENTÉRATE SOLO FINGÍA- dijo Draco

Draco volteo a ver a Hermione, sabia que no debía hacerlo pero si quería que ella de alejara, debía decirle las cosas mirándola a la cara pero fue mas de lo que pensó que alguna vez tendría que soportar. El dolor que había en su rostro fue para Draco como recibir cientos de crucius por todo el cuerpo, sintió deseos de rodearla con sus brazos, de arrodillarse y suplicarle perdón, tuvo el deseo de decirle toda la verdad, pero se detuvo, no podía hacer eso. ¡Por Merlín! Ella sufriría mas de lo que sufriría a partir de ahora si para estar con el tendría que lastimar a Potter. Pero no dejaría que ella sufriera si algo le pasaba a el, le daría algo en lo que ocuparse para que no se derrumbara, le diría que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto.

¡Que irónico! Se alejaría de la persona que más amaba no solo para protegerla a ella sino también al que por muchos años había sido su peor enemigo

-¡MIENTES!- grito Hermione- ¡NO ES CIERTO, NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO! ¡TU ME QUIERES! Lo he visto en tus ojos cada vez que me miras- dijo en un susurro

Esto era lo que estaba mal. Este no podía ser Draco, su Draco

-¿QUERERTE? NO TE QUIERO, ¿CÓMO PODRÍA QUERERTE A TI? TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA, AMIGA DEL ESTÚPIDO DE POTTER Y DEL POBRETÓN DE WEASLEY

-¡ME QUIERES! Yo lo se- dijo Hermione

-Pensé que eras mas lista que esto, ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que tarde o temprano lo descubrirías, pero ya veo que me equivoque- dijo Draco mientras caminaba alrededor suyo

-Eso no es cierto, no se por que estas diciéndome esto Draco, pero aun en este momento puedo ver como me mientes- dijo Hermione

-¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Granger! Estuve contigo por que me lo ordenaron, te necesitan para hundir a Potter, pero estoy harto de fingir que estar contigo no me repugna, que me gusta besarte y soportarte, a ti, la insufrible sabelotodo, que se cree mejor que todos y que no es mas que una asquerosa impura - dijo Draco

Hermione podía sentir las lagrimas en los ojos, pero se contuvo y se acerco a el y le dijo

-No te creo-

-Ese es tu problema no mío, yo solo te utilice- dijo Draco- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que puedo tener a cualquiera? Solo debo escogerla, pero ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti? Solo por una orden te aguante y fingí todo este tiempo, pero estoy harto y si el quiere destruir al Potter, pues que se busque otra manera por que yo no hago mas que odiarte cada segundo que paso a tu lado.

-Draco- suplico Hermione- dime que esta pasando, se que no sientes nada de lo que dices, déjame ayudarte

-Es suficiente, deja de humillarte Granger ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo ridícula que luces?- dijo Draco mientras soltaba una carcajada

Hermione que no pudo aguantar mas lo que este le decía lo abofeteo, salió corriendo con rumbo al castillo. No pudo retener mas lagrimas y las dejo salir, esto no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Todo lo que le había dicho Draco no podía ser verdad, no podía haber fingido que la quería, que le gustaba estar con ella, estaba mintiendo.

Draco por su parte, estaba igual o mas destrozado que Hermione, había sido mas duro de lo que imagino, ver como se aferraba a el, como no aceptaba sus palabras y como a pesar de estar insultándola ella aun creía que la quería, como se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nunca que la amaba.

Se sintió morir al ver como se alejaba Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, la había lastimado, la había lastimado mucho, solo esperaba que cuando todo acabara, ella lo perdonara.

Pero a pesar de su sufrimiento sabia que lo hacia para protegerla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	20. Sufriendo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**sombra  
**Si, es muy triste que se separen y mucho mas que ella no sepa la verdad, es injusto, pero Draco se comporta como el héroe de la historia intentando proteger a la doncella.

A mi también me gusta el Theo/Luna pero me gusta más el Ron/Luna

Hay buenos fics de ellos dos.

**Adrit126**

Si, lo se. Draco solo hace lo que tiene que hacer por protegerla pero es muy duro. Para conocer esa respuesta aun falta tiempo. 

**Este capitulo está dividido en dos una parte contada por Hermione y la otra por Draco **

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**SUFRIENDO (POR HERMIONE)**

Hermione entro corriendo al castillo, esperaba que el no la hubiera visto llorar, eso seria añadir una humillación mas, subió corriendo a su torre, esperando que aun no llegara nadie, no quería que la vieran llorar, no a ella, a Hermione Granger, sobre todo por que sabrían por quien lo haría, por el gran Draco Malfoy.

Cuando entro al castillo había muy pocos estudiantes que no hicieron más que mirarla, esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuera alguno de sus compañeros.

Subió apresuradamente los escalones y atravesó el cuadro de la señora gorda dando apenas a entender la contraseña y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue parpadear con fuerza para contener las lágrimas mientras se lanzaba escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio antes de que éstas se derramaran como una inundación. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte como antes ya que en su sala estaba Antonella, las dos se miraron por un momento pero antes de que la joven veela pudiera decir algo, la castaña echo a correr escaleras arriba. Cerró su puerta con un rápido giro de muñeca y se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama, empapando la funda de su almohada en unos minutos.

-Esto no esta pasando- repetía una y otra vez

Recordaba cada una de las palabras de Draco pero se negaba a creerlas

-Miente, no pudo haber fingido todo este tiempo, no pudo- dijo mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Toda la tarde la paso recordando todos los buenos momentos que paso con el.

Recordó la vez que lo vio en el mundial de Quidditch, aun podía recordar la ropa que llevaba puesta pero sobre todo recordaba el brillo de sus ojos, una completa sorpresa que lo hacia lucir mucho mejor, su aspecto totalmente elegante digno de el y de su apellido, recordaba como la salvo de morir a manos de esa mortífaga, como la curo de las heridas que ella le causo, como lucia terriblemente guapo mientras dormía, e incluso recordó la primera sonrisa sincera que el le dedico.

-El no pudo mentir- se repetía una y otra vez

Se sentía destrozada, Draco es y siempre será su primer amor, con el aprendió lo que era la verdadera felicidad, se mostraba tal y como era en realidad, había depositado toda su confianza en el y estaba segura de que el también lo había hecho.

Podrían haber sido muy felices si Draco no hubiera mentido, por que tenia que haber mentido, no podía haberla engañado.

Lloró con enormes y desgarradores sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo y desgarraron su alma. Era inconsciente del ruido que hacía, así que no oyó los tentativos golpecitos que primero Ginny, después Sophie, y finalmente Antonella dieron sobre su puerta. Un trozo de su corazón le había sido arrancado esa tarde, y Hermione se lamentaba de su pérdida. Nunca volvería a confiar en su juicio en lo relativo a los hombres. Y lo que más la atormentaba era, que sabía que aún lo amaba. Draco, en cierta manera, la había engañado, y aún así ella lo seguía amando. No se creía capaz de aprender a dejar de amarlo alguna vez.

-Esto es una pesadilla- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño

Se sentía agonizar.

Su padre alguna vez le había dicho que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, pero ella se preguntaba si viviría suficientes años para aliviar el increíble y palpitante dolor de su corazón.

Draco la había herido, y lo había hecho profundamente.

-Draco no pudo ser tan miserable como para hacerme esto- dijo mientras se acurrucaba bajo la regadera.

Nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua.

A pesar de que su corazón estaba prácticamente roto seguía insistiendo en que no podía ser cierto pero su cabeza comenzaba a recordarle los tres años pasados en lo que el se mostro tal y como era.

Una asquerosa serpiente.

Cuando lentamente las lágrimas de Hermione amainaron, otra emoción vino a unirse a la pena, la tristeza y el dolor que atormentaban su cuerpo.

Furia.

Simple y pura furia.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla tan despreciablemente? Si Draco era capaz de engañarla tan miserablemente, tenía que ser más frío, más mezquino y más cínico de lo que sus semejantes hubieran supuesto jamás. Por lo que a ella respectaba, podía pasarse el resto de su vida sólo con la compañía de su pequeño y duro corazón.

Estaba furiosa.

Completamente furiosa

Y por eso cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y Ginny cayo dentro de la habitación, sus ojos estaban todavía enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre pero ella no lloraba.

Bullía.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?- exclamó Ginny, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras ella.

-Nada- contesto Hermione

-¿Cómo que nada? No tienes cara de nada- dijo la pelirroja

-Me mintió Ginny- Dijo la castaña pero al ver que ella no comprendía, completo- Dra… Malfoy

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto la pelirroja

Hermione miró a lo lejos. La preocupación de Ginny por su bienestar diluyó la mayor parte de la explosiva cólera que la poseía.

-Me utilizo de la manera más vil que te puedas imaginar- dijo Hermione

- ¿Que te hizo?- pregunto la pelirroja

- Se burlo de mí, todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que engañarme- dijo Hermione- ¡Todo fue una maldita mentira!

-Es por eso que llorabas ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja

Hermione asintió

-¿Me escuchaste?-pregunto

-Si, te estábamos buscando y cuando no te encontramos en la biblioteca o en el gran comedor y Ron pensó que podrías estar aquí metida, así que subí a verte y te escuche-dijo la pelirroja

-¿Les dijiste que estaba llorando?- pregunto la castaña

-Estaba preocupada y se los dije, pero Ron dijo que cuando los dejaste estabas llorando y pensó que era por ellos, pero cuando les dije que no parecía que fueran unas cuantas lágrimas los dos quisieron subir pero como no pueden siguen esperando allá abajo-

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione- no quería preocupar a nadie

-Tu no tienes la culpa- dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Es un maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte esto a ti? ¡Si quería jugar con alguien que se hubiera buscado a una de su clase, una Slytherin igual de repugnante y miserable que el!- grito la pelirroja

-No lo llames así Ginny- dijo Hermione

-¿QUE? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Te hizo daño, no merece que lo defiendas- dijo Ginny

-No creo que lo haya hecho para lastimarme, el no es así- dijo Hermione

-Hermione, acaba de destrozarte el corazón ¿Acaso eso no es lastimarte?- pregunto la menor de los Weasley

La mención de sus sentimientos casi la hizo dejar escapar una lágrima, pero parpadeó rápidamente para contenerla.

-Hermione yo… no quería decir eso, bueno si quería pero no como ha sonado, no debí decirlo, lo siento- dijo Ginny

-No importa- dijo Hermione, con voz débil, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana para no tener que ver a Ginny mientras recobraba la compostura -Mientras estoy hablando contigo estoy bien, casi normal. Me había olvidado de estar triste. Es sólo que me lo has recordado, eso es todo-

-Lo siento- repitió Ginny

-No lo hagas. Estoy segura de que me sentiré triste cien veces más antes de que me duerma esta noche. Y estoy segura que me sentiré furiosa también cien veces más. Pero quizás, por el momento, puedes tratar de ayudarme a olvidar.

De pronto tocaron la puerta

-Hegmione ¿Podemos pasag?- pregunto Antonella desde la puerta

-Si, este también es su cuarto- contesto Hermione

-No quegemos molestagte, pego nos gustagia hablag un momento contigo- dijo Sophie

-Si- dijo Hermione-¿Sobre que?

-Sobge Dgaco- dijo Antonella

-Ahora no quiero hablar de el- dijo la castaña

-Tenemos que decigte algo muy impogtante- dijo Shopie

-No es un buen momento para hablar de ese gusano- dijo Ginny- Lastimo mucho a Hermione y…- no pudo continuar por que Antonella la interrumpió

-Sabemos lo que acaba de haceg, pego no es lo que pagece-

-En serio, ahora no quiero hablar de el- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien- dijo Sophie

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Antonella estaba en la sala común cuando llegue y supongo que se lo dijo a Sophie- contesto la castaña

-Si- contesto Antonella

-Sabes que puedes contag con nosotgas ¿Vegdad?- pregunto Sophie

-Si, gracias- contesto Hermione- Necesito que me ayuden a olvidar

-¿Tan mal te sientes?- pregunto Antonella

- No existen palabras suficientes para expresar el dolor que siento- dijo Hermione

**SUFRIENDO (POR DRACO)**

Ver como Hermione se alejaba de su lado con el corazón destrozado había resultado ser mucho mas duro de lo que imagino.

Sabía que le había hecho daño. El dolor en sus ojos había sido crudo y descarnado. Todavía podía ver su cara en su mente y el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Se sentía el ser más miserable y despreciable del universo, ¿como había sido capaz de alejarla de su lado?

Pero él tenía la respuesta.

Era por protegerla, no permitiría que su padre o incluso el señor tenebroso la lastimaran, fue precisamente por ese motivo que eligió el mal menor.

No debía estar con ella, pero el dolor parecía que de un momento a otro abandonaría su pecho desgarrándolo para poder salir.

Lo único que deseaba era correr a su lado y arrodillarse e implorarle que lo perdonara, que no creyera ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho.

Pero no debía dejarse vencer tan fácil, después de todo era un Malfoy y el dolor tendría que ceder, no lo derrotaría.

Pero como dolía, un dolor sordo y hueco se instaló en su pecho, comprimiendo sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar.

Algunas lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero no podía, debía retenerlas, llorar era un signo de debilidad.

No podía permitir que nadie lo viera en ese estado, no solo porque es un Malfoy sino también por que si alguien lo viese así y le dijeran a Hermione que estaba triste ella se daría cuenta de que le había mentido y ella volvería a buscarlo y no se iría hasta conseguir que le dijera la verdad.

Él sabia que no seria capaz de dejarla ir de nuevo y terminaría diciéndole toda la verdad y ella no pararía hasta que todos estuvieran fuera de peligro.

No, no podía permitirlo

Camino hacia los arboles, no se sentía con suficiente fuerza como para llegar a las mazmorras, se acurruco contra el tronco de un viejo árbol y permitió que cada una de las lagrimas que había obligado a permanecer dentro de el salieran a flote.

Se sentía solo y lo peor es que sabía que estaba solo, tenía a Nott y Videnov pero ellos no podrían ayudarlo a mitigar el dolor que sentía, sabia que Hermione no sufriría tanto por eso ya que ella tenía a Ginny, Antonella y Sophie.

Pero ¿Como iba a vivir sin ella?, Hermione se había convertido en su centro, toda su vida giraba a su alrededor.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado, era noble, valiente y muy inteligente.

Era la mejor persona que había conocido y había sido suya por un corto tiempo. Deseaba que hubiera sido más.

Pero ahora había tenido que alejarla de su lado, que injusta era la vida, cuando creía que todo estaba perfecto esta viene y le recuerda que el no tiene derecho a nada y mucho menos a estar junto a la persona que ama.

-La vida es un asco- dijo de pronto

Seguía llorando, el dolor parecía no tener fin. De hecho parecía que con cada una de sus respiraciones aumentaba de tamaño.

Debía ser fuerte y no mostrar ningún rastro de dolor, ¡PERO DIABLOS, COMO DOLÍA! Ahora no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione y estaba seguro de que no dejaría de pensar en ella nunca.

La amaba tanto, pero ahora no podía estar con ella.

Aun así no era justo tanto dolor.

Cada una de las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos parecían estar avergonzándose de su dueño, de lo cobarde que había sido para alejarla de su lado.

O tal vez se sentían muy orgullosas de lo que había hecho para protegerla.

No estaba seguro.

Estaba destrozado, no sabía como se enfrentaría a ella, no sabía como actuaria cada vez que la viera y sobre todo no sabía si seria capaz de alejarse de ella lo suficiente para que no sospechara.

Estaba seguro también de que si la veía en estos momentos, lloraría, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte ante la situación, no podía romper en lágrimas en frente a ella.

Aun no sabía como había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle a Hermione que no la amaba, que había estado con ella solo por una maldita orden.

Si pudiera arrancarse la lengua y pisotearla con gusto lo haría.

Lo único de lo que no se arrepentía en este momento era de haberle hecho saber que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, estaba seguro de que ella encontraría la forma de advertir a Potter y protegerlo y sin saberlo también se protegería ella.

Paso gran parte de la tarde no solo pensando en lo miserable que se sentía sino también en como enfrentaría a Potter y a Weasley eso sin contar con la pequeña de los Weasley que estaba seguro le iban a armar un gran escándalo.

Debía fingir.

No debía ser tan difícil después de todo había vivido 14 años fingiendo.

Debía hacerlo, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso.

Todavía podía notar el dolor en mi pecho. Quería pensar que eso era lo mejor para ella.

Y si la vida puede ser un verdadero asco en muchas ocasiones y en muchas más no solo nos muestra que no merecemos tener lo que tenemos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	21. Enfrentando a Potter y Weasley

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**sombra  
**¡Vaya, no sabia que podía hacer que casi lloraras, tendré que poner mas empeño en las escenas tristes para ver si consigo hacerte llorar.

**Adrit126**

Si, sufren mucho, aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero te guste

**Sabaana**

Es una lastima que terminen y sufran y más por culpa de Voldemort y los demás  
y sobre si Draco será más frio con ella tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**ENFRENTANDO A POTTER Y WEASLEY **

El resto del día fue realmente difícil para ambos.

Hermione por un lado tuvo que bajar a la sala común a enfrentar a Harry y Ron.

Fue incomodo al principio y un tanto consolador cuando acabo.

Después de calmarse totalmente, Hermione bajo a la sala común acompañada de Ginny, Antonella y Sophie.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras.

Lucia muy mal, tenía los ojos rojos, jamás los había visto así, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Ron lo interrumpió.

-Fue Malfoy ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te hizo?- Estaba rojo de furia.

Desde el momento en que se había enterado que Hermione estaba llorando y que no era por ellos había querido salir a buscara a Malfoy y lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones y pedirle una explicación por lo sucedido con Hermione, exactamente en ese mismo orden pero entre Harry y Ginny lo habían detenido diciéndole que primero tenían que hablar con Hermione y luego buscar a Malfoy.

Estaba furioso y un tanto confundido.

Furioso con Malfoy, con Hermione e incluso con el mismo.

Con Malfoy por haberla lastimado, no sabía que le había hecho pero ¡por los calzones de Merlín que lo haría pagar!

Con Hermione por haber confiado en el, era Malfoy y tarde o temprano terminaría lastimándola.

Y con el mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

Este ultimo pensamiento era el que le causaba mucha confusión, Hermione era su mejor amiga siempre lo había sido, bueno tal vez no tanto al principio pero se había ganado su respeto y la admiraba.

Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado cuando ella llego a la madriguera este año, lucia diferente había crecido y licia mucho mas bonita.

Pero esos sentimientos fueron guardados en un baúl cuando ella comenzó a salir con Malfoy.

No iba a contarles lo mucho que dolía y que cada vez que pensaba en el sentía como una parte de su corazón se desgarraba.

Eran sus amigos pero esto era algo que no podía contarles, no a ellos, ya se lo había dicho a Ginny, Sophie y Antonella y ellas la habían consolado y comprendido pero ellos no se comportarían igual, si les dijera todo lo que había dicho. Lo único que querrían seria matarlo y ella no podía permitir eso, lo amaba demasiado a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado en las últimas horas.

Cuando Hermione no contesto inmediatamente a su pregunta, Ron cerró sus puños tan rápido que Hermione pudo jurar que había escuchado como crujían sus falanges.

-¡Voy a matarlo!- rugió

-Tranquilo Ron- dijo Harry mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

Ron lo miro como si estuviera loco

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo cuando ese desgraciado le acaba de romper el corazón a Hermione?-grito mas furioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas pero esta no llegaban.

-¡Ron!- grito Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo de Hermione

Al verla, Ron solo pudo decir

-Lo siento yo… no llores-

-Tranquilo Ron- dijo respirando profundamente- No voy a llorar, creo que lo único que me lo impide en este momento es que me he deshidratado-dijo tratando de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca bastante triste

-¿Quiges un poco de agua, Hegmione?- pregunto Sophie

-Si, por favor- contesto- pero no llames a un elfo

-No te pgeocupes, nosotgas vamos pog el- contesto Antonella- asi puedes hablag libgemente con ellos- dijo mientras señalaba a Ron y Harry.

-Gracias- contesto la castaña

-Bien, ahora dime que rayos te hizo- dijo Ron cuando las dos veelas salieron de la sala

Hermione suspiro profundamente antes de hablar

Los dos estaban furiosos nunca debieron dejar que se acercara a ella, debieron haberse opuesto a la decisión de Hermione, Harry se arrepentía tanto de haber confiado en el, porque a pesar de que todo le decía que no debía confiar en el lo había hecho, le había creído confiaba en que cambiaria por ella.

¡Que iluso había sido!

- Antes que nada no quiero que me digan "te lo dije" es suficiente con tener que repetírmelo yo sola y además no quiero ocultarles nada pero no puedo y no quiero recordarlo, solo quiero que me ayuden a tratar de olvidar- dijo mirándolos-

Los dos asintieron, jamás la habían visto derrumbarse en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla, ella era la clase de persona que mantenía la cabeza fría en cualquier situación y verla llorar no formaba parte de la imagen que tenían de ella.

Ella era Hermione Granger y nadie la iba a lastimar ni siquiera Malfoy, ya se enfrentarían a el al otro día.

-Ahora lo que paso es simplemente lo que ustedes sospechaban desde un principio, solo era una trampa, después de todo era de esperarse que Dra… Malfoy solo se burlara, el no me ama, nunca me ha amado y nunca lo hará- dijo la castaña

-El no tiene sentimientos, es una asquerosa serpiente- dijo Ron

Hermione lo miro pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo

- Todo este tiempo me mintió, me utilizo por alguna estúpida orden que se le dio-

Las dos veelas regresaron y le dieron el vaso con agua

-Es hoga de cenag- dijo Sophie

-Vallan ustedes- y antes de que cualquiera de ellos dijera algo mas dijo- Ahora los alcanzo

Cuando sus amigos se fueron ella subió y se arreglo un poco no permitiría que nadie la viera sufrir por el.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era mantener el ritmo de vida que tenia antes de Malfoy por su propio bien, así que decidió bloquear todo pensamiento concerniente a él, aunque fuera por lo que quedaba del día.

Cuando bajo a cenar su vista se dirigió automáticamente a la mesa de los Slytherin pero no se topo con los ojos que deseaba ver.

Draco Malfoy no estaba ahí.

Draco por su parte había ido a las mazmorras, no deseaba que nadie lo viera así, si alguien lo veía todo lo que había hecho no serviría de nada.

Respiro profundamente, antes de entrar debía poner el gesto mas serio pero al mismo tiempo desinteresado, sabia quienes estarían ahí dentro y le convenía ser convincente,

Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados en la sala común planeando el siguiente paso a dar.

Tomo uno de los cráneos que ahí había y se fue a sentar a su lugar habitual, los cuatro se le quedaron viendo y el hablo.

-¿Qué sigue?-

-Granger debe hacer que Potter se convenza de que no es capaz de vencer en el torneo y nosotros haremos que crea que no puede confiar en sus amigos- dijo Pansy

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- pregunto Crabbe

-Piensa un poco Crabbe ¿Qué pasara cuando Potter no crea en si mismo?- pregunto Zabini mientras giraba su muñeca esperando la respuesta pero cuando este no contesto siguió- Se volverá vulnerable-

-Pero cuando dude de sus amigos y se sienta incapaz de confiar en ellos será un blanco de destruir- completo Pansy

Un recuerdo vino a la memoria de Draco

_FLASH BACK_

_Iban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaban, Potter y Weasley se lo habían tomado muy bien._

_Hermione estaba radiante, no paraba de hacer planes a futuro. Draco se sentía feliz, acababa de encontrar el amor y nada ni nadie podría empañar su felicidad. Hermione giro sobre sus talones y tomo sus manos su sonrisa seguía ahí pero en sus ojos había dudas_

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Draco_

_-Es solo que… se siente diferente, es una buena diferencia pero… tengo miedo- dijo Hermione _

_-¿Miedo? ¿De que?- pregunto Draco mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de ella- Potter y Weasley no se oponen y no…- pero no pudo terminar por que ella lo interrumpió. _

_-No tengo miedo de ellos, tengo miedo de tus amigos, de lo que harán para separarnos, no creo que la idea de que estemos juntos les haya agradado lo mas mínimo ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto_

_-No te equivocas ¿Pero que podrían intentar?_

_-Mira, antes tú y yo éramos un blanco difícil de vencer no solo por que nuestros amigos y casas nos respaldaban. Cada uno de los Slytherin's te respetaban y te seguían sobre todo por que te comportabas como ellos creen que debe ser un sangre pura pero ahora estamos juntos y seguramente te ven como un traidor lo cual provoca que nos convirtamos en un blanco muy fácil de atacar- dijo suspirando_

_-No me importa lo que ellos piensen, Hermione, no mientras tu estés conmigo y eso de que juntos nos volvemos un blanco fácil pienso que te equivocas por que tu y yo no somos un blanco unidos somos una fuerza y créeme cuando te digo esto, creí que jamás llegaría el día en que te diría esto pero por fin llego, eres tonta Hermione, no solo por pensar esto sino por pensar que ellos dejaran de seguirme yo seguiré siendo su príncipe hasta el día en que abandone Hogwarts y ahora deja de pensar en cosas que jamás sucederán. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Draco, despierta ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Pansy

-¿Es acaso que estar tanto tiempo con Granger te ha afectado?- pregunto Zabini en tono burlón.

-Deja de decir estupideces- dijo mientras se levantaba

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Pansy

-No te importa Parkinson- dijo Draco

Llego a su habitación y murmuro

-_Omnia mea mecum porto_- y la puerta se abrió fue directo a su cama, se sentía miserable pero eso no lo iba a redimir de sus culpas, estaba tan cansado que trato en vano de dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que conseguía era tener horribles pesadillas con todo aquello que le pudo pasar a Hermione si permanecía un momento mas a su lado.

Lo primero que pensó cuando amaneció es que debía de ser una pesadilla pero para su mala suerte todo era real y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a Potter y a Weasley pero lo haría en un lugar lejos de la vista de los demás alumnos por que si alguno los veía y se enteraba de los motivos por los que habían terminado todo lo que pensaba hacer no serviría de nada.

Bajo a desayunar mucho antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros, no deseaba que nadie lo siguiera. Envió una nota a Potter diciéndole que tenían algunas cosas que arreglar que los vería en la habitación donde había estado el espejo de OESED pero que lo harían solo ellos tres, no quería a nadie mas y mucho menos a Hermione y que los vería después del desayuno.

Ambos recibieron la carta pero cuando terminaron de leerla comenzaron sus sospechas ¿Qué es lo que tramaba? ¿Por qué solos? Y ¿Por qué en ese lugar? Era probable que fuera una trampa pero tanto Harry como Ron estaban más que impacientes por ver a Malfoy, se lo habían advertido y este no había cumplido con su palabra.

Bajaron al comedor y comieron mas rápido de lo que lo habían hecho en los cuatro años que tenían en el colegio.

Cuando estaban saliendo vieron entrar a Hermione acompañada de Ginny, Sophie y Antonella solo dijeron un rápido hola y subieron por las escaleras dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron Malfoy ya estaba ahí, estaba solo lo cual era bastante raro en el.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Malfoy! Te advertimos que no le hicieras daño y ahora lo pagaras- grito Ron mientras sacaba su varita

-¡Tranquilo Ron!- dijo Harry al ver que la varita de Malfoy estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana junto a su capa

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo Ron grito

_-¡Flipendo!-_

Draco salió expulsado hacia atrás estrellándose contra la pared.

-Esto es lo menos que te mereces- dijo Harry- pero antes quiero que me explique por que lo has hecho-

Draco se levanto del piso y fue a buscar su varita y capa, Harry esperaba que los atacara pero se limito a volver a donde estaba cuando ellos entraron.

-No tengo nada que explicarte Potter solo voy a decirte que era necesario, no pienso explicarte mis motivos por que ni tu ni nadie tienen porque saberlo se que deben estar furiosos conmigo- dijo

-¿Te parece?- pregunto Ron con ironía

Draco hizo como si no hubiese dicho nada

-No puedo decirte nada y no me pienso retractar y a partir de ahora todo volverá a ser como antes yo los tratare como si esto jamás hubiese ocurrido, ya le dije a Her… Granger que estaba harto de fingir y que si El Señor Tenebroso te quiere tendrá que buscarse a otro para que le ayude- dijo mientras salía de ahí.

Harry y Ron se quedaron estupefactos, Draco Malfoy había cambiado no solo por el hecho de que había aceptado el ataque sin defenderse sino que parecía que se estaba consumiendo en dolor aparte de que su actitud daba a entender que habia dejado a Hermione por otro motivo pero sobre todo les había dicho algo realmente importante.

Lord Voldemort había regresado.

Pero ¿seria verdad? Tal vez solo lo había dicho para torturarlo. Por como se había comportado desde que lo conocían sabia que jamás los ayudaría ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Seria capaz de confiar en lo que había dicho?

Tal vez solo se le había escapado, eso era algo imposible, Malfoy siempre media cada una de sus palabras. ¿Lo quería ayudar?

Harry tenia muchas mas preguntas seguía enfadado con el ¿pero seria posible que lo estuviera advirtiendo? Después de todo su padre era un mortifago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	22. Regresando a la Rutina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**sombra  
**¡Vaya, no sabia que podía hacer que casi lloraras, tendré que poner mas empeño en las escenas tristes para ver si consigo hacerte llorar.

**Adrit126**

Si, sufren mucho, aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero te guste

**Sabaana**

Es una lastima que terminen y sufran y más por culpa de Voldemort y los demás  
y sobre si Draco será más frio con ella tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**REGRESANDO A LA RUTINA**

Pasaron un par de semanas y todo el colegio se entero del rompimiento, no sabían los motivos exactos pero había tantos rumores acerca de ellos que ya no se podía creer en nada.

Hermione volvió a su rutina antes de Draco, pero era muy difícil hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, por el día lucia serena y lo mas feliz que le era posible, no permitiría que nadie la viera derrotada, se alejaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Draco pero sobre todo cuando el estaba cerca. Trataba de mantener su mente lo más ocupada que le fuera posible, es por eso que se refugio en la P.E.E.D.O se propuso firmemente conseguir no solo que los miembros de su casa se afiliaran a su causa (de una vida mejor para los elfos domésticos) sino que también incluiría a los de otras casas, ninguno de Slytherin.

Es por eso que cuando se entero de cómo entraban Fred y George a las cocinas de Hogwarts no lo dudo ni un momento y bajo a las mazmorras del colegio, debía convencer a los elfos de que lo mejor era vivir libres.

Al final de la escalinata dobló a la izquierda y fue aprisa hacia la puerta por la que Cedric Diggory había entrado la noche en que el cáliz de fuego eligió su nombre y el de Harry. Hermione camino por otro tramo de escaleras que, en lugar de dar a un sombrío pasaje subterráneo como el que llevaba a la mazmorra de Snape, desembocaba en un amplio corredor de piedra, brillantemente iluminado con antorchas y decorado con alegres pinturas, la mayoría bodegones.

Se dirigió a tiró de él hasta la pintura del frutero gigante, alargó el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Hermione lo accionó, abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a un monto de elfos trabajando afanosamente, cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia se acercaron rápidamente ofreciéndole un poco de comida. Lucían felices de servir a los magos, lamento mucho su condición.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un pequeño elfo corrió a su lado y la abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que casi se ahogaba, cuando bajo la vista lo vio.

-¿Do... Dobby? -dijo, casi ahogada

-¡Es Dobby, señorita, es Dobby! -chilló una voz desde algún lugar cercano a su ombligo.

Dobby lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, sonriéndole. Sus enormes ojos verdes, que tenían la forma de pelotas de tenis, rebosaban lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba casi igual a como Hermione lo recordaba: la nariz en forma de lápiz, las orejas de murciélago, los dedos y pies largos... Lo único diferente era la ropa. Cuando Dobby trabajaba para los Malfoy, vestía siempre la misma funda de almohadón vieja y sucia. Pero aquel día llevaba la combinación de prendas de vestir más extraña que Hermione hubiera visto nunca. Al elegir él mismo la ropa había hecho un trabajo aún peor que los magos que habían ido a los Mundiales. De sombrero llevaba una cubretetera en la que había puesto un montón de insignias, y, sobre el pecho desnudo, una corbata con dibujos de herraduras; a ello se sumaba lo que parecían ser unos pantalones de fútbol de niño y unos extraños calcetines.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby? -dijo Hermione sorprendida

-¡Dobby ha venido para trabajar en Hogwarts, señor! -dijo Dobby emocionado- El profesor Dumbledore les ha dado trabajo a Winky y Dobby, señor.

-¿Winky? -se asombró- ¿Es que también está aquí?

-¡Sí, señorita, sí! —Dobby la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella entre las cuatro largas mesas de madera que había allí. Cada una de las mesas estaba colocada exactamente bajo una de las cuatro que había arriba, en el Gran Comedor. En aquel momento se hallaban vacías porque la cena había acabado, pero se imaginó que una hora antes habrían estado repletas de platos que luego se enviarían a través del techo a sus correspondientes del piso de arriba.

En la cocina había al menos cien pequeños elfos, que se inclinaban sonrientes cuando arrastrada por Dobby, pasaba entre ellos. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme: un paño de cocina estampado con el blasón de Hogwarts y atado a modo de toga, como había visto que hacía Winky.

Dobby se detuvo ante la chimenea de ladrillo.

-¡Winky, señorita! —anunció.

Winky estaba sentada en un taburete al lado del fuego. A diferencia de Dobby, ella no había andado apropiándose de ropa. Llevaba una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las orejas. Sin embargo, mientras que todas las prendas del extraño atuendo de Dobby se hallaban tan limpias y bien cuidadas que parecían completamente nuevas, Winky no parecía dar ninguna importancia a su ropa: tenía manchas de sopa por toda la pechera de la blusa y una quemadura en la falda.

-Hola, Winky -saludó Hermione

A Winky le tembló el labio. Luego rompió a llorar, y las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus grandes ojos castaños y le cayeron a la blusa, como en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

-¡Ah, por Dios! -dijo Hermione -Winky, no llores, por favor, no...

Pero Winky lloró aún con más fuerza. Por su parte, Dobby le sonrió a Harry.

-¿Le apetecería a la señorita una taza de té? -grito bien alto, por encima de los sollozos de Winky.

-Eh... bueno si—aceptó Hermione

Al instante, unos seis elfos domésticos llegaron al trote por detrás, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, una taza para Hermione, una lecherita y un plato lleno de pastas.

Los elfos parecían encantados. Hicieron una profunda reverencia y se retiraron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Dobby? -preguntó Hermione, mientras Dobby servía el té.

-¡Sólo una semana, señorita! -contestó Dobby muy contento- Dobby vino para ver al profesor Dumbledore, señorita. ¿Sabe, señorita? a un elfo doméstico que ha sido despedido le resulta muy difícil conseguir un nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Al decir esto, Winky redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos. La nariz, que era parecida a un tomate aplastado, le goteaba sobre la blusa, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-¡Dobby ha viajado por todo el país durante dos años intentando encontrar trabajo, señor!- chilló Dobby- ¡Pero Dobby no ha encontrado trabajo, señorita, porque Dobby quiere que le paguen!

Los elfos domésticos que había por la cocina, que escuchaban y observaban con interés, apartaron la mirada al oír aquellas palabras, como si Dobby hubiera dicho algo grosero y vergonzoso.

Hermione, por el contrario, le dijo:

-¡Me parece muy bien, Dobby!

-¡Gracias, señorita! -respondió Dobby, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír- Pero la mayor parte de los magos no quieren un elfo doméstico que exige que le paguen, señorita. « ¡Pues vaya elfo doméstico!», dicen, y me dan un portazo. A Dobby le gusta trabajar, pero quiere llevar ropa y quiere que le paguen... ¡A Dobby le gusta ser libre!

Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se alejaban de Dobby poco a poco, como si sufriera una enfermedad contagiosa. Winky se quedó donde estaba, aunque se puso a llorar aún con más fuerza.

-¡Y después, Dobby va a ver a Winky y se entera de que Winky también ha sido liberada! -dijo Dobby contento.

Al oír esto, Winky se levantó de golpe del taburete y, echándose boca abajo sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, se puso a golpearlo con sus diminutos puños mientras lloraba con verdadero dolor. Hermione se apresuró a dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado, e intentó consolarla, pero nada de lo que decía tenía ningún efecto.

Dobby prosiguió su historia chillando por encima del llanto de Winky.

-¡Y entonces se le ocurrió a Dobby! « ¿Por qué Dobby y Winky no buscan trabajo juntos?», dice Dobby. « ¿Dónde hay bastante trabajo para dos elfos domésticos?», pregunta Winky. Y Dobby piensa, ¡y cae en la cuenta, señorita! ¡Hogwarts! Así que Dobby y Winky vinieron a ver al profesor Dumbledore ¡y el profesor Dumbledore los contrató!- Dobby sonrió muy contento, y de los ojos volvieron a brotarle lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Y el profesor Dumbledore dice que pagará a Dobby, señor, si Dobby quiere que se le pague! ¡Y así Dobby es un elfo libre, señor, y Dobby recibe un galeón a la semana y libra un día al mes!

-¡Eso no es mucho! -dijo Hermione desde el suelo, por encima de los continuados llantos y puñetazos de Winky.

-El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció a Dobby diez galeones a la semana, y librar los fines de semana -explicó Dobby, estremeciéndose repentinamente, como si la posibilidad de tantas riquezas y tiempo libre lo aterrorizara- pero Dobby regateó hacia abajo, señorita... A Dobby le gusta la libertad, señorita, pero no quiere demasiada, señorita. Prefiere trabajar.

-¿Y cuánto te paga a ti el profesor Dumbledore, Winky? —le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

Si pensaba que aquella pregunta la alegraría, estaba completamente equivocada. Winky dejó de llorar, pero cuando se sentó miró a Hermione con sus enormes ojos castaños, con la cara empapada y una expresión de furia.

-¡Winky puede ser una elfina desgraciada, pero todavía no recibe paga!-chilló- ¡Winky no ha caído tan bajo! ¡Winky se siente avergonzada de ser libre! ¡Como debe ser!

-¿Avergonzada? -repitió Hermione sin comprender- ¡Pero, vamos, Winky! ¡Es el señor Crouch el que debería avergonzarse, no tú! Tú no hiciste nada incorrecto. ¡Es él el que se portó contigo horriblemente!

Pero, al oír aquellas palabras, Winky se llevó las manos a los agujeros del sombrero y se aplastó las orejas para no oír nada, a la vez que chillaba:

-¡Usted no puede insultar a mi amo, señorita! ¡Usted no puede insultar al señor Crouch! ¡El señor Crouch es un buen mago, señorita! ¡El señor Crouch hizo bien en despedir a Winky, que es mala!

-A Winky le está costando adaptarse, señorita -chilló Dobby en tono confidencial- Winky se olvida de que ya no está ligada al señor Crouch. Ahora podría decir lo que piensa, pero no lo hará.

-Entonces, ¿los elfos domésticos no pueden decir lo que piensan sobre sus amos? –preguntó

-¡Oh, no, señorita, no! -contestó Dobby, repentinamente serio- Es parte de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señorita. Guardamos sus secretos con nuestro silencio, señorita. Nosotros sostenemos el honor familiar y nunca hablamos mal de ellos. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Dobby que él no le daba importancia a eso. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que somos libres para... para...-Dobby se puso nervioso de pronto, y le hizo a Harry una seña para que se acercara más. Hermione se inclinó hacia él. Entonces Dobby le susurró -Dijo que somos libres para llamarlo... para llamarlo... vejete chiflado, si queremos, señorita- Dobby se rió con una risa nerviosa. Estaba asustado.

-Pero Dobby no quiere llamarlo así, señorita-dijo, retomando el tono normal y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer que sus orejas palmearan la una con la otra- Dobby aprecia muchísimo al profesor Dumbledore, y estará orgulloso de guardarle sus secretos.

-Pero ¿ahora puedes decir lo que quieras sobre los Malfoy? -le preguntó sonriendo

En los inmensos ojos de Dobby había una mirada de temor.

-Dobby... Dobby podría -dijo dudando. Encogió sus pequeños hombros- Dobby podría decirle a la señorita-

Dobby se quedó quieto un momento, temblando.

Pero antes de que Dobby hablara, Hermione le dijo

-No tienes que decirme nada Dobby, no quiero saberlo y es mejor que me vaya pero volver y traeré a Harry- dijo al ver que el elfo abría sus enormes ojos

Cuando se disponía a irse, muchos de los elfos que había por allí se les acercaron a fin de ofrecerle cosas de picar para que las tomara mientras subía la escalera. Hermione declinó, entristecida por la manera en que los elfos hacían reverencias.

Hacia días que Harry y Ron estaban raros, desde el día en que ella se negó a escuchar lo que querían decirle de el. Ella sabia que se relacionaba con Draco pero aun no estaba lista para escuchar nada sobre el.

Una tarde mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor Harry la tomo desprevenida y dijo

-Tengo algo que decirte, tiene que ver con Malfoy- dijo Harry

-No quiero saberlo- dijo mientras se volteaba

-Tal vez lo que te dijo no es verdad- grito antes de que ella diera vuelta al pasillo

Lo peor es que no eran solo ellos, también lo intentaban Antonella y Sophie, la única que parecía entender que no quería saber nada de el, era Ginny.

Ambas sabían que aun lo amaba y que era probable que jamás dejara de hacerlo, pero por el momento no podía olvidar todo lo que había dicho.

Pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca, pero se iba poco después de que llegara Viktor Krum con su sequito de admiradoras.

Un día mientras salía de la biblioteca se topo con Cedric Diggory, se sorprendió al ver que llevaba uno de los recién hechos folletos de la P.E.E.D.O.

Cedric le agradaba, había hablado muy pocas veces con el pero le parecía un tipo bastante inteligente, aparte de guapo, claro. Era raro pero le recordaba un poco a Sirius.

Cedric le sonrió y levanto un poco su capa, en el suéter de su uniforme llevaba una insignia de la P.E.E.D.O.

Antes de irse dijo

-Por su liberación-

Y se fue antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Eso basto para hacer que se olvidara un poco de sus problemas.

Mientras tanto Draco se esforzaba por no mirarla y evitarla a cualquier costo.

Cuando los Slytherin's se enteraron del rompimiento hicieron todo un drama, preguntaron que había pasado y Draco solo dijo que los había escuchado a el ya Zabini hablar acerca del plan y la maldición que le habían hecho.

Un día después tuvieron que informarle a Lucius lo que había pasado y este le informo al Señor Tenebroso, este se puso furioso y los castigo a los cinco por su ineptitud, tuvo que volver a trazar un nuevo plan.

El jueves de la siguiente semana en clase de Transformaciones, cuando faltaban unos cuantos minutos para terminar la profesora McGonagall interrumpió los juegos de Harry y Ron para decir

-Tengo que deciros algo a todos ustedes. Se acerca el baile de Navidad que constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven...

Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, y las dos miraron a Harry. La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso.

-Será obligatoria la túnica de gala -prosiguió la profesora McGonagall- El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... -La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada- El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire -dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

Lavender se rió más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Hermione comprendió dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido: la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido.

-Pero eso no quiere decir -prosiguió la profesora McGonagall- que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.

Sonó la campana, y se formó el habitual revuelo mientras recogían las cosas y se echaban las mochilas al hombro.

La profesora McGonagall llamó por encima del alboroto:

-Potter, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

De todos los alumnos que estaban ahí solo dos se miraron por cuestión de segundos antes de compartir un mismo pensamiento. Hermione quería ir con Draco y él con ella.

Imaginaron como ella descendería por la escalera y él la esperaría al pie de ella, ella colocaría su mano sobre el brazo de él y entrarían al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa radiante.

Lástima que eso no podía ser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	23. Viktor Krum y El Baile de Navidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**sombra  
**Que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tampoco me gusta que sufran pero ya veras lo que sigue. No tenia planeado centrarme en los sentimientos de Ron pero creo que ahora si lo hare, se lo merece, jajaja.

**Adrit126**

Si, a veces quisiera lo mismo

**Marazula **

Si, lo están, pero tal parece que no se dan cuenta de hasta donde llega el sentimiento del otro.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 23: Viktor Krum y El Baile de Navidad**

Cada día de la última semana del trimestre fue más bullicioso que el anterior. Por todas partes corrían los rumores sobre el baile de Navidad, aunque Hermione no daba crédito ni a la mitad de ellos. Por ejemplo, decían que Dumbledore le había comprado a la señora Rosmerta ochocientos barriles de hidromiel con especias. Parecía ser verdad, sin embargo, lo de que había contratado a Las Brujas de Macbeth. Hermione y Harry no sabían quiénes eran exactamente porque nunca había tenido una radio mágica; pero viendo el entusiasmo de los que habían crecido escuchando la CM (los Cuarenta Magistrales), suponían que debían de ser un grupo musical muy famoso.

Algunos profesores, como el pequeño Flitwick, desistieron de intentar enseñarles gran cosa al ver que sus mentes estaban tan claramente situadas en otro lugar. En la clase del miércoles los dejó jugar, y él se pasó la mayor parte de la hora comentando con Harry lo perfecto que le había salido el encantamiento convocador que había usado en la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Otros profesores no fueron tan generosos. Nada apartaría al profesor Binns, por ejemplo, de avanzar pesadamente a través de sus apuntes sobre las revueltas de los duendes. Dado que Binns no había permitido que su propia muerte alterara el programa, todos supusieron que una tontería como la Navidad no lo iba a distraer lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente cómo podía conseguir que incluso unos altercados sangrientos y fieros como las revueltas de los duendes sonaran igual de aburridos que el informe de Percy sobre los culos de los calderos. También McGonagall y Moody los hicieron trabajar hasta el último segundo de clase, y Snape antes hubiera adoptado a Harry que dejarlos jugar durante una lección.

Con una mirada muy desagradable les informó de que dedicaría la última clase del trimestre a un examen sobre antídotos.

-Es un puñetero -dijo amargamente Ron aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor-Colocarnos un examen el último día... Estropearnos el último cachito de trimestre con montones de cosas que repasar...

-Mmm...pero no veo que te estés agobiando mucho -replicó Hermione, mirándolo por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones.

Ron se entretenía levantando un castillo con los naipes explosivos, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con la baraja muggle porque el edificio entero podía estallar en cualquier momento.

-Es Navidad, Hermione -le recordó Harry. Estaba arrellanado en un butacón al lado de la chimenea, leyendo _Volando con los Cannons _por décima vez.

Hermione también lo miró a él con severidad.

-Creí que harías algo constructivo, Harry, aunque no quisieras estudiar los antídotos.

-¿Como qué? -inquirió Harry mientras observaba a Joey Jenkins, de los Cannons, lanzarle una bludger a un cazador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

-¡Como pensar en ese huevo!

-Vamos, Hermione, tengo hasta el veinticuatro de febrero -le recordó Harry.

Había metido el huevo en el baúl del dormitorio y no lo había vuelto a abrir desde la fiesta que había seguido a la primera prueba. Después de todo, aún quedaban dos meses y medio hasta el día en que necesitaría saber qué significaba aquel gemido chirriante.

-¡Pero te podría llevar semanas averiguarlo! -objetó Hermione-. Y vas a quedar como un auténtico idiota si todos descifran la siguiente prueba menos tú.

-Déjalo en paz, Hermione. Se merece un descanso -dijo Ron. Y, al colocar en el techo del castillo las últimas dos cartas, el edificio entero estalló y le chamuscó las cejas.

Hermione salió de la torre y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tal vez ellos no quisieran estudiar pero ella si lo haría.

Entro a la biblioteca y estaba como, siempre casi vacia,´fue a sentarse al rincon mas apartado, lo quemenos queria era que la miraran con curiosidad.

Paso cerca de una hora leyendo en relativa tranquilidad, ya que apesar de sus intentos los hermanos Creevey insistian en hacerle un poco decompañiahasta que les dijo que queria estar sola.

Poco despues de que se fueran, un muchacho alto de andar desgarbado entro a la biblioteca.

Hermione murmuro irritada:

-¡Oh, no!, aquí vuelve. ¿Por qué no puede leer en su barquito? -

Viktor Krum se sentó en un distante rincón con una pila de libros

A Hermione no le molestaba Viktor, lo que le molestaba eran el grupo de chicas que parecia seguirlo a todas partes, comenzo a recoger sus libros pronto no tendria ni un poco de tranquilidad.

Se levanto de su silla y rodeo la mesa para poder apilar bien los libros.

Antes de hacerlo noto como Viktor miraba hacia la entrada en repetidas ocasiones como si esperara algo o a alguien, era raro que sus admiradoras aun no entraran ¿Seria posible que se les hubiera escapado? Eso seria algo nuevo, pero sobre todo algo gracioso y un tanto comico.

¿Cómo un super estrella de quidditch puede escapársele a un grupo de seguidoras gritonas? Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones.

Krum tomo "Quidditch A traves de los Tiempos" pero no parecía prestarle mucha atención, de hecho parecía que solo lo tomaba como una excusa para estar ahí.

Eso molesto a Hermione, no debía estar jugando con los libros, más bien no debía tomar un libro si no pensaba ocuparlo realmente.

Madame Pince aun no se había dado cuenta pero en cuanto lo hiciera estaba segura de que lo hecharia de la biblioteca.

Decidio que ese no era asunto suyo y volvió a su lectura pero no tardo mucho en ecuchar como alguien carraspeaba frente a ella.

Levanto la vista y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Un par de ojos de color café obscuro la estaban observando, Hermione no se limito a ver solo sus ojos, lo observo mientras el se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

Era un chico alto, delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas.

Le sonrio antes de comenzar a hablar

-Mi nombre es Viktor Krum-

-Hola- dijo Hermione con muchas pregunatas en la cabeza- Yo soy Hermione Granger

-Lo sé- contesto el jugador

Hermione jamás se considero una persona popular, si bien era cierto que la conocian los alumnos de 3º y 5º año de Hogwarts y algunos otros por su relacion con Draco, jamas penso que un alumno de otra escuela y mucho menos un famoso jugador de Quidditch supiera quien fuera ella.

Pero sobre todo este chico, que según habia escuchado de sus compañeras de casa como de las demas era muy reservado, incluso habia escuchado a Daphne Greengrass que Viktor Krum era incluso mas misterioso que Draco Malfoy.

No pudo evitar preguntarselo.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-¿Quierrres la verrrdad?- pregunto

-Por supuesto- contesto

-En Slytherrrin hablan mucho de ti- contesto

-Ah- fue todo lo que pudo decir, ya sabia que hablaban de ella y lo mas probable era que no fueran cosas muy agradables, de hecho estaba segura de uqe hablaban pestes de ella, sobre todo a raiz de su rompimiento con Draco.

Ya se habrian burlado bastante de ella sobre todo la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson

-Perrro yo no he crrreido nada de lo que dicen- intento justificarse Viktor

- Seguramente no son cosas muy agradables lo que se dicen de mi- contesto con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-La mayorrria no, es porrr eso que yo quierrro comprrrobarrrlo por mi mismo- contesto con una sonrisa

Hermione estaba asombrada, jamas se imagino que una super estrella estuviera interesada en conocerla asi que pregunto

-¿Comprobarlo? ¿Que cosa quieres comprobar?-

- Si errres tan inteligente como dicen, pero sobrrre todo quierrro saberrr si te gustarrria irrr conmigo al baile de Navidad, se que es demasiado prrronto perrro llevo mucho tiempo obserrrvandote y no me etrrrevia a prrreguntarrrtelo hasta hoy ¿Quierrres irrr conmigo al Baile?

Hermione se quedo muda ¿Que podia contestar? No queria darle una negativa, pero no tenian nada en comun asi que dijo

-Tú adoras el Quidditch, yo lo odio-

-No hablarrremos de Quidditch y punto-Contesto Viktor

-¿Cuánto tiempo eres capaz de aguantar sin nombrarlo?-pregunto Hermione

Viktor lo pensó un momento seria realmente dificil pero lo haria si con ello conseguia que ella lo acompañara

-¡Harrré un esfuerrrzo!-Contesto él-Te prrrometo que te deverrrtirrras mucho

Hermione lo penso un momento y contesto

-Si, me gustaria ir contigo

-Te verrre en el vestíbulo ¿a las 7:45 esta bien?

-Si-

-Ya no te interrumpo mas- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Hermione seguía un tanto atontada, no sabia si habia hecho bien en aceptar su invitación, de hecho no quería ir a ese estúpido baile.

Mentía, claro que quería ir pero le hubiera gustado mas ir con Draco Malfoy

Hermione se paso el resto de la tarde pensando en como ir con Viktor al baile afectaría a Draco pero después se dio cuenta de que ella no era importante para el.

Decidió que si solo había significado para Malfoy poco mas que una orden, ella no iba a estar sufriendo por un ser tan miserable como lo era Draco Malfoy.

Así que lo trataría tal y como lo había hecho antes de que se creara todo este enredo de sentimientos.

El volvería a ser simplemente Malfoy.

Faltaba solo una semana para Navidad, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya tenían una pareja, casi todos a excepción de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom

El lunes 19 de diciembre de 1994 seria un día muy diferente para Hermione. Habia sido un dia normal tuvo como siempre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la diferencia la marco Neville, era un chico bastante agradable.

-Hermione- la llamo cuando salía del salón

-Dime Neville-

-Yo … solo quería saber si… bueno si…

Hermione solo lo miraba jamás había visto a Neville tan nervioso y mucho menos tan rojo, asi que dijo

-¿Te sucede algo Neville?

-No… yo… bueno solo quería decirte que tu siempre has sido muy buena conmigo y siempre me has ayudado con el trabajo y bueno yo quería saber si…

-Si…

-Bueno ¿si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-

Eso, pensó Hermione, podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera

-Neville, yo… lo siento pero ya tengo pareja.

Ella no se podía ir de ahí viendo la cara de decepción que tenía Neville, un nombre le vino a la mente así que lo sugirió

-¿Por qué no vas con Ginny? A ella le gustaría acompañarte-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto-

El resto del día no lo vio más.

Al otro día por la noche en la sala común Fred y George se sentaron con Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno... ¿ya tienen todos pareja para el baile? - pregunto George

-No -respondió Ron.

-Pues mejor te das prisa o pillarán a todas las guapas -dijo Fred.

-¿Con quién vas tú? -quiso saber Ron.

-Con Angelina -contestó enseguida Fred, sin pizca de vergüenza.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Ron, sorprendido-¿Se lo has pedido ya?

-Buena pregunta -reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó- ¡Eh, Angelina!

Angelina, que estaba charlando con Alicia Spinnet cerca del fuego, se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Angelina le dirigió a Fred una mirada evaluadora.

-Bueno, vale -aceptó, y se volvió para seguir hablando con Alicia, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya lo ven- les dijo Fred a Harry y Ron - pan comido. -Se puso en pie y bostezó

En cuanto se fueron, Ron miró a Harry y le dijo

-Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Pedírselo a alguien. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trolls.

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

-¿Un par de qué, perdona?

-Bueno, ya sabes -dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros- Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo.

-Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática!

-Tiene la nariz torcida -objetó Ron.

-Ya veo -exclamó Hermione enfureciéndose- Así que básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona.

-Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien -dijo Ron.

-Me voy a la cama -espetó Hermione, y sin decir otra palabra salió para la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

Aun seguía soñando con Draco y con cada una de las palabras que le había dicho pero prefería ignorar sus sueños. El le había mentido y nunca en su vida había odiado tanto a alguien como lo hacia con Draco Malfoy, cada vez que despertaba su primera frase era:

- ¡Maldito Malfoy!

Pero eso no significaba que lo hubiese dejado de amar, al contrario parecía que cada vez lo amaba más y eso solo lograba causarle más dolor.

Se pasaba el di ignorándolo. Por la tarde en la sala común Ginny le había dicho que iria con Neville, Sophie con Theo Nott lo cual era una verdadera sorpresa para todas, Antonella iria con Georgi Videnov y ella no tuvo otra opción que contarles que iria con Viktor Krum, las tres se quedaron mudas. Sabia lo uqe estaban pensando, ella misma se los había dicho días antes, no quería ir al baile.

Estaba segura de que ellas querían respuestas pero no podía dárselas.

Por la noche, a la hora de la cena espero a que bajaran Ginny, Harry y Ron pero ninguno apareció.

Ceno con Antonella y Sophie en absoluto silencio. Subió a la torre y desde antes de cruzar el retrato se escuchaban las voces de Ron y Harry.

Hermione entró por el hueco del retrato.

-¿Por qué no fueron a cenar? -les preguntó al acercarse a ellos.

-Porque les han dado calabazas a los dos- explicó Ginny.

Eso les paralizó la risa.

-Muchas gracias, Ginny -murmuró Ron con amargura.

-¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? -le dijo Hermione con altivez-¿Empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no se preocupen. Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontraran a alguien que quiera ir con ustedes.

Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.

-Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

-¡Qué observador! -dijo ella ácidamente.

-¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

-No, lo siento -espetó Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos! -insistió Ron- Necesitamos una pareja, vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

-No puedo ir con ustedes-repuso Hermione ruborizándose-porque ya tengo pareja.

-¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! -dijo Ron- ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa- ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír.

-Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?-

-¡Ya se los he dicho! -exclamó Hermione muy enfadada-¡Tengo pareja!-

Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Faltaban solo dos días para el baile abajo, en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban a sí mismos con guisos calientes y sabrosos, y postres muy ricos. La única que encontraba algo de lo cual quejarse era Fleur Delacour.

-Toda esta comida de «Hogwag» es demasiado pesada -la oyeron decir una noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor (Ron se ocultaba detrás de Harry, para que Fleur no lo viera)- ¡No voy a «podeg lusig» la túnica!

-¡Ah, qué tragedia! -se burló Hermione cuando Fleur salía al vestíbulo- Vaya ínfulas, ¿eh?

-¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione?

Ron le hacía aquella pregunta en los momentos más inesperados para ver si, al pillarla por sorpresa, conseguía que le contestara. Sin embargo, Hermione no hacía más que mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y responder:

-No te lo digo. Te reirías de mí.

-¿Bromeas, Weasley? -dijo Malfoy tras ellos

Malfoy volvia a ser el mismo de siempre, Harry no podía creérselo, había pasado semanas intentando decirle a Hermione lo que le había dicho Malfoy, solo había logrado decirle que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado y que le había ordenado a Malfoy estar con ella pero cada vez que decía que lo que Malfoy podía no ser totalmente verdar Hermione salía huyendo pero ahora no podía creer que fuera tan malnacido. Ron, en cambio, estaba seguro de que les había mentido y que el no podía saber nada de Lord Voldemort.

Los tres solian ignorarlo.

- ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?

Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, pero Hermione saludó a alguien detrás de Malfoy

-¡Hola, profesor Moody!

Malfoy palideció y retrocedió de un salto, buscándolo con la mirada, pero Moody estaba todavía sentado a la mesa de los profesores, terminándose el guiso.

-Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? -dijo Hermione mordazmente, y ella, Harry y Ron empezaron a subir por la escalinata de mármol riéndose con ganas.

-Hermione -exclamó de repente Ron, sorprendido-, tus dientes...

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Bueno, que son diferentes... Lo acabo de notar.

-Claro que lo son. ¿Esperabas que siguiera con los colmillos que me puso Parkinson?

-No, lo que quiero decir es que son diferentes de cómo eran antes de la maldición de Parkinson. Están rectos y... de tamaño normal.

Hermione les dirigió de repente una sonrisa maliciosa, y Harry también se dio cuenta: aquélla era una sonrisa muy distinta de la de antes.

-Bueno... cuando fui a que me los encogiera la señora Pomfrey, me puso delante un espejo y me pidió que dijera «ya» cuando hubieran vuelto a su tamaño anterior -explicó- y simplemente la dejé que siguiera un poco-Sonrió más aún- A mis padres no les va a gustar. Llevo años intentando convencerlos de que me dejaran disminuirlos, pero se empeñaban en que siguiera con el aparato. Ya saben que son dentistas y piensan que los dientes y la magia no deberían mezclarse.

El día de Navidad Harry y Ron encontraron a Hermione en la sala común y bajaron a desayunar juntos. Se pasaron casi toda la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando de los regalos, y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar un magnífico almuerzo que incluyó al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa.

Por la tarde salieron del castillo la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo. En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla, y a las cinco les anunció que volvía al castillo para prepararse para el baile.

-Pero ¿te hacen falta tres horas? -se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender.

Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza- ¿Con quién vas? - le gritó a Hermione cuando ya se iba; pero ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y entró en el castillo.

Lo único que podía pensar era que los chicos nunca entenderán que la belleza cuesta, y ella deseara estar bonita para Viktor, era una sensación bastante extraña, nunca pensó que volveria a arreglarse para algún chico.

_-Viktor es diferente – pensó _

El no jugaría con ella y mucho menos la utilizaría.

Ese dia no había cena de Navidad porque el baile incluía un banquete.

Llego a su dormitorio y comenzó a arreglarse, su madre le envio un precioso vestido azul de tela vaporosa que hacia juego con su capa de un azul mas fuerte, estaba terminando de amarrarse el cabello a media cola con un elegante moño, permitiendo que una cascada de cabellos cubriera sus hombros.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo ahí la esperaría Viktor para salir rumbo al barco de Durmstrang, desde donde diigirian a los demás estudiantes al castillo.

-Estas prrreciosa, - fue lo primero que dijo Viktor al verla

Hermione se sonrojo un poco, y le agradeció el cumplido

Se dirigieron al castillo. El vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud.

Desde donde estaba no podía ver si ya habían llegado Harry y Ron, asi que se acerco un poco mas.

Draco había pensado muchísimas veces que las cosas se arreglarían antes del baile, que Hermione lo perdonaría y que irían juntos al baile, pero se había equivocado, Hermione ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra cuando se llegaban a encontrar solo, lo cual al principio solia deprimirlo pero después de unas semanas asi lo desesperaba y lo hacia enfurecer en una de sus arranques la había insultado lo que solo había empeorado las cosas. Había tenido que invitar a Pansy Parkinson cuando escucho la comadreja decir que tnia pareja.

Eso lo enfureció muchísimo, ¿Acaso ella ya no sentía nada por el? El pasaba todo el dia y toda la noche pensando en ella y en coo podría recupeerrarla.

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabza cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang comenzaron a llegar, Viktor Krum precedía al grupo acopañado de una chica preciosa, no sabia quien era pero después lo averiguaría, ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber con quien vendriá Hermione, pasaron unos minutos mas y Potty y La Comadreja bajaron acompañados de las gemelas Patil.

La comadreja pregunto por Hermione y Potty le conesto que no sabia

Volvio a fijarse en la chica que acompañaba a Krum y se quedo mudo.

La chica que acompañaba a Krum era Hermione. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Hermione

Pero estaba completamente distinta.

Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Draco se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Lucia preciosa.

Hermione pudo distinguir a Harry, estaba con Parvati, se acerco a ellos y dijo

-¡Hola, Harry! -saludó ella- ¡Hola, Parvati!

Parvati le dirigió una mirada de descortés incredulidad. Y no era la única: cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, el club de fans de la biblioteca pasó por su lado con aire ofendido, dirigiendo a Hermione miradas del más intenso odio. Pansy Parkinson la miró con la boca abierta al pasar con Malfoy, que ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar un insulto con el que herirla. Ron, sin embargo, pasó por su lado sin mirarla.

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

-¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!-

Sonriendo, Parvati se acomodó las pulseras. Ella y Harry se despidieron de Hermione y avanzaron. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho estaban también junto a Harry.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos pudieron entrar. Los campones esperaron un poco.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas.

En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

Al acercarse a la mesa vio a Ron y a Padma. Ron la observaba pasar con los ojos casi cerrados; Padma parecía estar de mal humor.

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, era de total hostilidad.

Aún no había comida en los brillantes platos de oro; sólo unas pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos.

Hermione no parecía acordarse de la P.E.D.D.O. estaba absorta en su charla con Viktor Krum, y ni siquiera parecía ver lo que comía.

-Bueno, nosotrrros tenemos también un castillo, no tan grrrande como éste, ni tan conforrrtable, me parrece -le decía a Hermione- Sólo tiene cuatrrro pisos, y las chimeneas se prrrenden únicamente porrr motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierrrno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrrrutamos mucho. Perrro en verrrano volamos a diarrrio, sobrrre los lagos y las montañas.

-¡Para, para, Viktor! -dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos-. No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo!

Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada.

-Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas.

-Bueno, Dumbledore -dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos- todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en qué se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos?

-¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! -contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso-Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena.

La cena termino y dio paso a la pista de baile.

Las Brujas de Macbeth abrieron el baile Hermione se divirtió mucho con Viktor tanto que apenas fue conciente de que un par de ojos grises no dejaban de mirarla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	24. ¿Celos?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Atir  
**

Que bueno que te parezca buena la historia, se que esperas que pronto se reconcielien pero lamento decirte que eso aun no pasara.

Y estoy tentada a practicarle yo misma esos crucios a Lucius, pero ya veremos que pasa.

Y para llegar a esa parte de Harry y Voldemort, falta aún mucho más.

**Riana  
**

Aquí tienes la continuación de la historia y no te preocupes lo hare.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 23: ¿Celos?**

Draco había pensado muchísimas veces que las cosas se arreglarían antes del baile, que Hermione lo perdonaría y que irían juntos al baile, pero se había equivocado, Hermione ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra cuando se llegaban a encontrar solos, lo cual al principio solía deprimirlo pero después de unas semanas así comenzó a desesperarlo pero sobre todo a enfurecerlo, en una de sus arranques la había insultado lo que solo había empeorado las cosas. Había tenido que invitar a Pansy Parkinson cuando escucho a la comadreja decir que ella ya tenía pareja.

Eso lo enfureció muchísimo, ¿Acaso ella ya no sentía nada por él? El pasaba todo el día y toda la noche pensando en ella y en como podría recuperarla.

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza cuando los estudiantes de Durmstrang comenzaron a llegar, Viktor Krum precedía al grupo acompañado de una chica preciosa, no sabia quien era pero después lo averiguaría, ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber con quien vendría Hermione, pasaron unos minutos mas y Potty y La Comadreja bajaron acompañados de las gemelas Patil.

La comadreja pregunto por Hermione y Potty le contesto que no sabia donde estaba.

Tal vez habia mentido

Volvió a fijarse en la chica que acompañaba a Krum y se quedo mudo.

La chica que acompañaba a Krum era Hermione. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Hermione

Pero estaba completamente distinta.

Se había hecho algo en el pelo: ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía, una sonrisa nerviosa a decir verdad, pero la disminución del tamaño de sus dientes incisivos era más evidente que nunca.

Draco se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Lucia preciosa.

Pero en el momento en que volvió a la realidad fue cuando vio a Krum besar su mano.

Draco comenzó a sentir calor en los dedos de las manos y de los pies, una cosa si era segura, ese calor no tenia nada que ver con que Pansy estuviera apretando muy fuerte su brazo, tenia todo que ver con la cólera que se estaba cociendo a fuego lento en su interior desde el momento en que Krum había aparecido junto a Hermione

McGonagall llamó a los campeones para que entraran y abrieran el baile pero Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar lo perfecta que lucia Hermione.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos, y comenzaron a tocar una música lenta

Los únicos que bailaban en la pista eran los campeones y para su mala suerte Hermione bailaba con Krum, que tal parecía que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Hermione tan cerca de el.

Krum rodeo la cintura de Hermione. Esto era el colmo.

-¡Pero quien diablos se ha creído que es como para poner sus asquerosas manos sobre Hermione!- pensó Draco con la ira corriendo por sus venas.

Su primer impulso fue acercarse a ellos dos y alejar lo más posible a Krum de Hermione, pero se lo impidieron Theo y Georgi que no habían perdido de vista a su amigo.

Cuando termino la canción lenta, Las Brujas de Macbeth comenzaron a tocar una más rápida.

-¡Vamos! -le susurró Pansy- ¡tenemos que bailar!

En el momento en el que Pansy hablo, Draco quiso decirle que no, ver a Hermione con Krum lo habia puesta de un humor de perros.

Pero algo en su interior reclamaba el no dejarle el camino libre a Krum, era posible que ella aun lo amara y que verlo junto a Pansy divirtiéndose acarreara sus celos.

Haría lo imposible para tenerla de vuelta a su lado, incluso decirle la verdad, pero para eso aun necesitaba la ayuda de alguien mas que Snape.

Tal vez Dumbledore lo ayudara.

El anciano director es posible que ya lo supiera y solo lo estuviera esperando.

El siempre lo sabía todo.

Pero ahora lo que necesitaba es que ella se fijara de nuevo en él.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, solo habia bailado en un par de ocasiones con su papá

Viktor le agarró las manos, le colocó una en su cintura y le agarró la otra fuertemente.

No era tan terrible como había temido, pensó Hermione, dando vueltas lentamente casi sin desplazarse, Viktor la llevaba. Miraba por encima de la gente, que muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Neville y Ginny bailaban junto a ellos, vio que Ginny hacia muecas de dolor con bastante frecuencia, cada vez que Neville la pisaba. Dumbledore bailaba con Madame Maxime. Era tan pequeño para ella, que apenas llegaba con la punta de su alargado sombrero a hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla, pero ella se movía con bastante gracia para el tamaño que tenía. Ojoloco Moody bailaba muy torpemente con la profesora Sinistra, que parecía temer a la pata de palo.

Alguien llamo su atención, un par de cabezas una de cabellos negros y otra de rubios platinados.

Las conocía

Pero ¿Que rayos hacia Draco con la bruja de Pansy? Bien eso no le importaba, el podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Desde el día que Viktor le pidió que lo acompañara habia estado pensando que esto era un error monumental, incluso momentos antes de entrar al gran comedor pensó que debería ir con Draco pero si él habia tenido la desfachatez de asistir con Parkinson, ella no iba a estar pendiente de lo que hiciera.

Dejo de verlo y poco a poco se fue olvidando de su presencia

Esto era una tortura, Hermione parecía no sentir ni una pizca de celos

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ella debería haber venido con él, no debía perder más tiempo, debía ir con Dumbledore y contarle todo.

Justo cuando iba a decírselo, la cena comenzó, cuando terminara lo buscaría.

Volvió la vista para mirar a Hermione.

La extrañaba.

Cuando se besaban, cuando reían juntos, cuando simplemente estaban sentados conversando, ella jamás fingía, ni por un ins tante.

La mujer capaz de hacerle cantar el corazón con una simple son risa, la mujer que lo llenaba de satisfacción simplemente estando sentada a su lado mientras él dibujaba, ésa era la verdadera Hermione.

Y él la amaba.

No podía perderla y mucho menos por El que no debe ser nombrado.

Todos se sentaron, el baile apenas comenzaba y nada podría arruinarlo.

Hermione se sentó con Viktor, en la mesa también estaba Igor Karkarov,

Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo "Ez-miope".

-Her... mi... o... ne -decía ella, despacio y claro.

-Herr... mio... ne.

-Se acerca bastante -aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

El baile estaba siendo algo realmente bueno, Viktor era un gran bailarín. Se detuvieron un momento mientras él iba a buscar un par de bebidas, Hermione se alejo un poco de la pista y pudo ver a Ron y a Harry sentados, Harry lucia aburrido y Ron, bueno Ron, parecía enfurruñado, más bien lucia bastante enojado

¿Pero que habia pasado? ¿Donde estaban las gemelas Patil?

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la silla que Parvati había dejado. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar.

-Hola -la saludó Harry.

Ron no dijo nada.

-Hace calor, ¿no? -comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano- Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

-¿Viktor? -dijo Ron con furia contenida- ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó.

-Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar -replicó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

-Ron, ¿qué...?

-¡Es de Durmstrang! -soltó Ron- ¡Compite contra Harry! ¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás... -Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione- ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No seas idiota! -contestó al cabo- ¡El enemigo! No comprendo... ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

-Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos estaban en la biblioteca.

-Sí, así fue -respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante- ¿Y qué?

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

-¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!

Hermione dijo esto muy aprisa, y se ruborizó tanto que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati.

-Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice -repuso Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas... Intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para gafarlo.

Hermione reaccionó como si Ron le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin habló, le temblaba la voz.

-Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry, absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

-¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo! Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca se han dedicado a pensar juntos...

-¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! -replicó Hermione,

Ofendida- Nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así...! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry y Harry lo sabe ¿o no?

-Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo -dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

-¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos! -repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

-¡No, no lo es! -gritó Ron- ¡La finalidad es ganar!

La gente empezaba a mirarlos.

-Ron -dijo Harry en voz baja- a mí no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum...

Pero Ron tampoco le hizo caso a Harry.

-¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky? –Dijo- Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás.

-¡No lo llames Vicky! -Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó, no podía perder esta oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

El viejo director camino hacia la salida ¿A dónde iba? ¿Iba a abandonar el baile cuando apenas comenzaba? Eso no importaba, debía alcanzarlo

-Profesor- comenzó a llamarlo

El anciano profesor se detuvo, lo miro a través de sus gafas de media luna y dijo

-Buenas noches, Draco

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, profesor

-Hace tiempo que te esperaba, Draco ¿Puedo saber por que haz tardado tanto?

Draco no sabia que decir, así que solo miro al profesor hasta que el hablo de nuevo

-No importa, dime ¿Como puedo ayudarte?

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, se trata sobre el señor tenebroso.

-Vamos a mi despacho

Cuando llegaron a su despacho, el profesor lo instó a continuar

-El ha vuelto y planea acabar con Potter, pero para hacerlo quiere que Granger y Weasley lo traicionen. Debe protegerlos

-Es por eso que estabas con la señorita Granger

Su primer impulso fue decir que si, pero al ver que el profesor no lo decía como una pregunta sino como una afirmación se mantuvo callado

-Bien, lo primero que vamos a hacer es averiguar exactamente como planea que sus jóvenes amigos lo traicionen

-Intento hacer que Hermione le hiciera ver que no podía con las prueba y tratara de hacer que deje de confiar en ellos. Quiere hacerle ver que él nunca va a poder vencer ninguna de las pruebas y que tampoco podrá vencerlo a él. Planea matarlo lo antes posible

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Draco quería preguntar como lo haría pero ahora debía buscar a Hermione y explicarle todo

El baile por fin termino, Todos comenzaban a despedirse

Viktor la acompaño al vestíbulo, resultaba un tanto cómico verlo intentar despedirse, pero de ninguna manera se burlaría de él, se habia divertido tanto a su lado. Así que decidió simplemente decirle "Hasta mañana"

Hermione subió un par de escalones cuando Viktor tomó su brazo y en un movimiento la estrechó contra él. Ahuecó las manos alrededor de su cara y sus labios encontraron los suyos y entonces la besó.

Viktor le rozó los labios con los suyos en una suavísima caricia. Su beso era suave y gentil porque todavía estaba tan sorprendido de estarla besando. Él no podría dejarla ir incluso si los fuegos del infierno lamieran los dedos de sus pies. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, él no quería hacerle daño.

Esto no era la clase de beso que uno inicia porque es vencido por la pasión o por la emoción o por la cólera o por el deseo. Esto era algo más lento, una experiencia de aprendizaje para ambos.

Y él aprendió que todo lo que sabía sobre besar era basura.

Todo lo demás había sido meros labios y lengua y suaves murmullos, de palabras sin sentido.

Este era un beso.

Había algo en la fricción, en el modo que él podía oír y sentir su aliento al mismo tiempo. Algo en la forma que ella sostuvo perfectamente, y aún él podía sentir su corazón palpitando sobre su piel.

Había algo en el hecho que él sabía que era ella.

Estaban tan absortos en su besó que no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos grises los observaban.

Draco estaba siendo consumido por el dolor. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	25. Capitulo 25: La Primicia de Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**Sol Meyer  
**

Me estoy viendo cruel ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero ya pronto se acabara, solo espera y veras.

Y deberías ver mi cara, aun no puedo creerme el hecho de que te he hecho llorar, pero no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, aunque eso suene raro y un poco cruel y ególatra.

Pero bueno, ya no faltan muchos capítulos para terminarla así que publicare cada Lunes por la tarde.

Espero que tengas un buen inicio de año y que tus sueños se cumplan.

**Paola-Crepusculera**

Que bueno que te guste y como ya he dicho antes, publicare cada Lunes.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! 

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 25: La Primicia de Rita Skeeter**

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el la estaba besando.

El beso de Viktor había sido… bueno no estaba segura de cómo había sido, le había gustado claro, solo a una tonta no le habría gustado.

Pero no estaba segura de cómo definirlo.

Había sido muy atrevido y voraz, si esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía.

El beso de Viktor había sido voraz.

Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche soñando con ese beso, pero a mitad de la noche se transformo en una pesadilla, ¡Por Merlín! Había comenzado a comparar el beso de Viktor con el de Draco.

Se levanto de la cama con un sonoro suspiro.

Después de todo este tiempo no había podido sacarse de la cabeza y mucho menos del corazón a Draco Malfoy.

Cada dia que pasaba lo añoraba mas pero el parecía que se había olvidado de su existencia.

Pero el no la amaba y nunca la amo.

Era un maldito.

Una maldita serpiente.

Pero ya basta de pensar en él. No valía la pena.

Cuando bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba más silenciosa de lo que había estado últimamente, y muchos bostezos salpicaban las desganadas conversaciones.

Vio a Ron y a Harry, el primero estaba muy, muy serio.

Lo primero que Ron pregunto fue por su cabello que volvía a estar tan enmarañado como siempre, y ella confesó que había empleado grandes cantidades de poción alisadora; «pero es demasiado lío para hacerlo todos los días», añadió con sensatez mientras rascaba detrás de las orejas a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba.

Ron y Harry la pusieron al tanto de la conversación entre Madame Maxime y Hagrid, pero ella no pareció encontrar tan sorprendente la noticia de que Hagrid era un semigigante.

-Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, porque miden unos siete metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia, ¿verdad?

Daba la impresión de que a Ron le hubiera gustado dar una respuesta mordaz, pero tal vez no quería empezar otra discusión, porque se contentó con negar con la cabeza cuando Hermione no lo veía. Había llegado el momento de pensar en los deberes que no habían hecho durante la primera semana de vacaciones. Una vez pasado el día de Navidad, todo el mundo se sentía desinflado.

Todo parecía volver a su lugar, los únicos que parecían que llevaban una carga extra eran los campeones.

Y así llegó el primer día del segundo trimestre, y Hermione se fue a clase con el habitual peso de los libros, pergaminos y plumas.

Todavía había una gruesa capa de nieve alrededor del colegio, y las ventanas del invernadero estaban cubiertas de un vaho tan espeso que no se podía ver nada por ellas en la clase de Herbología. Con aquel tiempo nadie tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque, como dijo Ron, los escregutos seguramente los harían entrar en calor, ya fuera por tener que cazarlos o porque arrojarían fuego con la suficiente intensidad para prender la cabaña de Hagrid. Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña de su amigo encontraron ante la puerta a una bruja anciana de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente.

-Dense prisa, vamos, ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana -les gritó al verlos acercarse a través de la nieve.

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

-Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank -dijo con entusiasmo- la sustituta temporal de su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Dónde está Hagrid? -repitió Harry.

-Está indispuesto -respondió lacónicamente la mujer.

Hasta los oídos de Hermione llegó una risa apenas audible, una risa que hace tan solo unos meses era bastante agradable pero ahora le resultaba un tanto desagradable. Se volvió. Estaban llegando Draco Malfoy y el resto de los de Slytherin. Todos parecían contentos, y ninguno se sorprendía de ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-Por aquí, por favor -les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons. Hermione, Harry y Ron la siguieron volviendo la vista atrás, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían corrido todas las cortinas.

¿Estaba allí Hagrid, solo y enfermo?

-¿Qué le pasa a Hagrid? -preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-No te importa -respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar.

-Sí me importa -replicó Harry acalorado-¿Qué le pasa?

La bruja no le hizo caso. Los condujo al otro lado del potrero, donde descansaban los caballos de Beauxbatons, amontonados para protegerse del frío, y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello. Muchas de las chicas exclamaron «¡oooooooooooooh!» al ver al unicornio.

-¡Qué hermoso! -susurró Lavender Brown- ¿Cómo lo atraparía? ¡Dicen que son sumamente difíciles de coger!

El unicornio era de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. Piafaba nervioso con sus cascos dorados, alzando la cabeza rematada en un largo cuerno.

-¡Los chicos que se echen atrás! -exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho- Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...

La profesora y las chicas se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los chicos junto a la valla del potrero, observando.

Cuando estaban al lado del unicornio comenzó a explicar

- El unicornio es un animal fabuloso protagonista de numerosas historias y leyendas, no solo de magos, sino también de muggles. Es considerado como un animal fabuloso capaz de derrotar a un elefante. Además que con su único cuerno se pueden purificar las aguas contaminadas para volverlas potables.

Los unicornios son uno de los seres fantásticos más conocidos y que aparecen con más frecuencia en historias, leyendas, cuentos...

Son seres tan hermosos, tan sabios y tan majestuosos, que suelen tener un punto débil, al ser amantes de la belleza, a veces se dejan llevar y cambiaban su libertad por el cariño y los cuidados de alguna dama hermosa, convirtiéndose casi en un animal doméstico que acude a visitarla a la misma hora a su jardín.

-¿Por eso son frecuentes las imágenes que les retratan cerca de doncellas, dejándose cuidar por ellas?- pregunto Pansy Parkinson

-Exactamente, pero los unicornios solo se acerca a aquellas que mujeres en las que reina la ternura,

Lavender susurró

-Entonces no visitara a ninguna Slytherin

Las Gryffindor sonrieron, pero la profesora las callo y continúo

-El unicornio es también representación de los dos sexos en uno. Su cuerno simboliza el sexo masculino, es un símbolo fálico asociado al hombre, pero a la vez muchas veces el cuerno del unicornio se representa en espiral, un símbolo femenino que recuerda al sexo de la mujer y también se asocia con el agua, por similitud con las caracolas de mar. Mientras que el fuego y el aire son elementos asociados a lo masculino, la tierra y el agua conllevan una carga femenina. Así, aúna en el propio cuerno la masculinidad y la feminidad.  
El cuerno del unicornio es el recipiente de su magia y de sus pensamientos y experiencias. Del mismo modo, en él se encuentra un extraño sentido, similar a lo que nosotros llamaríamos "sexto sentido", o una poderosa intuición, que le lleva a brillar ante el peligro. Además, hay animales que lo presentan más liso o con rugosas espirales. Si tiene las espirales muy marcadas, es un animal viejo, que ha acumulado gran cantidad de conocimientos, vida, sensaciones. Si el cuerno está liso, casi intacto, es un unicornio recién nacido o con pocos días. En realidad en esto no es muy distinto de nosotras, las personas, que también con el paso de los años las huellas de lo vivido se dejan ver en nuestro rostro como pequeñas arrugas...

-¿Están atendiendo, por ahí?-

La voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta los chicos, las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo.

Cuando termino la clase, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

-¡Espero que se quede esta mujer! -dijo Parvati Patil- Esto se parece más a lo que yo me imaginaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: criaturas hermosas como los unicornios, no monstruos...

-¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid? -replicó Harry enfadado, subiendo la pequeña escalinata.

-¿Hagrid? -contestó Parvati con dureza- Puede seguir siendo guardabosque, ¿no?

Desde el baile, Parvati se había mostrado muy fría con Harry.

-Ha sido una buena clase -comentó Hermione cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor- Yo no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que la profesora Grubbly-Plank nos ha dicho sobre los unic...

-¡Mira esto! -la cortó Harry, y le puso bajo la nariz el artículo de El Profeta.

**EL GIGANTESCO ERROR DE DUMBLEDORE**

Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial. En septiembre de este año nombró profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Alastor _Ojoloco _Moody, el antiguo auror que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un cenizo y además se siente orgulloso de serlo; una decisión que causó gran sorpresa en el Ministerio de Magia, dado el bien conocido hábito que tiene Moody de atacar a cualquiera que haga un repentino movimiento en su presencia. Aun así, _Ojoloco _Moody parece un profesor bondadoso y responsable al lado del ser parcialmente humano que ha contratado Dumbledore para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Rubeus Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercero, ha ocupado el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo ha puesto de forma fija. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el director para obtener el cargo adicional de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados. Hagrid, que es un hombre enorme y de aspecto feroz, ha estado utilizando su nueva autoridad para aterrorizar a los estudiantes que tiene a su cargo con una sucesión de horripilantes criaturas. Mientras Dumbledore hace la vista gorda, Hagrid ha conseguido lesionar a varios de sus alumnos durante una serie de clases que muchos admiten que resultan _«aterrorizadoras»._

_«A mí me atacó un hipogrifo, y a mi amigo Vincent Crabbe le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo»,_ nos confiesa Gregory Goyle, un alumno de cuarto curso. _«Todos odiamos a Hagrid, pero tenemos demasiado miedo para decir nada.»_

No obstante, Hagrid no tiene intención de cesar su campaña de intimidación. El mes pasado, en conversación con una periodista de _El Profeta_, admitió haber creado por cruce unas criaturas a las que ha bautizado como «escregutos de cola explosiva», un cruce altamente peligroso entre mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego.

Por supuesto, la creación de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas es una actividad que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre vigila de cerca. Hagrid, según parece, se considera por encima de tales restricciones insignificantes. _«Fue sólo como diversión»_, dice antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema. Por si esto no fuera bastante, El Profeta ha descubierto recientemente que Hagrid no es, como ha pretendido siempre, un mago de sangre limpia.

De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano.

Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido. Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror. En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras que comete en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal. Lo curioso es que, como todo Hogwarts sabe, Hagrid mantiene una amistad íntima con el muchacho que provocó la caída de Quien-ustedes-saben, y con ella la huida de la propia madre de Hagrid, como del resto de sus partidarios. Tal vez Harry Potter no se halle al corriente de la desagradable verdad sobre su enorme amigo, pero Albus Dumbledore tiene sin duda la obligación de asegurarse de que Harry Potter, al igual que sus compañeros, esté advertido de los peligros que entraña la relación con semigigantes.

Hermione leyó con la boca abierta. Reaccionó exactamente igual que Ron.

-¿Cómo se ha podido enterar esa espantosa Skeeter? ¿Creéis que se lo diría Hagrid?

-No -contestó Harry, que se abrió camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se echó sobre una silla, furioso- Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros. Supongo que le pondría de los nervios que Hagrid no quisiera decirle un montón de cosas negativas sobre mí, y se ha dedicado a hurgar para desquitarse con él.

-Tal vez lo oyó decírselo a Madame Maxime durante el baile -sugirió Hermione en voz baja.

-¡La habríamos visto en el jardín! -objetó Ron- Además, se supone que no puede volver a entrar en el colegio. Hagrid dijo que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido...

-A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible -dijo Harry, sirviéndose en el plato un cazo de guiso de pollo, con tanta furia contenida que lo salpicó por todas partes-Es el tipo de cosas que haría, ¿no?: ocultarse entre los arbustos para espiar a la gente.

-¿Como tú y Ron, te refieres? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡Nosotros no pretendíamos oír! -repuso Ron indignado- ¡No nos quedó otro remedio! ¡El muy tonto, hablando sobre la giganta de su madre donde cualquiera podía oírlo!

-Tenemos que ir a verlo -dijo Harry- Esta noche, después de Adivinación. Para decirle que queremos que vuelva... ¿Tú quieres que vuelva? -le preguntó a Hermione.

-Yo... bueno, no voy a fingir que no me haya gustado este agradable cambio, tener por una vez una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como Dios manda... ¡pero quiero que vuelva Hagrid, por supuesto que sí! -se apresuró a añadir Hermione, temblando ante la furiosa mirada de Harry.

De forma que esa noche, después de cenar, los tres volvieron a salir del castillo y se fueron por los helados terrenos del colegio hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Llamaron a la puerta, y les respondieron los atronadores ladridos de Fang.

-¡Somos nosotros, Hagrid! -gritó Harry, aporreando la puerta-¡Abre! No respondió. Oyeron a Fang arañar la puerta, quejumbroso, pero ésta siguió cerrada. Llamaron durante otros diez minutos, y Ron incluso golpeó en una de las ventanas, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-¿Por qué nos evita? -se lamentó Hermione, cuando finalmente desistieron y emprendieron el regreso al colegio-Espero que no crea que a nosotros nos importa que sea un semigigante.

Pero parecía que a Hagrid sí le importaba, porque no vieron ni rastro de él en toda la semana. No hizo acto de presencia en la mesa de los profesores a las horas de comer, no lo vieron ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones como guardabosque, y la profesora Grubbly-Plank siguió haciéndose cargo de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los Slytherin's se relamían de gusto siempre que podían.

-¿Se ha perdido su amigo el híbrido? -le susurraba Zabini a Harry siempre que había algún profesor cerca, para que éste no pudiera tomar represalias-¿Se ha perdido el hombre elefante?

Había una visita programada a Hogsmeade para mediados de enero.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho de que Harry pensara ir

- Pensé que querrías aprovechar la oportunidad de tener la sala común en silencio-comentó- Tienes que ponerte en serio a pensar en el enigma.

-¡Ah...! Creo... creo que ya estoy sobre la pista -mintió Harry.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Hermione, impresionada- ¡Bien hecho!

Ella, Harry y Ron salieron del castillo el sábado, y atravesaron el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las verjas. Al pasar junto al barco anclado en el lago, vieron salir a cubierta a Viktor Krum, sin otra prenda de ropa que el bañador.

A pesar de su delgadez debía de ser bastante fuerte, porque se subió a la borda, estiró los brazos y se tiró al lago.

-¡Está loco! -exclamó Harry, mirando fijamente el renegrido pelo de Krum cuando su cabeza asomó en el medio del lago- ¡Es enero, debe de estar helado! -Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene -comentó Hermione-Supongo que para él está tibia.

-Sí, pero además está el calamar gigante -señaló Ron. No parecía preocupado, más bien esperanzado. Hermione notó el tono de su voz, y le puso mala cara.

-Es realmente majo, ¿saben? -dijo ella- No es lo que uno podría pensar de alguien de Durmstrang. Me ha dicho que esto le gusta mucho más.

Ron no dijo nada.

Fueron a Hogsmade y después de ver que Hagrid no estaba por ningún lado fueron a Las Tres Escobas

Ron soltó un leve Oh al ver entrar a Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un impactante color rosa, e iba acompañada de su barrigudo fotógrafo. Pidió bebidas y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a la de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que la miraban mientras se acercaba. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo.

-.. no parecía muy contento de hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Bozo? ¿Por qué será, a ti qué te parece? ¿Y qué hará con todos esos duendes tras él? ¿Les estaría enseñando la aldea? ¡Qué absurdo! Siempre ha sido un mentiroso. ¿Estará tramando algo? ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? El infortunado ex director de Deportes Mágicos, Ludo Bagman... Ése es un comienzo con mucha garra, Bozo: sólo necesitamos encontrar una historia a la altura del titular.

-¿Qué, tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? -preguntó Harry en voz muy alta. Algunos se volvieron a mirar. Al ver quién le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones

-¡Harry! -dijo sonriendo- ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...? -

-No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros -contestó Harry furioso- ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas.

-Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mi...

-¿Y qué más da que sea un semigigante? -gritó Harry- ¡Él no tiene nada de malo!

Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio.

La señora Rosmerta observaba desde detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta de que el pichel que llenaba de hidromiel rebosaba.

La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma a vuelapluma y le preguntó:

-¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así como un sustituto del padre?

Hermione se levantó de pronto, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera una granada.

-¡Es usted una mujer horrible!-le dijo con los dientes apretados- No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman...

-Siéntate, estúpida, y no hables de lo que no entiendes -contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada- Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta... y casi les iría bien -añadió, observando el pelo de Hermione.

¿Estúpida? Como se atrevía esa arpía, le dieron unas enormes ganas de arrojarle la cerveza a la cara pero eso solo acarrearía problemas.

-Vámonos -dijo Hermione- Vamos, Harry... Ron.

Salieron. Mucha gente los observó mientras se iban. Harry miró atrás al llegar a la puerta: la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter estaba fuera del bolso y se deslizaba de un lado a otro por encima de un pedazo de pergamino puesto sobre la mesa.

-Ahora la tomará contigo, Hermione -dijo Ron con voz baja y preocupada mientras subían la calle, deshaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado.

-¡Que lo intente! -replicó Hermione con voz chillona. Temblaba de rabia-¡Ya verá! ¿Con que soy una estúpida? Pagará por esto. Primero Harry, luego Hagrid...

-No hay que hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter -añadió Ron nervioso- Te lo digo en serio, Hermione. Te buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia...

-¡Mis padres no leen El Profeta, así que no me va a meter miedo! -contestó Hermione, dando tales zancadas que a Harry y Ron les costaba trabajo seguirla.

-¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos!

Hermione echó a correr y precedió a sus amigos durante todo el camino de vuelta por la carretera, a través de las verjas flanqueadas por cerdos alados y de los terrenos del colegio, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de Fang.

-¡Hagrid! -gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta delantera- ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...!

Se abrió la puerta. Hermione dijo «hacer el... » y se calló de repente, porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara no con Hagrid sino con Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes -saludó el director en tono agradable, sonriéndoles.

-Que... que... queríamos ver a Hagrid -dijo Hermione con timidez.

-Sí, lo suponía-repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños- ¿Por qué no entran?

-Ah... eh... bien -aceptó Hermione.

Los tres amigos entraron en la cabaña. En cuanto Harry cruzó la puerta, _Fang _se abalanzó sobre él ladrando como loco, e intentó lamerle las orejas. Harry se libró de _Fang _y los tres miraron a su alrededor.

Hagrid estaba sentado a la mesa, en la que había dos tazas de té. Parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable. Tenía manchas en la cara, y los ojos hinchados, y, en cuanto al cabello, se había pasado al otro extremo: lejos de intentar dominarlo, en aquellos momentos parecía un entramado de alambres.

-Hola, Hagrid -saludó Harry. Hagrid levantó la vista.

-... la -respondió, con la voz muy tomada.

-Creo que nos hará falta más té -dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sacó la varita e hizo una floritura con ella, y en medio del aire apareció, dando vueltas, una bandeja con el servicio de té y un plato de bizcochos. Dumbledore la hizo posarse sobre la mesa, y todos se sentaron. Hubo una breve pausa, y luego el director dijo:

-¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid?

Hermione se puso algo colorada, pero Dumbledore le sonrió y prosiguió:

-Parece ser que Hermione, Harry y Ron aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -exclamó Harry mirando a Hagrid- Te tiene que importar un bledo lo que esa vaca... Perdón, profesor -añadió apresuradamente, mirando a Dumbledore.

-Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que has dicho -dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los pulgares y mirando al techo.

-Eh... bien -dijo Harry mansamente- Sólo quería decir... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar, Hagrid, que a nosotros podía importarnos lo que esa... mujer escribió de ti?

Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos color azabache de Hagrid y cayeron lentamente sobre la barba enmarañada.

-Aquí tienes la prueba de lo que te he estado diciendo, Hagrid -dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar al techo-Ya te he mostrado las innumerables cartas de padres que te recuerdan de cuando estudiaron aquí, diciéndome en términos muy claros que, si yo te despidiera, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto.

-No todos-repuso Hagrid con voz ronca- No todos los padres quieren que me quede.

-Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo -replicó Dumbledore, mirando severamente por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna- Desde que me convertí en el director de este colegio no ha pasado una semana sin que haya recibido al menos una lechuza con quejas por la manera en que llevo las cosas. Pero ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi estudio y negarme a hablar con nadie? -Ya... pero tú no eres un semigigante -contestó Hagrid con voz ronca.

-¡Hagrid, mira los parientes que tengo yo! -dijo Harry furioso-¡Mira a los Dursley!

-Bien observado -aprobó el profesor Dumbledore- Mi propio hermano, Aberforth, fue perseguido por practicar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra. Salió todo en los periódicos, pero ¿crees que Aberforth se escondió? ¡No lo hizo! ¡Siguió con lo suyo, como de costumbre, con la cabeza bien alta! La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sepa leer, así que tal vez no fuera cuestión de valentía...

-Vuelve a las clases, Hagrid -pidió Hermione en voz baja- Vuelve, por favor: te echamos de menos.

Hagrid tragó saliva. Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta la barba. Dumbledore se levantó.

-Me niego a aceptar tu dimisión, Hagrid, y espero que vuelvas al trabajo el lunes -dijo-Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, a las ocho y media. No quiero excusas. Buenas tardes a todos.

Dumbledore salió de la cabaña, deteniéndose sólo para rascarle las orejas a Fang.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Hagrid comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos, del tamaño de ruedas de coche. Hermione le dio unas palmadas en el brazo, y al final Hagrid levantó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos, y dijo:

-Dumbledore es un gran hombre... un gran hombre...

-Sí que lo es -afirmó Ron-

Por otro lado Draco Malfoy se sentía el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

No podía evitar recordar cada momento que había pasado en su compañía, y cada escena que rememoraba en su cabeza se asemejaba a una pequeña daga en su corazón. Se despertaba casi cada noche alterado y sabía que había estado soñando con ella.

Habia sido un completo idiota al dejarla, pero en ese momento era necesario, no había sido capaz de encontrar otra solución e incluso Snape no lo había hecho, si solo hubiera esperado un poco, Dumbledore los habría protegido a todos y no hubiera sido necesario separarse de ella y causarle tanto dolor a ambos.

Pero había sido un idiota y ahora tal parece que la había perdido, ella lucia feliz al lado de Krum.

Cuando le había dejado, no había soñado que le resultara tan insoportablemente doloroso pensar en ella en los brazos de otro hombre

Pero había hecho lo correcto

¿Verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	26. La Segunda Prueba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar los reviews pero en el próximo lo hare.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 26: La Segunda Prueba**

Faltaban solo dos semanas para la Segunda Prueba y parecía que una vez pasada la emoción del Baile de Navidad todo volvía a la aburrida normalidad.

El tiempo parecía volar conforme la segunda prueba se acercaba.

Todos los estudiantes parecían emocionados, los únicos que parecían estar estresados o incluso sumidos en sus propios pensamientos eran los campeones.

Fleur parecía un tanto espantada y en ocasiones parecía que estaba aterrada con los sonidos fuertes y casi no se despegaba de su hermana.

Cedric parecía estar tenso la mayor parte del tiempo, solo parecía relajarse cuando estaba en compañía de Cho Chang o de su amigo Zacharias Smith.

Viktor bueno, el no parecía haber cambiando en nada, la única diferencia que se notaba en él ahora era que se mostraba abiertamente interesado en Hermione.

Y Harry parecía esta todo el tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se había alejado un poco de sus amigos, después de que Draco Malfoy le pidiera ayuda.

Harry pensó que solo estando loco podría ayudarlo a hablar con Hermione, ella le cortaría la cabeza si se atrevía a hacerlo.

El miércoles Hermione, Harry y Ron ocupaban un pupitre justo al final del aula de Encantamientos.

-Tengo que decirles algo- susurro Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras el profesor Flitwick explicaba que hacer.

Aquel día tenían que practicar lo contrario del encantamiento convocador: el encantamiento repulsor.

Debido a la posibilidad de que ocurrieran desagradables percances cuando los objetos cruzaban el aula por los aires, el profesor Flitwick había entregado a cada estudiante una pila de cojines con los que practicar, suponiendo que éstos no le harían daño a nadie aunque erraran su diana. No era una idea desacertada, pero no acababa de funcionar. La puntería de Neville, sin ir más lejos, era tan mala que no paraba de lanzar por el aula cosas mucho más pesadas: como, por ejemplo, al propio profesor Flitwick.

-Anoche descubrí de que trata la segunda prueba-

-¡Dijiste que ya habías descifrado el enigma! -exclamó Hermione indignada.

-¡Baja la voz! Sólo me falta... afinar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

_FLASH BACK_

_Harry salió al oscuro corredor del quinto piso, consultó el mapa del merodeador para comprobar que no había moros en la costa. Las motas que correspondían a Filch y a la Señora Norris estaban quietas en la conserjería. Aparte de Peeves, que botaba en el piso de arriba por la sala de trofeos, parecía que no se movía nada más. Emprendió el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio otra cosa en el mapa... algo evidentemente extraño._

_Peeves no era lo único que se movía. Había una motita que iba de un lado a otro en una habitación situada en la esquina inferior izquierda: el despacho de Snape._

_Pero la mota no llevaba la inscripción «Severus Snape», sino «Bartemius Crouch». _

_Dudó, pensando... y luego lo venció la curiosidad. Dio media vuelta, y continuó andando en sentido contrario, hacia la escalera más cercana. Iba a ver qué se traía Crouch entre manos._

_Bajó la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudo, algunos retratos volvían la cara con curiosidad cuando crepitaba alguna tabla del suelo. _

_Avanzó muy despacio por el corredor del piso inferior, apartó a un lado un tapiz que había en la mitad del pasillo, y empezó a bajar por una escalera más estrecha, un atajo que lo dejaría dos pisos más abajo. Seguía mirando el mapa, reflexionando. _

_Cuando había descendido media escalera sin pensar en lo que hacía, concentrado tan sólo en el peculiar comportamiento del señor Crouch, metió una pierna en el escalón falso que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar. Se tambaleó, y el huevo de oro, aún húmedo del baño, se deslizó de debajo de su brazo... Se lanzó hacia delante para intentar cogerlo, pero era ya demasiado tarde: el huevo caía por la larga escalera, repicando como un gong en cada uno de los escalones. Al mismo tiempo se le escurrió la capa invisible. Harry la cogió, pero entonces se le resbaló de la mano el mapa del merodeador y cayó seis escalones más abajo, donde, atrapado como estaba en el peldaño por encima de la rodilla, no podía alcanzarlo._

_En su caída, el huevo de oro atravesó el tapiz que había al pie de la escalera, se abrió de golpe y comenzó a gemir estridentemente en el corredor de abajo. Harry sacó la varita e intentó alcanzar con ella el mapa del merodeador para borrar el contenido, pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar hasta él._

_Volviéndose a tapar con la capa, Harry escuchó atentamente, arrugando el entrecejo por el miedo. Casi de inmediato..._

_-¡PEEVES!-_

_Era el inconfundible grito de caza del conserje Filch. Harry oyó sus pasos arrastrados acercarse más y más, y su sibilante voz que se elevaba furiosamente._

_-¿Qué es este estruendo? ¿Es que quieres despertar a todo el castillo? Te voy a coger, Peeves, te voy a coger. Tú... Pero ¿qué es esto?-_

_Los pasos de Filch se detuvieron. Se oyó un chasquido producido por metal al golpear contra otro metal, y los gemidos cesaron. Filch había cogido el huevo y lo había cerrado. Harry permanecía muy quieto, con la pierna aún atrapada en el escalón mágico, escuchando. En cualquier momento Filch apartaría a un lado el tapiz esperando ver a Peeves... y no lo encontraría. Pero si seguía subiendo la escalera vería el mapa del merodeador y, tuviera o no puesta la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador mostraría el letrero «Harry Potter» en el punto exacto en que se hallaba._

_-¿Un huevo? -dijo en voz baja Filch al pie de la escalera- Cielo mío -evidentemente la __Señora Norris __se encontraba con él- ¡esto es el enigma del Torneo! ¡Esto pertenece a uno de los campeones!_

_Harry empezó a encontrarse mal. El corazón le latía muy aprisa._

_-¡PEEVES! -bramó Filch con júbilo- ¡Has estado robando!_

_Apartó el tapiz, y Harry vio su horrible cara abotargada, y los ojos claros y saltones que observaban la escalera oscura y (para él) desierta._

_-¿Te escondes? -dijo con voz melosa- Te voy a atrapar, Peeves... Te has atrevido a robar uno de los enigmas del Torneo, Peeves. Dumbledore te expulsará por esto, ratero..._

_Filch empezó a subir por la escalera, acompañado por su escuálida gata de color apagado. Los ojos como faros de la __Señora Norris, __tan parecidos a los de su amo, estaban fijos en Harry. No era la primera vez que éste se preguntaba si la capa invisible surtía efecto con los gatos. Muerto de miedo, vio a Filch acercarse poco a poco en su vieja bata de franela. Intentó sacar el pie del escalón desesperadamente, pero sólo consiguió hundirlo un poco más. De un momento a otro, Filch vería el mapa o se tropezaría con él… _

_-Filch, ¿qué ocurre? _

_El conserje se detuvo unos escalones por debajo de Harry, y se volvió. Al pie de la escalera se hallaba la única persona que podía empeorar la situación de Harry: Snape._

_Llevaba un largo camisón gris y parecía lívido._

_-Es Peeves, profesor -susurró Filch con malevolencia- Tiró este huevo por la escalera._

_Snape subió aprisa y se detuvo junto a Filch. Harry apretó los dientes, convencido de que los estruendosos latidos de su corazón no tardarían en delatarlo. _

_-¿Peeves? -dijo Snape en voz baja, observando el huevo en las manos de Filch- Pero Peeves no ha podido entrar en mi despacho..._

_-¿El huevo estaba en su despacho, profesor?_

_-Por supuesto que no -replicó Snape- Oí golpes y luego gemidos..._

_-Sí, profesor, era el huevo.-Vine a investigar..._

_-Peeves lo tiró, señor...-... y al pasar por mi despacho, ¡vi las antorchas encendidas y la puerta de un armario abierta de par en par! ¡Alguien ha estado revolviendo en él!_

_-Pero Peeves no pudo..._

_-¡Ya sé que no, Filch! -espetó Snape- ¡Yo cierro mi despacho con un embrujo que sólo otro mago podría abrir!-Snape miró escaleras arriba, justo a través de Harry, y luego hacia el corredor de abajo- Bueno, ahora quiero que vengas a ayudarme a buscar al intruso, Filch._

_-Yo... Sí, profesor, pero..._

_Filch miró con ansia escaleras arriba, hacia Harry. Evidentemente, se resistía a renunciar a aquella oportunidad de acorralar a Peeves. «Vete -imploró Harry para sus adentros- vete con Snape, vete...» Desde los pies de Filch, la __Señora Norris __miraba en torno. Harry tenía la convicción de que lo estaba oliendo... ¿Por qué habría echado tanta espuma perfumada en el baño?_

_-El caso es, profesor -dijo Filch lastimeramente- que el director tendrá que hacerme caso esta vez. Peeves le ha robado a un alumno, y ésta podría ser mi oportunidad para echarlo del castillo de una vez para siempre._

_-Filch, me importa un bledo ese maldito poltergeist. Es mi despacho lo que..._

_Bum, bum, bum._

_Snape se calló de repente. Tanto él como Filch miraron al pie de la escalera. A través del hueco que quedaba entre sus cabezas, Harry vio aparecer cojeando a __Ojoloco __Moody. _

_Moody llevaba su vieja capa de viaje puesta sobre el camisón, y se apoyaba en el bastón, como de costumbre._

_-¿Qué es esto, una fiesta nocturna? -gruñó._

_-El profesor Snape y yo hemos oído ruidos, profesor -se apresuró a contestar Filch- Peeves el __poltergeist__, que ha estado tirando cosas como de costumbre. Y además el profesor Snape ha descubierto que alguien ha entrado en su despacho._

_-¡Cállate! —le dijo Snape a Filch entre dientes._

_Moody dio un paso más hacia la escalera. Harry vio que el ojo mágico de Moody se fijaba en Snape, y luego, sin posibilidad de error, en él mismo._

_A Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Moody podía ver a través de las capas invisibles... _

_Era el único que podía ver todo lo extraño de la escena: Snape en camisón, Filch agarrando el huevo, y él, Harry, atrapado tras ellos en la escalera. La boca de Moody, que era como un tajo torcido, se abrió por la sorpresa. Durante unos segundos, él y Harry se miraron a los ojos. Luego Moody cerró la boca y volvió a dirigir el ojo azul a Snape._

_-¿He oído bien, Snape? –preguntó- ¿Ha entrado alguien en tu despacho?_

_-No tiene importancia -repuso Snape con frialdad._

_-Al contrario -replicó Moody con brusquedad- tiene mucha importancia. ¿Quién puede estar interesado en entrar en tu despacho? _

_-Supongo que algún estudiante -contestó Snape. Harry vio que le latía una vena en la grasienta sien- Ya ha ocurrido antes. Han estado desapareciendo de mi armario privado ingredientes de pociones... Sin duda, alumnos que tratan de probar mezclas prohibidas._

_-¿Piensas que buscaban ingredientes de pociones? -dijo Moody- ¿No escondes nada más en tu despacho? _

_Harry vio que la cetrina cara de Snape adquiría un desagradable color teja, y la vena de la sien palpitaba con más rapidez. _

_-Sabes que no, Moody -respondió en voz peligrosamente suave- porque tú mismo lo has examinado exhaustivamente. _

_La cara de Moody se contorsionó en una terrible sonrisa._

_-Privilegio de auror, Snape. Dumbledore me dijo que echara un ojo... _

_-Resulta que Dumbledore confía en mí -dijo Snape, con los dientes apretados- ¡Me niego a creer que él te diera órdenes de husmear en mi despacho!_

_-¡Por supuesto que Dumbledore confía en ti! -gruñó Moody- Es un hombre confiado, ¿no? Cree que hay que dar una segunda oportunidad. Yo, en cambio, pienso que hay manchas que no se quitan. Manchas que no se quitan nunca, ¿me entiendes? Snape hizo de repente algo muy extraño. Se agarró convulsivamente el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si algo le doliera. Moody se rió._

_-Vuelve a la cama, Snape._

_-¡Tú no tienes autoridad para enviarme a ningún lado! -replicó Snape con furia contenida, soltando el brazo como enojado consigo mismo- Tengo tanto derecho como tú a hacer la ronda nocturna de este colegio. _

_-Pues sigue haciendo la ronda -contestó Moody, pero su voz resultaba amenazante-. Me muero de ganas de pillarte alguna vez en algún oscuro corredor... Se te ha caído algo, al parecer. _

_Con una punzada de pánico, Harry vio que Moody señalaba el mapa del merodeador, que seguía tirado en el suelo, seis escalones por debajo de él. Cuando Snape y Filch se volvieron a mirarlo, Harry abandonó toda prudencia: levantó los brazos bajo la capa y los movió para llamar la atención de Moody, mientras gesticulaba con la boca « ¡es mío!, ¡mío!». Snape fue a cogerlo; por la expresión de su cara, parecía que empezaba a entender._

_-__¡Accio pergamino!_

_El mapa voló por el aire, se deslizó entre los dedos extendidos de Snape y bajó la escalera hasta la mano de Moody._

_-Disculpa -dijo Moody con calma- Es mío, se me ha debido de caer antes. Pero los negros ojos de Snape pasaban del huevo en los brazos de Filch al mapa en la mano de Moody, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba atando cabos, como sólo él sabía..._

_-Potter -murmuró._

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Moody muy tranquilo, plegando el mapa y guardándoselo._

_-¡Potter! -gruñó Snape, y entonces volvió la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba Harry, como si de repente fuera capaz de verlo- Ese huevo es el de Potter, y ese pergamino pertenece a Potter. Lo he visto antes, ¡lo reconozco! ¡Potter está por aquí! ¡Potter, con su capa invisible! Snape extendió las manos como un ciego y comenzó a subir por la escalera. _

_Harry hubiera jurado que sus narices de por si grandes se dilataban, intentando descubrir a Harry por el olfato. Atrapado como estaba, Harry se hizo atrás para evitar los dedos de Snape, pero de un momento a otro..._

_-¡Ahí no hay nada, Snape! -bramó Moody- ¡Pero me encantará contarle al director lo rápido que pensaste en Harry Potter!_

_-¿Con qué intención? -inquirió Snape, girando el rostro hacia Moody, pero con las manos todavía extendidas a sólo unos centímetros del pecho de Harry._

_-¡Con la intención de darle una pista sobre quién pudo meter a ese muchacho en el Torneo! -contestó Moody, acercándose más al inicio de la escalera- Lo mismo que yo, está muy interesado en el problema-_

_La luz de la antorcha titiló en su mutilado rostro, de forma que las cicatrices y el trozo de nariz que le faltaba fueron más evidentes que nunca. Snape miraba a Moody, y Harry no pudo ver la expresión de su cara. Durante un momento nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Luego Snape bajó las manos lentamente._

_-Sólo pensé -dijo intentando aparentar calma- que si Potter había vuelto a pasear por el castillo de noche, lo cual es un mal hábito que tiene, habría que impedirlo. Por... por su propia seguridad._

_-¡Ah, ya veo! -repuso Moody en voz baja-. Lo haces por Potter, ¿eh?_

_Hubo una pausa. Snape y Moody seguían mirándose el uno al otro. La __Señora Norris __emitió un sonoro maullido, todavía escudriñando desde los pies de Filch, como si buscara la fuente del olor del baño de espuma. _

_-Creo que volveré a la cama -declaró Snape con tono cortante. -Ésa es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche -dijo Moody-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-¿Snape dijo que Moody también había registrado su despacho? -preguntó Ron con los ojos encendidos de interés, mientras repelía un cojín con un movimiento de la varita (el almohadón se elevó en el aire y golpeó contra el sombrero de Parvati, el cual fue a parar al suelo- Esto... ¿crees que Moody ha venido a vigilar a Snape además de a Karkarov?

-Bueno, no sé si eso es lo que Dumbledore le pidió hacer, pero desde luego es lo que está haciendo -dijo Harry, moviendo la varita sin prestar mucha atención, de forma que el cojín se precipitó del pupitre al suelo-Moody dijo que si Dumbledore permitía a Snape quedarse aquí era por darle una segunda oportunidad...

-¿Qué? -exclamó Ron, sorprendido, mientras su segundo almohadón salía por el aire rotando, rebotaba en la lámpara del techo y caía pesadamente sobre la mesa de Flitwick- Harry... ¡a lo mejor Moody cree que fue Snape el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego!

-Vamos, Ron-dijo Hermione, escéptica- ya creímos en cierta ocasión que Snape intentaba matar a Harry, y resultó que le estaba salvando la vida, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras hablaba, repelió un cojín, que se fue volando por el aula y aterrizó en la caja a la que se suponía que estaban apuntando todos.

-Me da igual lo que diga Moody -siguió Hermione- Dumbledore no es tonto. No se equivocó al confiar en Hagrid y en el profesor Lupin, aunque hay muchos que no les habrían dado trabajo; así que ¿por qué no va a tener razón también con Snape, aunque sea un poco...

-... diabólico? -se apresuró a decir Ron- Vamos, Hermione, a ver, ¿por qué le registran el despacho todos esos buscadores de magos tenebrosos?

-¿Y por qué se hace el enfermo el señor Crouch? -preguntó a su vez Hermione- Es un poco raro que no pueda venir al baile de Navidad pero que, cuando le apetece, se meta en el castillo en medio de la noche.

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes manía a Crouch por lo de esa elfina, Winky –dijo Ron lanzando un cojín contra la ventana.

-Y tú sólo quieres creer que Snape trama algo -contestó Hermione metiendo el suyo en la caja.

-Yo me conformaría con saber qué hizo Snape en su primera oportunidad, si es que va ya por la segunda -dijo Harry en tono grave. Para su sorpresa, el cojín cruzó el aula sin desviarse y aterrizó de forma impecable sobre el de Hermione.

Luego dedicó toda la atención al problema más apremiante que tenía a la vista: cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua durante una hora el día 24 de febrero.

A Ron le parecía bien la idea de volver a utilizar el encantamiento convocador: Harry le había hablado de las escafandras, y Ron no veía ningún inconveniente a la idea de que Harry llamara una desde la ciudad muggle más próxima. Hermione le echó el plan por los suelos al señalarle que, en el improbable caso de que Harry lograra desenvolverse con ella en el plazo de una hora, lo descalificarían con toda seguridad por quebrantar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos: era demasiado pedir que ningún muggle viera la escafandra cruzando el aire en veloz vuelo hacia Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto, la solución ideal sería que te transformaras en un submarino o algo así -comentó ella- ¡Si hubiéramos dado ya la transformación humana! Pero no creo que empecemos a verla hasta sexto, y si uno no sabe muy bien cómo es la cosa, el resultado puede ser un desastre...

-Sí, ya. No me hace mucha gracia andar por ahí con un periscopio que me salga de la cabeza. A lo mejor, si atacara a alguien delante de Moody, él podría convertirme en uno...

-Sin embargo, no creo que te diera a escoger en qué convertirte -respondió Hermione con seriedad- No, creo que lo mejor será utilizar algún tipo de encantamiento.

Harry estaba empezando a sentir accesos de pánico, que ya le resultaban conocidos, y volvió a tener dificultad para concentrarse en las clases. El lago, que para Harry había sido siempre un elemento más de los terrenos del colegio, actuaba como un imán cada vez que en un aula se sentaba próximo a alguna ventana, y le atrapaba la mirada con su gran extensión de agua casi congelada de color gris hierro, cuyas profundidades oscuras y heladas empezaban a parecerle tan distantes como la luna.

Exactamente igual que había ocurrido antes de enfrentarse al colacuerno, el tiempo se puso a correr como si alguien hubiera embrujado los relojes para que fueran más aprisa. Faltaba una semana para el 24 de febrero (aún quedaba tiempo); cinco días (tenía que ir encontrando algo sin demora); tres días (¡por favor, que pueda encontrar algo! ¡Por favor!).

Cuando quedaban dos días, Harry volvió a perder el apetito. Lo único bueno del desayuno del lunes fue el regreso de la lechuza parda que le había enviado a Sirius. Le arrancó el pergamino, lo desenrolló y vio la carta más corta que Sirius le había escrito nunca:

_Envíame la lechuza de vuelta indicando la fecha de su próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade_.

Harry giró la hoja para ver si ponía algo más, pero estaba en blanco.

-Este fin de semana no, el siguiente -susurró Hermione, que había leído la nota por encima del hombro de Harry- Toma, ten mi pluma y envíale otra vez la lechuza.

Harry anotó la fecha en el reverso de la carta de Sirius, la ató de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza parda y la vio remontar el vuelo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Algún consejo sobre cómo sobrevivir bajo el agua? Había estado tan obcecado con contarle a Sirius todo lo relativo a Snape y Moody que se había olvidado por completo de mencionar el enigma del huevo.

-¿Para qué querrá saber lo del próximo permiso para ir a Hogsmeade? –preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé -dijo Harry desanimado. Se había esfumado la momentánea felicidad que lo había embargado al ver la lechuza-

La noche precedente a la segunda prueba, Harry se sintió como atrapado en una pesadilla. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que, aunque por algún milagro lograra hallar el encantamiento adecuado, le sería muy difícil aprendérselo durante la noche. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasara aquello? ¿Por qué no habría empezado antes a plantearse el enigma del huevo? ¿Por qué se había permitido distraerse en las clases? ¿Y si algún profesor hubiera mencionado en alguna ocasión cómo respirar en el agua?

Él, Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca a la puesta del sol, pasando febrilmente página tras página de encantamientos, ocultos unos de otros por enormes pilas de libros amontonados en la mesa. El corazón le daba un vuelco a Harry cada vez que encontraba en una página la palabra «agua», pero casi siempre era algo así como:

_«Prepare un litro de agua, doscientos gramos de hojas de mandrágora cortadas en juliana y una salamandra...»_

-Creo que es imposible -declaró la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa- No hay nada. Nada. Lo que más se aproxima a lo que necesitamos es este encantamiento desecador para drenar charcos y estanques, pero no es ni mucho menos lo bastante potente para desecar el lago.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera- murmuró Hermione, acercándose una vela.

Tenía los ojos tan fatigados que escudriñaba la diminuta letra de _Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caldos en el olvido _con la nariz a tres dedos de distancia de lapágina- Nunca habrían puesto una prueba que no se pudiera realizar.

-Ahora lo han hecho -replicó Ron- Harry, lo que tienes que hacer mañana es bajar al lago, meter la cabeza dentro, gritarles a las sirenas que te devuelvan lo que sea que te hayan mangado y ver si te hacen caso. Es tu opción más segura.

-¡Hay una manera de hacerlo! -insistió Hermione enfadada- ¡Tiene que haberla!

No era posible que hubieran puesto una prueba que no se pudiera cumplir. Parecía que le habían puesto un reto pero sobre todo había empezado a tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que había sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Nunca le había fallado.

-Ya sé lo que tendría que haber hecho -dijo Harry, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro _Trucos ingeniosos para casos peliagudos_- Tendría que haber aprendido a hacerme animago como Sirius.

-¡Claro, así podrías convertirte en carpa cuando quisieras! -corroboró Ron.

-O en una rana -añadió Harry con un bostezo. Estaba exhausto.

-Lleva unos cuantos años convertirse en animago, y después hay que registrarse y todo eso -dijo Hermione vagamente, echándole un vistazo al índice de _Problemas_ _mágicos extraordinarios y sus soluciones_- La profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo, ¿recuerdan? Hay que registrarse en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, y decir en qué animal se convierte uno y con qué marcas, de qué color... para que no se pueda hacer mal uso de ello.

-Estaba hablando en broma, Hermione -le aclaró Harry cansinamente- Ya sé que no me puedo convertir en rana mañana por la mañana.

-¡Ah, esto no sirve de nada! -se quejó Hermione cerrando de un golpe los _Problemas mágicos extraordinarios_- Pero ¡quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz!

-A mí no me importaría -dijo la voz de Fred Weasley- Daría que hablar, ¿no?

Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista. Fred y George acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó Ron.

-Buscarlos -repuso George- McGonagall quiere que vayas, Ron. Y tú también, Hermione.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

-Ni idea... pero estaba muy seria -contestó Fred.

-Tenemos que llevarlos a su despacho -explicó George.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Iría a echarles una reprimenda? A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ambos lo ayudaban, cuando se suponía que tenía que arreglárselas él solo.

-Nos veremos en la sala común -le dijo Hermione a Harry al levantarse con Ron. Los dos parecían nerviosos- Llévate todos los libros que puedas, ¿vale?

-Bien -asintió Harry, incómodo.

De camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall los gemelos iban burlándose de Ron, esta vez por el que decían era su cuento favorito _«La fuente de la buena fortuna»_

Quería poner un poco de atención a lo que decían pero al momento de ver como Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello decidió ignóralos y pensar en por que la profesora McGonagall los quería ver.

Desde que entrara al colegio su trato con la profesora había sido muy bueno, muy pocas veces había tenido una reprimenda por parte de ella.

Esperaba que no los regañara por ayudar a Harry.

Cuando llegaron al despacho descubrieron que no solo estaba la profesora en el, sino también el anciano director, Cho Chang y Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur.

Esto si que era raro

-Buenas noches- saludo el director

Todos lo que estaban ahí respondieron al saludo

-Se preguntaran por que los he mandado llamar- dijo mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna- la respuesta es sencilla.

Dado que la segunda prueba esta a solo unas cuantas horas de dar inicio, y confío en que ustedes aun no sepan de qué trata, se los diré.

La segunda prueba consiste en rescatar del fondo del lago, lo que cada uno de los campeones considere lo mas valioso. Ustedes, son lo que más valoran nuestros campeones y por lo tanto serán ustedes lo que tengan que rescatar del fondo del lago.

La pequeña Gabrielle contuvo el aliento, el profesor Dumbledore continuo con su explicación

-Serán dormidos mientras estén en el fondo del lago, estarán custodiados por tritones para evitar que los grindelows les hagan algún daño. Debo asegurarles que nada les pasara mientras estén ahí abajo, en cuanto los campeones los liberen y saquen del agua ustedes despertaran.

Hermione y Ron se miraron por un segundo y asintieron, ninguno de los dos dudaban de Harry, el los sacaría del lago.

Cho miro al anciano profesor y asintió mientras que la pequeña Gabrielle miraba aterrorizada a la profesora McGonagall que se limito a asentir.

La pequeña no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Perfecto, ahora tomen asiento, no queremos que se caigan cuando los duerma-

Los cuatro tomaron asiento

.Una cosa más, cuando la prueba termine, necesito hablar con usted señorita Granger

-¿Hablar conmigo?- pregunto Hermione

-Si, pero ya hablaremos mañana, por ahora, dulces sueños

Lo último que Hermione vio, fue al profesor Dumbledore aplicándole un hechizo.

Draco Malfoy parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no solo eso, sino que parecía que cada uno de ellos le causaba un enorme dolor.

Había querido hablar con Hermione y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido y por que había tenido que hacerlo, pero ella simplemente seguía de largo como si el no existiera.

Quería decirle que el dolor que les había causado a ambos tenia una explicación que nada de lo que dijo esa tarde era verdad, que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que seria capaz de pasar el resto de su vida tras de ella hasta conseguir que lo perdonara pero ella simplemente se negaba a oírlo.

Tendría que obligarla a escucharlo.

¿Pero cómo? El profesor Dumbledore le había prometido ayudarlo pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada.

No podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba estar a su lado.

Pero parecía que nadie quería ayudarlo, bueno ni Potter ni Weasley lo harían.

Se atrevió a pedirle ayuda a San Potter y este se negó

Estaba harto de que lo rechazara pero ¿Cómo hacerla escuchar?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	27. Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 27: Nada es lo que parece**

Todos los estudiantes de los tres colegios estaban esperando que iniciara la segunda prueba.

Tres de los cuatro campeones estaban en posición frente al lago. Solo faltaba uno.

Harry Potter.

No era el único, también faltaban sus dos mejores amigos.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Los jueces estaban ansiosos al ver que no llegaba Potter, ¿Acaso no habría descubierto el enigma? ¿O no tenia idea de como enfrentase a la segunda prueba?

Pero ¡por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¿Porque estaba pensando en Potter? La que le importaba era Hermione.

¿Dónde estaba?

Si de una cosa si estaba seguro, era de que ni Hermione ni la comadreja dejarían solo a Potty.

Volvió a mirar hacia el castillo y por fin pudo ver a Potter, venía corriendo, pero ¿Dónde estaban Hermione y la comadreja?

La segunda prueba comenzó, ellos dos no tardarían en bajar.

Durante la siguiente hora, nada interesante sucedió, ninguno de los presentes podía ver que es lo que sucedía bajo el agua.

A mitad de la prueba, Fleur Delacour salió por culpa de los grindelows.

Poco después de cumplida la hora salió el primer campeón, Cedric Diggory, para su sorpresa no estaba solo, Cho Chang venia con él.

Así que eso el lo que tenían que buscara, las personas más valiosas para ellos.

Hermione y Weasley eran lo más valioso para Potter ¿Estarían ahí abajo?

Minutos después salió Viktor Krum con...

¡Maldición!

Él traía a Hermione

¿Acaso ese gusano no se conformaba con llevarla al baile?, ahora también se había convertido en lo más valioso para él.

Estaba furioso

-Esto es pasarse de la raya- dijo con los dientes apretados provocando que Pansy y Zabini se giraran a verlo y después voltearan a ver a Krum

-Vaya, vaya, así que la sangre sucia es lo más importante para Krum-dijo Zabini con un tono desdeñoso.

-No pensé que Krum tuviera tan malos gustos- dijo Pansy con una mueca de asco.

Draco se giro a verlos y a ambos los fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué?-preguntó Pansy

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Parkinson, Hermione es mucho más guapa que tú-

Pansy lo miro boquiabierta, Draco se había vuelto loco, era la única explicación posible para que el estuviera defendiendo a esa asquerosa sangre sucia

¿Qué rayos te pasa Malfoy?-pregunto Zabini en un tono bajo para evitar que los demás se giraran a verlos.

Draco contestó en el mismo tono.

-Pasa que estoy harto de fingir que la detesto, ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que la amo?- al ver las caras de sorpresa de ambos continuo- Si LA AMO. AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER, ¿Están contentos? Ahora búrlense todo lo que quieran. No me importa.

Le dio un empujón a Zabini y se fue de ahí.

Esto le acarrearía muchos problemas con todos, pero no le importaba, ya había sufrido suficiente estando lejos de ella..

Se dirigió a su recamara, no quería ver a nadie y estaba seguro de que esos dos lo vendrían a buscar para que les diera una explicación.

Prendió la radio mágica que su madre le había enviado a principios de año. Hermione la había hechizado para que no solo captara la señal del mundo mágico sino también el del mundo muggle.

Una canción comenzó a sonar.

_Disfrazando con un beso este vacío que se siente._

_Ocultando en el silencio otra mañana indiferente._

_Cada uno caminando, en sentido contrario al corazón._

_Te extraño, amor._

_..._

Y como la extrañaba, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que ella también lo extrañaba, pero le había hecho demasiado daño.

...

_Ya no estás en dónde estoy, no vas a dónde voy_

_¿En dónde está aquel corazón?_

_Que se moría por una mirada,_

_Que entre tus brazos solo suspiraba,_

_Que le bastaba con una caricia_

_Para curarlo de cualquier herida._

_..._

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a estar con ella, solo con verla se sentía también, pero tenerla entre sus brazos era como si estuviera en la gloria.

...

_¿Que nos faltaba para enamorarnos?_

_Convencidos de no separarnos._

_..._

Esos fueron sus pensamientos desde su primer beso, ellos siempre estarían juntos, nada podría separarlos, pero se había equivocado

...

_Y es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte en un instante,_

_Que ya no tenga regreso y sea demasiado tarde._

_..._

Esperaba que no fuera tan tarde como para haberla perdido, pero sus esperanzas decaían ante el recuerdo de Krum a su lado en el baile y ahora para rematarlo todo, ella se había convertido en lo más valioso para ese estúpido jugador de Quidditch. Uno no compite contra una estrella de Quidditch si no quiere salir estrellado. ¡Pero demonios!, él la amaba más que a su propia vida

_..._

_Tú y yo jurábamos y nos creía_

_Que tanto amor hasta nos sobraría._

_..._

Y estaba seguro de que el amor les sobraba, de no haber sido por el Señor Tenebroso y sus estúpidos planes, ellos podrían estar juntos todavía.

_..._

_¿Y en dónde estás?,_

_¿Y en dónde estoy?, si te quería._

_Se nos fue pasando el tiempo_

_Sin saber que cada día_

_Se nos olvidó querernos y era todo en nuestra vida._

_..._

No, él no podía perderla, no otra vez, el dolor de verla al lado de Krum en el baile había sido suficiente para toda una vida.

El ya la había perdido por su estupidez y por su deseo de protegerla, no iba a permitir que otro viniera y se la arrebatara. La obligaría a escucharlo y si ella decidía que ya no lo amaba y que no lo quería tener a su lado nunca más, él lo aceptaría, sabia que eso le dolería mucho pero seria la última palabra de Hermione después de saber toda la verdad.

La canción terminó y él no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Iría a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Hermione se hallaba sentada frente al escritorio.

El profesor había dicho que quería hablar con ella.

No tenía idea sobre que, pero por su expresión podía notar que era algo muy serio.

-¿Caramelos?-preguntó señalando un pequeño montículo de dulces rojos

-No, gracias- contestó

-Bueno, la he llamado para decirle algunas cosas, que desde mi punto de vista son muy importantes. Se trata de su relación con el señor Malfoy-

Su primer impulso, como había venido siendo desde hace meses, fue darse la vuelta y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible, pero no podía hacer eso, no a él, después de todo ella apreciaba mucho al anciano profesor.

-Se que desde hace tiempo ustedes terminaron y se que ese es un asunto que no me incumbe y en el cual no debería interferir, pero permítame darle un consejo, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y las personas hacen cosas para proteger a los que aman aunque en el proceso les hacen daño. Y el señor Malfoy pudo haber cambiando durante su noviazgo y haber roto con usted por un motivo diferente al que le dijo. ¿No le parece?-

-No, Malfoy no ha cambiado- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente- solo me utilizó, él mismo me lo dijo- las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

-Se lo que dijo, soy consiente de todo el dolor que le causó y no solo a usted sino también a él, pero no se ha puesto a pensar ni por un momento que si no la quisiera se comportaría igual que antes, que no haría ninguna distinción en su trato hacia usted y en lugar de eso, él ha tratado por todos los medios que conoce y de los que dispone, de acercarse nuevamente a usted ¿Porqué cree que lo hace? Antes de que, me responda debe saber que el señor Malfoy nunc planeó lastimarla y que la mayoría de las cosa que le dijo durante este año son ciertas.

Hermione dio un respingo antes de preguntar

-¿De verdad me quiere?

El profesor asintió

-¿Pero si me quiere porque me dijo todo eso? No lo entiendo-Hermione estaba confundida, el dijo que solo me estaba utilizando y que estaba harto de fingir que me quería.

-Piense un momento en lo último que le dijo cuando rompió con usted- dijo el anciano profesor

Hermione respiro honde y cerró los ojos, aún le costaba trabajo acordarse de todo lo que Draco le había dicho, pero a decir verdad, a pesar de su voluntad ella no había podido olvidar esas palabras en todo este tiempo. Comenzó a rememorar la escena, e incluso con un poco de esfuerzo recordó palabras que hasta el momento había ignorado.

_FLASH BACK_

-_Se encontraba en las lindes del bosque prohibido, Draco estaba gritándole que no la quería y ella se esforzaba por decirle lo contrario._

_-¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Granger! Estuve contigo por que me lo ordenaron, te necesitan para hundir a Potter, pero estoy harto de fingir que estar contigo no me repugna, que me gusta besarte y soportarte, a ti, la insufrible sabelotodo, que se cree mejor que todos y que no es mas que una asquerosa impura - dijo Draco _

_Hermione podía sentir las lagrimas en los ojos, pero se contuvo y se acerco a el y le dijo_

_-No te creo-_

_-Ese es tu problema no mío, yo solo te utilice- dijo Draco- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que puedo tener a cualquiera? Solo debo escogerla, pero ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti? Solo por una orden te aguante y fingí todo este tiempo, pero estoy harto y si el quiere destruir al Potter, pues que se busque otra manera por que yo no hago mas que odiarte cada segundo que paso a tu lado._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

De golpe, abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento, se cubrió la boca con las manos y entre susurros dijo

-Entonces, ¿Es cierto? ¿Voldemort ha vuelto?-

-Me temo que si, y el señor Malfoy lo sabia cuando la dejo-

-¿Pero por que no me lo dijo?

-Creyó que dejándola usted se alejaría del peligro al que la sometería estando a su lado, su padre amenazó con herirla a usted, hizo toda esta pantomimia para protegerla-

-No, no puede ser. Yo... yo no puedo con todo esto, no ahora-

Hermione salió corriendo del despacho, las lágrimas corrían descontroladamente por sus mejillas.

Cuando llegó a la torre logro esquivar a Ginny, no quería hablar nada. Lo único que quería era entender por que lo había hecho Draco.

¿Era necesario tanto dolor?

Durante todo este tiempo ella lo había ignorado creyendo que solo había jugado con ella, y ahora resulta que él solo lo estaba haciendo para protegerla.

Debía hablar con él, pero no se sentía lista, no aún.

Estaba enojada

¿Como pudo ser capaz de ocultarle la verdad?

¿Acaso creía que ella no podría con eso?

Ella hubiera podido ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de evitar a Lucius.

Eso también explicaba por que la seguía buscando y ella lo había rechazado todas las veces que él lo intentó.

Por el momento no hablaría con él, necesitaba pensar que le diría. Habían sufrido tanto y todo por culpa de Voldemort y de Lucius Malfoy.

Días después, Draco tenía planeado como recuperarla, solo necesitaba llevarla hasta el lago negro.

Hermione estaba reuniendo todo el valor posible para hablar con él, pero cada vez que lo veía sentía un nudo en el estomago, pero no podría evitar hablar con él.

Lo haría esa misma tarde, después de pociones.

Cuando ella, Harry y Ron llegaron al salón Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle habían formado un corrillo a la puerta de la clase con la pandilla de chicas de Slytherin a la que pertenecía Pansy Parkinson. Todos miraban algo y se reían por lo bajo con muchas ganas. La cara de Pansy asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse.

-¡Ahí están, ahí están! -anunció con una risa tonta, y el corro se rompió.

Pansy tenía en las manos un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de bruja. La foto con movimiento de la portada mostraba a una bruja de pelo rizado que sonreía enseñando los dientes y apuntaba a un bizcocho grande con la varita.

-¡A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger! -dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione, que la cogió algo sobresaltada.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas de que entraran. Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry y Ron se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo titulado

_**LA PENA SECRETA DE HARRY POTTER**_

_Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter._

_Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._

_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de Quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos._

_Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._

_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos. «Es fea con ganas-nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso- pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»_

_Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas._

_Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

-¡Te lo advertí! -le dijo Ron a Hermione entre dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el artículo- ¡Te advertí que no debías picarla! ¡Te ha presentado como una especie de... de mujer fatal!-

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de aturdimiento, y en su lugar soltó una risotada.

-¿Mujer fatal? -repitió, conteniendo la risa.

-Es como las llama mi madre -murmuró Ron, ruborizándose.

-Si Rita no es capaz más que de esto, es que está perdiendo sus habilidades -dijo Hermione, volviendo a reírse y dejando el número de Corazón de brujasobre una silla vacía- ¡Qué montón de basura!

Miró a los de Slytherin, que los observaban detenidamente para ver si se enfadaban con el artículo. Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y un gesto de la mano, y tanto ella como Ron y Harry empezaron a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción agudizadora del ingenio.

Draco era el único que no la miraba, parecía que no había leído el artículo y eso era lo mejor, no necesitaba nuevas complicaciones.

-Pero hay algo muy curioso -dijo Hermione diez minutos después, deteniendo la mano de mortero sobre el almirez lleno de escarabajos- ¿Cómo puede haberse enterado Rita Skeeter...?

-¿De qué? -se apresuró a preguntar Ron- Tú no has preparado filtros amorosos, ¿no?

-No seas idiota -le soltó Hermione, comenzando a machacar los escarabajos- Quiero decir... ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que Viktor Krum me ha invitado a visitarlo este verano?-

Hermione se puso como un tomate al explicar esto, y evitó por todos los medios la mirada de Ron.

-¿Qué? -exclamó éste, dejando caer la mano de mortero, que hizo bastante ruido.

-Me lo pidió justo después de sacarme del lago -susurró Hermione- Después de volver a transformarse la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey nos dio una manta a cada uno, y luego él me llevó aparte para que no pudieran oírnos, y me dijo que si no tenía nada pensado para el verano, tal vez me gustaría...

-¿Y qué le respondiste? -preguntó Ron, que había recuperado la mano de mortero y lo estaba usando sobre la mesa, bastante lejos de donde tenía el almirez, porque no apartaba los ojos de Hermione.

-Y dijo que nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica -siguió Hermione, poniéndose tan colorada que en aquel momento Ron casi notaba el calor que desprendía- Pero ¿cómo pudo oírlo Rita Skeeter? Ella no estaba por allí, ¿o sí? A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible, a lo mejor se infiltró en los terrenos del colegio para ver la segunda prueba...-

-¿Y qué le respondiste tú? -repitió Ron, pegando tan fuerte con la mano de mortero que hizo una marca en el pupitre.

-Bueno, yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando averiguar si ustedes dos estabais bien-

-Por fascinante que sea su vida social, señorita Granger -dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos- le rogaría que no tratara sobre ella en mi clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Snape se había ido acercando sigilosamente a su pupitre mientras hablaban. Los miraba como si fueran escarabajos aplastados.

Draco no entendía por que Hermione se había puesto tan colorada hasta que Pansy le dio una copia de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Eso no podía estar pasando, Krum la quería a su lado.

No podía permitirlo, ella era suya y de nadie más.

No dejaría pasar más tiempo, tenia que hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado y nada podría salir mal.

Solo esperaba que la carta diera resultado y la llevara hasta el lago.

Hermione aún no les había contado nada a los chicos, estos creerían que solo era una mentira.

Quería hablar con Draco saliendo de Pociones pero él salió deprisa del aula, pero en su carrera olvido su libro de Pociones.

Ella lo tomó, más tarde se lo devolvería, seria una excusa excelente para hablar con él.

Llegó a su torre, no tendrían que verse hasta la hora de la cena.

Esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio.

Comenzó a sacar los libros para hacer sus deberes, pero una idea vino a su mente, le enviaría una nota donde le dijera que tenía que hablar con él.

Tomo pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Draco_

_Necesito hablar contigo ¿Podemos vernos antes de la cena?_

_Hermione_

Tomo el pergamino y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir rumbo a la lechucería, empujo la mochila y el libro de Draco cayo sobre la mesa, abriéndose y dejando salir varios pedazos de pergamino.

Su curiosidad pudo más y leyó lo que estaba escrito.

Desdobló el primer pergamino, no era la letra de Draco la que estaba ahí, por el contrario era la suya.

Esa era la única carta que le había dado. Comenzó a leerla.

_Draco_

_No encuentro palabras suficientes para decirte lo que siento por ti, pero debes saberlo._

_Esta es la letra de una canción que me recuerda mucho a ti, espero te guste._

_***Desde el ruido del mundo, de la piel a lo más hondo, desde el fondo de mi ser.  
De este inútil orgullo, y del silencio que hay en mí, desde estas ganas mías de vivir...  
Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío, que no te cambio por ninguno, que por tenerte desvarío.  
Quiero decirte que te amo, porque eres tan igual a mí, cuando por nada discutimos, y luego te cierras en ti.  
Del peor de mis fallos, del error por el que pagué, de un teléfono del centro de mis ganas de vencer.  
De la dicha que siento, y de esta fiebre mía por ti, desde que me enseñaste a sonreír...  
Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte: estoy aquí, aunque me aleje de tu lado tras la ventana de un taxi.  
Debo decirte que te amo porque es mi única verdad, tú no me sueltes de la mano, aunque podamos terminar.  
Desde el blanco de la página, desde mi fragilidad, desde mi carta te cuento, de mi sinceridad.  
Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío, que no te cambio por ninguno,  
Que por tenerte desvarío.  
Quiero decirte que te amo quiero decirte estoy aquí, aunque me aleje de tu lado tras la ventana de un taxi.  
Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que, que no te cambio por ninguno, porque eres como yo, porque…  
Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo.***_

_En resumen...  
Te amo._

_Hermione_

Estaba asombrada, Draco había guardado su carta todo este tiempo, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir nuevamente de sus ojos, pero logró retenerlas.

Desdobló el segundo pergamino y esta vez la letra que encontró fue la de Draco

_1/Agosto/1994_

**Para Hermione**

_Somos tan distintos, en todos los sentidos, cuando dices nada esperas, que yo sea adivino._

_Somos tan distintos, hasta cuando sufrimos, tú lloras por dentro y yo, contengo los suspiros._

_Habremos de entender las diferencias, sin mezclar en los colores nuestras vanas discusiones._

_Habremos de ser claros, a sabiendas que tu felicidad se encuentra, lejos de esta puerta._

_Somos dos y nos queremos más ya no podemos estar tan unidos pues somos tan distintos._

_Somos dos no cabe duda del amor que siento, pero es imposible la lucha por ser uno mismo._

_Habremos de entender las diferencias sin mezclar en los colores nuestras vanas discusiones._

_Y si la libertad llama a tu puerta, habremos de seguir amor no le demos mas vueltas._

_Somos dos y nos queremos más ya no podemos estar tan unidos pues somos tan distintos._

_Somos dos no cabe duda del amor que siento, pero es imposible la lucha por ser._

_Somos dos y nos queremos más ya no podemos estar tan unidos pues somos tan distintos._

_Somos dos no cabe duda, del amor que siento pero es imposible la lucha por ser uno mismo._

_Tan distintos, tan distintos,_

_Tan distintos._

Ahora si, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin ningún reparo. Draco debía amarla muchísimo como para escribir letras de canciones muggles.

Esta en particular, establecía algunas de las cosas que los hacían diferentes. Como en la manera de sufrir, ella no había permitido que nadie fuera de sus amigos la vieran llorar y él, estaba segura de que ni siquiera se permitió llorar.

Draco la amaba y ella se había negado a escucharlo, pero él también tenía su parte de culpa. Ella le había pedido que le explicara que estaba sucediendo y él no quiso.

Limpió un poco sus lágrimas y abrió el tercer pergamino.

_25/Noviembre/1994_

_Para Hermione_

_Espero curarme de ti en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible.  
Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia y soledad. _

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante.. _

_En una semana se pueden reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego. _

_Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio.  
Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada. _

_Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama. _

_Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: "qué calor hace", "dame agua", "se hizo de noche"... _

_Entre las gentes, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho "ya es tarde", y tú sabías que decía "Te Quiero"_

_Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. _

_No sirve, es cierto. _

_Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. _

_Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón._

Amaba esta poesía, él sabía que Sabines era uno de su poetas preferidos. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, necesitaba saber que más sentía Draco.

Abrió el siguiente pergamino y leyó

_18/Diciembre/1994_

_**Para Hermione**_

_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero, rompe fuerte sobre mí pero a fuego lento Quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal. Un beso gris, un beso blanco todo depende del lugar. Que yo me fui, eso esta claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va. Siento tus labios en las noches de verano ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad, pero a veces me quieren matar  
Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento. Quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar. Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal A veces gris, a veces blanco todo depende del lugar Que tú te fuiste, de eso es pasado yo sé que te tengo que olvidar. Pero yo le puse una velita a todos mis santos ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí._

_No dejes de pensar en mí.  
Tu recuerdo sigue aquí quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar. Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal  
Piensa en mí.  
He sentido tu y veneno al corazón te hace bien Que quema y moja, que viene y va_

_¿Tú donde estas?  
Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero de mayo rompe fuerte sobre mí y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel. Quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal Tu recuerdo sigue aquí rompe fuerte sobre mí Pero que rompe el corazón quema y moja por igual se que te tengo que olvidar  
Si tu recuerdo me hacia bien o me hacia mal_

Otra canción muggle, para este momento las lágrimas eran más parecidos a una cascada que a un simple llanto.

Abrió el último pergamino y leyó.

_12/Enero/2004_

_**Para Hermione**_

_Tú tienes lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo, tú lo tienes.  
El puño de mi corazón está golpeando, llamando.  
Te agradezco a los cuentos, doy gracias a tu madre y a tu padre, y a la muerte que no te ha visto.  
Te agradezco al aire.  
Eres esbelta como el trigo, frágil como la línea de tu cuerpo.  
Nunca he amado a una mujer delgada pero tú has enamorado mis manos, ataste mi deseo, cogiste mis ojos como dos peces. Por eso estoy a tu puerta, esperando. _

Ya no tenía ningún tipo de palabras para decirle que lo amaba y que también ella había sufrido estando lejos de él.

Necesitaba verlo y aclarar todo con él.

Estaba por enviar la nota, cuando una lechuza tocó a su ventana.

Conocía a esa lechuza.

Era la de Draco.

Abrió la ventana y el ave le dio la carta.

No importaba lo que la carta dijera, ella le enviaría como respuesta que tenia que hablar.

_**Hermione**_

_Ya no puedo con todo esto, se que es probable que no me creas nada de lo que te diga, pero necesito que sepas la verdad._

_Es lo único que te pido, escúchame y si después de todo no quieres saber nada más de mi, te prometo que no te molestare más._

_Te estoy esperando en el Lago Negro._

_Draco_

Había sido una completa tonta, debió haber ido a su lado en cuanto supo la verdad, pero estaba enojada por su comportamiento.

Bien eso no importaba ahora. Solo importaba el hecho de que él la estaba esperando

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, llegando a la entrada principal casi choca con Cedric pero lo esquivo por el pelo de una rana.

Justo antes de llegar al Lago, se detuvo a respirar, necesitaba estar lo más calmada posible para lo que venia a continuación.

Draco estaba de pie contra uno de los árboles, su lechuza había vuelto sin una respuesta, esperaba que ella viniera, de lo contrario Antonella y Sophia irían a buscarla, con cualquier pretexto, antes de la cena y él le diría todo.

Ella debía saber la verdad. No importaba lo que su padre dijera o hiciera, al fin y al cabo, esa era su decisión, pero sobre todo, él la amaba.

Y además Dumbledore le había prometido que informaría al ministro del regreso del Señor Tenebroso y de que su padre estaba ayudándolo, así Lucius Malfoy no podría hacer nada en contra de él.

Ya no podía estar sin ella. Era una tortura.

Volteó a ver el viejo castillo, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo con sus enormes y preciosos ojos color miel.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella le estaba rodeando el cuello con los brazos.

Estaba sorprendido por su reacción, hacia meses que añoraba el contacto con su cuerpo.

Ella se separó un poco de él y le dijo.

-Lo se todo. No debiste ocultármelo-

_¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Antonella o Sophia se le habían dicho?_

-¿Cómo...?-

-El profesor Dumbledore-

_Así que el anciano había cumplido, se lo había dicho-Este no es el momento de pensar, Malfoy- le dijo su consciencia_

Antes de que cualquiera de los dijera algo, Draco le tocó el mentón y le levantó ligeramente la cara y elimino la distancia que los separaba.

Él le rozó los labios con los suyos en una suavísima caricia.

Los dos se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo, tanto tiempo habían permitido que pasara para poder disfrutar nuevamente de sus labios.

No era momento para hablar del dolor causado sino para disfrutar del encanto del reencuentro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	28. Ocultando la verdad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Contiene spoilers.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 28: Ocultando la verdad

Casi anochecía y dos personas seguían sentadas, abrazándose y prodigándose tiernas caricias frente al lago Negro.

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados y una muchacha de cabellos castaños enmarañados no parecían notar que el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar, estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, los de ambos giraban alrededor de la persona a su lado.

Habían estado tanto tiempo separados por las intenciones de él por protegerla a ella.

Un ruido los saco de sus ensoñaciones, volvieron a mirarse y ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Es hora de volver- dijo

-Antes tengo que explicarte por que lo hice-

-Ya lo sé- suspiro ella y continúo- solo que no debiste mentirme, yo podría haberte ayudado, habríamos encontrado la manera de detener a tu padre y de seguir juntos, pudimos haberle dicho a Harry y al profesor Dumbledore que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado-

Draco suspiro, había esperado tanto tiempo para decirle la verdad, solo decírsela y que ella regresara con él, que no se había puesto a pensar en la reacción de ella, se había limitado a pensar que cuando ella supiera todo simplemente preguntaría cuando lo había sabido, que planes tenia y por que aun no se había hecho presente. Habia olvidado que ella era Hermione Granger y que por sobre todo ella defendería a los suyos y seguiría las reglas.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento peor no podía exponerte, no a la furia de él, sabia los planes que tenia y no pensaba por ningún motivo ponerte en peligro-

-¿No pensaste que yo deseaba hacer lo mismo? - pregunto ella- De todo este plan, tú fuiste el único que se expuso a su furia ¿Qué habría pasado si descubría lo que hiciste? No habrías salido vivo- dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro.

-Sufriré lo que sea necesario para que tú estés a salvo, no me importa si la vida se me va en ello. Tú eres mi prioridad-

-Y tú la mía, es por eso que no debiste dejarme a un lado-

-Como si hubiera alguna manera de dejarte de lado, es por eso que quise alejarte de mí, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero las cosas no funcionaron como creí y luego se complicaron con la llegada de Viktor Krum- dijo mirándola con reproche

-Viktor… el… represento un apoyo para mí, me hizo sentirme… bien.

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido, no habia olvidado que ellos se habían besado. Lo odiaba.

Tenia ganas de decírselo pero estaba seguro e que eso la haría sentir miserable y el no podía permitirlo, ya bastante dolor la habia hecho pasar como para todavía estarla atormentando con sus celos, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Yo diría que más que bien- gruño

Hermione no supo que decirle

-Los vi besándose… en el baile de Navidad, te seguí esperando poder contarte todo pero cuando llegaste a las escaleras el te beso y yo no pude mas.

Pensé que te habia perdido

-Nunca lo harás, y siento mucho que me hayas visto, yo no quería

-Lo sé, se que el te beso pero tu pudiste quitarte en vez de corresponderle.

-Debes entender que en ese momento yo no sabia la verdad, me habías hecho creer que yo solo habia sido un juego para ti, no te imaginas lo miserable que eso me hizo sentir, sentía que no valía la pena para nadie, excepto claro para Harry y Ron. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que ellos sabían la verdad? Varias veces trataron de decirme que todo se podía tratar de un simple error, pero yo no podía creerlo

-Yo se los dije, el día que te deje, trate de advertirlos sobre el regreso del señor obscuro pero no podía decirles exactamente todo, así que me limite a decirles las cosas como si se me hubieran escapado.

-Cada vez que ellos trataban de decírmelo yo me negaba, no podía creer que ellos que después de todo son mis amigos, no pudieran comprender todo el daño que me hacían con el simple hecho de mencionar tu nombre.

-Lo siento tanto, sabia que te haría daño, pero prefería mi sufrimiento antes que tu muerte.

-Yo también lo preferiría pero el dolor me sobrepaso y entonces llego Viktor y me hizo sentir bien otra vez.

-Lamento todo el sufrimiento que nos hice pasar a ambos peo lo peor de todo fue Krum, me dolió tanto verte besar a otro… me dolió tanto ya no poder ser yo el dueño de tus labios. Creí que nunca más volvería a probar el sabor de tus labios.

-Eso no pasara jamás. Pero ahora debemos enfrentarnos juntos al Señor Tenebroso

-Y a mi padre.

-Te amo, no importa si tú no me amas, yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase- dijo Hermione

_-¿Era posible que ella lo amara incondicionalmente? ¿A pesar de lo sucedido?- pensó Draco_

-Siempre te amaré.

Draco estaba maravillado con este descubrimiento, y de repente se le ocurrió… que nadie le había dicho esas palabras antes. La amaba y ella tenía que saberlo

-Estoy seguro de que Zabini y Pansy ya le habrán dicho que te amo

-¿Me amas?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pero ahora no solo debemos preocuparnos por nosotros también debemos decirle a Potter lo que sucede

-Harry lo sabe, solo necesitamos saber que planea Voldemort

-Por ahora no lo se, peor ya encontrare la manera de averiguarlo, es hora de volver al castillo.

Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Draco

-¿Qué es lo que hará tu padre cuando sepa que me amas?- dijo Hermione con un leve asomo de terror en lo ojos.

Draco dudo entre decirle la verdad o una mentira, decirle la verdad significaría que Hermione se enteraría de que su padre cuando supiera de que todo este tiempo habia estado con ella por voluntad propia lo tomaría como a aun traidor a la sangre, pero a diferencia de ellos el si sufriría por eso, su traición seria mucho mayor porque el era un Malfoy, era el ultimo descendiente de una enorme dinastía de magos y brujas sangre pura, pero sobre todo, era hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago loco y mano derecha de Lord Voldemort que lo haría pagar muy caro lo que el consideraría la mayor afrenta que se le podría hacer a un Malfoy, porque después de todo no solo se habia liado con una "asquerosa sangre sucia" sino con la que Lucius consideraba la peor de todas.

No dudaba de que su padre seria capaz de lanzarle al menos un par de _crucius_ por enamorarse de Hermione, pero ahora que la habia tenido tanto tiempo lejos estaba seguro de que seria capaz de soportar cualquier cosa con tal de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-Draco- lo llamo Hermione

-Estoy seguro de que hará todo lo que este a su alcance no solo para separarnos sino también para castigarnos por deshonrar el apellido Malfoy, eso es lo que seguramente hará, el pensara que soy un traidor a la sangre.

-¿Y tú lo piensas?-

-Por supuesto que no. Estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Y a mí.

Hermione lo abrazo y Draco le correspondió, un carraspeo los hizo separarse

-Confió en que sus problemas se hayan arreglado satisfactoriamente- dijo un sonriente Dumbledore- así que es hora de que ustedes y yo hablemos. Acompáñenme a mi despacho.

Los dos lo siguieron y en cuanto llegaron a la oficina del viejo director este comenzó a hablar

-Ha llegado el momento de planear nuestra estrategia, pensé que Lord Voldemort tardaría más tiempo en encontrar la manera de llegar a Harry, pero en vista de que me he equivocado es hora de protegerlo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione

-No se adelante señorita Granger, por ahora lo único que puedo decirles es que contaremos con la ayuda de todos los profesores y de uno que otro miembro del mundo mágico que al igual que nosotros desea proteger a todos de la locura de Tom.

Estuvieron un par de horas con el profesor siendo informados de parte de lo que haría, solo de la parte que los incluía.

-Una cosa antes de irse, he de pedirles que por el momento mantengan en secreto su relación, solo sus amigos más cercanos deben enterarse de que han vuelto

Draco iba a protestar pero el profesor continúo

-Es para proteger a la señorita Granger- ahora la que iba a protestar era Hermione- y a usted mismo señor Malfoy, por el momento no necesitamos que su padre se entere de que ama a la señorita Granger y venga a intentar hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Los dos se miraron y después de soltar un sonoro suspiro asintieron

Durante los siguientes días Hermione se encargo de decirle a Harry y a Ron que lo que les habia dicho Draco era verdad, ellos al principio no quisieron creerle pero cuando les dijo que también Dumbledore lo sabia ellos aceptaron.

También les dijo que habia vuelto con él y que nadie más que ellos dos, Ginny, Antonella, Sophie, Theo Nott y Georgi Videnov debían saberlo.

Harry y Ron preguntaron porque ocultarlo y Hermione les dijo que por el momento quería que así fuera. Los chicos trataron de insistir, temiendo que fuera otra treta de Malfoy, pero Hermione les dijo que esa era su decisión y si eran sus amigos debían respetarla. Ellos asintieron.

A nadie le dijeron que se habían reunido con el profesor Dumbledore.

Dos semanas después la vida de Hermione y Draco daría un giro.

Hermione estaba en el Gran comedor desayunando mientras veis descender a unas lechuzas

-¿No se supone que el correo no llega hoy?- pregunto Ron

-Me he suscrito a _El Profeta: _ya estoy harta de enterarme de las cosas por los de Slytherin.-

-¡Bien pensado! -aprobó Harry, levantando también la vista hacia las lechuzas- ¡Eh, Hermione, me parece que estás de suerte!- Una lechuza gris bajaba hasta ella.

-Pero no trae ningún periódico -comentó ella decepcionada- Es... -Para su asombro, la lechuza gris se posó delante de su plato, seguida de cerca por cuatro lechuzas comunes, una parda y un cárabo.

-¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido? -preguntó Harry, agarrando la copa de Hermione antes de que la tiraran las lechuzas, que se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a ella para entregar la carta primero.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Exclamó Hermione, que cogió la carta de la lechuza gris, la abrió y comenzó a leerla- Pero ¡bueno! ¡Hay que ver! -farfulló, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Ron.

-Es... ¡ah, qué ridículo...!-

Le pasó la carta a Harry, que vio que no estaba escrita a mano, sino compuesta a partir de letras que parecían recortadas de _El Profeta_:

_e__**R**__es una __**C**__hic__**A**__ mal__**VA**__d__**A**__. __**H**__a__**RR**__y __**P**__ott__**E**__r se mer__**E**__ce al__**G**__o __**M**__ejoR qu__**E**__ tú. v__**U**__elve a t__**U**__ sit__**IO**__, m__**U**__ggle._

-¡Son todas por el estilo! -dijo Hermione desesperada, abriendo una carta tras otra-

_«Harry Potter puede llegar mucho más lejos que la gente como tú...»_

_«Te mereces que te escalden en aceite hirviendo... »_

-¡Ay!-

Acababa de abrir el último sobre, y un líquido verde amarillento con un olor a gasolina muy fuerte se le derramó en las manos, que empezaron a llenarse de granos amarillos.

-¡Pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir! -dijo Ron, cogiendo con cautela el sobre y oliéndolo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione intentaba limpiarse las manos con una servilleta, pero tenía ya los dedos tan llenos de dolorosas úlceras que parecía que se hubiera puesto un par de guantes gruesos y nudosos.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería -le aconsejó Harry al tiempo que echaban a volar las lechuzas- Nosotros le explicaremos a la profesora Sprout adónde has ido...-

Hermione asintió y tomo rumbo a la enfermería

Hermione no asistió a Herbología.

En cuanto tomo las escaleras, Draco la llamo

-Hermione, espera-

Ella se detuvo lo justo para que el la alcanzara

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Pero no hizo falta preguntar nada más cuando vio sus manos

-¿Quien te hizo esto?

-No lo se, recibí varias lechuzas y en una de las cartas que traían venia pus de bubotubérculo

-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo mientras prácticamente la arrastraba hacia allí.

Ya en la enfermería madame Pomfrey le unto pomadas para bajar la hinchazón así como para evitar que la pus se extendiera.

Draco se quedo todo el tiempo que pudo con ella, hasta que fue expulsado de la enfermería por madame Pomfrey que creía que el que le habia hecho eso era él.

Draco miro a Hermione y esta asintió.

Hora y media hora después, Hermione abandono la enfermería y se dispuso a ir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se acercaba por la explanada. Llevaba las manos llenas de vendajes y parecía triste.

Pansy Parkinson la miró escrutadoramente.

-¡Bueno, comprobemos cómo ha ido la cosa! -dijo Hagrid- ¡Cuenten las monedas! Y no merece la pena que intentes robar ninguna, Goyle -agregó, entornando los ojos de color azabache-Es oro leprechaun: se desvanece al cabo de unas horas.

Goyle se vació los bolsillos, enfurruñado. Resultó que el que más monedas había recuperado era el escarbato de Ron, así que Hagrid le dio como premio una enorme tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. En esos momentos sonó la campana del colegio anunciando la comida. Todos regresaron al castillo salvo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron ayudando a Hagrid a guardar los escarbatos en las cajas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Madame Maxime los observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Hermione? -preguntó Hagrid, preocupado.

Hermione le contó lo de los anónimos que había recibido aquella mañana, y el sobre lleno de pus de bubotubérculo.

-¡Bah, no te preocupes! -Le dijo Hagrid amablemente, mirándola desde lo alto de su estatura- Yo también recibí cartas de ésas después de que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mi madre. «Eres un monstruo y deberían sacrificarte.» «Tu madre mató a gente inocente, y si tú tuvieras un poco de dignidad, te tirarías al lago.»

-¡No! -exclamó Hermione, asustada.

-Sí -dijo Hagrid, levantando las cajas de los escarbatos y arrimándolas a la pared de la cabaña- Es gente que está chiflada, Hermione. No abras ninguna más. Échalas al fuego según vengan.

-Te has perdido una clase estupenda —le dijo Harry a Hermione de camino al castillo- Los escarbatos molan, ¿a que sí, Ron? Pero Ron miraba ceñudo el chocolate que Hagrid le había dado. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Harry- ¿No está bueno?

-No es eso -replicó Ron- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro?

-¿Qué oro?

-El oro que te di en los Mundiales de Quidditch -explicó Ron- El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había desaparecido?

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender de qué hablaba Ron.

-Ah... -dijo recordando- No sé... no me di cuenta de que hubiera desaparecido. Creo que estaba más preocupado por la varita. Subieron la escalinata de piedra, entraron en el vestíbulo y fueron al Gran Comedor para la comida.

-Tiene que ser estupendo -dijo Ron de repente, cuando ya estaban sentados y habían comenzado a servirse rosbif con budín de Yorkshire— eso de tener tanto dinero que uno no se da cuenta si le desaparece un puñado de galeones.

-¡Mira, esa noche tenía otras cosas en la cabeza! -contestó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Y no era el único, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía -murmuró Ron-Creí que te estaba pagando. No tendrías que haberme regalado por Navidad el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? -le pidió Harry.

Ron ensartó con el tenedor una patata asada y se quedó mirándola. Luego dijo: -Odio ser pobre.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

-Es un asco -siguió Ron, sin dejar de observar la patata- No me extraña que Fred y George quieran ganar dinero. A mí también me gustaría. Quisiera tener un escarbato.

-Bueno, ya sabemos qué regalarte la próxima Navidad -dijo Hermione para animarlo. Pero, como continuaba triste, añadió- Vamos, Ron, podría ser peor. Por lo menos no tienes los dedos llenos de pus. -Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades para manejar el tenedor y el cuchillo con los dedos tan rígidos e hinchados- ¡Odio a esa Skeeter! –exclamó- ¡Me vengaré de esto aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida! Hermione continuó recibiendo anónimos durante la semana siguiente, y, aunque siguió el consejo de Hagrid y dejó de abrirlos, varios de ellos eran vociferadores, así que estallaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y le gritaron insultos que oyeron todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hasta los que no habían leído _Corazón de bruja _se enteraron de todo lo relativo al supuesto triángulo amoroso Harry-Hermione-Krum.

Harry estaba harto de explicar a todo el mundo que Hermione no era su novia.

-Ya pasará -le dijo a Hermione- Basta con que no hagas caso... La gente terminó por aburrirse de lo que ella escribió sobre mí.

-¡Tengo que enterarme de cómo logra escuchar las conversaciones privadas cuando se supone que tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio! -contestó Hermione irritada. Hermione se quedó al término de la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para preguntarle algo al profesor Moody. El resto de la clase estaba deseando marcharse: Moody les había puesto un examen de desvío de maleficios tan duro que muchos de ellos sufrían pequeñas heridas. Harry padecía un caso agudo de orejas bailonas, y tenía que sujetárselas con las manos mientras salía de clase.

-Bueno, ¡por lo menos está claro que Rita no usó una capa invisible! -dijo Hermione jadeando cinco minutos más tarde, cuando alcanzó a Ron y Harry en el vestíbulo y le apartó a éste una mano de la oreja bailona para que pudiera oírla- Moody dice que no la vio por ningún lado durante la segunda prueba, ni cerca de la mesa del tribunal ni cerca del lago.

-¿Serviría de algo pedirte que lo olvidaras, Hermione? -le preguntó Ron.

-¡No! -respondió ella testarudamente- ¡Tengo que saber cómo escuchó mi conversación con Viktor! ¡Y cómo averiguó lo de la madre de Hagrid!

-A lo mejor te ha pinchado -dijo Harry.

-¿Pinchado? -repitió Ron sin entender- ¿Qué quieres decir, que le ha clavado alfileres? Harry explicó lo que eran los micrófonos ocultos y los equipos de grabación. Ron lo escuchaba fascinado, pero Hermione los interrumpió:

-Pero ¿es que no leerán nunca _Historia de Hogwarts_?

-¿Para qué? -repuso Ron- Si tú te la sabes de memoria... Sólo tenemos que preguntarte-

-Todos esos sustitutos de la magia que usan los muggles (electricidad, informática, radar y todas esas cosas) no funcionan en los alrededores de Hogwarts porque hay demasiada magia en el aire. No, Rita está usando la magia para escuchar a escondidas. Si pudiera averiguar lo que es... ¡Ah, y si es ilegal, la tendré en mis redes!

-¿No tenemos ya bastantes motivos de preocupación, para emprender también una _vendetta _contra Rita Skeeter? -le preguntó Ron.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo ayuda! -replicó Hermione- ¡Me basto yo sola! Subió por la escalinata de mármol sin volver la vista atrás. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que vuelve con una caja de insignias de «Odio a Rita Skeeter»? -comentó Ron.

Hermione no les pidió que la ayudaran en su venganza contra Rita Skeeter, algo que ambos le agradecían porque el trabajo se amontonaba en los días previos a la semana de Pascua. Harry se maravillaba de que Hermione fuera capaz de investigar medios mágicos de escucha además de cumplir con todo lo que tenían que hacer para clase. Él trabajaba muchísimo sólo para conseguir terminar los deberes, aunque también se ocupaba de enviar a Sirius regularmente paquetes de comida a la cueva de la montaña. Después del último verano, sabía muy bien lo que era pasar hambre. Le incluía notas diciéndole que no ocurría nada extraordinario y que continuaban esperando la respuesta de Percy. _Hedwig _no volvió hasta el final de las vacaciones de Pascua. La carta de Percy iba adjunta a un paquete con huevos de Pascua que enviaba la señora Weasley. Tanto el huevo de Ron como el de Harry parecían de dragón, y estaban rellenos de caramelo casero. El de Hermione, en cambio, era más pequeño que un huevo de gallina. Al verlo se quedó decepcionada.

-¿Tu madre no leerá por un casual _Corazón de bruja? _-preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí -contestó Ron con la boca llena de caramelo- Lo compra por las recetas de cocina.

Hermione miró con tristeza su diminuto huevo. Lo más probable era que la señora Weasley se hubiera creído todas las patrañas de esa asquerosa de Skeeter.

Solo esperaba que Ron se mantuviera callado un poco más, él era el que más deseaba decirle a todo el mundo que Draco Malfoy estaba de su lado y a ver como reaccionaban todos, pero ella ya le habia advertido que si habría la boca, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Odiaba estar lejos de él, no poder estar juntos como lo deseaba pero aun debían mantener las estúpidas apariencias, pero pronto todo acabaría, muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, Draco no solo se empeñaba en ocultar a todas las serpientes, exceptuando claro a Nott, de que habia vuelto con Hermione.

Pero habia tenido unos cuantos problemas para convencer a Pansy y a Zabini de que lo que les habia dicho sobre Hermione era mentira, les habia dicho que lo tenían harto con estar hablando siempre de ella y de los estúpidos que tenia por amigos.

En el fondo sabia que ellos no le habían creído totalmente y que si aceptaban lo que les habia dicho era por que les convenía y no por que le creyeran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	29. La Tercera Prueba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Contiene spoilers.

**Paola-Crepusculera**

Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo

**Sabaana**

Odio a Skeeter, es una verdadera alimaña.

Y a mi me dan ganas de consolar al pobre de Draco cada vez que esta todo triste, pero si, ya todo mejorara-

**debora**

Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que lo consideras uno de los mejores.

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Que bueno que te guste y que te ponga tan sentimental, he de confesarte que yo adoro que los fics me pongan toda sentimental, que me hagan reír o llorar o que me den ganas de estrangular a algún personaje de la historia.

Y gracias por quedarte conmigo y con la historia hasta el final.

**btvs22 **

Que bueno que te hayan gustado, yo las ame.

**juventus**

Ya nos falta poco para el final.

Se que prometí actualizar los Lunes pero como he iniciado nuevo semestre se me complico un poco pero aquí lo tienen listo.

Solo falta un capitulo y el Epilogo y se terminara la historia.

**Capitulo 28: ****La Tercera Prueba**

Estaba harta de esta situación, habían pasado meses desde que protegidos por Theo y por Georgi habían podido "fugarse" de la vista de todos.

Quería poder gritarle al mundo entero que lo amaba y lo que era mucho más maravilloso era que el la amaba a ella, no se lo habia dicho pero no por eso el sentimiento era menos.

-Aún no es seguro- solía decirles Dumbledore cada vez que ella o Draco intentaban revelarse.

Estaban hartos de tener que verse a escondidas y que su tiempo juntos fuera tan poco.

-Es por su seguridad- seguía diciendo Dumbledore- y por la de todos sus compañeros y el resto del mundo y no solo me refiero al mágico, sino también al muggle, pues cualquier cambio drástico de este lado afecta irremediablemente al otro-

Querían mandar todo por la borda y que de una vez por todas se enteraran de que ellos estaban juntos pero ¿Cómo hacerlo y proteger al otro al mismo tiempo?

Y no solo a él sino a todos sus compañeros, pues aunque ella y Draco estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarse no podían arriesgar al otro y mucho menos que muchos se vieran dañados por sus decisiones pues si de algo estaban seguros es de que si ellos hablaban antes de tiempo Lucius Malfoy y todo aquel mortifago que se enterar incluyendo al Señor Tenebroso no dudarían en atacarlos no solo por estar juntos sino también por traicionar sus creencias de sangre después de todo seguían siendo una sangre sucia y un sangre pura, una simple hija de muggles con el único hijo del poderoso Lucius Malfoy.

Los Slytherin's y sobre todo Pansy habia estado dispuesta a decírselo a su padre de no ser por la intervención de Zabini.

_FLASH BACK_

_Las usualmente tranquilas recámaras de Slytherin se habían convertido en un autentico campo de batalla protagonizado por el príncipe de Slytherin y Blaise Zabini._

_Gracias al hechizo muffliato que el profesor Snape solía utilizar en su propio despacho, los demás miembros de su casa no se enteraron de nada de lo que pasaba ahí dentro._

_Blaise Zabini daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, en su rostro solo podía leerse furia_

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, Malfoy? ¿Sabes lo que te harán, no solo tu padre sino todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso? ¿En lo que te harán los de la casa en cuanto se enteren de que en verdad… de que en verdad…? _

_-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe Zabini-_

_-¿Pero no me estas escuchando? Los Slytherin's serán capaces de entregarte, te has convertido en un traidor a la sangr-_

_-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me pueda o no pasar? _

_-¡Maldita sea, Draco!, eres mi amigo…- _

_Draco se quedo pasmado, nunca pensó que Zabini lo considerara como tal, el habia asumido que los únicos amigos que tenia eran Theo y Georgi_

_-…y a pesar de todo lo que puedas pensar no quiero que nada te pase y mucho menos por un sangre sucia-_

_-¡NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!-_

_Zabini se sentó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro_

_-¿En verdad la amas o solo es para vengarte de tu padre?_

_-Creí que eso ya habia quedado claro_

_-¿Y que piensas hacer? Pansy no se quedara callada por mucho tiempo más, le dije que vendría a saber que rayos te habia pasado y porque habías dicho eso en los terrenos. Que se tranquilizara un poco-_

_-¿Y porque has venido hasta ahora y no inmediatamente?_

_-Diablos Draco, estabas furioso, nadie podía acercarse a ti sin que arriesgarse a que le lanzaras una maldición._

_-¿Y que le has dicho a Pansy en este tiempo?_

_-Que solo lo habías dicho para ponerla celosa, ya vez que desde que la llevaste al baile se siente "tu novia"- dijo con una mueca burlona_

_-¿De donde saco eso?_

_-De ti, de donde más. Ella cree que todo ese teatro de estar con la sangre su… bueno…, con ella… no ha sido más que para darle celos y piensa que quieres volver a ponerla celosa ahora que no te ha prestado mucha atención por estarse burlando de ella. Cosa que gracias a su poca inteligencia, se ha creído. Pero aun así ¿Vas a ocultárselo no solo a ella sino también a tu padre?_

_-Por ahora, pero no me quedare callado para siempre_

_-¿Ni siquiera por Lord Voldemort? ¿O lo que le pueda pasar a ella? Porque sabes que en cuanto esto se sepa no solo tu pagaras las consecuencias, después de todo tú no dejaras de ser un Malfoy en cambio ella será vista como la culpable de todo, la acusaran de haberte enredado._

_-¿Como ya lo hizo Pansy con ella y Potter?_

_-Si, solo que será peor, con Potter no pasa de las burlas, pero tú eres un Malfoy y te debes a la casa, además, esa bruja de Skeeter se enterara y hará todo un chisme de ello, ya me imagino el titular, «EL VÁSTAGO DE LOS MALFOY ENAMORADO DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA» ¿Te imaginas todo lo que se desataría si ella lo sabe? Todo el mundo se enteraría y tú y tu familia serán considerados traidores ante los ojos del Señor Tenebroso._

_Sera mejor que busques ayuda porque de esta no podrás salir tu solo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Por otro lado, Harry estaba ansioso y un tanto asustado, veía como los días pasaban cada vez mas rápido acercándolo inminentemente a la tercera prueba, pero no era solo eso lo que lo tenia así, saber que Lord Voldemort habia vuelto y que estaba intentando matarlo a como diera lugar, era lo que mas le aterraba.

Hermione se empeñaba en decirle una y otra vez que no tenía que temer que el profesor Dumbledore encontraría la manera de protegerlo.

Y algo que seguía atormentándolo era que le debía la información a Draco Malfoy, a el hurón albino, a ese que los habia insultado desde que entraran al colegio peor no era al único que le costaba asimilar esta información, a Ron no le hacia nada de gracia que "esa maldita serpiente" como solía llamarlo, les hubiera dado una información tan privilegiada, después de lo que paso con Hermione no confiaba en él, seguía diciéndole siempre que no estaba Hermione cerca que algo debía tramar.

Harry no podía terminar de creer en lo que Malfoy habia dicho y mucho menos confiar en él y Ron no ayudaba con sus constantes dudas.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos los estudiantes de su casa junto con muchos otros de las demás casas, excepto claro los Slytherin's, estaban con los gemelos Weasley en los terrenos haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría el Torneo, mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala hablando sobre la recién reiniciada relación de Hermione con Malfoy._

_-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que puede volver a ser una trampa, Hermione?_

_-No Ron, no es una trampa, el me quiere y todo lo que hizo fue intentar protegerme y no solo a mi sino también todos ustedes que no hacen otra cosa que ver sus defectos._

_-Hermione, Ron tiene razón ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no es otra de sus estúpidas tretas? ¡Que tal si todo lo hace por ordenes de Voldemort?_

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Harry? Draco se esta arriesgando mucho, no solo a la furia de su padre cuando sepa que me amo y que yo lo amo, dentro de Hogwarts también corre peligro, los miembros de su casa lo tacharan de traidor. Ron tu sabes que ser considerado como tal, tu estas acostumbrado porque toda tu vida te lo han dicho, pero el no, tú y tu familia se apoyan mutuamente para que esto no los afecte, peor Draco solo me tiene a mi, a Sophie, a Antonella, a Theo y a Georgi, pero tres de ellos se irán al final del torneo y Draco estará solo._

_Además ya deberían saber que el profesor Dumbledore lo apoya, ¿creen que el estaría de acuerdo con Draco si supiera que solo es una trampa?_

_-No, pero aun no puedo volver a confiar en él- dijo Harry_

_-Yo no voy a confiar en él nunca, me oíste, Hermione, NUNCA, ese es y siempre será una serpiente y a menos que en verdad demuestre que te ama, lo mantendré vigilado- dijo Ron_

_-Pues podrás mantenerlo todo lo vigilado que quieras porque el Profesor Dumbledore ha pedido que todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort también debe saberlo Draco- dijo Harry _

_-¿Qué? – Pregunto Ron -Yo no pienso compartir la información con ese hurón botador-_

_-No tenemos otra opción, Ron. Malfoy debe de saberlo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mientras tanto, el profesor Dumbledore estaba terminando de planear todo para terminar de una vez por todos con Voldemort.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Draco pasaban poco tiempo juntos y muchas veces de ellas terminaban hablando de lo que él sabia o de lo que Potter se habia enterado.

Querían que esto acabara de una vez por todas para que pudieran estar juntos sin tener que esconderse.

Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos en la Torre de Astronomía o sino ocultos tras los setos que habían frente al lago negro.

Estaban harto de toda esa situación y estaban desgastándose poco a poco, no solo por tener que esconderse de Lucius o de los demás Slytherin's sino también de la bruja de Skeeter.

Faltaba solo dos semanas para que todo terminara cuando Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaron en el aula de Transformaciones a escuchar lo que habia averiguado Harry.

Ese mismo día en la clase de Adivinación de la profesora Trelawey, Harry habia tenido una visión de Voldemort con Colagusano, fue a decírselo a Dumbledore, peor antes de entrar escucho una discusión del profesor con el ministro.

Draco y Hermione estaban abrazados, el mantenía su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, mientras que ella lo abrazaba por la cintura. Ron se limitaba a ver a Draco con furia contenida, el no estaba dispuesto a compartir nada con esa serpiente. Ni siquiera a Hermione.

Al principio solo Draco y Hermione lo escuchaban atentamente, pero en cuanto avanzo un poco el relato Ron se olvido de mirar con odio a Malfoy para prestar atención a lo que Harry les contaba.

_FLASH BACK_

_Harry miró la pared que había tras el escritorio: el Sombrero Seleccionador, remendado y andrajoso, descansaba sobre un estante. Junto a él había una urna de cristal que contenía una magnífica espada de plata con grandes rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura; Harry la reconoció como la espada que él mismo había sacado del Sombrero Seleccionador cuando se hallaba en segundo. Aquélla era la espada de Godric Gryffindor, el fundador de la casa a la que pertenecía Harry. La estaba contemplando, recordando cómo había llegado en su ayuda cuando lo daba todo por perdido, cuando vio que sobre la urna de cristal temblaba un punto de luz plateada. Buscó de dónde provenía aquella luz, y vio un brillante rayito que salía de un armario negro que había a su espalda, con la puerta entreabierta. Harry dudó, miró a Fawkes y luego se levantó; atravesó el despacho y abrió la puerta del armario._

_Había allí una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas muy raras alrededor del borde: eran runas y símbolos que Harry no conocía. La luz plateada provenía del contenido de la vasija, que no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiera visto nunca. No hubiera podido decir si aquella sustancia era un líquido o un gas: era de color blanco brillante, plateado, y se movía sin cesar. La superficie se agitó como el agua bajo el viento, para luego separarse formando nubecillas que se arremolinaban. Daba la sensación de ser luz licuada, o viento solidificado: Harry no conseguía comprenderlo._

_Quiso tocarlo, averiguar qué tacto tenía, pero casi cuatro años de experiencia en el mundo mágico le habían enseñado que era muy poco prudente meter la mano en un recipiente lleno de una sustancia desconocida, así que sacó la varita de la túnica, echó una ojeada nerviosa al despacho, volvió a mirar el contenido de la vasija y lo tocó con la varita. La superficie de aquella cosa plateada comenzó a girar muy rápido._

_Harry se inclinó más, metiendo la cabeza en el armario. La sustancia plateada se había vuelto transparente, parecía cristal. Miró dentro esperando distinguir el fondo de piedra de la vasija, y en vez de eso, bajo la superficie de la misteriosa sustancia, vio una enorme sala, una sala que él parecía observar desde una cúpula de cristal._

_Estaba apenas iluminada, y Harry pensó que incluso podía ser subterránea, porque no tenía ventanas, sólo antorchas sujetas en argollas como las que iluminaban los muros de Hogwarts. Bajando la cara de forma que la nariz le quedó a tres centímetros escasos de aquella sustancia cristalina, vio que delante de cada pared había varias filas de bancos, tanto más elevados cuanto más cercanos a la pared, en los que se encontraban sentados muchos brujos de ambos sexos. En el centro exacto de la sala había una silla vacía. Algo en ella le producía inquietud. En los brazos de la silla había unas cadenas, como si al ocupante de la silla se lo soliera atar a ella._

_¿Dónde estaba aquel misterioso lugar? No parecía que perteneciera a Hogwarts: nunca había visto en el castillo una sala como aquélla. Además, la multitud que la ocupaba se hallaba compuesta exclusivamente de adultos, y Harry sabía que no había tantos profesores en Hogwarts. Parecían estar esperando algo, pensó, aunque no les veía más que los sombreros puntiagudos. Todos miraban en la misma dirección, sin hablar._

_Como la vasija era circular, y la sala que veía, cuadrada, Harry no distinguía lo que había en los cuatro rincones. Se inclinó un poco más, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver..._

_La punta de la nariz tocó la extraña sustancia._

_El despacho de Dumbledore se sacudió terriblemente. Harry fue propulsado de cabeza a la sustancia de la vasija..._

_Pero no dio de cabeza contra el suelo de piedra: se notó caer por entre algo negro y helado, como si un remolino oscuro lo succionara..._

_Y, de repente, se hallaba sentado en uno de los últimos bancos de la sala que había dentro de la vasija, un banco más elevado que los otros. Miró hacia arriba esperando ver la cúpula de cristal a través de la que había estado mirando, pero no había otra cosa que piedra oscura y maciza._

_Respirando con dificultad, Harry observó a su alrededor. Ninguno de los magos y brujas de la sala (y eran al menos doscientos) lo miraba. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que un muchacho de catorce años acababa de caer del techo y se había sentado entre ellos. Harry se volvió hacia el mago que tenía a su lado, y profirió un grito de sorpresa que retumbó en toda la silenciosa sala._

_Estaba sentado justo al lado de Albus Dumbledore._

—_¡Profesor! —dijo Harry en una especie de susurro ahogado—, lo lamento... yo no pretendía... Sólo estaba mirando la vasija que había en su armario... Yo... ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Pero Dumbledore no respondió ni se inmutó. Hizo caso omiso de Harry. Como todos los demás, estaba vuelto hacia el rincón más alejado de la sala, en el que había una puerta._

_Harry miró a Dumbledore desconcertado, luego a toda la multitud que observaba en silencio, y de nuevo a Dumbledore. Y entonces comprendió..._

_Ya en otra ocasión se había encontrado en un lugar en el que nadie lo veía ni oía. En aquella oportunidad había caído, a través de la página de un diario encantado, en la memoria de otra persona. O mucho se equivocaba, o algo parecido había vuelto a ocurrir._

_Levantó la mano derecha, dudó un momento y la movió con brío delante de la cara de Dumbledore, que ni parpadeó, ni lo miró, ni hizo movimiento alguno. Y eso, le pareció a Harry, despejaba cualquier duda. Dumbledore no lo hubiera pasado por alto de aquella manera. Se encontraba dentro de la memoria de alguien, y aquél no era el Dumbledore actual. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer muchísimo tiempo de aquello, porque el Dumbledore sentado a su lado ya tenía el pelo plateado. Pero ¿qué lugar era aquél? ¿Qué era lo que aguardaban todos aquellos magos?_

_Observó con detenimiento. La sala, tal como había supuesto al observarla desde arriba, era seguramente subterránea: pensó que, de hecho, tenía más de mazmorra que de sala. La atmósfera del lugar era sórdida e intimidatoria. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni ningún otro tipo de decoración, sólo aquellas apretadas filas de bancos que_

_se elevaban escalonadamente hacia las paredes, colocados para que todo el mundo tuviera una clara visión de la silla de las cadenas._

_Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre el lugar en que se encontraba, oyó pasos. Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y entraron tres personas... O, por lo menos, uno de ellos era una persona, porque los otros dos, que lo flanqueaban, eran dementores._

_Notó frío en las tripas. Los dementores, unas criaturas altas que ocultaban la cara bajo una capucha, se dirigieron muy lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba la silla, agarrando cada uno, con sus manos de aspecto putrefacto, uno de los brazos del hombre. Éste parecía a punto de desmayarse, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: no estando más que en la memoria de alguien, los dementores no le podían causar ningún daño, pero recordaba demasiado bien lo que hacían. La multitud se echó un poco para atrás cuando los dementores colocaron al hombre en la silla con las cadenas para luego salir de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ellos._

_Harry observó al hombre que habían conducido hasta la silla, y vio que se trataba de Karkarov._

_A diferencia de Dumbledore, Karkarov parecía mucho más joven: tenía negros el cabello y la perilla. No llevaba sus lustrosas pieles, sino una túnica delgada y raída._

_Temblaba. Ante los ojos de Harry, las cadenas de los brazos de la silla emitieron un destello dorado y solas se enroscaron como serpientes en torno a sus brazos, sujetándolo a la silla._

—_Igor Karkarov —dijo una voz seca que provenía de la izquierda de Harry. Éste se volvió y vio al señor Crouch de pie ante el banco que había a su lado. Crouch tenía el pelo oscuro, el rostro mucho menos arrugado, y parecía fuerte y enérgico—. Se lo ha traído a este lugar desde Azkaban para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia._

_Usted nos ha dado a entender que dispone de información importante para nosotros._

_Sujeto a la silla como estaba, Karkarov se enderezó cuanto pudo._

—_Así es, señor —dijo, y, aunque la voz le temblaba, Harry pudo percibir en ella el conocido deje empalagoso—. Quiero ser útil al Ministerio. Quiero ayudar. Sé... sé que el Ministerio está tratando de atrapar a los últimos partidarios del Señor Tenebroso. Mi deseo es ayudar en todo lo que pueda..._

_Se escuchó un murmullo en los bancos. Algunos de los magos y brujas examinaban a Karkarov con interés, otros con declarado recelo. Harry oyó, muy claramente y procedente del otro lado de Dumbledore, una voz gruñona que le resultó conocida y que pronunció la palabra:_

—_Escoria._

_Se inclinó hacia delante para ver quién estaba al otro lado de Dumbledore. Era Ojoloco Moody, aunque con aspecto muy diferente. No tenía ningún ojo mágico, sino dos normales, ambos fijos en Karkarov y relucientes de rabia._

—_Crouch va a soltarlo —musitó Moody dirigiéndose a Dumbledore—. Ha llegado a un trato con él. Me ha costado seis meses encontrarlo, y Crouch va a dejarlo marchar con tal de que pronuncie suficientes nombres nuevos. Si por mí fuera, oiríamos su información y luego lo mandaríamos de vuelta con los dementores._

_Por su larga nariz aguileña, Dumbledore dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido en señal de desacuerdo._

—_¡Ah!, se me olvidaba... No te gustan los dementores, ¿eh, Albus? —dijo Moody con sarcasmo._

—_No —reconoció Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, me temo que no. Hace tiempo que pienso que el Ministerio se ha equivocado al aliarse con semejantes criaturas._

—_Pero con escoria semejante... —replicó Moody en voz baja._

—_Dice usted, Karkarov, que tiene nombres que ofrecernos —dijo el señor Crouch—. Por favor, déjenos oírlos._

—_Tienen que comprender —se apresuró a decir Karkarov— que El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado actuaba siempre con el secretismo más riguroso... Prefería que nosotros... quiero decir, sus partidarios, y ahora lamento, muy profundamente, haberme contado entre ellos..._

—_No te enrolles —dijo Moody con desprecio._

—_... no supiéramos los nombres de todos nuestros compañeros. Él era el único que nos conocía a todos._

—_Muy inteligente por su parte, para evitar que gente como tú, Karkarov, pudiera delatarlos a todos —murmuró Moody._

—_Aun así, usted dice que dispone de algunos nombres que ofrecernos —observó el señor Crouch._

—_Sí... sí —contestó Karkarov entrecortadamente—. Y son nombres de partidarios importantes. Gente a la que vi con mis propios ojos cumpliendo sus órdenes. Ofrezco al Ministerio esta información como prueba de que renuncio a él plena y totalmente, y que me embarga un arrepentimiento tan profundo que a duras penas puedo..._

—_¿Y esos nombres son...? —lo cortó el señor Crouch._

_Karkarov tomó aire._

—_Estaba Antonin Dolohov —declaró—. Lo... lo vi torturar a un sinfín de muggles y... y de gente que no era partidaria del Señor Tenebroso._

—_Y lo ayudaste a hacerlo —murmuró Moody._

—_Ya hemos atrapado a Dolohov —dijo Crouch—. Fue apresado poco después de usted._

—_¿De verdad? —exclamó Karkarov, abriendo los ojos—.Me... ¡me alegro de oírlo!_

_Pero no daba esa impresión. Harry se dio cuenta de que la noticia era para él un duro golpe, porque significaba que uno de los nombres que tenía preparados carecía de utilidad._

—_¿Hay más? —preguntó Crouch con frialdad._

—_Bueno, sí... estaba Rosier —se apresuró a decir Karkarov—: Evan Rosier._

—_Rosier ha muerto —explicó Crouch—. Lo atraparon también poco después que a usted. Prefirió resistir antes que entregarse, y murió en la lucha._

—_Pero se llevó con él un trozo de mí —susurró Moody a la derecha de Harry. Lo miró de nuevo, y vio que le indicaba a Dumbledore el trozo que le faltaba en la nariz._

—_Se... ¡se lo tenía merecido! —exclamó Karkarov, con una genuina nota de pánico en la voz._

_Harry notó que empezaba a preocuparse por no poder dar al Ministerio ninguna información de utilidad. Los ojos de Karkarov se dirigieron a la puerta del rincón, tras la cual, sin duda, aguardaban los dementores._

—_¿Alguno más? —preguntó Crouch._

—_¡Sí! —dijo Karkarov—. ¡Estaba Travers, que ayudó a matar a los McKinnons! Mulciber... Su especialidad era la maldición imperius, ¡y obligó a un sinfín de personas a hacer cosas horrendas! ¡Rookwood, que era espía y le pasó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mucha información desde el mismo Ministerio!_

_Harry comprendió que, aquella vez, Karkarov había dado en el clavo. Hubo murmullos entre la multitud._

—_¿Rookwood? —preguntó el señor Crouch, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dirigido a una bruja sentada delante de él, que comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino—. ¿Augustus Rookwood, del Departamento de Misterios?_

—_El mismo —confirmó Karkarov—. Creo que disponía de una red de magos ubicados en posiciones privilegiadas, tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio, para recoger información..._

—_Pero a Travers y Mulciber ya los tenemos —dijo el señor Crouch—. Muy bien, Karkarov. Si eso es todo, se lo devolverá a Azkaban mientras decidimos..._

—_¡No! —gritó Karkarov, desesperado—. ¡Espere, tengo más!_

_A la luz de las antorchas, Harry pudo verlo sudar. Su blanca piel contrastaba claramente con el negro del cabello y la barba._

—_¡Snape! —gritó—. ¡Severus Snape!_

—_Snape ha sido absuelto por esta Junta —replicó el señor Crouch con frialdad—. Albus Dumbledore ha respondido por él._

—_¡No! —gritó Karkarov, tirando de las cadenas que lo ataban a la silla—. ¡Se lo aseguro! ¡Severus Snape es un mortífago!_

_Dumbledore se puso en pie._

—_Ya he declarado sobre este asunto —dijo con calma—. Es cierto que Severus Snape fue un mortífago. Sin embargo, se pasó a nuestro lado antes de la caída de lord Voldemort y se convirtió en espía a nuestro servicio, asumiendo graves riesgos personales. Ahora no tiene de mortífago más que yo mismo._

_Harry se volvió para mirar a Ojoloco Moody. A espaldas de Dumbledore, su expresión era de escepticismo._

—_Muy bien, Karkarov —dijo Crouch fríamente—, ha sido de ayuda. Revisaré su caso. Mientras tanto volverá a Azkaban..._

_La voz del señor Crouch se apagó, y Harry miró a su alrededor. La mazmorra se disolvía como si fuera de humo, todo se desvanecía; sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo: todo lo demás era una oscuridad envolvente._

_Y entonces volvió la mazmorra. Estaba sentado en un asiento distinto: de nuevo en el banco superior, pero esta vez a la izquierda del señor Crouch. La atmósfera parecía muy diferente: relajada, se diría que alegre. Los magos y brujas hablaban entre sí, casi como si se hallaran en algún evento deportivo. Una bruja sentada en las gradas del medio, enfrente de Harry, atrajo su atención. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, llevaba una túnica de color fucsia y chupaba el extremo de una pluma de color verde limón: se trataba, sin duda alguna, de una Rita Skeeter más joven que la que conocía. Dumbledore se encontraba de nuevo sentado a su lado, pero vestido con una túnica diferente. El señor Crouch parecía más cansado y demacrado, pero también más temible... Harry comprendió: se trataba de un recuerdo diferente, un día diferente, un juicio distinto._

_Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y Ludo Bagman entró en la sala._

_Pero no era el Ludo Bagman apoltronado y fondón, sino que se hallaba claramente en la cumbre de su carrera como jugador de quidditch: aún no tenía la nariz rota, y era alto, delgado y musculoso. Bagman parecía nervioso al sentarse en la silla de las cadenas; unas cadenas que no lo apresaron como habían hecho con Karkarov, y Bagman, tal vez animado por ello, miró a la multitud, saludó con la mano a un par de personas y logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa._

—_Ludo Bagman, se lo ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica para responder de cargos relacionados con las actividades de los mortífagos —dijo el señor Crouch— Hemos escuchado las pruebas que se han presentado contra usted, y nos disponemos a emitir un veredicto. ¿Tiene usted algo que añadir a su declaración antes de que dictemos sentencia?_

_Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Ludo Bagman un mortífago?_

—_Solamente —dijo Bagman, sonriendo con embarazo—, bueno, que sé que he sido bastante tonto._

_Una o dos personas sonrieron con indulgencia desde los asientos. El señor Crouch no parecía compartir sus simpatías: miraba a Ludo Bagman con la más profunda severidad y desagrado._

—_Nunca dijiste nada más cierto, muchacho —murmuró secamente alguien detrás de Harry, para que lo oyera Dumbledore. Miró y vio de nuevo a Moody—. Si no supiera que nunca ha tenido muchas luces, creería que una de esas bludgers le había afectado al cerebro..._

—_Ludovic Bagman, usted fue sorprendido pasando información a los partidarios de lord Voldemort —dijo el señor Crouch—. Por este motivo pido para usted un período de prisión en Azkaban de no menos de..._

_Pero de los bancos surgieron gritos de enfado. Algunos magos y brujas se habían puesto en pie y dirigían al señor Crouch gestos amenazadores alzando los puños._

—_¡Pero ya les he dicho que yo no tenía ni idea! —gritó Bagman de todo corazón por encima de la algarabía, abriendo más sus redondos ojos azules—. ¡Ni la más remota idea! Rookwood era un amigo de la familia... ¡Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar en tratos con Quien-ustedes-saben! ¡Yo creía que la información era para los nuestros! Y Rookwood no paraba de ofrecerme un puesto en el Ministerio para cuando mis días en el Quidditch hubieran concluido, ya saben... No puedo seguir parando bludgers con la cabeza el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad?_

_Hubo risas entre la multitud._

—_Se someterá a votación —declaró con frialdad el señor Crouch. Se volvió hacia la derecha de la mazmorra—. El jurado tendrá la bondad de alzar la mano: los que estén a favor de la pena de prisión..._

_Harry miró hacia la derecha de la mazmorra: nadie levantaba la mano. Muchos de los magos y brujas de la parte superior de la sala empezaron a aplaudir. Una de las brujas del jurado se puso en pie._

—_¿Sí? —preguntó Crouch._

—_Simplemente, querríamos felicitar al señor Bagman por su espléndida actuación dentro del equipo de Inglaterra en el partido contra Turquía del pasado sábado —dijo la bruja con voz entrecortada._

_El señor Crouch parecía furioso. En aquel momento, la mazmorra vibraba con los aplausos. Bagman respondió a ellos poniéndose en pie, inclinándose y sonriendo._

—_Una infamia —dijo Crouch al sentarse junto a Dumbledore, mientras Bagman salía de la sala—. Claro que Rookwood le iba a dar un puesto... El día en que Ludo_

_Bagman entre en el Ministerio será un día muy triste..._

_Y la sala volvió a desvanecerse. Cuando reapareció, Harry observó a su alrededor._

_El y Dumbledore seguían sentados al lado del señor Crouch, pero el ambiente no podía ser más distinto. El silencio era total, roto solamente por los secos sollozos de una bruja menuda y frágil que se hallaba al lado del señor Crouch. Con manos temblorosas, se apretaba un pañuelo contra la boca. Harry miró a Crouch y lo vio más demacrado y pálido que nunca. En la sien se apreciaban las contracciones de un nervio._

—_Tráiganlos —ordenó, y su voz retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra._

_La puerta del rincón volvió a abrirse. Aquella vez entraron seis dementores flanqueando a un grupo de cuatro personas. Harry vio que todo el mundo se volvía a mirar al señor Crouch. Algunos cuchicheaban._

_Los dementores colocaron al grupo en cuatro sillas con cadenas que habían puesto en el centro de la mazmorra. Había un hombre robusto que miró a Crouch inexpresivamente; otro hombre más delgado y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos recorrían la multitud; una mujer con cabello negro, brillante y espeso, y párpados caídos, que se sentó en la silla de cadenas como si fuera un trono, y un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía petrificado: estaba temblando, y el pelo color de paja le caía sobre la cara de piel blanca como la leche y pecosa. La bruja menuda sentada al lado de Crouch comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante en su asiento, lloriqueando sobre el pañuelo._

_Crouch se levantó. Miró a los cuatro que tenía ante él con expresión de odio._

—_Se los ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica —dijo pronunciando con claridad— para que podamos juzgarlos por crímenes tan atroces..._

—_Padre —suplicó el muchacho del pelo color paja—. Por favor, padre..._

—_... que raramente este juzgado ha oído otros semejantes —siguió Crouch, hablando más alto para ahogar la voz de su hijo—. Hemos oído las pruebas presentadas contra ustedes. Los cuatro están acusados de haber capturado a un Auror, Frank Longbottom, y haberlo sometido a la maldición cruciatus por creerlo en conocimiento del paradero actual de su jefe exiliado, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado..._

—_¡Yo no, padre! —gritó el muchacho encadenado—. Yo no, padre, lo juro. ¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores...!_

—_Se los acusa también —continuó el señor Crouch— de haber usado la maldición cruciatus contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y volver a la vida de violencia que presumiblemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso. Ahora pido al jurado..._

—_¡Madre! —gritó el muchacho, y la bruja menuda que estaba junto a Crouch sollozó con más fuerza—. ¡No lo dejes, madre! ¡Yo no lo hice, yo no fui!_

—_Pido a los miembros del jurado —prosiguió el señor Crouch— que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que estos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

_Todos a la vez, los magos y brujas del lado de la derecha, levantaron las manos. La multitud de la parte superior prorrumpió en aplausos, tal cual habían hecho con Bagman, con el entusiasmo plasmado en la cara. El muchacho gritó con desesperación:_

—_¡No, madre, no! ¡Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía! ¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes!_

_Los dementores volvieron a entrar en la sala. Los tres compañeros del muchacho se levantaron con serenidad de las sillas. La mujer de los párpados caídos miró a Crouch y vociferó:_

—_¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! ¡Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!_

_El muchacho, en cambio, se debatía contra los dementores, aun cuando Harry notó que el frío poder absorbente de éstos empezaba a afectarlo. La multitud los insultaba, algunos puestos en pie, mientras la mujer salía de la sala con decisión y el muchacho seguía luchando._

—_¡Soy tu hijo! —le gritó al señor Crouch—. ¡Soy tu hijo!_

—_¡Tú no eres hijo mío! —Grito el señor Crouch, con los ojos repentinamente desorbitados—. ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo!_

_La bruja menuda que estaba a su lado lanzó un gemido ahogado y se desplomó en el asiento. Se había desmayado. Crouch no parecía haberse dado cuenta._

—_¡Llévenselo! —ordenó Crouch a los dementores, salpicando saliva— ¡Llévenselos, y que se pudran allí!_

—_¡Padre, padre, yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, padre!_

—_Creo, Harry, que ya es hora de volver a mi despacho —le dijo alguien al oído._

_Se sobresaltó. Miró a un lado y luego al otro._

_Había un Albus Dumbledore sentado a su derecha, que observaba cómo se llevaban los dementores al hijo de Crouch, y otro Albus Dumbledore a su izquierda, mirándolo a él._

—_Vamos —le dijo el Dumbledore de la izquierda, agarrándolo del codo._

_Harry notó que se elevaba en el aire; la mazmorra se desvaneció. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta y se posara de pronto sobre sus pies en lo que parecía la luz cegadora del soleado despacho de Dumbledore. La vasija de piedra brillaba en el armario, delante de él, y a su lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-¿También Dumbledore cree que Quien-tú-sabes está recuperando fuerzas? -murmuró Ron.

-¿Y confía en Snape? -Preguntó Ron-¿De verdad confía en Snape, aunque sabe que fue un mortífago?

-Sí -respondió Harry mirando a Malfoy- aunque él ya debería de saberlo.

-Si, Potter, yo lo sabia, ¿Quién crees que me ha ayudado a protegerlos? ¿Quién crees que le dijo a Dumbledore que yo estaba siendo amenazado? Fue Snape. Así que puedes estar seguro de que él ya no esta con El Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione llevaba diez minutos sin hablar. Estaba sentada con la frente apoyada en las manos y mirando al suelo. A Harry se le ocurrió que también a ella le hubiera sido útil un pensadero.

-Rita Skeeter -murmuró al final.

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora por ella? -exclamó Ron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-No me preocupo por ella -dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al suelo- Sólo estoy pensando... ¿Recordáis lo que me dijo en Las Tres Escobas? «Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta...» Supongo que se refería a eso. Ella hizo la crónica del juicio, sabía que les había pasado información a los mortífagos. Y Winky también lo sabía, ¿os acordáis? «¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!» Seguro que el señor Crouch se puso furioso cuando lo dejaron en libertad y lo comentó en su casa.

-Ya, pero Bagman no pasó la información a sabiendas, ¿o sí?- pregunto Draco

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y Fudge cree que Madame Máxime atacó a Crouch? -preguntó Ron, volviéndose hacia Harry.

-Sí -repuso Harry- pero sólo porque Crouch desapareció junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons.

-Nosotros nunca sospechamos de ella -comentó Ron pensativo- Tiene sangre de gigante, y no quiere admitirlo...

-Claro que no quiere admitirlo -dijo Hermione bruscamente, levantando la mirada- Mira lo que le pasó a Hagrid cuando Rita se enteró de lo de su madre. Mira a Fudge, llegando a rápidas conclusiones sobre ella, sólo porque es semigigante. ¿Para qué iba a querer que lo supieran?, ¿para hacerse víctima de ese tipo de prejuicios? En su lugar, sabiendo lo que me esperaba por decir la verdad, también yo diría que tengo el esqueleto grande. -De pronto Hermione miró el reloj y exclamó asustada-¡No hemos practicado nada! ¡Tendríamos que haber preparado el embrujo obstaculizador! ¡Mañana tendremos que ponernos a ello muy en serio! Vamos, Harry, tienes que dormir.

-Si, Potter aun te falta mucho que aprender- dijo Malfoy sisañozo

-Draco- dijo Hermione en tono de reprimenda

Malfoy solo hizo una mueca antes de despedirse

-Te veré mañana, te espero en la Torre

-Nos veremos mañana, descansa- dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarlo- y ya deja en paz a Harry

-No te prometo imposibles- dijo con una sonrisa.

Una semana mas tarde llego por fin el día de la tercera prueba y no solo era el último examen del año.

Por la mañana la profesora McGonagall llamo a Harry y este no se presento a su examen. Hermione esta nerviosa, el examen no era complicado pero tener a Ron a su lado comiéndose las uñas no la ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. Pero lo que mas la desconcentraba era que por fin pondría su plan en acción, solo esperaba que no fallara.

A la hora de la comida ella se fue con Draco a terminar de afinar los detalles con los demás involucrados y Ron se fue al Gran comedor donde se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¡Mamá...Bill! -exclamó Ron, atónito, acudiendo a la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido a ver a Harry en la última prueba -dijo con alegría la señora Weasley- Tengo que decir que me gusta el cambio, no tener que cocinar. ¿Qué tal el examen?

-Eh... bien -contestó Ron- No pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, así que me inventé algunos. Pero bien -añadió, sirviéndose empanada de Cornualles, mientras la señora Weasley lo miraba con severidad- Todos se llaman cosas como Bodrod el Barbudo y Urg el Guarro, así que no fue difícil.

Fred, George y Ginny fueron también a sentarse con ellos, y Harry se lo estaba pasando tan bien que parecía estar de vuelta en La Madriguera. No se acordó de preocuparse por la prueba de aquella noche, y hasta que Hermione apareció en medio de la comida no recordó tampoco que ella había tenido una iluminación sobre Rita Skeeter.

-¿Nos vas a decir...?

Hermione negó con la cabeza pidiendo que se callara, y miró a la señora Weasley.

-Hola, Hermione -la saludó ella, mucho menos afectuosa de lo habitual.

-Hola -le respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa que vaciló ante la fría expresión de la señora Weasley.

Harry miró a una y a otra, y luego dijo:

-Señora Weasley, usted no creería esas mentiras que escribió Rita Skeeter en Corazón de bruja, ¿verdad? Porque Hermione y yo no somos novios.

-¡Ah! -exclamó la señora Weasley- No... ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero a partir de ese momento empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa con Hermione.

Harry, Bill y la señora Weasley pasaron la tarde dando un largo paseo por el castillo y volvieron al Gran Comedor para el banquete de la noche. Para entonces, Ludo Bagman y Cornelius Fudge se habían incorporado a la mesa de los profesores. Bagman parecía muy contento, pero Cornelius Fudge, que estaba sentado junto a Madame Máxime, tenía una mirada severa y no hablaba. Madame Máxime no levantaba la vista del plato, pero pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Hagrid no dejaba de mirarla desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Hubo más platos de lo habitual, pero Harry, que empezaba a estar realmente nervioso, no comió mucho. Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar del azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

-Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de Quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

Harry se levantó. A lo largo de la mesa, todos los de Gryffindor lo aplaudieron. Los Weasley y Hermione le desearon buena suerte, y salió del Gran Comedor, con Cedric, Fleur y Krum.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

Ludo Bagman hablo por unos momentos antes de apuntarse a la garganta con la varita, y murmurar _«¡Sonorus!»,_ y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

-¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! -Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro- En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! -Más aplausos- Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

-¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! -dijo Bagman- Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada.

_**P.O.V Harry**_

Estar ahí adentro era como volver a estar sumergido en el fondo del lago negro o peor aun, encerrado en la casa de los Dursley.

Todo estaba tan obscuro que tome mi varita y susurre Lumus

Cedric Diggory estaba tras de mi, el al igual que yo encendió la punta de su varita, estaba aterrado y aun no habia dado ni un solo paso. Oí como Cedric comenzaba a caminar y sin ganas de quedarme ahí parado hice lo mismo. Caminamos juntos por cerca de cincuenta metros hasta que encontramos la primera desviación.

Yo me decidí por el camino de la izquierda mientras Cedric tomaba el de la derecha

-Buena suerte- le dije

No podía escuchar mas sonido que el de mis propios pasos, casi diez minutos después escuche por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman, eso solo quería decir que Krum habia entrado, no podía dejar que me alcanzara, ese mastodonte por mucho que fuera mi ídolo no podía permitir que me ganara.

En mi afán de adelantar a Krum tome un camino en el que no habia nada

-Maldición- susurre, el miedo trataba de dominarme pero no se lo iba a permitir, tome el camino de la derecha y comencé a correr como loco sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista.

Escuche por tercera vez a lo lejos el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto.

Habia algo que me hacia sentir observado, odiaba esa sensación, peor cada vez que me giraba para ver no habia nada ni nadie.

Unos minutos después llegue o otra desviación. ¿A dónde me dirijo? ¿Por qué no estaba Hermione aquí para ayudarme? Estúpido, ella me enseño todo lo que sabe para que pueda sobrevivir, en eso me acorde del hechizo orientador.

-¡Oriéntame! -le susurre a mi varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de mi mano.

La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera.

También aquella calle estaba vacía, ¿Sera posible que me hubiese perdido? No, imposible, la varita habia indicado al norte y yo habia tomado el camino correcto.

En cuando encontré un desvío a la derecha lo tome, volví a hallar un camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas me desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberme encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto me estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que me sintiera seguro y confiado.

Después de un rato de relativo silencio y estúpidos pensamientos en torno a Ron, Hermione y Malfoy, mi mente se puso alerta, no podía dejar que las palabras de Ron sobre ellos dos y de cómo no confiaba en Malfoy se interpusieran en mi mente, ya pensaría en ellos cuando saliera vivo de esto.

Si es que salía.

Un ruido detrás de mi me hizo girar rápidamente con la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica.

-¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! -dijo entre dientes- ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo!

Movió la cabeza a los lados, y salió de la vista por otro camino. Deseando poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y los escregutos, yo no podía quedarme ahí esperando que a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera venir por mí. Entonces, al volver una esquina, ahí estaba a lo que más miedo le tenía.

Un dementor.

Avanzaba con sus más de tres metros de altura, el rostro tapado por la capucha, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, palpando a ciegas el camino hacia él. Podía oír su respiración ruidosa, y sentir como su húmeda frialdad empezaba a absorberme, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Intente pensar en la cosa más feliz que se me ocurriera; me concentre con todas mis fuerzas en la idea de salir del laberinto y celebrarlo con Ron y Hermione, levante la varita y grite -¡Expecto patronum!- Mi ciervo de plata salió del extremo de mi varita y fue galopando hacia el dementor, que cayó de espaldas, tropezando en el bajo de la túnica...

¡Un momento! nunca he visto tropezar a un dementor.

-¡Anda! —Exclame, yendo tras el patronus plateado-¡tú eres un boggart! ¡Riddíkulo!-

El boggart desapareció así como mi ciervo. Seguí avanzando todo lo rápido que podía, pero en mi prisa por salir de ahí me perdí dos veces, en una me aleje mucho del camino así que tuve que volver sobre mis pasos.

Al tomar una calle a la derecha, y vi una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de mi, me acerque con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita.

Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento.

-¡Reducio! —exclame. El encantamiento salió como un disparo y atravesó la niebla, dejándola intacta. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado, la maldición reductora era sólo para objetos sólidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si seguía a través de la niebla? ¿Merecía la pena probar, o sería mejor retroceder? De repente un grito agudo quebró el silencio.

-¿Fleur? -grite.

Nadie contestó.

Mire hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a ella? El grito parecía proceder de delante. Tome aire, y me interne corriendo en la niebla encantada. El mundo se puso boca abajo. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba colgado del suelo, con el pelo levantado, las gafas suspendidas en el aire y a punto de caerse al cielo sin fondo. Me las coloque encima de la nariz, y comprobé aterrorizado como tenia los pies pegados con cola al césped, que se había convertido en techo, y de bajo de mi se extendía el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado.

-Piensa, piensa...- se repetía pero ninguno de los encantamientos que había estudiado servía para combatir una repentina inversión del cielo y la tierra. ¿Se atrevería a desplazar un pie? Oía la sangre latiendo en los oídos. Tenía dos opciones: intentar moverse, o lanzar chispas rojas para ser rescatado y descalificado.

Cerró los ojos, para no ver el espacio infinito que tenía debajo, y levantó el pie derecho con todas sus fuerzas, separándolo del techo de césped. De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse. Harry cayó de rodillas a un suelo maravillosamente sólido. La impresión lo dejó momentáneamente sin fuerzas. Volvió a tomar aliento, se levantó y corrió; volvió la vista mientras se alejaba de la niebla dorada, que, a la luz de la luna, centelleaba con inocencia. Se detuvo en un cruce y miró buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estaba seguro de que había sido ella la que había gritado. ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? ¿Estaría bien? No había rastro de chispas rojas: ¿quería eso decir que había logrado salir del peligro, o que se hallaba en un apuro tan grande que ni siquiera podía utilizar la varita? Harry tomó el camino de la derecha con una sensación de creciente angustia... pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar: «una menos». La Copa tenía que estar cerca, y parecía que Fleur ya no competía. Él había llegado hasta allí... ¿Y si realmente conseguía ganar? Fugazmente, y por primera vez desde que se había visto convertido en campeón, se vio a sí mismo levantando la Copa de los tres magos ante el resto del colegio. Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torció por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente dio con una ruta distinta, y comenzó a avanzar por ella, ya no tan aprisa. La varita se balanceaba en su mano haciendo oscilar su sombra en los setos. Luego dobló otra esquina, y se encontró ante un escreguto de cola explosiva. Cedric tenía razón: era enorme. De unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de la varita de Harry, con la que le apuntaba. -_¡Desmaius!_ El encantamiento dio en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry se agachó justo a tiempo, pero le llegó olor de pelo quemado: el encantamiento le había chamuscado la parte superior del cabello. El escreguto lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por la cola, y se lanzó raudo hacia él. —_¡Impedimenta! _-gritó Harry. El embrujo dio de nuevo en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry retrocedió algunos pasos tambaleándose antes de caer- _¡IMPEDIMENTA!_

El escreguto se hallaba a unos centímetros de él en el momento en que quedó paralizado: había conseguido darle en la parte de abajo, que era carnosa y sin caparazón. Jadeando, Harry se apartó de él y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, en la dirección opuesta: el embrujo obstaculizador no era permanente, y el escreguto recuperaría de un momento a otro la movilidad de las patas. Tomó un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y dio en otro. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula. Desanduvo lo andado y escogió un camino que parecía ir al noroeste. Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -gritaba la voz de Cedric-¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

Y a continuación se oyó la voz de Krum

-_¡Crucio!_

El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Horrorizado, Harry echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle de Cedric. Como no vio ningún acceso, intentó utilizar de nuevo la maldición reductora. No resultó muy efectiva, pero consiguió hacer un pequeño agujero en el seto, a través del cual metió la pierna y pataleó contra ramas y zarzas hasta conseguir abrir un boquete. Se metió por él rasgándose la túnica y, al mirar a la derecha, vio a Cedric, que se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, y a Krum de pie a su lado. Harry salió del agujero y se levantó, apuntando a Krum con la varita justo cuando éste miraba hacia él. Entonces Krum se volvió y echó a correr.

-_¡Desmaius! _-gritó Harry. El encantamiento pegó a Krum en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, cayó de bruces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara. -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Sí -dijo Cedric sin aliento- Sí... no puedo creerlo... Venía hacia mí por detrás... Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita. Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum.

-Me cuesta creerlo... Creía que era un tipo legal -dijo Harry, mirando a Krum

-Yo también lo creía -repuso Cedric

-¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? -preguntó Harry

-Sí -respondió Cedric

- ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella?

-No lo sé.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí? -preguntó Cedric.

-No. Creo que deberíamos lanzar chispas rojas. Alguien vendrá a recogerlo... Si no, lo más fácil es que se lo coma un escreguto.

-Es lo que se merece -musitó Cedric, pero aun así levantó la varita y disparó al aire una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba.

Harry y Cedric permanecieron por un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Luego Cedric dijo: -Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir...

-¿Qué? -dijo Harry- Ah... sí... bien...-

Fue un instante extraño: él y Cedric se habían sentido brevemente unidos contra Krum, pero enseguida volvieron a comprender que eran contrincantes. Siguieron por el oscuro camino sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha.

Pronto dejaron de oírse sus pasos. Harry siguió adelante, usando el encantamiento brújula para asegurarse de que caminaba en la dirección correcta. Ahora el reto estaba entre él y Cedric. El deseo de llegar el primero a la Copa era en aquel momento más intenso que nunca, pero apenas podía concebir lo que acababa de ver hacer a Krum.

El uso de una maldición imperdonable contra un ser humano se castigaba con cadena perpetua en Azkaban: eso era lo que les había dicho Moody. No era posible que Krum deseara la Copa de los tres magos hasta aquel punto... Empezó a caminar más aprisa. De vez en cuando llegaba a otro callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iba acercando al centro del laberinto. Entonces, caminando a zancadas por un camino recto y largo, volvió a percibir que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de la varita iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo había visto en una ilustración de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_.

Era una esfinge: tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió a Harry sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando él se acercó. Harry levantó la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándole el paso.

Entonces habló con una voz ronca y profunda:

-Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí.

-Eh... entonces, ¿me dejará pasar, por favor? -le preguntó Harry, suponiendo cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

-No -respondió, continuando su paseo- No a menos que descifres mi enigma.

Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era a Hermione a quien se le daban bien aquellas cosas, no a él. Sopesó sus probabilidades: si el enigma era demasiado difícil, podía quedarse callado y marcharse incólume para intentar encontrar otra ruta alternativa hacia la copa.

-De acuerdo–dijo- ¿Puedo oír el enigma?

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

_Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar: ¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Podría decírmelo otra vez... mas despacio? -pidió. Ella parpadeó, sonrió y repitió el enigma.

-¿Todas las pistas conducen a un animal que no me gustaría besar? -preguntó Harry.

Ella se limitó a esbozar su misteriosa sonrisa. Harry tomó aquel gesto por un «sí». Empezó a darle vueltas al acertijo en la cabeza. Había muchos animales a los que no le gustaría besar: de inmediato pensó en un escreguto de cola explosiva, pero intuyó que no era aquélla la respuesta. Tendría que intentar descifrar las pistas...

_-Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas» -murmuró Harry, mirándola.-Puede desgarrarme si me come, pero me desgarraría con los colmillos, no con las zarpas –pensó- Mejor dejo esta parte para luego_...-¿Podría repetirme lo que sigue, si es tan amable?

Ella repitió los versos siguientes.

_«La respuesta está donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena.»_ _El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena podría ser España, y la región de las montañas de arena podría ser Marruecos, el Magreb, Arabia. Donde acaba España y empieza Marruecos podría ser el estrecho de Gibraltar, pero no puedo ir ahora tan lejos en busca de la respuesta. Claro que_

_Marruecos y Magreb empiezan por «ma», Arabia lo hace por «ara», y España acaba en «ña». Y si me lo hace, si se da maña, no, si me araña... ¿qué animal no me gustaría besar?»_

-¡La araña!

La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-¡Gracias! -dijo Harry y sorprendido de su propia inteligencia, echó a correr.

Ya tenía que estar más cerca, tenía que estarlo... la varita le indicaba que iba bien encaminado. Si no encontraba nada demasiado horrible, podría... Llegó a una bifurcación de caminos.

-¡Oriéntame! -le susurró a la varita, que giró y se paró apuntando al camino de la derecha. Giró corriendo por él, y vio luz delante.

La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry acababa de echar a correr cuando una mancha oscura salió al camino, corriendo como una bala por delante de él. Cedric iba a llegar primero. Corría hacia la copa tan rápido como podía, y Harry sabía que nunca podría alcanzarlo, porque Cedric era mucho más alto y tenía las piernas más largas...

Entonces Harry vio algo inmenso que asomaba por encima de un seto que había a su izquierda y que se movía velozmente por un camino que cruzaba el suyo. Iba tan rápido que Cedric estaba a punto de chocar contra aquello, y, con los ojos fijos en la copa, no lo había visto...

-¡Cedric! -gritó Harry- ¡A tu izquierda!

Cedric miró justo a tiempo de esquivar la cosa y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó. La varita se le cayó de la mano, mientras la araña gigante entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él.

-_¡Desmaius! _-volvió a gritar Harry.

El encantamiento dio de lleno en el gigantesco cuerpo, negro y peludo, pero fue como si le hubiera tirado una piedra: el bicho dio una sacudida, se balanceó un momento y luego corrió hacia Harry, en lugar de hacerlo hacia Cedric.

-_¡Desmaius! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius!_

Pero no servía de nada: la araña era tan grande, o tan mágica, que los encantamientos no hacían más que provocaría. Antes de que estuviera sobre él, Harry sólo vio la imagen horrible de ocho patas negras brillantes y de pinzas afiladas como cuchillas. Lo levantó en el aire con sus patas delanteras. Forcejeando como loco, Harry intentaba darle patadas: su pierna pegó en las pinzas del animal, y sintió de inmediato un dolor insoportable. Oyó que Cedric también gritaba _«¡Desmaius!»_, pero sin más éxito que él. Cuando la araña volvió a abrir las pinzas, Harry levantó la varita y gritó:

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Funcionó: el encantamiento de desarme hizo que el bicho lo soltara, pero eso supuso una caída de casi cuatro metros de altura sobre la pierna herida, que se aplastó bajo su peso. Sin detenerse a pensar, apuntó hacia arriba, a la panza de la araña, tal como había hecho con el escreguto, y gritó _«¡Desmaius!» _al mismo tiempo que Cedric. Combinados, los dos encantamientos lograron lo que uno solo no podía: el animal se desplomó de lado, sobre un seto, y quedó obstruyendo el camino con una maraña de patas peludas.

-¡Harry! -oyó gritar a Cedric- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cayó sobre ti?

-¡No! -respondió Harry, jadeando.

Se miró la pierna: sangraba mucho; tenía la túnica manchada con una secreción viscosa de las pinzas. Trató de levantarse, pero la pierna le temblaba y se negaba a soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Se apoyó en el seto, falto de aire, y miró a su alrededor. Cedric estaba a muy poca distancia de la Copa de los tres magos, que brillaba tras él.

-Tómala -le dijo Harry sin aliento- Vamos, Tómala. Ya has llegado-

Pero Cedric no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirando a Harry. Luego se volvió para observarla. Harry vio la expresión de anhelo en su rostro, iluminado por el resplandor dorado de la Copa. Cedric volvió a mirar a Harry, que se agarraba ahora al seto para sostenerse en pie.

Cedric respiró hondo y dijo:

-Cógela tú. Tú mereces ganar: me has salvado la vida dos veces-

-No es así el Torneo -replicó Harry.

Estaba irritado: la pierna le dolía muchísimo, y tenía todo el cuerpo magullado por sus forcejeos con la araña; pero, después de todos sus esfuerzos, Cedric había llegado antes, igual que había llegado antes a pedirle a Cho que fuera su pareja de baile.

-El primero que llega a la Copa gana. Y el primero has sido tú. Te lo estoy diciendo: yo no puedo ganar ninguna competición con esta pierna. Cedric se acercó un poco más a la araña desmayada, alejándose de la Copa y negando con la cabeza.

-No -dijo.

-¡Deja de hacer alardes de nobleza! -exclamó Harry irritado-No tienes más que cogerla, y podremos salir de aquí.

Cedric observó cómo se agarraba al seto para mantenerse en pie.

-Tú me dijiste lo de los dragones -recordó Cedric- Yo habría caído en la primera prueba si no me lo hubieras dicho.

-A mí también me lo dijeron -espetó Harry, tratando de limpiarse con la túnica la sangre de la pierna- Y luego tú me ayudaste con el huevo: estamos en paz.

-También a mí me ayudaron con el huevo.

-Seguimos estando en paz -repuso Harry, probando con cautela la pierna, que tembló violentamente al apoyar el peso sobre ella. Se había torcido el tobillo cuando la araña lo había dejado caer.

-Te merecías más puntos en la segunda prueba -dijo Cedric tercamente- Te rezagaste porque querías salvar a todos los rehenes. Es lo que tendría que haber hecho yo.

-¡Sólo yo fui lo bastante tonto para tomarme en serio la canción! -contestó Harry con amargura- ¡Coge la Copa!

-No -contestó Cedric, dando unos pasos más hacia Harry.

Éste vio que Cedric era sincero. Quería renunciar a un tipo de gloria que la casa de

Hufflepuff no había conquistado desde hacía siglos.

-Vamos, cógela tú -dijo Cedric. Era como si le costara todas sus fuerzas, pero había cruzado los brazos y su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba decidido. Harry miró alternativamente a Cedric y a la Copa. Por un instante esplendoroso, se vio saliendo del laberinto con ella. Se vio sujetando en alto la Copa de los tres magos, oyó el clamor de la multitud, vio el rostro de Cho embriagado de admiración, más nítido de lo que lo había visto nunca... y luego la imagen se desvaneció y volvió a ver la expresión seria y firme de Cedric.

-Vamos los dos -propuso Harry.

-¿Qué?

-La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos.

Cedric observó a Harry. Descruzó los brazos.

-¿Es... estás seguro?-

-Sí -afirmó Harry- Sí... Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos. Por un momento pareció que Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos. Luego sonrió.

-Adelante, pues –dijo- Vamos.

Cogió a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas.

-A la de tres, ¿vale? -Propuso Harry- Uno... dos... tres... Cedric y él agarraron las asas de la Copa.

Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado.

Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo. La pierna herida flaqueó, y cayó de bruces. La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron en torno.

Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo.

Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.

Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry.

-¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? -preguntó.

-Nadie -respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante- ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?

-Ni idea -dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso- ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

-Sí -asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.

Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban.

-Alguien viene -dijo de pronto.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos.

Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

Harry bajó un poco la varita y echó una ojeada a Cedric. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Uno y otro volvieron a observar al que se acercaba, que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos. Durante un segundo, Harry, Cedric y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía:

-Mata al otro.

Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras:

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_-Protego Totalum- _dijeron muchas voces al mismo tiempo

No podía abrir los ojos por el dolor pero alcanzo a ver el destello verde chocando contra uno dorado.

No estaba seguro de quien lo estaba atacando y mucho menos si las personas que habían llegado eran aliados o enemigos.

Esperaba que fueran lo primero.

-¡HARRY!- grito una voz muy familiar

-¡PONLO A SALVO!- grito alguien más- Y también a Diggory, _Stupefy_

Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y no podía distinguir quien era

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-

Esa voz, el la conocía.

-Harry, abre los ojos, soy Lupin

-¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién nos ataco?

-Tranquilo, estas bien ¿verdad?

-Si, pero ¿Dónde esta Cedric? ¿Y Canuto?

-Cedric esta a salvo, esta siendo protegido por Dora y Canuto en la batalla

-¿Pero quien en me ataco?

-Voldemort, pero llegamos a tiempo, por un momento creímos que los perderíamos. Ahora debo sacarte de aquí antes de que alguno de sus seguidores te atrape.

-Mortífagos

-Exacto, dejaremos la charla para cuando todo esto acabe.

-_Alarte Ascendere_- grito Sirius

Uno de los mortífagos salió volando provocando que a su caída su rostro se descubriera revelando a Avery

-¿Están bien?- una vez que ambos asintieron dijo- ¡Sácalos de aquí Lunático!

Harry giro su vista hacia Cedric y la que se suponía seria Dora, los ubico pero no estaban solos un mortifago los estaban atacando y al parecer Cedric no tenia su varita.

-¡Lunático, los atacan!

Antes de que Lupin se diera cuenta Harry se habia levantado y estaba corriendo hacia ellos. En su carrera pudo distinguir al profesor Dumbledore, al Señor Weasley, a Sirius, a Hermione, un momento ¿esa era Hermione con Ron y Malfoy? Se habían vuelto locos, pero de momento no podía detenerse a ayudarlos.

Llego a unos cuantos metros de Dora y Cedric y dijo.

- _Rictusempra_- el hechizo dio en el pecho del mortifago haciendo que este se retorciera en el piso

-Harry, debes salir de aquí-

-No, yo me quedo, es a mí a quien quiere.

Harry se dirigió a donde estaba el causante de la muerte de sus padres, ahora si acabaría con él.

-_Expelliarmus_- grito y la varita de Colagusano salió volando- ¡Maldito traidor!, por fin te llego tu hora-

Colagusano se movió rápidamente para volver a proteger el bulto que momentos antes habia cargado.

Harry a pesar de todo sintió curiosidad por lo que habia allí, si era un bebé, él lo cuidaría, no se lo dejaría a una rata como él.

Colagusano intento alejarse con el bulto en brazos, pero Cedric se lo impidió

-_Duro_-

Harry volteo y vio a Cedric ayudándolo, a su alrededor todos los aurores que Hermione le dijo que estaría se enfrentaban en duelo con los mortífagos.

Pudo distinguir a Sirius peleando con Theodore Nott, a Moody con Barty Crouch Jr., a Lupin con Avery y al profesor Dumbledore con Lucius Malfoy y al Señor Weasley con Mcnair.

Al voltear a ver a Colagusano vio como dos tipos gordos y mas parecidos a gorilas que a humanos de acercaban a ayudarlo, detrás de ellos venia algo arrastrándose, no lo podía identificar hasta que estuviera más cerca.

-_Avada Kedavra_- grito uno de los gorilas

-_Protego_- grito Hermione

-_Crucio_- grito el otro tipo

- _Mimblewimble_- dijo Ron haciendo que el tipo que habia lanzado el Avada cayera al suelo

- _Depulso_- grito Cedric haciendo que el segundo tipo saliera volando

Harry no lo podía creer, Hermione habia formado parte de la batalla, no lo habia dejado solo, y no estaba sola, Ron estaba a su lado. Mas tarde hablaría con ella, no podía arriesgarse así cada vez que el estuviera el peligro.

Alguien más se acerco a ellos dos, Harry pensando que seria otro mortifago levanto la varita pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo un destellos de luz de alguna de las varitas ilumino su rostro.

Draco Malfoy también estaba ahí.

Harry volvió a acercarse cuidadosamente a Colagusano, pero este traicionero como una rata, se giro hacia el tan rápido que Harry no pudo defenderse pero antes de que el hechizo lo impactara Draco lanzo un hechizo.

-_Furnunculus_ -El hechizo impacto de lleno en la cara de Colagusano haciendo que este se retorciera en el suelo

Harry volvió a acercarse a Colagusano pero esta vez precedido por Diggory, antes de que estos llegaran al bulto una enorme serpiente comenzó a rodearlo impidiéndoles el paso

Una voz suave y sedosa se escucho a sus espaldas, antes de que alguno de los dos volteara sabían a quien se encontrarían ahí.

-Nagini- dijo Severus Snape

-¡Moody, Dumbledore! ¡Es él, ya lo tenemos!- grito Dora.

-Voldemort- susurro Harry

La serpiente trato de atacarlos pero antes de que esta llegara a cumplir su cometido Snape dijo.

_-Impedimenta- _El animal no pudo moverse más y Sirius aprovecho para decapitarla.

-La odiaba, Regulus siempre la detesto tanto o más que yo.- dijo Sirius

El profesor Dumbledore se acerco al pequeño bulto y lo descubrió

Se escucharon un par de jadeos contenidos  
-Veo que tu destino no fue como lo habías planeado Tom- dijo Dumbledore

-Acabemos con él. Dijo Moody

-No atacaremos a nadie a menos que el nos ataque primero

-Se ha vuelto loco Dumbledore, este despojo de hombre, ha destruido muchas familias a lo largo de toda su vida, si no lo haces tu lo hace yo.- dijo Sirius

-Jamás podrán acabar conmigo- dijo Voldemort con voz siseante- Su hora ha llegado

Se levanto asombrando a todos los que lo rodeaban y apunto directamente a Harry.

-_Avada Kedavra_-

El hechizo no llego a tocar a Harry gracias a Ron que lo jalo un segundo antes de que este impactara en su pecho. Lo tiro al piso y se puso sobre él, no permitiría que nadie lo tocara, para eso tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Antes de que Voldemort pudiera hacer algo más dos nuevos maleficios asesinos se dejaron escuchar

-_Avada Kedavra_-

Todos voltearon a ver a los autores.

Sirius y Lupin.

-No matara a nadie más-

-Y mucho menos aun Potter.

-Por fin, todo acabo- suspiro Hermione

-Es hora de volver a Hogwarts- dijo Ron

-A casa- corrigió Harry

Harry se abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos, estaba cansado pero ellos le debían una explicación, tenia ganas de reír.

Era la situación mas atemorizante, tensa y loca a la que se habia enfrentado y aunque durante todos esos años pensó que lo haría solo, ahora se daba cuenta de que ellos jamás lo abandonarían.

Ellos eran su familia.

Ron habia demostrado que era su mejor amigo, que lo protegería hasta él final e incluso que daría su vida por él y Hermione, ella habia demostrado que no le importaba arriesgarse si con eso lo mantenía a salvo.

Comenzaron a desaparecerse de esos terrenos para volver a Hogwarts donde todos los esperaban.

Lupin, Dora, Kingsley y Moody se desaparecieron con los presos, mientras que Draco fue llevado por Sirius, Hermione por el profesor Dumbledore, Ron por el Señor Weasley y Harry por Cedric.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará...**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?

Todas las sugerencias, tomatazos y avadas son bienvenidos.


	30. Enfrentándose al mundo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

Contiene spoilers.

**Sol Meyer M. G**

Me alegro de que te haya gustado y que hayas estado gritando de felicidad.

Y gracias por quedarte conmigo y con la historia hasta el final.

**Paola-Crepusculera**

Me halagas, me has hecho sonrojar con tu cumplido. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo

**btvs22 **

Es que no he tenido corazón para asesinarlo, me encanta este personaje, aunque sea tan corto, me gusta.

Siempre he sido de la idea de que Harry es como es, en gran medida por sus amigos y por todos aquellos que lo quieren y estiman, y que de una u otra manera han terminado siendo su familia,.

Disfruta este capitulo.

Ya solo nos queda el epilogo, que será algo corto.

**Capitulo 30: Enfrentándose al mundo**

Harry apareció enfrente del Laberinto, el ruido de muchas voces lo aturdía, era un caos total en el que el principal ingrediente era la felicidad, Voldemort estaba muerto, ya no habría más secretos que ocultar y habia ganado la copa de los tres magos junto con Cedric Diggory.

Se giro buscando a sus amigos y a su padrino pero a su alrededor no habia nadie mas que Cedric, se giro hacia las gradas y lo único que pudo ver fue como todo el colegio parecía venírseles encima.

¿En donde se habían metido los demás? ¿Se habrían desviado? Si era así ¿A dónde?

-¡Cedric!- grito Cho Chang corriendo a lado del castaño.- ¡Ganaste! ¡Lo hiciste!

Cedric la rodeo con sus brazos, pero miro a Harry con la misma duda que el.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Harry fue rodeado por los brazos de Hermione y tras ella estaban Ron y Malfoy.

-¡Ya todo acabo Harry! Lo venciste, Lord Voldemort ya no existe.

Harry la abrazo y susurro a su oído

-¿En donde están los demás?

-Dumbledore esta en la tribuna con los demás jueces, Lupin, Dora, Kingsley y Moody están con los presos, el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie están custodiando el cadáver de Voldemort hasta que lleguen los aurores y el ministro y Sirius…Sirius te esta esperando en el pasillo.

-¿No les dirán lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué no trajeron a Voldemort para que todos lo vieran?

-Harry, hay muchos niños en las gradas y Dumbledore no creer que ellos deban ver un espectáculo como ese.

-Además, el viejo se lo esta diciendo en este momento a Fudge, tranquilo Potter te llevaras todo el reconocimiento.- dijo Draco con una mueca

-Vaya Malfoy, ya me extrañaba que no soltaras un poco de veneno- dijo Ron

-Vamos, no es momento de pelear ¡Harry ha ganado!

Harry tenía muchas preguntas pero al ver que se acercaba Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ginny prefirió guardar silencio hasta que estuvieran solos.

Hermione miro hacia tribuna y logro ver como Fudge palidecía y miraba a Harry con asombro.

Mas tarde, cuando todos lo estudiantes estaban dormidos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se reunieron con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho.

Fudge habia sido puesto al tanto de todos lo que habia pasado, se le informo de los presos de Azkaban que se habían fugado y de cómo Barty Crouch Jr. habia matado a su padre y a Bertha J.

Se le informo que lord Voldemort estaba muerto y que sus mortífagos habían sido arrestados y que estaban siendo custodiados por Lupin, Dora, Kingsley y Moody.

El Ministro estaba sorprendido por todo lo que habia pasado, estaba por irse cuando Dumbledore le pidió algo más.

-Antes de que se leve a todos los mortífagos, necesito que me deje hablar con Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Para que?- pregunto curioso

-Hay un asunto que debo arreglar con él en lo referente a su hijo-

-¿Y no puede hablarlo con su madre, con la señora Malfoy?

-Narcissa esta al tanto de la situación y acepta las medidas que voy a tomar pero es su hijo el que desea decírselo y dado qué el joven Malfoy tuvo una gran participación en todo el asunto y que gracias a él pudimos conocer los planes creo que es lo menos que se merece ¿No opina usted lo mismo, Señor Ministro?

-Si, esta bien, acompáñeme-

-Preferiría que la charla fuera en privado. No lo alejaremos de su vigilancia.

-Esta bien, acompáñeme-

El profesor comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por Hermione y Draco. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Fudge se giro.

-Solo Dumbledore y el señor Malfoy-

-Me temo que el asunto que se tratara también concierne a la señorita Granger.

Fudge los miro con duda pero aun así acepto

Draco estaba nervioso, y como no estarlo iba a enfrentar a su padre, iba a decirle no solo que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger sino que por protegerla habia traicionado todas sus creencias y que le habia dado a Dumbledore toda la información que tenia sobre el Señor Tenebroso para evitar que alguien dañara a Hermione.

Hermione caminaba a su lado, saber que Draco iba a enfrentar a su padre por ella la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, esperaba una reacción violenta del parte de Lucius pero aun así no se sentía muy bien por tener que presenciar como padre e hijo se enfrentaban.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los menesteres Dumbledore se giro a verlos

-¿Esta seguro de lo que desea hacer, Señor Malfoy?

Draco asintió y Hermione le tomo la mano más fuerte.

Cuando entraron, Lucius Malfoy estaba mirando con odio a Sirius Black mientras Sirius simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Padre- lo llamo Draco

Lucius se giro a verlo, una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Draco-

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo un poco nervioso, estar frente a su padre, a pesar de que este estaba atado a una silla por medio de magia, lo aterraba pero sobre todo por el gesto furioso que tenia

Lucius no contesto, aunque Draco esperaba que lo hiciera, él continuó.

-Yo… padre yo…-

-Habla muchacho- Ordeno Lucius

Draco tomo un largo aire y comenzó a hablar

-Yo le dije a Dumbledore que El Señor Tenebroso habia vuelto y lo que planeaba hacer-

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO TRAICIONARNOS DE ESTA MANERA? ¿NO COMPRENDES LO QUE NOS HARÁ LORD VOLDEMORT EN CUANDO ASCIENDA A PODER? NOS HAS CONDENADO A TODOS A UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA.

-Voldemort no volverá jamás- dijo Dumbledore

-Usted cállese anciano, esto es entre Draco y yo ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Por amor-

-¿Amor? Eso es una estupidez. Los Malfoy no sobemos lo que es amar

-Yo si lo se- dijo mientras le extendía su mano a Hermione y ella la tomaba -por que la amo a ella-

Hermione le sonrió

-¿UNA SANGRE SUCIA? ¿NOS HAS TRAICIONADO POR UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA? -

-Cállate Malfoy- dijo Sirius mientras le apuntaba con la varita.- no te atrevas a insultarla por que ella vale muchísimo mas que tu y toda tu familia junta.

-¿ESA ES TU DECISIÓN?- pregunto serio

-Si, padre, la amo y hare lo que sea para protegerla.

-No vuelvas a llamarme padre por que yo ya no tengo ningún hijo.

-Padre-

-¡QUE NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!-

-Sera mejor que salgamos, Draco- dijo Hermione jalándolo del brazo

Draco se dejo llevar.

Sabia que su padre se pondría furioso pero no creyó que renegaría de él, ahora todo lo que le quedaba era su madre, Hermione, Theo, Zabini y Georgi.

Draco se sentía triste pero no dejaría a Hermione por nada del mundo, antes de ver a su padre, él habia hablado con su madre y ella habia dicho que si Hermione Granger era su felicidad, ella no se interpondría.

Él y Hermione caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando ella le pregunto:

-¿No te arrepientes Draco? Tu padre no quiere volver a verte y todo es por mi culpa- dijo acongojada

-Nada es por tu culpa- dijo tomándola de la barbilla- lo que ha dicho mi padre es su decisión peor igual que él yo ya tome la mía, intente alejarte de mi y lo único que cause fue el dolor de ambos. Nunca lo volveré a hacer, ¿Me entiendes? Nunca.

-Pero ¿Y que pasara con todos los demás? ¿Con tu madre?

-Mi madre me brinda todo su apoyo, ella a pesar de ser una mujer fría en apariencia me quiere tanto como yo a ella.

-¿Pero…?-

-No hay nada más que discutir excepto una cosa-

-¿Cuál?

-necesito que entiendas que antes de ti creía que mi vida era perfecta tal y como estaba, era un Malfoy, un sangre pura, el príncipe de Slytherin adorado por toda mi casa y por gran parte de Hogwarts, o eso era lo que yo creía, nunca habia visto todo lo que tu veías, yo era patético, era un arrogante y estúpido egocéntrico que pensaba que nada valía la pena excepto ser un Malfoy con todas las ideas que me inculco mi padre, desde que era pequeño quería ser como él, mi madre siempre se opuso a que el me dejara hacer mi voluntad sin importar el daño que esto causara y yo siempre la ignoraba, creí que mi padre era lo mejor, que era perfecto y que algún día yo seria como él, mi madre solía decirme que la arrogancia no me llevaría más que al dolor y la soledad pues nadie querría estar conmigo de seguir siendo un prepotente como lo era hasta que me enamore de ti.

Tú me has hecho cambiar, me has hecho ver que lo que mi padre me enseño es basura y que debía haber escuchado a mi madre.

Me has hecho ver que los amigos se consiguen cuando te muestras tal y como eres, sin mascaras que te oculten de los demás, que ellos son tu segunda familia, la familia que puedes escoger y que ellos siempre estarán contigo, los necesites o no, no por miedo a que les hagas daño sin no por que te quieren y porque se preocupan por ti.

He aprendido también que el destino es ineludible y que por más que grites, hagas pataletas e intentes oponerte con todas tus fuerzas este siempre te va a alcanzar y que al final el amor termina siendo algo muy parecido.

Contigo he aprendido que el amor es totalmente irracional, que puede volverte loco pero que al final del día resulta ser el mejor y más maravilloso de los placeres.

Que nada puede hacerte más feliz que amar y ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Te amo, Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Yo también te amo Draco, también tu has llegado a cambiar mi vida, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

Un mes después.

Por fin habia acabado todo, no mas peligros para ninguno de ellos.

Draco se sentía feliz por fin después de tanto tiempo la tenia a ella a su lado, sin que nada ni nadie le impidieran amarla. Saber que su madre no estaba en contra de su relación solo contribuía a su felicidad.

Estaban en uno de los compartimentos del tren y aunque a Draco le hubiese gustado más estar a solas con ella durante todo el camino tal parecía que Potty, la Comadreja y los gemelos Weasley no los dejarían.

Draco ya no se media en mostrarle a ella cuanto la amaba, todo el tiempo estaba en contacto con ella, parecía que le era imposible mantener un poco de distancia.

El estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la ventana y tenia abrazada a Hermione mientras ella platicaba con Harry sobre a donde iría durante esas vacaciones, cuando ella le dijo que esperaba verlo en la madriguera Draco la interrumpió

-Y yo espero verte en Malfoy Manor todo el verano-

Hermione se giro a verlo, no podía ser cierto, pero el tenia una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

-¿Eso ha sido una invitación?- le pregunto bajito

Draco asintió y ella lo beso

-Hey, Hey, Hey, NADA DE BESOS- dijo Ron

-Mira Comadreja, el hecho de que tú no tengas a quien besar no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos hacerlo- le contesto Draco

Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo peor no por eso se quedo callado

-Eso nada tiene que ver, hurón, por si no recuerdas cuando comenzaste a salir con Herms se te dijeron las reglas que debías respetar y una de ellas era que nada de besos cuando estuviéramos presentes.

-Vaya que tienes buena memoria comadreja pero solo para las cosas que te convienen.

Ron estaba apunto de rebatir cuando entraron los gemelos con un paquete de naipes y dijeron:

-¿Alguien quiere echar una partida con los naipes explosivos? -preguntó Fred, sacando un mazo de cartas.

Iban por la quinta partida cuando Harry se decidió a preguntarles:

-¿Nos lo vais a decir? ¿A quién le hacíais chantaje?

-Ah -dijo George con cierto misterio- ¡Eso!

-No importa -contestó Fred, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados- No tiene importancia. Ya no la tiene, por lo menos.

-Hemos desistido -añadió George encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Fred dijo al fin:

-Bien, de acuerdo. Si de verdad lo queréis saber... se trataba de Ludo Bagman.

-¿Bagman? -exclamó Harry con brusquedad- ¿Quieres decir que estaba envuelto en...?-

-Qué va -repuso George con un dejo sombrío- Ni mucho menos. Es un cretino. No tiene bastante cerebro para eso.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Ron.

Fred vaciló un momento antes de responder.

-¿Se acuerden de la apuesta que hicimos con él, en los Mundiales de Quidditch? Apostamos a que ganaría Irlanda pero que Krum atraparía la snitch.

-Nos acordamos -dijeron Harry y Ron.

-Bien, el muy cretino nos pagó en oro leprechaun que había cogido de las mascotas del equipo de Irlanda.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí -confirmó Fred con malhumor- Y se desvaneció, claro. A la mañana siguiente, ¡no quedaba nada!

-Pero... habrá sido una equivocación, ¿no? -comentó Hermione.

George se rió con cierta amargura.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensamos al principio. Creímos que si le escribíamos explicándole el error que había cometido, soltaría la pasta. Pero de eso nada. No hizo caso de nuestra carta. Intentamos repetidamente hablar con él en Hogwarts, pero siempre tenía alguna excusa para marcharse.

-Al final se volvió bastante desagradable -explicó Fred- Nos dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para apostar, y que no nos daría nada.

-Así que le pedimos que al menos nos devolviera nuestro dinero.

-¡No se negaría a eso! -exclamó Hermione casi sin voz.

-¡Ya lo creo que se negó! -dijo Fred.

-Pero ¡eran todos vuestros ahorros!

-No nos lo tienes que explicar -dijo George- Por supuesto, al final averiguamos lo que ocurría. El padre de Lee Jordan también había tenido muchos problemas para que Bagman le diera el dinero. Resulta que está metido en líos con los duendes. Le prestaron mucho dinero. Una banda de ellos lo acorraló en el bosque después de los Mundiales y le cogió todo el oro que llevaba con él, y aún no bastaba para pagar todo lo que les debía. Lo siguieron a Hogwarts para que no se les escabullera. Lo ha perdido todo en el juego. No tiene dónde caerse muerto. ¿Y saben cómo intentó pagar a los duendes?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry.

-Apostó por ti, tío -explicó Fred- Apostó un montón contra los duendes a que ganabas el Torneo.

-¡Por eso se empeñaba en ayudarme! -exclamó Harry- Bueno... yo gané, ¿no? ¡Así que ahora puede daros lo que os debe!

-Nones -dijo George, negando con la cabeza- Los duendes juegan tan sucio como él: dicen que empataste con Diggory, y que Bagman apostó a que ganabas de manera absoluta. Así que Bagman ha tenido que darse a la fuga. Escapó después de la tercera prueba.

George exhaló un hondo suspiro y volvió a repartir cartas.

El resto del viaje fue bastante agradable. Hermione hubiera querido que durara todo el verano, de hecho, para no llegar nunca a King's Cross... Pero, como había aprendido aquel último curso, el tiempo no transcurre más despacio cuando nos espera algo desagradable, y el expreso de Hogwarts no tardó en acercarse al andén nueve y tres cuartos aminorando la marcha. La confusión y el alboroto usuales llenaron los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se apeaban.

Hermione se dirigió a donde estaban sus padres, era hora de presentar a Draco como su novio y saber si le darían permiso de visitarlo en Malfoy Manor al menso un par de semanas.

Charles y Jane Granger los miraron acercarse, era hora de que Draco temiera la reacción del padre de su novia.

-Mamá, Papá me alegro de verlos, quiero presentarles a alguien.

Draco trago grueso mientras daba un paso adelante

-Draco Malfoy- se presento

-El es… mi novio

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, la primera en reaccionar fue Jane, con una sonrisa estrecho al rubio primero y luego a su hija susurrándole

-Es un chico muy apuesto

Charles Granger lo miro de arriba abajo evaluándolo. Después encogió los hombros, no importaba si no era el hombre perfecto después de todo su hija NO SE CASARÍA CON ÉL NUNCA.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones sus padres se alejaron un poco para darles privacidad para despedirse.

-Te vere en un par de semanas-

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una seguridad

Un grito llamo su atención

-Fred... George... esperen un momento- grito Harry

Los dos gemelos se volvieron. Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio.

-Cogedlo -les dijo, y puso la bolsa en las manos de George.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Fred, pasmado.

-Que lo cojáis -repitió Harry con firmeza- Yo no lo quiero.

-Estás mal del coco -dijo George, tratando de devolvérselo.

-No, no lo estoy. Tómenlo y sigan inventando. Para la tienda de artículos de broma.

-Se ha vuelto majara -dijo Fred, casi con miedo.

-Escuchen: si no lo toman, pienso tirarlo por el váter. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco.

-Harry -musitó George, sopesando la bolsa- aquí tiene que haber mil galeones.

-Sí -contestó Harry, sonriendo- Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso.

Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente.

-Pero no le digan a su madre de dónde lo han sacado... aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que se hagan funcionarios del Ministerio.

-Harry... -comenzó Fred, pero Harry sacó su varita.

-Mira -dijo rotundamente- si no se lo llevan, les echo un maleficio. He aprendido algunos bastante buenos. Pero háganme un favor, ¿quieren? Cómprenle a Ron una túnica de gala diferente, y díganle que es regalo suyo.

Draco y Hermione observaban la escena, divertidos, la vida comenzaba a sonreírles, ella pasaría un mes en su casa con Draco como invitado y el resto lo pasaría en la madriguera.

Su vida comenzaba a pintar maravillosa, nada mas podían pedir, ya lo tenían todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Recuerden que solo falta el epílogo y la historia llega a su fin.**


	31. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling, a excepción por supuesto de los que se vayan agregando con el tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Epilogo

Hermione estaba en su cuarto escribiendo una carta para Draco, aun faltaban dos semanas para que el viniera a pasar un mes en su casa.

Desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, no habia pasado ni un solo día en el que no se escribieran varias veces al día.

Lo extrañaba terriblemente.

En la primera carta que recibió de él, habia tenido la desfachatez de enviarle una fotografía suya con la frase

"_Para que no me extrañes" _

Habia querido golpearlo por su arrogancia pero una vez que se le paso el intento de coraje decidió devolverle la misma jugada.

Tomo una de las fotografías que habia tomado hacia unos días sus padres y escribió

"_Como se que tú lo haces, mi hurón botador"_

Draco le habia contestado que era muy graciosa en un tono que dejaba claro que era sarcasmo puro, y también le decía qué ya hablarían de eso cuando el viniera.

En la carta Hermione decía lo siguiente:

_Draco_

_Aun faltan dos semanas para que nos veamos, se que no hace falta que te diga lo mucho que ansió que pase rápido el tiempo. Te extraño tanto._

_Ayer por la tarde vino Harry a verme, pasamos toda la tarde juntos y me ha contado que el próximo mes lo pasara en casa de Sirius._

_¿Sabes que tu madre ha ido a visitarlo? Según Harry, tu madre ha decidido reanudar su relación y no solo con ella. Sino también con tu tía Andromeda y Ted Tonks, su esposo._

_Sirius debe estar feliz y supongo que tu madre también._

_Después de platicar un rato, fuimos al cine a ver una película. Harry se mostro feliz de pasar la tarde en el centro comercial, cosa que jamás pensé que le pasaría a un chico. Pero a decir verdad, los dos nos divertimos mucho._

_Cuando vengas, te mostrare lo que más me gusta. Te aseguro que te divertirás mucho._

_Te quiere_

_Hermione_

_P.D. Acaricia la cabeza de Hunter, parece que le gusta después de un vuelo tan largo._

-Hunter-llamo al ave- Entrégasela a Draco.

El ave salió de la casa y Hermione no se movió hasta que la vio desaparecer. Mas tarde bajo a la cocina por algo para comer, miraba constantemente la ventana, Hunter se habia ido hacia más de tres horas y aun no volvía. Draco solía enviarla inmediatamente con una respuesta o al menos no dejaba pasar tanto tiempo.

Tal vez algo le habia pasado a Hunter o tal vez Draco no estaba e casa, habia muchas razones por las que la respuesta podía haberse retrasado tanto.

O al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

El timbre sonó asustándola, se dirigió a la puerta pensando que lo más probable era que fuera la pequeña Niobe, una vecina suya.

Quería mucho a esa niña.

Le habia prometido contarle algunas historias, historias sobre su mundo.

Niobe no era una chica común como lo habia creído el verano pasado que su familia se mudo a la casa vecina, al contrario, Niobe era, al igual que ella, una bruja hija de muggles y este mismo año ingresaría a su primer año en Hogwarts.

El timbre volvió a sonar momentos antes de que ella abriera.

Pero no era Niobe, de hecho era todo lo contrario a Niobe

Hermione no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver a la persona que habia tocado a su puerta. Era una verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí o me invitaras a pasar?

La única respuesta de ella fue hacerse a un lado para que pasara

-Este un día maravilloso, Hermione Granger se ha quedado sin palabras. Debo ser muy bueno para sorprenderte –

Eso logro que ella recuperara el habla

-No lo suficiente, solo ha sido la sorpresa inicial

-Y, ¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?

-Que es esplendida, pero ¿como has conseguido dar con mi casa? Según yo, jamás te dije como era-

-No fue tan difícil, después de todo, tengo tu dirección y no soy un completo inútil para preguntar

-Pero, ¿Por qué has venido antes?

-Bien, por dos razones la primera es que no venia la necesidad de permanecer más tiempo lejos si mi madre pasara mucho tiempo con Andromeda y Sirius y la segunda es que no me parece que pases tanto tiempo con Potter cuando podrías pasarlo conmigo

Hermione rio mientras se acercaba a él

-Eso que dices me parece que son celos

-¿Celos? No, que tontería es solo que prefiero que tu y yo nos divirtamos juntos y sin nadie que nos interrumpa.

-Tendremos 6 semanas juntos antes del colegio- dijo Hermione empezando a planear todo lo que harían juntos en ese tiempo

-¿Cómo que 6 semanas?

-Pasare el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera-

-¿Y no prefieres pasarlas conmigo?- pregunto juguetón

Hermione rio y dijo

Ya veremos

Y ese, fue el verdadero comienzo de una vida juntos.

Pero esa, es otra historia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo, no saben lo feliz me ha hecho terminar la historia, pues esta ha sido la primera que escribo y me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Nuevamente ¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
